Yawarakai Mitai
by Mizuho
Summary: Mirada Tierna. Sesshoumaru, apartado del calor de su padre a corta edad, ahora tiene que volver a Japón a tomar el lugar que le corresponde, sin saber que el destino le depara una jugada un tanto cruel. RxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Yawarakai Mitai**

**"Mirada Tierna"**

**By Mizuho**

Sesshoumaru, apartado del calor de su padre a corta edad, ahora tiene que volver a Japón a tomar el lugar que le corresponde, sin saber que el destino le depara una jugada un tanto cruel. Un joven que apenas aprende a vivir, debe también aprender a manejar las empresas de su padre y cuidar de un niño, todo a la vez. Rin es una joven marcada por la vida dura y llena de sufrimiento que tuvo en su niñez, llega para formar parte de esta familia dispareja.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Sorprendido**

El teléfono timbra insistentemente, el hombre de larga melena plateada contesta con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Bueno?

-Hablo con Sesshoumaru Kazami?

-Sí…

-Señor… su padre…

Sesshoumaru se sentó de golpe y terminó la llamada. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Vio a la mujer a su lado.

-Kagura…

-Hm?

-Kagura, tengo que ir a Japón…

-Qué pasó?

-Mi papá sufrió un accidente…

Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y recogió lo esencial en una pequeña maleta.

………………………

Apenas llegó a Japón contactó al abogado de su padre. Le permitieron entrar en cuidados intensivos, al verlo, al viejo se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Papá!

-Kami, hijo!

Sesshoumaru apretó sus manos.

-Qué pasó?

-Intentaron secuestrarnos…

Sesshoumaru tenía poco más de 15 años sin ver a su padre. El viejo acarició sus mejillas.

-Te has convertido en todo un hombre…

-Papá…

-Nunca debí permitir que te llevaran a Estados Unidos…

-Eso ya no importa, papá…

-Izayoi murió, hijo!

Inutaisho no hacía ningún esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas.

-Kami, papá… lo siento…

Aunque el estado de Inutaisho le permitía hablar, estaba muy mal físicamente y consciente de su realidad, pronto moriría.

-Papá…

-Sesshoumaru… cuida de tu hermano…

-Hermano? Qué hermano?

-Mi hijo con Izayoi… cuida de él…

-Papá, de qué hablas? Papá!!!!

Sesshoumaru llamó a las enfermeras y los doctores, ningún esfuerzo fue suficiente, cuando el doctor le dio la noticia a Sesshoumaru, él sólo asintió.

-Dónde está mi hermano?

-En las habitaciones de pediatría.

-Ya le dijeron algo?

-Aún no…

Sesshoumaru se dirigió a la habitación, nunca pensó que su padre hablaba de un niño de 3 años. Vio al pequeño lleno de moretes, cortadas y raspones, estaba dormido. De cabellera azabache. Leyó la historia clínica y se quedó sentado esperando a que despertara, cuando lo hizo, sonrió.

-Papa!!! Tú no eres mi papá…

Sesshoumaru movió la cabeza negativamente.

-Soy tu hermano… Sesshoumaru…

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos, sonrió. Sesshoumaru supo que muy contrario a él, Inuyasha sabía de su existencia.

-Wow! Tengo un hermano grande!

-Inuyasha?

-Sí?

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto al pequeño, pasó su mano por su cabeza.

-Inuyasha…

No tuvo el corazón para darle la noticia, se quedó viéndolo, aquellos enormes ojos dorados.

-Porqué no descansas?

-Dónde están papá y mamá?

-Ellos están descansado…

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Sabía bien que el pequeño era su responsabilidad ahora. El abogado de Inutaisho lo alcanzó.

-Sesshoumaru-sama…

-Papá murió…

-Cómo?!

-Dijeron que fue un infarto fulminante, estuvieron con él por más de 45 minutos…

El abogado bajó la cabeza.

-Inutaisho había sufrido 2 infartos anteriores…

-Viejo irresponsable, de seguro que no se cuidó… qué se supone que haga yo ahora?

-La familia de Izayoi…

-Ni loco les entregaré el niño. Es obvio que tengo que criarlo… pero carajo, a dónde llegó el orgullo de ese viejo que no me llamó ni para decirme que tenía un hermano!

-Estás equivocado, Sesshoumaru… Inutaisho se cansó de buscarte…

-El niño sabe de mí…

-Inutaisho le hablaba de ti…

-Hazme un favor… prepara todo acerca del funeral… yo aún tengo que decirle la verdad al niño…

-Como ordene, Sesshoumaru-sama…

Una vez sólo, Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar una lágrima traviesa que escapó y corrió por su mejilla.

-Viejo tonto, se suponía que lo debías hacer bien esta vez!

Aunque Sesshoumaru le decía viejo, Inutaisho era un hombre joven, en sus tardíos 40, con buena condición física, a excepción del pequeño detalle de que su corazón estaba enfermo, cosa a la que nunca le dio la mayor importancia, o ninguna para ser sinceros.

Sesshoumaru tenía 10 años cuando se vio forzado a irse a Estados Unidos junto con su madre, aún tenía fresca la imagen de su padre derrotado el día en que se despidieron. Por eso mismo, nunca se creyó la historia de que él no lo quería, esa noche pudo leer su dolor en su mirada y se quedó grabado en su memoria.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación nuevamente, se sentó en la cama, de frente al pequeño.

-Inuyasha…

El pequeño lo vio y supo que las cosas no estarían bien al ver sus ojos rojos.

-Dónde están mi papá y mi mamá?

-Inuyasha… hay cosas… hay cosas que no podemos cambiar… por más que quisiéramos, no podemos cambiarlas…

-Están en el cielo?

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha…

-NO!! NO!! DÓNDE ESTÁ MI MAMÁ?!!! PAPÁ!!!

El pequeño se abrazó al pecho de su hermano llorando desconsolado, durante el funeral, no dijo una palabra, sólo permaneció junto a Sesshoumaru mientras recibían las condolencias.

-Hermano…

-Hm?

-Me puedo ir a mi habitación? Quiero estar solo…

-Ve…

Era demasiado para el pequeño. Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndolo subir las escaleras, el pequeño no hablaba como un niño de 3 años, sino como un adulto. Reconoció que él mismo a los 3 años nunca hubiera querido estar solo.

………………………………

Días después, Inuyasha se sentía demasiado solo, salió en busca de Sesshoumaru. El terreno de la mansión era lo suficientemente grande como para contener un dojo en el mismo. Inuyasha escuchó voces provenir del mismo, al acercarse, vio a Sesshoumaru luchar con 4 hombres a la vez y vencerlos a todos.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, era sólo una práctica…

-Lo siento, Shiken… cómo está tu hombro?

-Se recuperará…

Sesshoumaru tomó una toalla.

-Y qué piensas hacer con el niño?

-No tengo de otra… me quedaré con él…

-Te lo llevarás a Estados Unidos?

-No… también tengo que tomar las riendas de las empresas de mi padre… volveré a Japón.

Inuyasha ya lo admiraba, pero aquella pelea lo había puesto en un pedestal.

-No tiene de otra? Sólo soy un estorbo…

………………………

-Joven Inuyasha! Joven!!!

-Qué pasa, Tsuki?

-El joven Inuyasha… no lo encuentro en ninguna parte…

Sesshoumaru caminó pacíficamente, hasta llegar a un jardín apartado.

-Inuyasha, ven aquí…

-Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

Sesshoumaru se arrodilló frente a él.

-Éste también era mi escondite favorito… pasó algo?

El pequeño bajó la mirada, Sesshumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Inuyasha… me puedes decir lo que quieras… somos un equipo, sí?

-Sí…

-Bien…

-Ya no importa…

-En ese caso, quiero decirte algo… yo tengo una casa en América… en Estados Unidos… y tengo que ir a buscar todas mis cosas para volver a vivir aquí. Ya que estás de vacaciones de la escuela, quisieras venir conmigo?

-En serio?!

-Sí…

-Y dónde vives?

-Vivo en New York, en la isla de Manhattan…

-Yo quiero ir!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-En ese caso, nos iremos dentro de un par de días.

Sesshoumaru se levantó.

-Te quedas aquí?

-No…

Inuyasha lo siguió. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru le pidió a la nana que lo bañara.

Estaba en su habitación, hablaba por su celular a Estados Unidos.

-Hermano…

Sesshoumaru terminó la llamada.

-Qué pasa?

-Yo soy una carga?

-No…

Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, el pequeño se sentó en su regazo.

-Es que ha sido un cambio muy grande… pero poco a poco nos adaptaremos…

-Ya no voy a volver a ver a papá y a mamá?

-Lo siento, Inuyasha… pero no…

El pequeño se aferró a su cuello y lloró en silencio. Sesshoumaru acarició su cabeza.

-Sabes algo? Cuando me fui, yo no quería, yo quería estar con mi papá… y cuando me sentía triste, recordaba lo mucho que me divertía con él…

-Quiero a mi mamá…

Sesshoumaru se quedó abrazándolo, el pequeño la extrañaba mucho.

-Inuyasha… estoy seguro que donde sea que estén, son felices…

-Yo quiero ir con ellos…

-Y me vas a dejar solo?

Inuyasha se quedó viéndolo.

-Tú me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero! Eres mi hermanito menor!

…………………………

Días después, Sesshoumaru fue con Inuyasha a New York, sonrió al ver al pequeño fascinado viendo por la ventana del avión.

-Wow! Es genial!

-Espera a que aterricemos…

Inuyasha lo vio y se quedó pensativo.

-Sesshoumaru… estamos en el cielo, aquí no podemos ver a papá y a mamá?

Por coincidencia había silencio en el avión, nadie dijo una palabra. Sesshoumaru tomó aire y pasó su mano por la cabeza del pequeño.

-No, Inuyasha… papá e Izayoi están mucho más arriba…

-No le puedes decir al piloto que suba más?

-Inuyasha… donde ellos están, no se puede llegar… con un cuerpo… sólo como espíritu…

Sesshoumaru lo vio con los ojos rojos.

-Ven aquí…

El pequeño se sentó sobre sus piernas y se refugió en su pecho.

-Yo sé que te duele… que quieres verlos…

-De verdad quiero ver a mi mamá…

-Entonces cierra los ojos y la verás frente a ti… sonreírte y abrázala y llénala de besos, dile que la quieres mucho…

-Y a papá también?

-Sí, a papá también, dile que lo quieres mucho…

El pequeño estuvo abrazado a Sesshoumaru hasta el momento del aterrizaje, una azafata se acercó.

-Joven… el niño debe ocupar su asiento y colocarse el cinturón…

-Sí… ya lo haré… Inuyasha…

-Papá…

-Inuyasha, despierta…

El pequeño despertó.

-Ponte el cinturón, ya vamos a aterrizar…

-Hai…

Al salir del avión, Sesshoumaru le pidió que no soltara su mano para nada, caminaron hacia el descargo de las maletas.

-Cuándo bajan?

-Ya casi, no te desesperes.

Cuando las maletas salieron, Sesshoumaru le dijo que no se moviera de allí y se inclinó para sacarlas, luego de acomodar ambas maletas en el carrito, vio a su lado.

-Inuy… Inuyasha… INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!!!

Sesshoumaru comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, llamándolo a gritos.

-INUYASHA!!!!

Se acercó a él un policía.

-Oficial! Busco a un niño, de tres años, cabello negro y ojos como los míos, viste una camisa naranja y pantalones de jeans… no sabe inglés.

-Venga conmigo…

Sesshoumaru lo siguió a una oficina, allí estaba Inuyasha, sentado sobre el escritorio llorando.

-NIICHAN!!!

El pequeño corrió a él y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Nani ga omotte wo suruka? _(Qué piensas que haces?)_

-Gomen!!! Gomen!!!

-Shhh… cálmate…

Sesshoumaru les dio las gracias a los oficiales.

-Dónde está el pasaporte del niño?

Sesshoumaru mostró todos los documentos del pequeño y suyos, los dejaron ir. Camino al apartamento, el pequeño le dijo que tenía hambre.

-Llegaremos a dejar las maletas y luego iremos a comer. Sí?

-Hai…

Al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru abrió la puerta, su acción inmediata fue taparle los ojos a Inuyasha.

-KAGURA! POR KAMI VÍSTETE!!!

-Y ese niño?!

-Te dije que lo traería!

-Pero no hoy!

Sesshoumaru esperó a que Kagura se vistiera, cuando volvió a la sala vestida, Sesshoumaru estaba con el pequeño sentado en sus piernas.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Inuyasha, ella es mi novia, Kagura… Kagura, mi hermanito, Inuyasha…

-Hola…

-Sí, hola…

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie.

-Qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?

-Sí!!!

-Kagura, Inuyasha no sabe inglés, así que tendrás que hablarle en japonés…

-Como sea.

Ya en el parqueo, Kagura se adelantó hacia el auto, Sesshoumaru, que iba con Inuyasha en brazos, lo vio.

-Pasa algo?

-Tu novia no me quiere…

-No te preocupes… sólo está sorprendida, es todo… qué quieres comer?

-RAMEN!!! RAMEN!!! RAMEN!!!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Te diré qué, hoy comemos otra cosa y te prometo que te compro una caja de ramen, sí?

-Sí!!!!

-Bien…

Sesshoumaru acomodó al pequeño en el asiento trasero, Kagura se molestó cuando Sesshoumaru se aparcó en un restaurante de comida rápida.

-Qué? Aquí venden ensaladas…

-Como sea…

Kagura se bajó del auto. Después de ordenar, Sesshoumaru ayudó al pequeño con su hamburguesa.

-Ponle más salsa…

-Inuyasha, ya tiene mucha salsa de tomate.

-Más!

Después de cenar, Kagura se sorprendió cuando Sesshoumaru la llevó a su casa, bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta.

-Qué pasa? Ahora no podemos ni dormir juntos?

-El cuarto de visitas está lleno de polvo, no puedo ponerlo allí, sólo será hasta que lo limpie, sí?

-Bueno, pero no te tomes mucho, ah, Sesshy?

-No me digas así… tenemos que hablar, pero estoy muy cansado.

-Qué tal si mañana salimos a cenar?

-Está bien.

Se despidieron con un beso, al llegar al apartamento, Sesshoumaru sacó su ropa, mientras la metía en la lavadora, Inuyasha se le acercó.

-Gomen, onisan…

-Inuyasha… no tienes que disculparte por nada…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru lo vio, sus pantalones estaban mojados.

-No… Inuyasha…

-Gomen… no alcanzo!

-Kami, dónde lo hiciste?

Sesshoumaru buscó con qué limpiar el piso, el pequeño sólo lo veía, cuando Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta, se le salieron las lágrimas.

-Gomen!!!

-Cálmate… cálmate… vamos a bañarte, sí?

Sesshoumaru lo bañó y puso a lavar la ropa.

-Hay que ver cómo hacemos para que no pase otra vez…

-En Japón, papa me ponía un banco…

-Buena idea… pero… mejor me avisas cuando quieras venir al baño, sí?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Estaré en el balcón… tú ponte a ver televisión.

Sesshoumaru disfrutaba de un cigarrillo, Inuyasha salió al balcón tosiendo.

-Vete para la habitación…

-Itai…

-Qué hiciste ahora?

Inuyasha tenía el rostro rojo y los ojos llorosos, tosía sin parar.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha, respira…

Sesshoumaru escuchó un silbido, Inuyasha tenía la boca abierta al máximo.

-MALDICIÓN!!! ERES ASMÁTICO!!!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo llevó al hospital más cercano.

-No puede respirar!!!

Lo atendieron de inmediato, le dieron un antiinflamatorio y le pusieron una mascarilla con oxígeno. El doctor salió.

-Kazami…

-Sí… cómo está?

-Ya está estable, necesito que me sirva de traductor.

-Claro.

Luego de una serie de preguntas y respuestas, el doctor vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Es su primer ataque?

-No lo sé… mire, doctor… es mi hermanito y hacen 3 semanas no sabía que existía… mi padre y su madre murieron en Japón y ahora soy su tutor… podría por favor hacerle todas las pruebas? Quiero saber qué más puede hacerle daño.

-Bien, le haremos una prueba de alergia.

-Gracias…

-Gomen, onisan…

-Cálmate, sí? No fue tu culpa.

-Qué dice?

-Se disculpa…

Sesshoumaru le prometió comprarle muchos ramen si se mejoraba, el pequeño sonrió. Pautaron una fecha para hacerle los exámenes de alergias. Al llegar a la casa, estaba rendido, Sesshoumaru lo llevó a la cama y lo acomodó, se iba a quedar en bóxers, pero decidió ponerse una camiseta. Vio al pequeño dormido, encogido, lo cubrió más con las sábanas.

-Dulces sueños…

Sesshoumaru despertó con el pequeño pegado a su pecho, suspiró y lo dejó dormir un rato más, con cuidado, lo dejó en la cama y se levantó. Inuyasha despertó al sentir el aroma a comida, fue hasta la cocina.

-Buenos días, dormilón… de desayuno tenemos huevos fritos, tocino y tostadas, quieres jugo o leche?

-Leche…

Sesshoumaru le sirvió el desayuno, el pequeño se lo comió todo, pero se quedó viendo el vaso con leche.

-Qué pasa, no te gusta?

-No sabe como la de mamá…

-Inuyasha…

-Puedo cambiar a jugo?

-Sí, claro…

Sesshoumaru le sirvió jugo. Todo el día se lo pasó resolviendo asuntos por el teléfono, veía a Inuyasha con su muñeco en las manos, pero no hacía nada.

-…Si… tengo que irme, hablamos después…

Se acercó al pequeño.

-Inuyasha, qué tal si vamos a dar una vuelta?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru lo llevó a una enorme juguetería, pero el pequeño ni se inmutó. Salieron de allí con las manos vacías.

-Inuyasha… no me vas a decir qué pasa?

-Nada…

-Inuyasha…

-Quiero a mi mamá!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo resolvería aquello. Inuyasha la extrañaba demasiado. Volvieron al apartamento y el pequeño lloró hasta quedarse dormido.

Kagura llamó a Sesshoumaru.

-A qué hora vendrás por mí?

-Lo siento, Kagura… hoy no puede ser…

-Entonces voy a tu casa?

-Mejor no… mira, Inuyasha está muy sensible, extraña a su mamá… es mejor que me quede con él…

Kagura le cerró la llamada. Esa noche, Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño dormir y llamar a Izayoi en sueños.

…………………………

**N/A: Hola!!! aquí con otro fic nuevo. Espero que les guste como les han gustado los demas trabajos que he publicado, los hago con mucho cariño para ustedes. Espero sus reviews y así saber qué les gusta y qué no!!**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	2. Dolor en el Corazón

**Capítulo 2**

**Dolor en el Corazón**

Durante varios días Inuyasha estuvo anormalmente callado y Sesshoumaru le dedicaba todo el tiempo intentando que su tristeza no fuera mayor. Pero era tiempo de que hablara con Kagura y de sus intenciones de volver a Japón.

-Inuyasha, esta noche, tengo que hablar algo muy importante con Kagura, quédate en la habitación y no salgas, de acuerdo?

-Hai…

-Te traeré la cena…

-Oniisan…

-Sí?

-Te vas a casar con ella?

-Es posible… por qué?

-Ella no me quiere, me mira feo…

-Ya aprenderá a quererte… no te preocupes, Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru preparó todo para la noche, cuando Kagura llegó y no vio rastro del pequeño, sonrió.

-Ah, por fin abriste los ojos y te deshiciste del mocoso?

-Cómo dices?

-Ay, no te hagas, bien sabes que ni siquiera te gustan los niños. Además ese mocoso es insoportable, lloriquea todo el tiempo y ni hablar de que no se te despega.

-Kagura, es mi hermano. Tiene 3 años y vio a sus padres morir! Por Kami, no tienes corazón!

-Mira, mira, eso qué importa, la vida es así, ya pasó un mes. Que se reponga.

-Era mi padre, Kagura!!! Estamos hablando de mí padre!

-Ay, por favor! Ahora vas a fingir que te interesaba? No supiste nada de ese hombre en más de 10 años…

-Porque gente manipuladora y venenosa, como mi madre y como tú! Se encargaron de que no me encontrara!

Sesshoumaru se llevó una mano a la sien.

-Ya veo que esto no podrá esperar. Tengo que volver a Japón y no me deshice de Inuyasha, está en la habitación.

-Y cuando vienes de Japón?

-No, no… Tengo que volver a vivir a Japón.

-Pero… Sesshoumaru… y qué hay de nosotros?

-Iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero no… tú no quieres a Inuyasha… es verdad lo que él dice, no lo soportas…

-Pero…

-Lo siento, Kagura… pero para estar conmigo ahora, hay que estar con Inuyasha… y sinceramente… tú tampoco me quieres a mí… no es lo que demuestran tus palabras…

Sesshoumaru fue a la cocina. Kagura vio todas sus esperanzas de convertirse en la señora Kazami destrozadas. Vio al niño asomarse en el pasillo y canalizó su furia hacia él.

-Maldito mocoso!!! Todo es tu culpa!!! Eres un estorbo!!! No eres más que un estorbo!!!

Inuyasha la veía acercarse cada vez más, paralizado y pegado a la pared.

-Oniichan!!!

En el justo momento en que la mano de Kagura descendería sobre el pequeño, Sesshoumaru la detuvo.

-Qué diablos pasa?! Te volviste loca o qué?!

-Ese… ese mocoso se interpuso entre nosotros!

-No, Kagura. Tu avaricia se interpuso entre nosotros. Voy a tener que pedirte que por favor te marches.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Mañana te llevaré lo que tengas aquí, vete, por favor.

-Estás rompiendo conmigo?

-Lo siento… pero no puede seguir…

Kagura le dio sonora cachetada y se marchó. Sesshoumaru se sentó y bajó la cabeza. Recordó la presencia de Inuyasha, fue tras él.

-Inuyasha…

No lo veía por ninguna parte.

-Inuyasha, ven, ya se fue…

Inuyasha salió de debajo de la cama, ya comenzaba el silbido nuevamente, pero Sesshoumaru ya tenía una bomba.

-Ven, rápido!

Lo hizo inhalar, una vez que el pequeño se calmó, le limpió la cara y la nariz.

-Estabas asustado?

-Hai…

-Porqué saliste de la habitación, Inuyasha? Te dije bien claro que no lo hicieras…

-Quería decirle algo a tu novia…

-Qué cosa?

-Que prometo ser bueno… y ayudarla con los bebés que tengan…

Sesshoumaru rió al imaginarse a Kagura embarazada, era más una pesadilla que un sueño.

-Bueno, ya no importa, ya no es mi novia.

-En serio? Por qué?

-Ya eso no importa…

-Tú la querías mucho?

-Eso creí… pero no… y ella tampoco me quería a mí…

El pequeño lo abrazó intentando así aliviar su dolor.

-Gomen…

-No es tu culpa… ahora… qué tal si cenamos y nos vamos a dormir?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y lo llevó al comedor.

……………………………

Inuyasha despertó y fue al comedor, Sesshoumaru estaba trabajando en su laptop, le sonrió.

-Ahí está tu desayuno, asegúrate de comértelo todo, vamos a caminar mucho.

-A dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

El pequeño obedeció, Sesshoumaru lo bañó y le buscó una pequeña mochila.

-Aquí vamos a poner comida para los dos. Tú la llevas?

-Sí!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, el pequeño tembló al ver el parque central.

-Wow! Qué grande!!!

-Ya verás…

Sesshoumaru sacó del baúl del auto una bicicleta, le aseguró las ruedas.

-Esto… es para ti…

Le puso todo el equipo de protección y él mismo se puso su casco.

-Wow!!! Es genial!!!

Lo subió en la bicicleta con él y emprendieron camino.

-Estás viéndolo todo?

-No puedo… el sol no me deja…

-Eso es un problema… vamos a ver…

Se acercó a un vendedor ambulante y le compró unas gafas de sol al pequeño, volvieron a aventurarse.

-Sí!!! Más rápido!!!

Sesshoumaru sonreía, al terminar el paseo, Inuyasha estaba eufórico.

-Un pajarito me contó que te gustan mucho los dinosaurios, es verdad?

-Sí!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Entonces este lugar te va a encantar…

Se pasaron el resto del día en el museo. Ya para cuando volvieron a la casa, Inuyasha apenas sí podía mantenerse despierto, Sesshoumaru lo bañó. Ponerle la ropa fue como vestir a una muñeca de trapo, ya estaba dormido, lo dejó en la cama.

-Oniichan…

-Hm?

-Gracias por hoy…

-De nada…

-Oniichan…

-Dime…

-Puedo abrazarte…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Claro que puedes…

Inuyasha se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Me recuerdas a papá…

Sesshoumaru no sintió nada más que cariño y ternura por el pequeño, acarició su cabeza y lo besó en la misma.

Cada día Sesshoumaru lo llevó a una atracción diferente, notó que en su intento por mantenerlo distraído, él también estaba disfrutando de las cosas que a pesar de tener 15 años viviendo en aquella ciudad, no conocía. Estaban en el acuario, en el pabellón de las medusas, Sesshoumaru llevaba al pequeño sobre sus hombros.

-Wow! Qué lindas!

-Mira éstas! Cambian de color!

-Wow!

Sesshoumaru escuchó un rugido.

-Eso fuiste tú?

-Tengo mucha hambre!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cuando salgamos, vamos a comer.

El pequeño asintió. Al salir, fueron a una tienda de hamburguesas cercana, la segunda comida favorita de Inuyasha.

-Yo quiero una como la tuya, oniichan…

-Eso es muy grande…

-Onegai!!!

-No te la vas a comer.

-Pero es que sólo le ponen carne y queso! Yo quiero pepinillos y tocineta!

Sesshoumaru preguntó si le podían agregar los ingredientes a la hamburguesa de niños, la cajera le dijo que no. Sesshoumaru resolvió pedirle el más pequeño.

-Mañana, nos subiremos a un barco e iremos a la estatua de la libertad.

-Sí!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió al ver al pequeño emocionado, se sentía diferente y sabía que todo era parte de sentirse más como un padre que era lo que Inuyasha realmente necesitaba, que como un hermano. Se quedó sorprendido al verlo comerse toda la hamburguesa y sus papas.

-No tienes fondo!

El pequeño le sonrió con la boca embarrada de ketchup y malteada de chocolate.

…………………………………

Todo estaba listo, al día siguiente se irían a Japón, Sesshoumaru había enviado la ropa y lo demás en cargamentos adelantados, así que todo debería estar en orden en Japón.

-Niichan… y todo esto se queda aquí?

-Sí, mañana vendrán los nuevos dueños, vamos a dormir…

Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru entregó el apartamento y se dirigieron en taxi al aeropuerto. Al principio, Inuyasha estaba animado, pero poco a poco se fue tranquilizando hasta que finalmente se quedó sentado en silencio. Ya en el avión. Sesshoumaru le puso el cinturón de seguridad.

-Inuyasha… pasa algo?

-No…

El pequeño no era adivino, pero su suposición era la correcta, una vez en Japón, Sesshoumaru cambiaría, y así fue. Inuyasha se quedaba solo todo el día mientras Sesshoumaru tomaba las riendas de las empresas de su padre.

Sesshoumaru llegó de la oficina y tropezó con un auto de juguete.

-Inuyasha…

Preguntó por el niño, pero nadie lo había visto recientemente, lo buscó por todas partes, cerca de una puerta, escuchó un sollozo.

-Inuyasha?

-No…

Sesshoumaru torció sus labios en una media sonrisa y abrió la puerta, Inuyasha estaba allí en el piso de aquél oscuro cuarto, abrazado a una fotografía de Izayoi e Inutaisho sosteniéndolo a él aún un bebé, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Inuyasha…

-Quiero a mi mama!

-Inuyasha, te lo he dicho muchas veces…

-NO IMPORTA!!! QUIERO A MI MAMA!!! QUIERO A MI MAMAAAA!!!!

Sesshoumaru lo dejó hacer la pataleta y luego lo cargó, el pequeño se abrazó a él llorando a lágrima viva.

-Porqué se fueron y me dejaron? Porqué no puedo irme con ellos?!

-Inuyasha…

-Quiero a mi mamá…

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó con fuerza, el pequeño lloró abrazado a él, justo cuando se comenzaba a calmar, comenzó a tener una crisis de asma, Sesshoumaru corrió a buscar la bomba, luego de medicarlo, lo dejó dormir.

-No sé cómo cuidar de ti, Inuyasha… no necesitas un hermano, necesitas un padre… y yo no sé cómo serlo…

El pequeño dormía encogido, pero su cara mostraba calma.

-Qué hago?

Sesshoumaru pasó su mano por su cabeza en una caricia mucho más gentil de lo que solía ser, se sintió tentado a besarlo y siguiendo sus sentimientos lo besó en la cabeza.

-Qué hago?

Sesshoumaru no durmió en lo absoluto pensando en alguna solución a aquél problema.

-Qué hago?

-Papa…

Inuyasha se sentó en la cama estrujándose sus ojitos, esperando ver a su papá, al ver a Sesshoumaru, su mirada se ensombreció.

-Nii-chan…

-Inuyasha…

-Papa y mama se fueron…

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojitos, Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Inuyasha, no puedes llorar por siempre… no es lo que papá e Izayoi habrían querido…

-Ellos me dejaron…

-Inuyasha, te amaban tanto que aunque estaban muy mal, esperaron a que yo llegara antes de irse con Kami.

-Y si esperaron porqué no se quedaron?

-Cuando Kami llama a uno, hay que irse… pero ellos esperaron para que yo te cuidara…

**Tres días después.**

Debido a la falta de sueño y al estrés, Sesshoumaru colapsó, cayendo desmayado en pleno pasillo de la empresa. El doctor familiar decidió tratarlo en la casa.

-NII-CHAN!!! NII-CHAN!!! Onegai, Okite!!! NII-CHAN!!!!

Sesshoumaru despertó, Inuyasha estaba abrazado a él, sobre su pecho.

-Inuyasha…

-Nii-Chan!!!

El pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-No me dejes solo, nii-chan!!!

-Estoy bien, Inuyasha…

El pequeño lloraba aferrado a su pecho, Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-No iré a ninguna parte, Inuyasha, cálmate…

Sesshoumaru logró que el pequeño se calmara, se quedó dormido, acostado sobre su pecho.

-Kami, qué hago?

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño dormir, se estaba volviendo un adicto al trabajo, pero las empresas no le exigían menos.

………………………

Aunque Sesshoumaru lo intentó, no podía salir todos los días a la misma hora, muchas veces, descubría al pequeño en su cama con la fotografía de sus padres, su rostro mojado, por las mañanas, notaba su mirada apagada, llena de dolor y confusión.

-Inuyasha…

-Hm?

-Estás bien?

-Si…

Sesshoumaru pasó una mano por su cabeza.

-Inuyasha…

El pequeño corrió a su habitación. Sesshoumaru suspiró y dejando todo a un lado, subió tras Inuyasha. Entró en la habitación.

-Inuyasha…

-Ya vete!

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó, Inuyasha cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos.

-No te voy a dejar solo…

-Nii-chan…

-Pero no puedo faltar al trabajo… así que vendrás conmigo…

-Demo…

-Ven, vamos…

Sesshoumaru se llevó a Inuyasha a la oficina, en la misma, lo proveyó de lápiz y papel, para que se entretuviera mientras él trabajaba. Lo importante era que no se sintiera sólo. De vez en cuando el pequeño levantaba la mirada y lo veía concentrado en documentos o en la computadora, nunca descansaba, ni se desperezaba. Ya para las 10 de la mañana, se acercó a él.

-Nii-chan…

-Hm?

-Tengo hambre…

Sesshoumaru guardó todo y con Inuyasha tomado de la mano, bajó a la cafetería de la empresa, el pequeño pidió con confianza cuanta golosina vio.

-Más tarde vamos a comer, esto es para un rato.

-Tengo mucha hambre…

Sesshoumaru sólo lo dejó comer, él mismo se tomó un café y se comió un panecillo.

-Inuyasha…

-Hm?

Sesshoumaru vio al pequeño, sus enormes ojos dorados fijos en él, su cabellera había crecido notablemente en aquellos 3 meses, ya le tapaba los ojos.

-Hay que cortarte el cabello…

-No!

-No?

-Onegai… yo quiero tenerlo como tú…

-Hay que cuidarlo mucho.

-Onegai…

-Bueno, entonces iremos para que te quiten un poco de aquí adelante, y no te tape los ojos…

-Sí.

………………………………

Inuyasha oyó que Sesshoumaru estaba entrenando, así que fue al dojo.

-Aaah!!!

Cuando el contrincante de Sesshoumaru se quitó la máscara, Inuyasha se quedó boquiabierto.

-Qué linda!

-Tienes que levantar más los brazos y el pie izquierdo, no puedes sacarlo tanto, te lo vas a cortar.

-Si pudiera llevar la vaina a la derecha… soy zurdo, lo sabías?

-Perfecto… entonces estamos trabajando en tu debilidad… y ese niño?

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y sonrió. Le ofreció una toalla.

-Es mi hermanito, Inuyasha… Inuyasha, ven aquí…

Inuyasha se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano.

-Nii-chan…

-Ella es Rin, es mi maestra de kenjuutsu…

-Hola, Inuyasha…

-Hola!

Sesshoumaru se dirigió hacia los bancos, tomó una botella con agua.

-Y cómo es que nunca te había visto por aquí?

-No me gusta molestar a nii-chan cuando entrena…

-Qué lindo! Cuántos años tienes, Inuyasha?

-Casi 4!

-Casi cuatro?! Wow, ya eres todo un hombrecito!

Sesshoumaru le ofreció una botella de agua Rin.

-Gracias…

-Inuyasha… te gustaría aprender?

-De verdad puedo?

-Claro que sí. Rin te puede enseñar… verdad?

Rin vio los ojos del niño brillar.

-Pero antes de aprender con una espada, debes aprender a defenderte con tus manos, primero es artes marciales y después le agregamos la espada.

-Sí!!! Yo quiero ser como Jackie Chan!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Jackie Chan?

-Vio Shangai Kid anoche y está obsesionado.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada sonrojado. Rin sonrió, se bajó a la altura del pequeño y le levantó la carita.

-No tienes que avergonzarte… te diré qué… ya que le gané a tu hermano mayor, él me tiene que comprar un helado… así que, iré a mi casa y vuelvo por ese helado.

-Puedes bañarte aquí…

Rin rió.

-Gracias, cariño… me dejarás usar tu baño?

-Sí…

Rin sonrió y tomó su espada, la enfundó y la guardó en un bulto junto con su equipo de protección.

-Er- Rin… La yukata…

Rin se vio la yukata abierta mostrando el vendaje con el que cubría su pecho.

-Lo siento… estás de acuerdo con la petición de Inuyasha?

-No tengo problemas, te mandaré a buscar toallas.

Una vez en la mansión, Inuyasha la guió a su habitación, Sesshoumaru se adelantó a bañarse. Luego de que Inuyasha le mostrara sus juguetes, Rin le preguntó por el baño, Inuyasha se lo mostró.

-Muchas gracias, cariño…

El pequeño salió de la habitación sonrojado. Entró a la de su hermano, que se secaba el cabello. Se tiró en su cama soltando un sonoro suspiro.

-Qué pasa?

-Estoy enamorado…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se sentó junto a él.

-En ese caso, hermanito, tenemos un problema…

-Qué pasó? Tiene novio?

-Eso no lo sé… pero a mí también me gusta Rin…

-No se vale! Yo la vi primero!

-Ah, sí? Y quién hizo que se conocieran hoy?

Sesshoumaru entró al baño para colgar la toalla.

-Dime, Inuyasha…

-Rin está en ese baño…

Sesshoumaru se dio vuelta y se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver a Rin desnuda, intentando cubrirse con la toalla al ser sorprendida.

-L- LO SIENTO!!!

Sesshoumaru salió del baño. Rin escuchó a Sesshoumaru pelear con Inuyasha mientras se vestía.

-Cómo se te ocurre meterla en mí baño?! Te dije que usaras el otro!

-Demo…

-Inuyasha!

-Gomen!!!

El pequeño lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Te vas a disculpar con Rin.

Rin salió del baño ya vestida.

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, está asustado…

-Gomen, Rin…

-Ven aquí…

Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-A veces olvidas que es un bebé… está temblando, Sesshoumaru…

-E-es…

-Es un bebé… él me ofreció los dos baños, yo elegí el más grande.

-No lo defiendas…

-Es la verdad…

-El otro baño es más grande…

Rin intentó ocultar la risa, pero no pudo. Le limpió las lágrimas a Inuyasha.

-Qué tal si nos olvidamos de todo y vamos por ese helado?

-Sí!!!

-Tú no te salvas, mocoso…

-Nii-chan…

-Ya perdónalo, Sesshoumaru…

-Está bien…

Rin sonrió, Inuyasha también, se pasó a los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Te quiero, nii-chan…

Sesshoumaru torció los labios en una sonrisa, era increíble lo flexible que podía llegar a ser con el pequeño.

* * *

**N/A:Hola!!!! Bueno, a ver, qué les cuento? Aunque Rin no iba a aparecer por lo pronto, me pareció gracioso que Inuyasha se enamorara de ella, ya veremos como resulta eso después. Bueno, por el momento me despido. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	3. Superando el Dolor

**Capítulo 3**

**Superando el Dolor**

Rin iba casi todos los días a la mansión Kazami, para entrenar a Inuyasha y para practicar con Sesshoumaru. La mayoría de las veces, se quedaba a cenar con ellos.

-Arriba!

-Hyaaa!!!

-Bien… muy bien… es todo por hoy, recoge todo, Inuyasha…

-No podemos hacer un poco más?

-No, si te excedes, después te duele el cuerpo… dónde está Sesshoumaru?

-Trabajando…

-Y qué haces cuando Sesshoumaru no está aquí?

-…-

El pequeño se alzó de hombros. Rin se bajó a su altura.

-Quieres que me quede un rato más?

-Onegai…

La nana bañó al pequeño y mientras, confiada en que Sesshoumaru no estaba, Rin se dio un baño.

-…No sé si pueda hacerlo, pero te llamaré el lunes… No, mañana no iré, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de la herencia… perfecto, hablamos después…

Sesshoumaru cerró la llamada y entró al baño mientras se desataba la corbata. Allí estaba ella, no logró alcanzar la toalla esta vez, y la puerta de cristal no le servía de nada. Sus ojos siguieron la atrevida gota de agua que cayó de su barbilla y se confundió en la abundante piel que conformaba su pecho.

-Rin! Er…

-Me pasarías la toalla, por favor?

-Seguro…

Sesshoumaru le dio la toalla y salió del baño sonrojado hasta las orejas, escuchó a Rin reír mientras se vestía. La vio salir del baño.

-Van dos veces… la próxima te la cobro...

-Er…

Rin acarició su mentó y salió de la habitación.

……………………………

Con el paso de los días, se había creado un lazo entre Rin e Inuyasha, eran inseparables. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegaba de la oficina, lo esperaban listos para salir o ya para cenar.

Sesshoumaru llegó con los ojos rojos e hinchados, la nariz roja y un pañuelo en la mano.

-Nii-chan…

-Lo siento, hoy no podré salir…

-Sesshoumaru, qué te pasa?

-No te me pegues, tengo gripe… si quieren, vayan ustedes…

Sesshoumaru le dio el dinero a Rin y subió las escaleras.

-Nii-chan…

-Tengo una idea… qué tal si le preparamos una rica sopa que lo ayude a mejorarse?

-Sí!

Rin sonrió y fueron a la cocina.

………………………………

Sesshoumaru estaba intentando dormir, pero no lo lograba, Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

-Nii-chan…

-Inuyasha… sal de aquí…

-Primero quiero ver que te la tomes toda…

Rin entró cargando una bandeja con un plato y dos tazas.

-Te vamos a acompañar…

Rin le dio una taza a Inuyasha, tomó una ella y le dejó la bandeja a Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha se acomodó a su lado, Rin se quedó recostada de la pared.

-Qué haces ahí?

-Ah?

-Siéntate…

Rin se sentó a su lado en la cama. Sesshoumaru se tomó la sopa.

-Estaba deliciosa, gracias…

-Te dejé más, sólo tienes que pedir que te la calienten…

-Gracias…

Rin sonrió, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vendré a verte mañana, espero que te mejores… Inuyasha…

El pequeño la abrazó, Rin le llenó la cabeza de besitos.

-Hasta mañana…

-Adiós… Cuídalo por los dos, sí?

-Hai…

Rin sonrió, el pequeño la vio marcharse y se quedó junto a su hermano.

-Inu… Inuyasha, puedes irte a tu habitación.

-Pero te voy a cuidar…

Sesshoumaru sólo cerró los ojos, luego de un rato, sintió a Inuyasha abrazarlo dormido.

………………………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin e Inuyasha estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, ambos reían.

-Nii-chan!!!

-Hola, Inuyasha… Rin…

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, muchas gracias, el consomé ayudó mucho…

-Fue un placer…

Las miradas que se dedicaban indicaban mucho más que agradecimiento, había algo entre ellos dos, que ninguno podía identificar. Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca nervioso, Rin lo vio y sonrió, Inuyasha los veía, pero no entendía nada.

-Nii-chan… Rin puede quedarse a cenar?

-Sí, seguro… er- algún sitio que te gustaría ir en especial, Rin?

-No te preocupes…

-Vamos, insisto…

Rin sonrió y aceptó la invitación, en el camino de vuelta, Inuyasha estaba dormido, Rin se inclinó hacia atrás y se aseguró de ello.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Rin… yo sé que estoy abusando… pero… podrías quedarte en la casa unos días?

-Cómo?

-Tengo que ir a Alemania por una semana… no quisiera que Inuyasha estuviera solo…

Rin asintió.

-Está bien… cuándo te vas?

-Pasado mañana… haré que te arreglen una habitación y… podrás hacer lo que quieras en la casa…

-No te molestes tanto…

-No es problema… te agradezco mucho que aceptes…

Al llegar a la casa, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias, la pasé muy bien esta noche…

Sesshoumaru la vio sonrojado y sólo asintió.

…………………………

Rin lo vio marcharse desde la ventana de su apartamento. Se dejó caer sentada en el sillón.

-Kami, Rin, en qué rayos piensas? Sesshoumaru nunca se va a fijar en alguien como tú!

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y llevó a Inuyasha a su cama, una vez en la suya, tuvo que calmar su cuerpo y mente distrayéndose de aquellos pensamientos donde Rin hacía más que darle un beso en la mejilla.

…………………………

Los primeros días, Inuyasha se la pasaba muy callado, Rin lo buscaba por toda la casa sin poderlo encontrar.

-Inuyasha!

Rin entró a la habitación de Sesshoumaru, el pequeño se había quedado dormido viendo la fotografía de sus padres. Rin acarició su cabeza, tomó el muñeco de peluche junto a él.

-Ojalá yo haber tenido a alguien que se preocupara tanto por mí…

Inuyasha despertó y le arrebató el muñeco de las manos.

-ES MÍO!

-Lo sé, Inuyasha…

-NO LO TOQUES, ES MÍO!

-Está bien, llévatelo…

El pequeño se quedó viendo el peluche, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Gomen, Rin…

-Inuyasha…

-Gomen, no le digas a nii-chan que me porté mal…

-Ven aquí, cariño…

Rin lo abrazó.

-Quieres mucho a ese muñeco?

-Sí…

-Quién te lo regaló?

-Mi mama…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-La extrañas mucho…

-Sí…

-Te prometo que no vuelvo a ponerle la mano sin tu permiso… Ahora, Inuyasha, si te la pasas siempre triste, te vas a enfermar… y no es lo que tu hermano ni yo queremos…

-Demo…

-Yo sé que es difícil…

-Tú no sabes, tú tienes papás…

-No, no es así…

-Y tu nana?

-Es mi abuelita… ella me crió… pero mi papá y mi mamá murieron la noche en que yo nací… tuvieron un accidente de autos… un hermano de mi papá me llevó a su casa, pero me trataban muy mal… cuando mi abuelita lo supo, fue por mí y me crió ella…

-Y no estás triste?

-Sí… porque no los conocí… pero mi abuelita sí… y dice que mi mamá era tan bonita, que mi papá se enamoró de ella cuando la vio… y que los dos estaban muy emocionados mientras esperaban que yo naciera… y que me amaban mucho… Y si es así, yo no quiero que estén tristes donde están ahora… yo quiero que me vean feliz, porque es lo que los papás siempre quieren para sus bebés…

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la mejilla, Rin le sonrió.

-Nosotros te hacemos feliz?

-Muy feliz… son mis amigos…

El pequeño sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

……………………

Sesshoumaru llega a la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba, deja todo a un lado y se mete de inmediato en la ducha.

Se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pensó el cambio que había dado su vida luego de que su padre muriera. Entre aquellos pensamientos, se apareció ella, sonriendo incontables veces, logrando que se olvidara de su cansancio de un día de trabajo. Cuando se quedaba pensativa y su mente parecía vagar por todos lados, cuando jugaba con Inuyasha y cuando lo acunaba para dormir.

……………………

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, no se esperó el comité de bienvenida, donde Rin e Inuyasha le habían preparado un pastel.

-Nii-chan!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó, el pequeño lo besó en la mejilla.

-Inuyasha… te portaste bien con Rin?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella sonrió y asintió.

-Inuyasha es muy tranquilo…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sí, es cierto… vengan, les traje algo…

Sesshoumaru abrió su maletín en la sala y le entregó un juguete a Inuyasha, el pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza y se concentró en su juego.

-Tengo algo para ti también…

-No era necesario…

-No te preocupes…

Sesshoumaru le entregó una cajita de madera, finamente tallada con diseños de rosas.

-Es de caoba, la vi y pensé en ti…

-Es bellísima, muchas gracias…

Rin la abrió, la cajita era musical, tocaba "Love Story", sonrió mientras acariciaba el tallado interior, Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla, le encantaba cuando la veía divagando.

-Rin…

-Era la canción favorita de mi madre…

-Lo siento… no quería que te entristeciera…

-No estoy triste… sólo la recordé… ella tenía una cajita musical… tocaba esta canción, todas las noches, mi abuelita la abría y mientras tocaba, me contaba la historia de un príncipe y su princesa…

Rin le sonrió con las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Era la historia de mis padres… así fue como los conocí… viendo sus fotografías e imaginándome lo que mi abuela decía de ellos…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó instintivamente, ella se refugió en su pecho, la sintió temblar.

-Lo siento, Rin…

Cuando Rin se calmó, Sesshoumaru secó sus lágrimas con su pañuelo.

-Aún conservas la cajita?

-Sí… pero ya no toca… se dañó el empeine…

-Lo siento…

-No es tu culpa… cómo lo ibas a saber?

-Suelo ser un idiota…

-No digas eso… no es verdad… eres muy dulce y atento…

-Rin…

Rin cargó a Inuyasha y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Me acompañas a recoger mis cosas?

-Hai…

Rin sonrió y besando a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla, le agradeció el regalo. Sintiéndose un idiota, Sesshoumaru fue a la habitación de Rin. Inuyasha estaba sobre la cama y la ayudaba a doblar la ropa.

-Rin…

-Sí?

-Puedo hablar contigo un instante?

-Sí… ya vengo, Inuyasha…

Pero al salir de la habitación, Sesshoumaru se acobardó y no le dijo nada relevante. Se ofreció a llevarla a su casa cuando estuviera lista.

-Deberías descansar, es un viaje muy largo y debes estar estropeado…

-He estado 12 horas sentado, no quiero acostarme ahora…

-Comprendo…

Sesshoumaru la vio bajar la mirada.

-Rin…

-Estoy bien…

Ella le sonrió y volvió a empacar. Una vez lista, se dio un baño y se vistió con pantalones de jeans y una blusa de cachemir azul cielo. Sesshoumaru al verla, se sorprendió.

-Luces…

Rin se sonrojó. Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Qué te parece si salimos a cenar?

-Sesshoumaru…

-Es una forma de agradecerte… por favor…

-Está bien…

Durante la cena, rieron y disfrutaron del ambiente, ambos coqueteaban inocente, pero descaradamente. Inuyasha estaba en su propio mundo, pensando que ya no vería a Rin todos los días.

-Nii-chan…

-Dime, Inuyasha…

-Nii-chan… Rin no puede vivir con nosotros?

Rin sonrió.

-Seguiré yendo todas las tardes, Inuyasha… aún soy tu profesora…

Al llegar a la casa de Rin, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero mucho, Rin…

-Y yo a ti, cariño…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

………………………

Rin entró en la casa, vio a su nana ya dormida, le acomodó la sábana y salió de la habitación. Estaba sentada en su cama, escuchaba la canción de la cajita.

-Rin…

-Nana… lo siento… te desperté…

-No, me levanté por agua… y esa cajita?

-Sesshoumaru me la trajo de regalo de Alemania…

-Ese chico otra vez, ah?

Rin sonrió con tristeza.

-No, nana, no es de esa manera…

-Lo amas…

-Pero eso nunca pasará…

-Quién sabe… la historia tiende a repetirse…

-Nana… yo sé que tú y abuelito fueron muy felices… pero la época es diferente… y no es posible que en éstos tiempos alguien como él se fije en mí…

-Porqué no? Eres una niña preciosa… muchos hombres darían todo por estar con alguien como tú…

-Ese es el punto, nana… soy una niña…

La nana le levantó la mirada.

-Cuando tu madre tenía exactamente tu misma edad, tuvimos una conversación parecida…

-Nana… pero…

-Hay algo que debes saber, Rin… la relación de mi hijo y tu mamá no la veían mal por que eran de diferentes clases sociales… sino porque yo crié a tu mamá… Joshua no vivía conmigo… él estaba en Europa, estudiando, duró 12 años allí… vino cuando se graduó de la universidad y fue cuando conoció a tu madre… era mi asistente… ya era toda una señorita, muy hermosa… te pareces mucho a ella…

-Mi… mi mamá… pero… cómo…

-Fui a llevar comida y cobijas a un orfanato… toda la vida deseé tener una hija, pero Kami no me la dio… Riku estaba muy enferma cuando fui… con 6 años, sabía más que cualquier adulto… el doctor dijo que estaba muy débil y que sus pulmones no resistirían… yo me negué a aceptarlo y la llevé a una clínica privada. Le daban fiebres tan altas que deliraba… me enamoré de ella y convencí a tu abuelo de adoptarla…

-Pero… y quienes me tenían desde que nací?

-Hermanos de tu padre… del primer matrimonio de tu abuelo… tal vez no querías saber nada de esto…

Rin sonrió.

-Me gusta que me hables de mi mamá y mi papá… me hace soñar con cosas imposibles… dime más…

-Hubo una vez que Riku y yo salimos a de compras, pero ella tenía varios días sintiéndose mareada… Cuando llegamos a la casa, Joshua la cargó y la llenó de besos…

-Estaba embarazada de mí?

-Sí…

-Cómo mi papá lo supo?

-No lo recuerdo bien… creo que le enviaron los resultados de una prueba por correo… ah, Kami, estaban tan felices… Joshua afirmó de inmediato en que sería una niña… Riku reía diciendo que no se apresurara, pero él decía que tendría una niña hermosa como su madre… y no se equivocó…

Rin sonrió, dejó la cajita a un lado y abrazó a su abuela.

-Siempre pienso en qué diría mi papá…

-Tu papá estaría muy orgulloso de ti hoy… y tu mamá también…

………………………………

El cumpleaños de Inuyasha se acercaba, Sesshoumaru trabajaba día y noche y casi no paraba en la casa. Aunque habían pasado 3 semanas, no podía sacar a Rin de su mente. De cada tres cosas que pensaba, dos eran Rin. Intentaba despejarse la mente y concentrarse, pero no lo lograba.

Llegó a la casa, Inuyasha corrió a él, lo cargó.

-Inuyasha…

-Rin no vino hoy tampoco!

-No?

-No…nii-chan, vamos a verla…

-Está bien, vamos…

Sesshoumaru lo llevó al apartamento de Rin, la nana abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes… aquí vive Rin Ishayin?

-Sí, sí… pase…

Cuando la nana vio a Inuyasha sonrió.

-Tú debes ser Inuyasha…

-Hai…

-Entonces tú eres Sesshoumaru…

-Sí…

-Vengan… estoy segura de que se alegrará de verlos…

-Qué le pasó?

-Tuvo un accidente y se dislocó una rodilla…

Entraron en la habitación.

-Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru!

-Rin!!!

El pequeño corrió a ella y la abrazó con fuerza, Rin sonrió.

-Inuyasha, precioso…

-Rin, estás enfermita?

-Estoy bien… pero me caí y me hice daño…

-Yo creí que ya no nos querías…

-Eso nunca…

-Rin, si necesitas algo…

-Gracias… pero no necesito nada…

La nana le pidió ayuda a Inuyasha para preparar un chocolate, una vez solos, Sesshoumaru se rascó la nuca.

-Rin… qué fue lo que pasó?

-Deberías preguntarle eso a tu novia…

-A quién?

-No me mires así, a la sicótica esa que tienes por novia. Me disloqué una rodilla, sí, pero la hice puré.

-Rin… yo no tengo novia…

-Mira, Sesshoumaru… no tengo derecho a reclamarte… pero que me acusen de cosas que no soy y que no hice, no se lo tolero a nadie. No me importa quién fuera, pero lo mejor será que tú y yo no volvamos a vernos.

-Rin…

-Me aseguraré de ver a Inuyasha mientras trabajas…

-Rin, por Kami, esto es una locura!

-Es obvio que esa mujer está enamorada de ti…

-No sé de quién me hablas! Desde que vine a Japón no he visto a nadie en ese sentido!

-No tienes que mentirme, ni justificarte, tú…

-Yo te amo!

-Qué?

-Te amo, Rin, no he dejado de pensar en ti, no iba a ir a Alemania, pero cuando te vi con el imbécil ese saliendo del cine, decidí hacerlo para olvidarme de ti y no lo logré, pienso en ti 23 de las 24 horas que tiene el día, no sé… no sé cómo controlarme…

-Sesshoumaru…

-No sé de quien me hablas, te lo juro… antes de venir a Japón, tomé la decisión de que quien quisiera estar conmigo, tenía que querer a Inuyasha… y aunque no te vi así al principio, cuando te comencé a conocer me fui enamorando de ti… y…

Rin selló sus labios con su dedo.

-Respira…

-Te amo, Rin… pero yo sé que no sientes igual… por eso me mantengo aparte… no quiero que dejes de ver a Inuyasha, gracias a ti, se está recuperando…

Inuyasha volvió con la nana y dejaron la conversación allí.

-Nii-chan…

-Dime…

-Puedo venir a visitar a Rin con Yue?

-Cuando quieras…

El pequeño sonrió y le prometió a Rin llevarle dulces en su próxima visita. Rin sonrió.

-Cuánto tiempo te tienes que quedar aquí?

-2 semanas… Inuyasha…

Sí?

-Estás bien?

-Sí… es que…

-Yo sé que tu cumpleaños es el otro viernes…

El pequeño bajó la mirada.

-Cumpliré mi promesa… comeremos helado y brownie…

-Demo… estás enferma…

-Sesshoumaru puede comprar el helado… y mi abuelita puede hacer el brownie… hey, Inuyasha… no me gusta verte triste…

El pequeño la abrazó con fuerza. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él asintió.

-Inuyasha… es tarde, vamos a casa…

-Demo…

-Vamos… mañana podrás venir, le diré a Yue que te traiga…

-Ve… y pórtate bien con tu hermano…

El pequeño asintió, Rin sonrió y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, Rin…

-Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha…

* * *

**N/A: Holaaa!!! Me siento mejor, espero que les guste este cap. Le quiero dar las gracias a Zetus que ha caído enamorada del pequeño Inu, y a todas ustedes que le han brindado un gran apoyo a este fic, me alegra mucho que les guste tanto, espero que lo sigan hasta el final y sus reviews como siempre, adoro los reviews, soy adicta y cuando no veo nuevos me deprimo :( por el momento me despido. besitos Mizuho**


	4. Imposible

**Capítulo 4**

**Imposible**

No pasó mucho para que Sesshoumaru se enterara de quién hablaba Rin. Kagura estaba en Japón. Se apareció en su oficina.

-Exijo que me expliques…

-Qué? Qué diablos haces aquí?

-Perro asqueroso, ya sé que te revuelcas con la muerta de hambre de Ishayin!

-Qué?!

Inuyasha llevaba a Rin de la mano.

-Es esta, Rin, vamos…

-Inuyasha, no estoy segura…

-Va a estar feliz…

Rin entró en la oficina en el justo momento en que Sesshoumaru se quitaba a Kagura de encima.

-Rin!!!

-Vaya forma de demostrar que me amas… Kami, qué estúpida fui…

-No! Rin, no es así!

-Tú! El mocoso! Ya verás, maldito mocoso!

Rin le dio tremenda cachetada.

-No te atrevas a tocarlo!

Kagura le iba a responder el golpe, pero Sesshoumaru se metió entre ellas.

-Lárgate de aquí!

-Sesshoumaru… ella… ella no es nadie…

-Te estás escuchando, Kagura? Estás completamente loca! Desquiciada! Y es la segunda vez que le quieres hacer daño a Inuyasha!

-Sesshoumaru… mejor me voy…

-No! Quien se va es esta maldita loca! Largo de aquí!

Sesshoumaru la sacó de la oficina y se sentó buscando calmarse, con la cabeza entre las manos. Inuyasha se acercó.

-Nii-chan…

-Kami, Inuyasha… olvidé que estabas aquí…

-Nii-chan, mira! Rin se curó…

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, Rin estaba frente a él, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Me alegra verte bien…

-Gracias…

Sesshoumaru se sentó nuevamente.

-Rin… me disculpo por lo que sea que esa loca te haya hecho… vino desde Estados Unidos pensando en que volveríamos a estar juntos…

-Y querías volver con ella?

-Jamás…

Inuyasha se subió a las piernas de su hermano. Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Nii-chan… vamos a salir…

-Lo siento, Inuyasha, pero no puedo ir… tengo mucho trabajo que tengo que terminar hoy…

-Demo…

Sesshoumaru le dio una tarjeta de crédito.

-Vayan ustedes… y diviértanse mucho, sí?

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru los vio salir de la oficina, Rin intentaba calmar a Inuyasha que se aferró a su pecho con lágrimas en los ojos.

…………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, estaba decorada con globos y serpentinas.

-Qué es todo esto?

-La fiesta de cumpleaños de Inuyasha…

-Kami…

Sesshoumaru se llevó las manos a la sien.

-Lo olvidé por completo!

-Él no lo sabe…

-Cómo?

-Le dije que como tenías tanto trabajo, me pediste comprarle el juguete que él quisiera…

-Gracias… me salvaste…

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro…

Salieron al jardín, Inuyasha estaba en la sala, dormido.

-No soy especialista… pero sí viví esto… Inuyasha necesita toda la estabilidad posible… se deprime muy fácil cuando se encuentra solo…

-No lo culpo…

-Sesshoumaru…

-Izayoi murió en el lugar del accidente… vio a su madre morir… ya lo llevé a un psicólogo, pero me dijeron que es normal todo lo que hace… que simplemente lo deje hablarme cuando él quiera…

-Pero olvidaste su cumpleaños…

-Tengo muchos problemas en las empresas… ahora mismo estoy sobreviviendo entre ellos e Inuyasha… y para colmo se aparece la loca esa…

Rin se bufó.

-En verdad te ibas a casar con ella?

-Tan pronto se enteró que heredé la compañía, cambió, se volvió arrogante… pero cuando supo que Inuyasha viviría conmigo, se volvió loca. Inuyasha le quiso decir que le prometía portarse bien y esa loca casi lo golpea.

-Así que es una loca violenta…

-Rin… cómo es que siendo profesora de Kenjuutsu te dislocó una rodilla?

-Puedo contra muchas cosas, pero los autos no son una de ellas… no soy familia de superman ni nada por el estilo…

-Cómo?

-Intentó atropellarme…

-Porqué no me dijiste antes?!

-Su padre es capitán de la policía, qué tanto me creerían?

Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin.

-Tomaré cartas en el asunto… por otra parte… tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente…

-Qué cosa?

-La parte donde me dices que también me amas…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-No es lo mejor para Inuyasha…

-Rin… mírame…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro con sus dedos en su barbilla.

-Yo me hice el tutor de Inuyasha, lo voy a criar, pero no a expensas de mi propia vida. Para estar conmigo hay que querer a Inuyasha y tú lo amas a él también…

-No quiero hacerle daño, Sesshoumaru…

-No lo harás…

Rin desvió la mirada.

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru… pero no puedo…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, Rin sucumbió al tibio roce de sus labios y se estremeció al sentir su lengua recorrer el interior de su boca. Aquello era lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás, no era un chiquillo como ella, era un hombre.

-No puedes o no quieres?

-No me hagas esto, por favor… no puedo…

-Está bien... está bien…

-Podemos seguir siendo amigos…

-No es precisamente lo que mi corazón quiere…

Rin asintió y se marchó. Sesshoumaru llevó a Inuyasha a su cama.

-Nii-chan…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la frente, el pequeño sonrió entre sueños y continuó dormido.

…………………

**3 meses después. –**

Rin no había vuelto a ver a Sesshoumaru y se preguntaba si lo vería ese día, el día del examen de nivel de Inuyasha.

-Se está haciendo tarde, Inuyasha… deberíamos comenzar…

-Demo… nii-chan no ha llegado…

Rin se arrodilló frente a él.

-No creo que llegue…

El pequeño salió corriendo del dojo, Rin lo siguió.

-Inuyasha!

Rin lo buscó por todas partes, llegó al jardín delantero, donde vio a Sesshoumaru bajar de su auto acompañado de una mujer despampanante.

-Inuyasha!

-Rin…

-Sesshoumaru, no encuentro a Inuyasha…

-Qué pasó?

-Te estábamos esperando para su examen de nivel, como no llegabas le dije que tal vez no vendrías y salió corriendo…

Sesshoumaru buscó al pequeño.

-Nii-chan…

-Inuyasha!

El pequeño lo abrazó.

-Kami, Inuyasha, no debes esconderte así…

Rin se acercó corriendo.

-Inuyasha… lo siento mucho…

-Porqué le dices esas cosas?!

-Porqué me gritas?

-Tú le dijiste que no vendría a su examen!

-Debió haber terminado hacen dos horas! Tú no llegaste a su examen!

-Era a las 6…

-Era a las 4. Pero tú estabas demasiado distraído…

Rin se dirigió al dojo.

-Rin!

-No tienes que echarme de tu casa, sé bien cuando no soy bienvenida.

Rin se marchó, Sesshoumaru la vio aguantándose las lágrimas al salir.

-Sesshoumaru… tal vez otra ocasión sería mejor…

-Ya estás aquí… Inuyasha…

-Nii-chan…

-Inuyasha, ella es Sarah… Sarah, mi hermanito, Inuyasha…

-Hola, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha la vio y se aferró a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué pasó?

-Es algo tímido…

-Ya verás que cuando me conozca nos llevaremos de maravillas…

Sesshoumaru asintió. Luego de un rato, Sarah se marchó. Inuyasha vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Es tu novia?

-Sí…

El pequeño no dijo nada más.

-Inuyasha…

-No me gusta como me ve...

-Inuyasha… dale tiempo…

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru llevó al pequeño a su cama. Sarah era una buena mujer, pero no lo emocionaba en ningún sentido. Y aunque le dijo a Inuyasha que le diera tiempo, él también notó su mirada cuando habló con el niño. Aquella relación tampoco funcionaría.

…………………………

Con el paso de las semanas, comenzó a notar cierta tristeza en Inuyasha, decidió hablar con él.

-Inuyasha…

-…Ayúdame, Rin! Yo no quiero irme lejos!...

-Inuyasha…

El pequeño cerró la llamada, vio a Sesshoumaru y se puso pálido, de inmediato le comenzó un ataque de asma. Sesshoumaru le aplicó la medicina y lo calmó.

-Inuyasha… estás bien?

-Hai…

-Cómo llamaste a Rin?

-Ella me enseñó… me sé los números del 1 al 10…

-En serio?

-Hai…

-A ver… llama a mi celular...

El pequeño marcó el número que Sesshoumaru le dio, cuando timbró el aparato, Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vaya! Qué bien! Pero… porqué le pedías ayuda a Rin? Tú no irás a ninguna parte…

-En serio?!

-En serio…

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Pero dime porqué dijiste eso de irte lejos?

-Ya no importa…

Sesshoumaru no lo quiso forzar, dejó aquello así. Pocos días después, Rin fue a su oficina.

-Rin…

-Hola, Sesshoumaru…

-Qué te trae por aquí?

-Me ofrecieron una beca para mi maestría…

-Eso es genial! Pero… no estás tan emocionada…

-Es en París… y… no sé cómo decírselo a Inuyasha…

-Inuyasha…

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sé que lo voy a decepcionar, pero no puedo hacerla aquí…

-Estoy seguro de que él comprenderá…

Rin asintió, le extendió una tarjeta a Sesshoumaru.

-Es un amigo… también es entrenador de Kenjuutsu… Inuyasha puede seguir con él…

-No creo que quiera seguir…

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru la vio marcharse. Al llegar a la casa, por los gritos de Inuyasha, sabía que Rin le estaba dando la noticia.

-…No! No me dejes, Rin!!! No te vayas!!!

-No llores así… Inuyasha, no llores así…

-Tú no me quieres!!

-No digas eso, Inuyasha… sabes que te quiero mucho… pero es parte de mi trabajo…

-Eres como nii-chan! Sólo piensas en trabajar!

-Eso no es cierto… Inuyasha, pero tengo que trabajar… si no, no puedo pagar mi casa…

-Ven a vivir con nosotros!

-Y mi abuelita? Yo la cuido…

-No te vayas!!!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, llenándole la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-No llores así… Inuyasha…

Al pequeño le comenzó un ataque de asma, Sesshoumaru alcanzó la bomba y le dio el medicamento, renuente a abandonar los brazos de Rin, ella lo acunó hasta que se calmó. Sesshoumaru le ofreció su pañuelo, ella se secó las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Rin…

-Nii-chan… Rin se va lejos! No la dejes! Nii-chan! No la dejes!

-Inuyasha… Rin tiene que estudiar…

-Noo!!! Se va a ir y no va a volver!

-Inuyasha, voy a volver a visitarte…

-No!!! Te vas a olvidar de nosotros!

Rin no sabía ni qué hacer, sólo lo abrazó hasta que volvió a calmarse. Lo besó la cabeza.

-No llores más, cariño, me estás rompiendo mi corazoncito… te prometo que te voy a escribir y Sesshoumaru te va a leer las cartas, verdad?

-Sí…

-Y te mandaré fotos… te quiero mucho, Inuyasha… no digas que no te quiero…

Una vez tranquilo, Rin le terminó de explicar, el pequeño la besó en la mejilla y se quedó abrazado a ella.

-Cuándo te vas?

-Dentro de un par de semanas, iré a buscar donde vivir, vuelvo y después me vuelvo a ir. Mi abuelita no quiere ir, así que se quedará aquí…

………………………

Llegó el día de la despedida final, Inuyasha se mantenía en un abrazo firme, aferrado a Rin, ella lo llenó de tiernos besitos. Se lo pasó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó en la mejilla, cosa que Sarah no vio bien. Rin se despidió una vez más y subió al taxi. Una vez solos, Inuyasha se fue a su habitación, Sesshoumaru iba a la cocina, pero Sarah lo haló de un brazo.

-Pasa algo?

-Pasa algo? Acaso te crees que soy boba? Estas enamorado de esa chiquilla…

-Y si es así, qué piensas hacer? Yo no te pregunto de tu pasado, no lo hagas con el mío…

Sarah se marchó. Sesshoumaru fue por Inuyasha, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.

-Ya la extraño…

-Porqué la gente que quiero se va?

-Inuyasha…

-Papa y mama… y ahora Rin… cuándo te vas tu?

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte… eres mi hermanito y me voy a quedar a cuidarte…

……………………

Sesshoumaru volvió a reconciliarse con Sarah. Estaban en la oficina, ella lo abrazó desde atrás.

-Estás exhausto…

-Inuyasha no me dejó dormir anoche…

-No has pensado en un internado?

-En qué?

-En un colegio internado… se queda allí los días de semana y va a tu casa los fines de semana.

-No.

-Pero…

-No y no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

……………………

Pocos días después llegó la primera carta de Rin. Decía que había conseguido un apartamento muy cómodo y cerca de la universidad. Sesshoumaru debió leerla un millón de veces, especialmente la parte donde le confesaba que había aceptado la beca, en parte porque no soportaba verlo con una mujer como Sarah.

…………………

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos mientras leía la carta de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha ya había pasado de nivel nuevamente. Y en cuanto a él, sólo le escribió una línea diciéndole cuánto la extrañaba y el error que cometió al dejarla ir. Le dijo que iban todos los domingos a visitar a su abuela y que ella le mandaba muchos cariños.

-Rin…

Rin se secó las mejillas y le sonrió a su compañera de apartamento.

-Qué pasa?

-Estabas llorando…

-Es sólo que me enviaron una carta…

-Y pasó algo malo?

-No… todo va de maravillas…

-Hay una fotografía… y un dibujo… o algo así… son garabatos.

Rin sonrió.

-Inuyasha sólo tiene 4 años…

Rin tomó la fotografía.

-Quienes son?

-Mi abuelita… él es Sesshoumaru y el bebé es Inuyasha…

-Ah, con que ese es el hombre que amas…

Rin sonrió entre lágrimas.

-No tengo derecho a amarlo…

-Cómo es eso?

-Me acobardé… después de pasar tantas noches en vela pensando en él, me acobardé… y él me olvidó…

-Según esta carta no te ha olvidado…

-Julia…

-No te ha olvidado, Rin…

-Pero él está en Japón...

Rin se acostó viendo la fotografía.

-Sonríe muy pocas veces… y me regaló una de sus sonrisas…

Julia sonrió.

-Si le escribes hoy, le llegará en dos días…

Julia tomó lápiz y papel, impregnó el papel con el perfume favorito de Rin.

-Qué haces?

-Para que te recuerde…

Rin rió y se apresuró a escribir la carta.

……………………………

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa y corrió a la terraza al escuchar los gritos de Inuyasha.

-…ESO NO ES VERDAD! RIN SÍ ME QUIERE!!!

-No te quiere, aquí lo dice bien claro… y que esos dibujos son estúpidos y feos…

-No es verdad!!!

-Llora! Llora todo lo que quieras! Rin no va a volver… pero sabes qué? Puedes irte con ella…

El pequeño la vio creyendo en sus palabras sin caer en su sarcasmo.

-De verdad puedo ir con Rin?

-Claro!!! Si te vas, no tengo que cuidar de un mocoso. Qué esperas? Vete de una buena vez! Además, cuando Sesshoumaru y yo nos casemos, te vas a vivir a un internado… sabes qué es eso? Te vas a vivir a un colegio!

-SARAH!

-NII-CHAN!!!

El pequeño corrió hacia su hermano, Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo abrazó.

-Sesshoumaru! E-e-estábamos…

Sesshoumaru le dedicó la mirada más gélida de su repertorio.

-Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de Inuyasha, lo menos que te haré será arrancarte la lengua. Lárgate de aquí ahora mismo!

Sesshoumaru la mandó a sacar de la casa, se sentó con el pequeño intentando calmarlo.

-Nii-chan, léela! Léela!!!

Sesshoumaru tomó la carta. Lo besó en la cabeza.

_Querido Inuyasha:_

_Te mando un gran beso y un fuerte abrazo, me gustó mucho tu dibujo, aunque no sé qué es el círculo marrón. Lo puse en la pared de mi habitación junto con los demás. Quiero que recuerdes que te quiero mucho y que te extraño mucho también…_

-Qué es extraño?

-Que le haces mucha falta…

-Nii-chan… cuándo vuelve Rin?

-No lo sé, Inuyasha…

-Yo quiero que Rin vuelva…

El pequeño se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru lo llevó a su cama y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Lo siento mucho, Inuyasha…

-Nii-chan…

-Inuyasha…

Inuyasha tocó las mejillas de Sesshoumaru.

-Estás triste…

-Porqué no me dijiste que Sarah te trataba mal?

-Gomen, nii-chan… no quiero que estés sin novia…

-Inuyasha…

El pequeño lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru le respondió el abrazo.

-Nii-chan… de verdad soy un estorbo?

-Inuyasha…

-Es verdad que no me quieres?

-No Inuyasha… nada de eso es verdad…

El pequeño sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Nii-chan!

Sesshoumaru sonrió por igual.

* * *

**N/A: Holaa!!! Espero que estén todos bien. Últimamente los desastres naturales están a la orden del día y quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para presentar mis respetos a la comunidad peruana.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	5. Pérdida

**Capítulo 5**

**Pérdida**

Tras leer la última carta de Sesshoumaru, la mirada de Rin se nubló y no volvió a brillar. Su roommate, Julia, estaba muy preocupada por ella, no comía, estudiaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, todo lo hacía con desgano.

Poco a poco Julia notó que la tristeza de Rin se fue diseminando y al cabo de 6 largos meses sonreía nuevamente. Lo que más le sorprendió es que esa noche, Rin se veía despampanante, preparándose para una cita.

-Rin...

-Qué tal, Julia?

-Luces estupenda...

-Gracias!

-Oye, pero... qué pasó con el hombre de Japón?

Rin vio la fotografía de Sesshoumaru con Inuyasha, su sonrisa se borró.

-Sabes? He aprendido a nunca esperar nada de la vida... y él no es la excepción... yo le pedí tiempo y él no me lo dio, se lo pierde...

-Pero... Rin, no quiero que salgas herida, no estarás haciendo esto por despecho?

-No Julia... Una vez que conozcas a Ansel, sabrás a lo que me refiero...

-Ansel? Suena a desodorante...

Rin rió a carcajadas pidiéndole que no fuera tan cruel.

-Sabías que Ansel significa "un dios" y te juro, manita, que tiene cuerpo de cuando menos Hércules...

Julia rió a carcajadas.

-A mí me huele a sexo...

-Para nada, pero es rico que te abrace...

Julia sonrió al verla sonrojada.

-Pero te tiene de cabeza...

-Es súper tierno y me encanta que tenga ojos sólo para mí!

-Con esa ropa... él y todo hombre que se te atraviese...

Rin sonrió. Tocaron la puerta, Rin se apresuró a abrir. La descripción de Rin se le quedaba corta, Ansel era un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules. Parecía no caber en la camisa.

-Ansel!

-Hola, mon cherie...

Rin sonrió al sentir su mano en su cintura, lo saludó con un apasionado beso y se apartó al sentir su mano deslizarse por encima del pantalón acariciando su trasero. Julia no pudo evitar ver y estaba un tanto sonrojada.

-Ansel, ella es mi roomate, Julia... Julia... él es Ansel...

-Mucho gusto...

-Enchantée... cherie, la reservación es para las 8...

-Sí, estoy lista... Julia...

Ansel se adelantó.

-Es todo un adonis!

-Te lo dije...

Rin le guiñó un ojo y se marchó con el adonis. Disfrutaron de una noche animada, después de la cena, fueron a una discoteca. Mientras bailaban, Ansel acarició la cintura de Rin.

-Qué talsi vamos a un lugar más... tranquilo?

-Excelente idea...

Llegaron al apartamento de Ansel riendo y abrazados, de repente las sonrisas desaparecieron y permanecían unidos en un apasionado beso.

La habitación está teñida del rojo del amanecer, el sonido hueco del aire que pasa por un tubo es todo lo que está presente. El pequeño Inuyasha duerme aferrado a una mano cual peluche. Sesshoumaru vela su sueño, con el rostro lleno de cortadas y moretes y una banda en su frente.

-Kami, no es justo para él...

Sesshoumaru baja la mirada.

-Es todo lo que tengo, pero no es la forma de castigarme...

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, recostado de la cama, Sesshoumaru lloró como un niño.

Julia y Rin trabajaban en un proyecto juntas. Rin se detuvo.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Sí... eso creo...

-Estás segura?

-Sí... Hm... hay que hacer cena... tengo hambre...

-Vamos a comprar algo, mejor... yo lo pido...

-Bien, me daré un baño, debo oler a mono...

Julia se levantó, Rin tomó el teléfono, antes de que llegara la comida, Julia volvió, Rin se fue a bañar. En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

-Ansel, hola! Rin...

-No es lo más importante ahora...

Julia frunció el ceño, no le gustó ni el tonito, ni la frase.

-Qué buscas aquí...

-Vengo a ofrecerte una oferta... que no podrás rechazar...

-Pues mira que sí puedo!

-Te he visto como nos miras...

Julia lo vio asqueada, Ansel se abalanzó sobre ella.

-No!!!

-Vamos, yo sé que lo quieres!

-NO!!! AYUDA!!!

-Cállate!

Ansel le dio una bofetada, la tiró al sofá y se sentó sobre ella inmovilizándola, de la nada, sintió una descarga eléctrica que lo inmovilizó. Tirado en el piso aún temblando, vio a Rin que le echó spray de pimienta en los ojos.

-Esto es por mi amiga!

Rin le dio otra descarga.

-Y esto es por mí, mal nacido!

Rin le dio una patada en la entrepierna, entre la pimienta, los choques eléctricos y la patada, no sabía qué hacer.

-Rin, má cherie...

-Cherie tu abuela! Lárgate de aquí!

Una vez solas, Rin buscó hielo y se lo llevó a Julia, que lloraba aún inmóvil en el sofá.

-Vamos, ese imbécil no se merece ni las lágrimas...

-Perdóname...

Rin la abrazó.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...

Cuando el susto se había pasado, Julia se tranquilizó, Rin había recibido la comida, pero volvió a abrazarla.

-Rin...

Julia se apartó, con la bolsa de hielo en las manos.

-Rin, lo siento... tú estás bien?

Rin le sonrió.

-Lo estaré... soy una niña fuerte, viste cómo lo pateé?

Ambas rieron. El estómago de Rin avisó su presencia. Volvieron a reír y decidieron comer. Esa noche, Julia sintió que era toda su culpa, mientras escuchó a Rin llorar desconsolada, encerrada en su habitación. La noticia del matrimonio de Sesshoumaru aún le maltrataba, como la recidiva del oleaje inicial y por encima de todo, lo ahora acontecido.

En parte la tomó por sorpresa, en parte no, la noticia de Rin volver a Japón después de entregar el proyecto.

-Julia…

-Sí?

-Aprovecharé estas vacaciones e iré a Japón… tengo que ver a mi abuelita…

-Ve tranquila, Rin…

-Toma…

Rin le extendió un sobre.

-Aquí está la mitad del apartamento y los demás gastos del mes…

-Yo me encargo de todo…

Tras aquellos 6 meses, se habían vuelto las mejores amigas, Rin la abrazó con fuerza y tomó su maleta.

-Vas a estar bien?

-Sólo llevamos dos semanas en esas clases de defensa personal... pero creo que me las apaño...

Rin sonrió y le entregó su pistola inmovilizadora. Julia la vio partir con una triste sonrisa, para ser feliz, su amiga debía enfrentar el pasado al que le estuvo huyendo.

_-__Pasajeros del vuelo 343 de Air France, con destino a Japón, favor de abordar por la puerta G43…_

Rin tomó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque, ya en el avión, vio por la ventana y suspiró. Quería ver a su abuela y a Inuyasha, pero ver a Inuyasha significaba ver a Sesshoumaru y su esposa. Una vez que el avión despegó, Rin se tomó una pastilla para dormir. Quería pensar en Sesshoumaru lo menos posible.

………………………

-Mira!!! Nii-chan! Nii-chan!!! 1435!!! Es aquí!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y bajó con Inuyasha del taxi, leyendo uno de los sobres de las cartas de Rin, subieron las escaleras. Sesshoumaru tocó la puerta, al Julia verlo, lo recibió con una cachetada.

-Qué?! Está loca?!

-Sé bien quién eres tú! Eres el tipo ese que ha estado jugando con Rin todos estos meses!

-Jugando con Rin? Pero de qué habla?!

-De que le decías que la extrañabas y no sé cuantas cosas en las cartas y luego le saltas con que te casaste…

-Que yo qué?!!! Tú debes ser Julia. Dónde está Rin?

-No está para ti!

-RIN!!! RIN!!!

-Lárgate!!!

-Julia-san…

Julia se fijó en el pequeño.

-Tú debes ser Inuyasha…

El pequeño no entendía ningún otro idioma que no fuera Japonés. Sesshoumaru aprovechó que Julia parecía calmarse con el pequeño.

-No me casé con nadie, vine a darle una sorpresa a Rin…

-Y esperas que te crea?

Sesshoumaru le mostró el ostentoso anillo de compromiso que llevaba en los bolsillos.

-Me acepte o me rechace, me lo tendrá que decir ella. RIN!!!

-No está aquí…

-Dónde está?

-Se fue esta mañana a Japón… dijo que iba a convencer a su abuela de venir a Francia…

-RAYOS!!! Vamos, Inuyasha!!!

-Nii-chan!!!

-Rin está en Japón!

Julia sonrió al verlo correr con el pequeño en brazos.

………………………

En Japón, Rin abrazó a su abuela apenas entró en la casa.

-Nana!

-Niña! Qué haces aquí?!

-Cómo así, nana, quería verte… no estás feliz?

-Sí, mi niña… pero Sesshoumaru…

-Sesshoumaru es parte del pasado…

-Hija…

La nana le acarició las mejillas.

-Acaso no sabes nada?

-Que se casó con Sarah? Sí, lo sé…

-Cómo? Rin, mi niña, Sesshoumaru no se ha casado con nadie…

-Nana…

-Él me pidió tu mano y fue a buscarte…

-Cómo?! Nana, estás segura?

-A estas horas debe tener ya un buen rato de estar en Francia, se fue anoche…

-Nana…

-Mi niña, Sesshoumaru te ama…

…………………………….

Sesshoumaru llegó a la mansión un tanto decepcionado de sí mismo. Abrió la puerta y no se esperó a Rin corriendo hacia él y brincando a sus brazos.

-Eres un tonto!!!

Sesshoumaru no supo cómo reaccionar, la abrazó al sentir su cuello mojado.

-Rin…

-Tonto! Tonto!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la apretó en su abrazo.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Te amo, tonto!

-Quiero que seas mi esposa…

-No debería por lo tonto que eres!

-Eso es un sí?

-Es un tal vez…

Rin se apartó lo suficiente para cruzar miradas y unirse en un beso apasionado donde transmitían sus sentimientos de uno por el otro.

-Nii-chan! No!!!

Sudando frío, se apartaron, debían explicarle a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha…

-No!!! Ya no me va a querer!

Inuyasha corrió escaleras arriba.

-Inuyasha!

-Kami, Sesshoumaru! No le explicaste!!!

-No te preocupes, preciosa…

Sesshoumaru corrió en busca de su medio hermano sin encontrarlo por parte.

-Inuyasha!

-Inuyasha, perdóname… yo no quiero que estés triste…

-Rin…

-Por eso mismo te dije que no al principio, Sesshoumaru, no quiero que Inuyasha sufra…

-Él va a estar bien!

-No va a estarlo, todas tus novias son unas locas que quieren hacerle daño y deshacerse de él… es fácil pensar que yo también lo haré…

-Pero él te conoce, sabe que no eres así…

-Tiene 4 años, Sesshoumaru… sólo sabe lo que ha vivido…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Porqué, Rin? Lo haremos entender...

-Nuca le explicaste que querías que fuera tu novia…

-Fui con él a comprar el anillo.

-Piensa que es un regalo… Sólo tiene 4 años!!! Qué es lo que esperas de él?!

-Rin…

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No te puede doler más que a mí…

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Inuyasha… Inuyasha, ven cariño… ya no seremos novios…

-Es mentira…

-No, amor… yo no quiero que estés triste… no podemos ser novios si te haremos triste…

Inuyasha salió de su escondite. Vio a Rin con lágrimas en los ojos y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás llorando…

-Voy a estar bien… te quiero mucho, chiquito…

-Te vas a quedar para siempre?

-No… en dos semanas debo volver…

-No puedo creer lo rápido que te das por vencida…

-No es darme por vencida, Sesshoumaru… es que no quiero ser la causa de más dolor…

-No? Y qué hay de mí?!

Sesshoumaru se fue como alma endemoniada y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un tirón. Rin bajó la mirada.

-Rin…

-Cómo hago? Si Sesshoumaru está feliz, tú estás triste…

Rin se quedó hasta la noche. Inuyasha no se apartó de ella, cuando finalmente se durmió, Rin lo llevó a su cama. Sabía que Sesshoumaru había cerrado la puerta con seguro, así que usó la del baño.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Qué buscas aquí?!

-Una solución… yo también te amo, Sesshoumaru…

-No lo pareces…

-No digas eso, es muy cruel…

-Cruel? Cruel es pensar que soy de piedra! Todo el mundo sólo pensó en Inuyasha! Y qué hay de mí! Yo lo recuerdo todo! Yo recuerdo cuando me separaron de mi padre, yo quería correr a él y me llevaban por el cuello de la camisa, yo lo recuerdo arrodillarse derrotado porque no pudo evitarlo! RECUERDO EL DOLOR EN SUS OJOS!!!

Sesshoumaru dejó caer el vaso entre sus manos, Rin, aunque se alteró, se mantuvo tranquila, Sesshoumaru necesitaba desahogarse.

-15 años después, me llaman para decirme que agoniza… el viejo lloró cuando me vio! Había pasado 15 años buscándome para encontrarme 5 minutos antes de morir! Qué hay de mí, maldita sea! Qué hay de mí?!!!

Sesshoumaru cayó sentado en la cama, con las mejillas mojadas. Rin se quedó frente a él y lo abrazó.

-Yo te comprendo, Sesshoumaru… y también comprendo a Inuyasha… pero amor, sólo tenemos que ir paso a paso…

-Yo no quiero! Te quiero aquí y ahora!

-Yo también quisiera, amor… pero tendrá que ser poco a poco…

-Rin…

-No quiero engañarlo… pero vamos a mantenerlo en secreto hasta que confíe en mí otra vez… cuando esté en paz con que sea tu novia, se lo diremos…

-Rin… estás segura…

-Si…

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza. Se besaron con ternura, pero aquél beso evolucionó a uno cargado de pasión y amor. Le agregaron tiernas caricias que se tornaron salvajes y apasionadas, Rin únicamente podía dejar escapar un quejido que moría en la boca de Sesshoumaru. La empujó sobre la cama, comenzó a desvestirla.

-Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru, espera…

Sesshoumaru se detuvo y se apartó. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, Rin lo abrazó refugiándose en su pecho.

-Me temo que si seguimos, no podremos seguir con el plan.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas y aquella mirada centelleante.

-Rin… cuánto crees que se tome?

-Tal vez las dos semanas que esté aquí...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Será mejor que me vaya…

-Rin… volverás a Francia?

-Debo terminar la maestría… sólo 6 meses más…

-6 meses…

-Estoy segura de que puedes ir un par de veces…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Rin…

-Yo también te amo, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la iba a besar, pero Rin se apartó.

-Qué pasa?

-Lo siento… intentaré no llamarte así…

-Me gusta cómo se oye… dilo otra vez…

-Sessh…

-Dime Sesshy…

-No, ni yo entro en esas…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Puedes llamarme Sessh…

-Y decir que eres lindo?

-No me presiones…

Rin rió, lo besó con ternura.

-Hasta mañana… recuerda lucir deprimido…

-Con besos tan deliciosos, es imposible…

Rin sonrió y lo volvió a besar.

-Bueno, ya tienes motivos para pensar en mí…

Sesshoumaru quiso volver a besarla, pero Rin se le escapó y soplándole un beso salió de la habitación, en el pasillo, la tomó por sorpresa cuando la abrazó desde atrás y la llenó de besos.

-Sessh!

-Sh… vas a despertar al enano…

Rin se dio vuelta.

-Me acompañas a la puerta?

-Son las 10 de la noche, te llevaré a tu casa…

Rin sonrió y caminaron tomados de la mano hasta el garaje. Sesshoumaru condujo hasta el edificio y se despidieron con un tierno beso.

…………………………

Durante los días siguientes el ánimo de Sesshoumaru fue de mal en peor al no lograr salir temprano de la oficina. Rin estaba con Inuyasha.

-Rin…

-Dime…

-Estás triste…

-Un poco…

-Por qué?

Rin suspiró, acarició la cabeza del pequeño.

-Porque yo amo a Sesshoumaru… pero no puedo estar con él…

-Por qué?

-Porque tú te pones muy triste y yo no quiero verte triste…

El pequeño bajó la mirada. Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Ves? No quiero verte así, nunca…

Rin se quedó recostada del tronco del árbol bajo el cual reposaban, acarició su cabellera lacia y oscura.

-Eres un bebé bello, te lo había dicho?

-Rin?

-Sí?

-Si tú eres mi novia… porqué quieres ser la novia de Sesshoumaru?

Rin evitó reírse a carcajadas.

-Inuyasha… cómo así que soy tu novia?

-Nii-chan me dijo que los novios se quieren mucho y que se dan besitos y que siempre están juntos…

-Sí, Inuyasha, es verdad… pero tú y yo estamos juntos, y nos damos besitos de una manera muy diferente a los novios…

-Porqué?

-Porque tú eres un bebé y no deberías pensar en novias… yo sí te quiero mucho y tu hermano también?

-No… nii-chan ya no me quiere…

-Sí te quiere, Inuyasha, te quiere tanto que no hace nada que te haga triste…

-Como ser tu novio?

-Sí… como ser mi novio…

-INUYASHAAAA!!!!

Inuyasha se aferró al cuello de Rin y comenzó a escucharse un silbido, Rin entró corriendo a la casa.

-Sesshoumaru, tiene un ataque de asma!

Sesshoumaru buscó la bomba y le dio el medicamento.

-Nii-chan…

-Cuántas veces te he dicho que recojas tus juguetes?

-Gomen…

-Por dejar los juguetes tirados, mira lo que pasó. Me caí y se rompió mi computadora!

-Gomen!

El pequeño lo veía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Gomen, nii-chan…

Sesshoumaru se calmó. Cargó al pequeño.

-Recoge tus juguetes siempre… porque uno se puede lastimar cuando se cae…

-Hai…

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tengo que salir… quédate con Rin…

Se volvió a marchar, un par de horas más tarde, volvió con su computadora encima de una caja de un tamaño similar.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Sabías que una pantalla puede costar 400 dólares? Eso es la mitad de lo que costó el aparato. Compré otra…

Inuyasha se acercó a él.

-Nii-chan… sigues molesto conmigo? Ya recogí mis juguetes…

Sesshoumaru se bajó a su altura.

-Ya no estoy molesto, Inuyasha…

El pequeño sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Nii-chan…

-Dime…

-Tú quieres a Rin?

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, ella asintió.

-Sí… la amo…

-Y no me vas a dejar de querer?

-No, Inuyasha…

El pequeño haló la mano de Rin, la hizo arrodillarse.

-Rin también te quiere…

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin.

-Ya dale un beso! Uy qué tonto!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru se sentó con Inuyasha en sus piernas.

-Inuyasha… yo…

Sesshoumaru se quedó pensativo un buen rato, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Inuyasha… Sesshoumaru y yo no queremos ser novios...

-Porqué no?

-Porque queremos ser esposos… pero no podemos si tú vas a estar triste…

-Ya no voy a llorar, lo prometo…

-Inu, mi amor…

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Sesshoumaru y yo no queremos que estés triste, amor… queremos darte una familia…

-Pero mi papa y mi mama no van a volver…

-No… pero nosotros haremos el papel de tu papá y tu mamá… para que crezcas en una familia…

Inuyasha bajó la mirada. Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Sessh…

-Estoy bien…

Inuyasha se pasó a los brazos de Rin.

-Yo sé que tú eres buena…

Rin sonrió.

-En serio?

-Hai… y vas a tener bebés con mi nii-chan?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru un tanto sonrojada, no le había dicho que tener hijos era un deseo ferviente de su corazón.

-Claro que vamos a tener bebés, preciosos como su mamá…

Rin sonrió y vio a Inuyasha.

-No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que tener bebés con tu hermano…

-Y yo puedo ayudarte a cuidarlos?

-Claro que sí, mi amor! Serás su tío favorito!

Inuyasha sonrió, pero de inmediato hizo un puchero.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Nii-chan no te ha dado tu beso de novios… si no son novios, no se pueden cazar…

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Es casar, Inuyasha…

-Bueno, eso…

Rin sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, vio a Sesshoumaru, quien la besó apasionadamente.

-Así?

-Hm… abrázala más…

El pequeño se quitó de entre ellos, permitiéndoles abrazarse completamente, se separaron sonriendo.

-Nii-chan... de todas tus novias, Rin es la más bonita!

-Ven aquí, enano…

Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo hizo retorcerse de la risa. Rin los vio sonriendo.

-Sesshoumaru…

-Preciosa…

Sesshoumaru le mostró el anillo.

-Tras estos tortuosos meses de espera y 5 gloriosos minutos de besos… aceptarías ser mi esposa?

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Nada me haría más feliz, mi amor…

Buscaron a la nana de Rin y salieron a festejar el compromiso, al terminar de cenar, Sesshoumaru llevó a Rin a su casa, la nana entró de inmediato a su habitación para darles un poco de privacidad. Rin sonrió y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh… mi abuelita…

-Vendrá a vivir con nosotros, con todas las comodidades del mundo y en la habitación más apartada de la nuestra…

Rin rió a carcajadas, lo besó con ternura.

-Nana te quiere mucho…

-Y yo la quiero mucho a ella, yo nunca tuve una abuelita... pero me gustaría imaginar que hubiera sido tan cariñosa como ella...

Rin sonrió.

-Recuerda que Inuyasha está en el auto...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, se despidió luego de una serie de tiernos besitos.

La noche antes de que Rin se marchara nuevamente a París, Sesshoumaru la llevó a cenar, sólo ellos dos. En el día, habían salido con la abuela de Rin, y acordaron darse un rato a solas. El restaurante, decorado en un ambiente romántico, de luces tenues y muchas velas. Mientras esperaban por la cena, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano.

-Preciosa...

-Te había dicho que me encanta mi anillo?

-No...

-Me fascina, es hermoso...

-Rin... yo sé que parece muy apresurado, pero no podríamos elegir una fecha?

-Faltan 6 meses... estaremos en abril... pero con la graduación, vuelvo en junio... qué te parece en agosto?

-Qué?!

-Bueno, es que hay que planear muchas cosas, es decir, tú tienes que organizarte y tienes muchos socios y contactos...

-Yo quiero que sea algo privado. Si por mí es solo estamos nosotros tu nana e Inuyasha...

-Y los padrinos?

-Padrinos?

-O testigos? Se necesitan igual...

-Una amiga tuya y Jaken.

Rin sonrió.

-Bien... no te preocupes, mi amor... si será algo así de pequeño, podemos hacerlo antes...

-En dos meses...

-Pero mi amor, estaré 6 en Francia!

-Calcula bien cuándo volverás, porque al otro día nos casamos.

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Qué decidido estás!

-Sí? Pues es que no soy de palo y tú estás para... bueno...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir...

Sesshoumaru decidió cambiar el tema.

-Luces hermosa, preciosa...

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Ese vestido te queda...

Rin sonrió sonrojada.

-Lo compré pensando en ti...

Sesshoumaru se acercó más a ella, la besó con ternura.

-Eres cruel... ese vestido lo compraste en Francia...

-Y quién te dijo que no he pensado en ti todo este tiempo?

Sesshoumaru se la quedó viendo, ella vio al camarero.

-Sessh...

-Ah...

-Lamentamos mucho que no tenemos disponible en cava lo que nos solicitó...

-Y qué tienen?

-Moët 1954...

-Qué dices, preciosa?

-Deliciosa...

Cuando les sirvieron el champán, Sesshoumaru le ofreció la copa a Rin, ella la aceptó sonriendo. Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin tomó un pequeño sorbo.

Después de la cena, Sesshoumaru la invitó a bailar, en el mismo restaurante, había un área de piano bar. Bailaban abrazados, Rin refugiada en su pecho y él con la cabeza baja, acariciando su oído con su respiración.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Gracias, mi amor... esta noche ha sido maravillosa...

-La noche aún no termina...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mano de su cadera a media espalda, tocando su piel expuesta, la sintió estremecerse.

-Estás bien?

-Sí...

Continuaron moviéndose al compás de la música, Sesshoumaru estaba deliciosamente intoxicado con el perfume de Rin.

-Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más calmado?

-Mmjjmm...

La besó con ternura. Estaban en la mansión, en uno de los jardines, Rin temblaba por el frío y Sesshoumaru le dio su saco.

-Preciosa… estás bien?

-Sí… es que soy muy friolenta…

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro y la besó apasionadamente, haciéndola perder la noción de qué estaba arriba y qué estaba abajo.

-Kami, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Rin… yo quería preguntarte si estás completamente segura de esto que vas a hacer…

-Qué cosa? Casarme contigo?

-Sí…

-Y porqué me preguntas eso?

-Es lo mismo a un hombre con un hijo…

-No me importa, Sesshoumaru… Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer todo por Inuyasha… si me pides que lo trate como si fuese mi hijo, no lo tienes que hacer, ya lo amo como si lo fuera…

Rin se llevó las manos al pecho al decir esto y luego sonrió.

-A decir verdad, me enamoré primero de Inuyasha.

-Cómo?

-Sí… y luego, al verte con él y ser tan tierno, me enamoré de ti… pero pensaba que nunca te fijarías en alguien como yo…

-Cómo no me voy a fijar en una mujer hermosa y sensual hasta la médula?

Sesshoumaru la atrajo a él en un firme abrazo.

-Me cautivas por completo, preciosa…

Se unieron en un apasionado beso olvidándose de las inhibiciones.

* * *

**N/A: Holaaa!!! Estoy de vuelta en la uni, lo que significa, muy poco tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	6. Amor y Distancia

**Capítulo 6**

**Amor y Distancia**

Rin se había marchado nuevamente, pero antes, Sesshoumaru le había regalado un celular, en realidad era una mini flotilla de 4 celulares, uno para Rin, uno para él, uno para Inuyasha y otro para la abuela de Rin. Durante los meses siguientes se dejó envolver por el trabajo, terminando a altas horas de la noche. Una noche, estaba concentrado en su oficina, preparando una presentación cuando timbró su celular, por el timbre, supo que era Rin.

-Preciosa…

-SESSHOUMARU KAZAMI, SON LAS 12 DE LA NOCHE! QUÉ DIABLOS HACES EN LA OFICINA?!

-Kami, Rin! Me vas a reventar el tímpano, porqué gritas?

-Porque Inuyasha me llamó aterrado que cayó un rayo en el jardín de la casa y que cree que te caerá uno porque tu oficina está muy alto!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Rin! Por Kami!

-Sessh… tienes que comprender que Inuyasha es un bebé, y eres todo lo que tiene. No lo tomes tan a la ligera…

-Yo lo sé, preciosa…

-Entonces no te hagas el tonto y vete a casa, Inuyasha está aterrado.

-Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Hm! Disfrutando de un delicioso café y unos panecillos…

-Eres cruel, preciosa, no he cenado!

-Tú me preguntaste… por cierto, Julia dice que le encantó el anillo y que te perdona.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se había colocado el bluetooth y seguía hablando mientras recogía.

-Ya escogiste el vestido, preciosa?

-No, aún no…

-Rin!

Rin sonrió.

-Cálmate, mi amor…

-Hm! Tu amor! Apenas puedo esperar a que me llames así mientras te hago el amor!

-Estás tan seguro de que lo lograrás tan fácil…

-Una vez casados, eres mía y sin escapatoria…

Sesshoumaru escuchó la risa de Rin.

-Espero que Julia venga a la boda…

-Claro que sí, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru condujo todo el camino a la casa hablando con Rin.

-Rin… acabo de llegar a la casa, no ha caído ningún rayo… qué está pasando?

-Tengo toda la tarde esperándote…

Sesshoumaru dejó caer todo y la abrazó con fuerza. Rin rodeó su cuello y su cintura con sus brazos y piernas.

-KAMI, PRECIOSA!!!

-Sh!! Inuyasha se quedó dormido esperándote…

Sesshoumaru tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la llenó de besos, Rin rió calladamente.

-No lo puedo creer, preciosa…

Después de varios apasionados besos, Rin llevó a Inuyasha a su cama.

-Mama…

-Dulces sueños, mi amor…

Salieron de la habitación tomados de manos, Sesshoumaru acarició las mejillas de Rin.

-Es increíble que estés aquí… pero… porqué?

Rin lo besó apasionadamente y mientras, deslizó su mano hacia más debajo de su cintura, Sesshoumaru reaccionó en medio del mar de deseo que lo ahogaba.

-Rin, qué pasó?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, mi amor…

-Bien… te llevaré a tu casa…

-No puedo quedarme aquí?

-Rin, pasó algo, qué fue?

-Mi abuela no sabe que estoy en Japón… no puedo dormir contigo?

-Conmigo cuando quieras... pero qué pasó?

Rin desvió la mirada.

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora...

Era increíble que la curiosidad de Sesshoumaru le ganara a la espectacular erección que mantenía prisionera entre sus pantalones.

-Kami, mi amor...

Entraron en la habitación, Rin logró tumbarlo en la cama y sentada sobre él, lo besaba apasionadamente.

-Rin...

Sin decir palabra, Rin se deslizó sobre él hasta su cintura, la vio incrédulo, acariciarlo sobre el pantalón y bajar el zipper con sus dientes, como si jugara con él, lo continuó acariciando aún cubierto por el boxer.

-Rin!

Rin sonrió, dejó que la tela se deslizara y sonrió al verlo en toda la expresión de su placer. Sesshoumaru notó su mano temblorosa al intentar tocarlo directamente.

-Rin...

-Me extrañaste mucho?

-Como no te lo imaginas...

Rin se quitó la blusa.

-Pensabas en mí?

-A cada segundo...

Rin se soltó el brassier, pero no lo dejó caer.

-Eres un mentiroso... estabas trabajando hasta media noche...

-Tenía que buscar la manera de distraerme, preciosa... se me acumulaba el trabajo por pasármela pensando en ti...

-En serio?

-Ajá...

Rin sonrió emocionada y dejó el brassier a un lado, Sesshoumaru se deleitó con la exquisita vista del pecho de Rin. Sintió sus manos acariciarla en los brazos, tembló por completo, se sorprendió al sentir su camisa sobre sus hombros.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Eres virgen.

Rin se sonrojó y vio hacia un lado.

-Eso que importa?

-Importa mucho... más cuando no estás lista...

Sesshoumaru vio las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos y rodar cuales caudales por sus mejillas.

-Rin...

-Lo siento...

Sesshoumaru la recibió entre sus brazos, la besó en la cabeza, le permitió desahogarse.

-Quiero que me hagas mujer!

-Lo haré, preciosa... en nuestra noche de bodas y no sólo serás mujer... serás mí mujer...

-Pero es que si...

-Pero nada... Descansa, mi amor...

-No quiero irme...

-No tienes que hacerlo...

Sesshoumaru esperó a que se calmara, le proveyó de su camisa como pijama y un par de boxers sueltos, esperó paciente a que se vistiera en el baño.

-Me queda enorme...

-Te ves genial...

Rin sonrió. Lo notó con el pecho desnudo, él la vio y se pasó la mano por el mismo.

-Si quieres, me pongo una camiseta...

-No...

Rin se acomodó a su lado, él la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-Perdóname... yo... comencé algo que no pude terminar...

-No te preocupes, preciosa... tenemos toda una vida por delante para hacer el amor todas las noches...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Se mantuvieron abrazados, besándose sin límites, sin sorpresas, por primera vez, era como si saciaran su sed. Las manos de Sesshoumaru lo traicionaron y la acariciaba intentando desvestirla, él se separó.

-Lo siento...

-Está bien...

Rin se quedó recostada sobre su pecho. Sesshoumaru la sintió suspirar.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, besas tan rico!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Gracias, preciosa...

………………………………

Sesshoumaru despertó escuchando un escándalo en la habitación de Inuyasha. Fue a la habitación habiéndose olvidado completamente de Rin, entró vistiendo sólo sus bóxers de cuadritos.

-Inuy…

Se detuvo al ver a Rin con el pequeño en brazos, Rin se sonrojó al verlo y no era algo que se podía ocultar.

-Mira, Nii-chan! Rin se va a quedar!!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se acercó, la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya están haciendo el desayuno?

-Sí, dentro de poco está listo…

-Bien…

Mientras Sesshoumaru se bañaba, Rin bañó a Inuyasha. Cuando Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras, el pequeño jugaba con ella en la sala.

-Nii-chan… puedo dejar de ir al colegio hoy?

-No.

-Demo…

-Inuyasha, tendrás toda la tarde para jugar con Rin.

Después del desayuno, Sesshoumaru se despidió de Rin con un tierno beso.

-Volveré, tenemos que hablar…

-Adiós, Rin!

-Adiós, mi amor…

Rin besó a Inuyasha en la cabeza y los vio marcharse. Todo el camino, Inuyasha iba emocionado.

-Inuyasha, Rin aún no vivirá con nosotros.

-Demo…

-Pero falta poco para que nos casemos.

Al llegar a la casa, Rin estaba en la terraza, Sesshoumaru la vio pensativa y sintió que el pecho se le abría al ver una lágrima rodar por su mejilla. Ella bajó la mirada y vio algo entre sus manos, no notó a Sesshoumaru hasta que lo tuvo muy cerca.

-Sessh!

-Pasó algo?

-No…

Acarició sus mejillas.

-Estabas llorando…

-No…

-Rin…

-Es que soy una llorona…

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Qué pasa, preciosa?

-Siempre llevo una foto de mis padres conmigo… y no sé, simplemente me puse a pensar lo diferente que habría sido mi vida si ellos no hubieran muerto…

-Preciosa…

-No lo comprenderías…

-Tan horrible fue tu niñez? Preciosa…

-Cuando tenía la edad de Inuyasha… yo tenía que recoger la mesa, limpiar los platos y lavar los baños… si lo hacía mal o se me rompía algo, las palizas eran tan crueles que aún las recuerdo… entonces, un día, mi abuelita fue a verme sin avisar… me acababan de golpear… ella me llevó con un médico y luego los sometió a la justicia… pero… aunque mi abuela siempre ha sido un amor conmigo, ella no pudo rehacer su vida cuando mi abuelito enfermó… ella me tenía que cuidar… mi abuela es joven, Sesshoumaru… y arruinó su juventud por cuidar de mí…

-Pero Rin, ella hizo eso porque quiso… tú no te puedes culpar por algo que ella decidió hacer…

-Ella tenía 42 años…

-Preciosa… sinceramente, creo que deberías hablar con tu abuela de esto…sólo ella te podrá decir porqué lo hizo…

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te prometo, preciosa… nosotros seremos una familia de verdad… como la que ninguno de los 3 pudo tener…

Rin levantó la mirada, él acarició sus mejillas, la besó con ternura. Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato, Sesshoumaru no quería arruinar el momento, pero debía saber porqué Rin no terminó su maestría.

-Preciosa…

-Hm?

-Porqué no terminaste el semestre?

-Pateé al profesor… se le fracturó el pene…

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar el estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

-Rin…

-El tipo es un cerdo. Me dijo que el ensayo estaba mal y que después de clases, lo revisaríamos, me dejó de última, cada cual que terminaba, se marchaba… cuando me tocó mi turno, cerró la puerta con seguro, se paró detrás de mi silla y me pasó las manos por los brazos, dijo que tendría que trabajar mucho para mejorar esa calificación, yo de idiota le dije que haría todo lo necesario y él me besó y me abrió el pantalón, lo pateé y corrí fuera del lugar…

-Kami, Rin, no lo denunciaste?

-Sí, pero ya no quería volver a ese lugar…

Sesshoumaru no dijo una palabra más, se quedó en silencio, Rin acarició sus mejillas y lo besó con ternura.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la vio levantarse y subir las escaleras.

-Rin…

-Es hora de que llegue a mi casa… no le diré nada de esto a mi abuela…

Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano.

-No quiero que te vayas…

-Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, se separaron con sus respiraciones agitadas y faltos de aliento.

-Vamos…

…………………………

La boda había sido una pequeña ceremonia con Jaken y Julia presentes como testigos, la celebración fue en un lujoso restaurante por todo lo alto, mientras bailaban, compartiendo tiernos besitos, Rin se apoyó del pecho de su ahora esposo.

-Preciosa…

-Crees que funcione?

Sesshoumaru vio en dirección a Jaken y Julia y sonrió.

-Creo que seremos tíos…

Rin rió y levantó la mirada, se encontró con la mirada tierna de Sesshoumaru, aquellos ojos dorados que parecían calentar su alma.

-Sessh…

-Te había dicho lo hermosa que luces hoy?

Rin sonrió.

-Sólo unas 300 veces…

-Luces hermosa, mi amor…

Se besaron y continuaron con su baile. Se vieron interrumpidos por Inuyasha en brazos de la abuela de Rin que les pidió bailar con Rin. Cambiaron de pareja.

-Anna-sama… está segura de que no quiere vivir con nosotros?

Anna sonrió.

-No creo que una pareja de jóvenes recién casados como ustedes, necesiten de una abuela en el medio…

-Tampoco necesitamos de un hijo justo ahora, pero es nuestro compromiso asumir el rol de padres para Inuyasha…

-Suena como una obligación…

-Lo es… pero lo hago porque quiero… antes de conocer a Rin, tomé la decisión de que la mujer quisiera estar conmigo, debía querer a Inuyasha… Rin me rechazó por el bien de Inuyasha…

-Y se convirtió en un capricho…

-No… ahí fue cuando el capricho se convirtió en necesidad…

-Me prometes que harás a mi nieta feliz?

-Tan feliz como me sea posible… pero parte de su felicidad es tenerla cerca…

Anna sonrió. Al terminar la música, lo besó en la frente. Más tarde, Sesshoumaru y Rin se despidieron de todos para ir al hotel donde pasarían su primera noche de bodas. Habiendo Sesshoumaru reservado el penthouse.

Una vez en la habitación, Rin se escapó de los brazos de su ahora esposo riendo y pidiéndole unos minutos para calmarse. Él la vio relajarse, aquél vestido tan sencillo había resultado ser exquisito, una suave seda blanca que con pocos detalles bordados le dejaba el trabajo de lucírselo a la novia y era exactamente lo que Rin hacía. Llenaba aquél vestido con sus atributos, inconsciente del efecto de los mismos en su esposo. Admirando la belleza de la ciudad desde tal altura, Rin sólo suspiró al sentir los fuertes brazos de Sesshoumaru rodearla.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Ven aquí…

Rin sonrió y acariciando los brazos alrededor de su cintura, se dejó guiar hasta la cama.

-Sessh…

-No te dolerá… mucho…

Rin rió a carcajadas y acariciando sus mejillas expresó su opinión.

-Estás loco? Eres enorme, sí dolerá y mucho… pero no dudo que será delicioso como todo lo tuyo…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas estrujándola entre sus brazos, pero no era tiempo para eso. Con cuidado le removió el tocado y acarició su cabellera lacia con suaves ondas en las puntas. Sus dedos se pasaron a su cuerpo y sentado detrás de ella, mientras hacía la larga melena a un lado, besó su cuello y hombro, la sintió suspirar con su nombre ahogado en su garganta. Deslizó sus manos desde sus brazos a su espalda, donde abrió el broche y el cierre del vestido, sus manos corrieron por su piel hacia arriba y a encontrarse con su pecho ahora desnudo, Rin se estremeció al sentir manos ajenas a las suyas tocarla por primera vez.

-Seh…

Acomodándola con delicadeza contra el colchón, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, desvió sus besos a su cuello y poco a poco hasta llegar a su pecho, deslizó un dedo sobre aquellas puntas rosas que coronaban tan deliciosa prominencia y no tardó en saborearlas escuchándola ahogar un gemido. Dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir sus delicados dedos perderse en su cabellera. Una vez que se creyó satisfecho de aquella deliciosa piel, continuó su camino besando su vientre, lo vio contraerse y con una sonrisa se detuvo a verla, sus ojos brillaban, sus labios carnosos y rojos clamaban por sus besos a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían en un carmín.

-Kami, preciosa, eres hermosa…

La besó apasionadamente, sentía su corazón latir con todas sus fuerzas, bajando su ritmo, se dedicó a besarla en los labios, tendría toda la noche para hacerle el amor. Lentamente fue deslizando sus manos sobre ella y sonrió al sentir las de ella, deshacerse de su camisa, dejó escapar un suspiro al sentir sus manos en su pecho desnudo y acariciándolo completamente.

-Tienes manos de seda…

Rin sonrió a la vez que Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó con ternura. Se sentía en desventaja cuando a ella sólo le quedaba el encaje de la ropa interior él aún estaba completamente vestido. Incorporándose, lo besó y acarició su pecho, comenzó a besarlo, Sesshoumaru rió, le hacía las mismas caricias que él a ella.

-Sessh… está mal?

-No, preciosa… se siente delicioso…

-Te gusta?

-Tú que crees?

Rin sintió hasta las orejas calientes al ver su pantalón a punto de estallar. Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Hazme lo que quieras… excepto matarme…

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, volvió a acariciar su pecho y abdomen y lo veía como buscando su aprobación, Sesshoumaru sólo sonreía y deslizó su mano por su muslo y hacia su cadera. Ella comenzó a soltar el cinturón y el botón de su pantalón, al sentir sus dedos rozarlo sólo con la tela de algodón del bóxer de por medio, la detuvo.

-Tal vez es un poco rápido para ti…

-Quiero verte…

Sesshoumaru se deshizo del pantalón, ella lo acarició sobre el bóxer y deslizó la tela dejando a la vista la extensión de piel, pulsante y completamente erecta. Dudando que sería un dolor placentero, lo vio, él tenía una sonrisa arrogante, con el ego por los cielos. Aquella sonrisa desapareció cuando Rin lo apresó entre sus dedos y movió toda la mano acariciándolo desde la base hasta la punta, descubriendo su punto sensible al verlo estremecerse.

-Rin…

Sessoumaru se incorporó, la vio más colorada, como si aquello era posible.

-Rin, estás bien?

-A ustedes les gustan las felaciones, verdad?

-QUÉ?! Rin… Rin, preciosa, paso a paso… sé que es tu primera vez…

-Pero si no les gustara, no lo harían tanto en las películas…

Sesshoumaru creyó comprender.

-Preciosa… hay muchas maneras de hacer el amor… el sexo oral no es sólo que a mí me guste o a ti te guste… a los dos nos debe gustar…

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Y qué es lo normal?

-No hay normal ni anormal, Rin… todo depende del gusto de la pareja… pero si quieres un ejemplo, las películas románticas que tanto adoras y con esas escenitas de 30 segundos, es algo parecido…

-Tú no vas a dura 30 segundos, verdad?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Confía en mí, preciosa…

-Yo confío en ti…

-Qué bien!

Al haber roto aquel silencio que reinaba por monosílabos y suspiros, Sesshoumaru la sintió relajarse, sonrió intentando imaginar qué tipo de película Rin había visto y tomado como referencia.

-Rin... de dónde sacaste todo esto?

-Comando carnal...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, con un nombre como ese, debía haber una compilación del Kamasutra en ese video. Acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Las señoritas no deberían estar viendo cosas así.

-E-es que...

-Shh... yo te voy a enseñar...

Volvió a acariciar su cuerpo y esta vez deshaciéndose del interior, deslizó sus dedos hacia su entrepierna y sonrió en medio del apasionado beso al sentirla empapada en deseo por él, con mucha suavidad la acarició, ella rompió el beso aferrándose a su cuello.

-Sessh!

-Relájate…

-Me dolió…

-Pero ya pasó… cálmate…

Varios apasionados besos después, Sesshoumaru llevó su mano hasta sus labios y saboreó sus dedos cubiertos en aquél dulce néctar.

-Ya quiero ser tuya…

-Eres mía… sólo que no lo sabías…

Sacando la otra mano de debajo de su espalda, separó sus piernas y se colocó rozándola, sus manos a cada lado de su cabeza.

-Estás lista?

-Sí…

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te amo, preciosa…

La besó apasionadamente y al sentirla entregarse a aquél beso, entró en ella rompiendo la fina barrera que la separaba de una niña y una mujer.

Ella lo sintió presionar varias veces y un ardor que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, finalmente lo sintió dentro de ella y aquél dolor que la hizo falta de aliento por unos segundos. Él terminó el beso besando sus labios de a poquitos, la vio con los ojos cristalinos.

-Te lastimé?

-No…

-Estás lista?

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente, la determinación se notaba en su voz aunque le falseaba. Sabía que sentía dolor, así que sus primeros movimientos fueron suaves y superficiales, buscando que se acostumbrara a él. Rin se aferraba a su cuello, a sus hombros, se sentía morir y volver a la vida con los movimientos de Sesshoumaru.

-Ah, Rin!

Sentirla apretarlo era una deliciosa tortura, Rin era muy diferente a lo que conocía, aquella firmeza y calor, con una sonrisa se dijo a sí mismo que había valido la espera, olvidándose de todo lo demás, la llevó al clímax y la acompañó segundos después. Se apartó lo suficiente para abandonar su interior y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Seh-sessh…

Rin sentía su corazón en todas partes y un delicioso ardor en su entrepierna. Él la vio sonriendo y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa… eso fue… maravilloso…

Rin sonrió sonrojada, no muy segura de lo que había hecho. Permanecieron abrazados y compartiendo tiernos besitos mientras recobraban energías para una nueva sesión de amor.

…………………………

Rin despertó sintiendo tiernos besitos en su espalda, hombros y cuello, abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru a su lado. No era un sueño, eran marido y mujer.

-Buenos días, señora Kazami…

-Hm! Qué rico! Hola, mi amor…

Rin se acurrucó en su pecho y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Preciosa…

-Hm…

-Rin…

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-Una hora no es descansar… hacer el amor es delicioso, pero mi amor, no me quedan fuerzas…

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, la besó en la cabeza y decidió dejarla dormir un poco más mientras él continuaba levantando las sábanas para admirar su cuerpo desnuda y acariciarla tan suavemente que sólo le provocaba suspiros en sueños.

-Hm! Mi amor…

Cerró los ojos recordando lo maravilloso del día anterior, no sólo sería un día especial para Rin, sino para ambos. Justificando el cansancio de Rin, la besó con ternura y se quedó dormido.

………………………

Ambos abrieron los ojos a la vez y sonrieron, se besaron con una increíble ternura.

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-HM! Contigo abrazándome? De maravillas!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Antes de notarlo, Rin estaba entregada al placer de hacer el amor con su esposo nuevamente.

-Ah! Mi amor!

Descansaban abrazados y sonriendo. Sesshoumaru acarició su rostro, se sentó al escuchar que tocaban la puerta.

-Ese es el desayuno, no te muevas…

Luego de cerrarse la yukata, Sesshoumaru recibió el carrito con lo que había ordenado, le dio la propina y cerró la puerta.

-Mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla con el pelo alborotado, sentada en la cama y cubriéndose el pecho con las sábanas.

-Qué prefieres, preciosa?

-Hm… ya veremos…

Mientras Rin se medio arreglaba en el baño, Sesshoumaru preparó todo. Rin lo vio al salir y sonrió.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Qué se siente ser la señora Kazami?

-Deliciosamente doloroso…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y haló la silla, una vez acomodada, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te amo, preciosa…

-Yo también, mi amor…

Después de disfrutar del desayuno entre tiernos besitos y caricias, Sesshoumaru la convenció de bañarse y volver a la casa, al día siguiente se irían a Venecia de luna de miel.

-Kami, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru vio lo que Rin veía, la mancha de sangre, no era muy grande, pero allí estaba, rodeándola con sus brazos, la besó en la mejilla.

-Eso no importa… vamos, el baño nos espera…

Contrario a lo que Rin esperaba, Sesshoumaru no la asaltó en el baño, sino que con toda su calma la restregó y hasta le lavó el cabello, ella hizo lo mismo con él, acariciando a la vez su musculosa complexión. Lo vio a los ojos, aquellos que la miraban con un brillo extra, con una ternura que no creyó parte de él en su mirada, dejando la esponja a un lado, se abrazó a él y lo besó apasionadamente, él la rodeó con sus brazos manteniéndola pegada a su pecho.

-No podemos quedarnos así?

-Todo lo que quieras, preciosa…

La sintió reír.

-Me gusta que me digas preciosa…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

………………………………

**N/A: Hola!!!! Aquí con los pies en remojo, me duelen!!!! Y.Y quien conozca cura, acepto consejos!!! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este captulito y espero sus reviews. vamos, animénse!!!**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	7. Una Pareja de Casados

**Capítulo 7**

**Una Pareja de Casados**

Llegaron a la mansión Kazami, entraron tomados de mano y riendo, Inuyasha corrió a su encuentro.

-Nii-chan!!!

Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Hola, enano!

-No soy enano!

-Como digas, enano…

-Rin! Nii-chan me dijo enano!

-Vamos, vamos, no peleen… ven aquí, cariño, no me darás un abrazo?

El pequeño se aferró a ella como monito y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Hm?! Qué rico!

Luego de saludar a Anna, Sesshoumaru desapareció para dejarles espacio y que hablaran.

-Cómo fue tu primera noche de bodas?

-Ay! Nana fue celestial! Sessh es tan tierno y dulce!

Anna rió a carcajadas, Rin se llevó las manos a las mejillas para sentirlas calientes al recordarlo todo.

-Ehem! Nana… tengo un problemita… es que hoy tengo un dolor… pero es en las piernas…

-Es por la posición, es como cuando vas al gimnasio por primera vez… tómate un relajante muscular y listo…

-Eres una genio!

-No en vano estuve casada 26 años con tu abuelo!

Inuyasha se acomodó en el regazo de Rin, ella sabía que no comprendería de lo que hablaban, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

-Nana… Sessh me comentó que le dijiste que no acerca de vivir aquí…

-Rin, cariño, no viviremos tan lejos… seguiré en el apartamento. Pero tú necesitas tu privacidad…

-Para eso están las puertas! Yo no quiero que vivas sola!

-Sé valerme por mí misma. No te preocupes… siempre que sea necesario, vendré a quedarme unos días.

Al medio día, se encontraron en la casa con Jaken y Julia para almorzar. Ambos rieron divertidos al verlos llegar tomados de manos. Las amigas chillaron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Los hombres se saludaron con una palmada en la espalda. Se alejaron con la excusa de ir por un trago.

-Cuéntame amiga!

-Ja ja ja!!! Ay, Juli, es tan lindo!

-Na-ah! Háblame del sexo ardiente y apasionado!

Rin rió con los cachetes como tomates.

-Delicioso! Gracias a Kami que lo descubrí casada, porque si no… creo que sería ninfómana!

-Y quién dijo que no puedes serlo? Y más con un papazote como ese que pescaste de marido!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Y dime de Jaken y tú?

-Es un hombre maravilloso… me acompañó al hotel y nos despedimos como a las 3 de la mañana. Hablamos muchísimo y tenemos tantas cosas en común…

-No te creas que no los vi tomaditos de manos…

Julia sonrió.

-Pues es súper directo y me dijo anoche, antes de despedirse que toda su vida me ha estado buscando y que ahora que me encontró no me dejará ir…

-Kami, dime que lo besaste!

-Sí! Caí rendida!

Julia vio a su amiga con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Porqué me miras así?

-Porque sé que esto no comenzó anoche… estoy segura de que Jaken te echó el ojo desde el almuerzo el día que llegaste…

Julia rió. Inuyasha se acercó con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas, se ocultó en el regazo de Rin.

-Inuyasha…

-Te dije que te fueras a tu habitación!

-Sessh… qué pasó?

-Llenó todas las paredes del estudio de creyones, pintura y marcadores!

Rin cargó al pequeño y fue a ver, todas las paredes estaban embarradas. Lo llevó a su habitación.

-Por qué pintaste las paredes, Inuyasha?

-Gomen!

-Pero porqué lo hiciste, mi amor?

El pequeño bajó la mirada.

-Yo no te di un regalo… y ese era, pero a nii-chan no le gustó…

-Un regalo?

Rin comprendió, Inuyasha intentó darles un regalo de boda. Lo besó en la cabeza.

-Y porqué no lo dibujaste en un papel?

-No… yo quería que fuera como el del restaurante…

Rin recordó los impresionantes murales y que había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba. Lo besó con ternura en la cabeza.

-Ya cálmate, mi amor… yo iré a hablar con Sesshoumaru, pero quédate aquí…

-No!

-Onegai, Inuyasha… si no, Sesshoumaru me peleará a mi también.

Rin bajó las escaleras escuchando los gritos de Inuyasha, con el corazón en las manos, buscó a Sesshoumaru.

-Sessh… quítale el castigo…

-No.

-Sesshoumaru, él lo hizo con la mejor de las intenciones…

Rin le explicó, Sesshoumaru se negaba a ceder.

-Sesshoumaru Kazami, es sólo un bebé!

Jaken y Julia se escurrieron para dejarlos solos en lo que sería su primera discusión como pareja de casados.

-Aún así, Rin.

Los gritos de Inuyasha le encogieron el corazón a Rin y gritándole "Eres un grandísimo tonto", lo dejó solo y fue con el pequeño.

Después de un rato, Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Rin acunaba a Inuyasha y lo besaba en la frente.

-… Cuando de repente…

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Te vas a ir otra vez porque peleaste con nii-chan?

-No, cariño… ahora estamos casados… no me iré a ninguna parte.

Inuyasha acarició sus mejillas.

-Eres muy bonita, Rin…

-Gracias, mi amor… tú también eres un bebé precioso…

Rin lo besó con ternura. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Rin… lo siento…

-Sessho…

-Onegai, Rin… fue un error, lo siento mucho…

-No es conmigo…

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-Inuyasha… me perdonas por haberte gritado?

-Ya sí me quieres?

-Siempre te voy a querer…

El pequeño tembló, Rin lo sintió antes de pasarse a los brazos de su hermano mayor y abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Eres el mejor nii-chan del mundo!

Rin vio su mirada y sonrió. Dijera lo que dijera, Sesshoumaru amaba a su hermanito menor. Después de una tarde agradable, Julia y Jaken se despidieron, Julia quería conocer más de Tokio antes de irse y Rin y Sesshoumaru debían hacer sus maletas. Luego de que Inuyasha se quedara dormido viendo una película, Rin abrazó a Sesshoumaru y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres un amor!

-Preciosa…

-Me encanta verte tan tierno con tu hermanito, se nota que lo quieres mucho!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Sólo me imagino que serás así de tierno con nuestros bebés…

Rin se había dejado llevar, quiso apartarse, pero Sesshoumaru no la dejó.

-Hablando de eso, qué te parece si esperamos un poco? Qué tal unos… 2 años?

-2 años?

-Claro. Tiempo suficiente para que termines tu maestría, Inuyasha se acostumbre a todo esto y yo me estabilice en la empresa…

-Sessh…

-Además, quiero disfrutar de hacerte el amor sin interrupciones…

La besó apasionadamente a la vez que deslizaba sus manos hacia su trasero. Rin se sonrojó, él sonrió y la besó nuevamente.

-Ya casi es hora de cenar, qué quieres?

-Hm… iré a hablar con la cocinera… es…

-Martha…

-Sí…

Sesshoumaru sonrió. Rin trataba a todos los empleados con mucho cariño e intentaba aprenderse el nombre de todos. Al entrar a la cocina, el jefe de mayordomos la interceptó.

-Puedo ayudarla, Rin-sama?

-Myoga… hm! Sí! Dónde está Martha?

-Se tomó la tarde libre, señora… no se sentía muy bien…

-Y quién cocinó hoy?

-Ella, luego se marchó.

-Quiero que vaya a un médico, y me envíe los gastos.

-Me encargaré de eso, señora. Alguna petición para la cena?

-No se preocupe, yo la prepararé.

Al tardarse tanto, Sesshoumaru bajó en busca de Rin. La abrazó por la espalda al momento en que cerraba la puerta del horno.

-Qué haces, preciosa? Mi esposa no debería estar metida en la cocina.

-Me encanta cocinar, mi amor… además, Martha está enferma.

Sesshoumaru la vio preparar unos sándwiches, con una mezcla de por más extraña.

-Pavo, queso crema y mermelada de fresa?

-Sí, es rico…

-Rin… de verdad sabes cocinar?

-Pruébalo… qué necio!

Inuyasha bajó siguiendo el delicioso aroma y brincó del gusto al ver a Rin salir de la cocina con los platos.

-Sí!!! Sándwich sorpresa!!!

El pequeño se sentó a la mesa, Rin le puso su plato y de inmediato comenzó a comer.

-Quieres jugo o refresco?

-Jugo.

Rin le sirvió el jugo y con una sonrisa vio a Inuyasha devorarse todo el sándwich.

-Quiero más!

-Más?!

-Sí!!! Onegai!

-Bueno, pero uno pequeño…

-Toma…

Sesshoumaru le dio la mitad del suyo. Rin notó que apenas lo había probado.

-Sesshoumaru, no te lo tienes que comer si no te gusta.

No hablaron más. Al terminar de cenar, Myoga recogió los platos, Rin se disculpó y subió las escaleras.

-Rin…

-Ya vuelvo…

Sesshoumaru vio a Inuyasha.

-Qué le pasa?

-Es su comida favorita… y es muy buena…

Sesshoumaru suspiró y decidió darle una mordida, para su sorpresa el encuentro de sabores en su boca era excitante, el balance perfecto entre lo salado y lo dulce. Cuando fue a la habitación, Rin estaba absorta empacando su ropa.

-Preciosa…

-Quieres que te prepare algo más?

-No, cariño…

-Lo siento…

Sesshoumaru la vio bajar la cabeza.

-Rin…

-Lo siento, no pensé que te desagradaría tanto…

-No fue así…

-Te vi, apenas lo probaste…

-Cuando lo volví a probar, me gustó mucho…

-Eres un mentiroso…

-Porqué habría de mentirte?

Sesshoumaru le levantó la cara por el mentón.

-Es delicioso… Rin! No tienes que llorar!

-E-es que…

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Quería que te lo encontraras rico, es la primera comida que hago para ti…

-Preciosa… te dije que es delicioso… perdóname, no era mi intención herir tus sentimientos…

-Yo sé que te gusta comer muchas cosas ricas, por eso yo, en Francia, tomé clases de cocina gourmet para…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Gracias, preciosa, prometo no ser un bruto la próxima vez y dejarte hacerme todo lo que se te antoje.

……………………………………

Julia estaba en su habitación de hotel, organizaba sus maletas, se iría con Rin y Sesshoumaru hasta París, donde ellos seguirían en otro vuelo a Venecia.

Dejó todo listo y la maleta abierta, suspiró pensando en lo mucho que se había divertido con Jaken durante todo el mes que estuvo en Tokio. De pronto tocaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Servicio a la habitación!

Julia se levantó extrañada, porque ella no había pedido nada.

-Yo no ordené…

-Esto va por la casa…

Al ver a Jaken, sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Jaken le había llevado una deliciosa y romántica cena a la habitación. Julia rió cuando con toda libertad encendió 2 velas en el balcón y puso todo en su sitio.

-Jaken, todo esto es… pero…

-No hay imposibles, Julia…

-Pero me falta un año…

-Un año que me tomaré para hacer una maestría… Adivina dónde?

Julia rió a la vez que lo abrazaba con fuerza. Después de la cena, se acomodaron en un sillón a disfrutar de las luces que se adueñaban de las noches de Tokio. Hablaban de sus años de adolescencia y universidad, cuando fue el turno de Julia para hablar, se lo quedó viendo, no había apartado los ojos de ella en toda la noche.

-Pasa algo, princesa?

Jaken era un hombre apuesto, de tez clara, pero no blanca, dueño de unos ojos intensamente azules que parecían gotas de cielo en el día más claro y una abundante cabellera negra, completamente lacia. Con respecto a su complexión corporal, no dejaba nada que envidiarle a su mejor amigo, musculoso y definido, sin entrar en lo exagerado.

-Jaken… porqué tienes los ojos azules? Me dijiste que tu padre es japonés.

-Sí, princesa… pero mi madre es rusa.

-Y tu color de piel?

-Adquirido con los años. Una vez vivimos 5 años en Hawaii y yo tenía la edad suficiente para surfear. Aún lo hago, cuando puedo…

Julia sonrió.

-Ya estaba pensando yo que eras una raza exótica de no sé donde!

Ambos rieron.

-Ahora tú… porqué siendo francesa, vives en un apartamento para estudiantes?

-Mi familia vive en Nance, como quise ir a la universidad de París, apliqué por un apartamento compartido.

-Hablas muy bien el japonés…

-Rin es muy buena profesora… en especial cuando se frustraba o emocionaba, sólo hablaba japonés.

Ambos rieron. Jaken se tomó la libertad de acariciar sus mejillas e inclinándose sobre ella, le dio un tierno beso. Sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y separó sus labios, permitiéndole saborear los rincones más recónditos de su boca. Sintiendo sus delicados dedos perdidos en su cabellera, besó sus labios, mentón y cuello, haciéndola suspirar. Se separaron sonriendo, ambos visiblemente sonrojados.

-Cómo te pido que seas mi novia en francés?

Julia rió.

-Voulez-vous être ma amie?

-A ver… Voulez-vous être ma amie?

-Oui…

-Eso sí lo entendí!

Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse.

………………………………

Pronto se volvería una rutina, Rin llevaba al pequeño a dormir y lo besaba de buenas noches. Sesshoumaru la vio arroparlo y luego salir de la habitación.

-Preciosa…

-Mi amor…

-Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?

-Excelente idea.

Ya en la tina, Sesshoumaru la vio con las mejillas sonrojadas, sonrió y la acercó a el, la besó apasionadamente, acariciando sus mejillas con ternura.

-Preciosa… algo te preocupa…

-No… no es nada importante…

-Pero es algo…

-No importa, Sessh…

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Apartando mis dos metidas de pata hoy… qué tal está ser mi esposa?

Rin lo vio, ninguno de los dos sabía bien qué hacer, acarició su mejilla.

-Aprenderemos juntos, mi amor…

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la volvió a besar.

………………………………

Se despidieron de Anna e Inuyasha antes de marcharse al aeropuerto, allá vieron divertidos a Julia y Jaken despedirse con un apasionado beso. Como debían esperar a que llamaran para embarque, las amigas se apartaron. Sesshoumaru las escuchó chillar emocionadas.

-Jaken…

-Estoy enamorado, hermano…

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Y qué harás?

-Por el momento la maestría me cae como anillo al dedo. Si todo marcha bien… cuando vuelva, la traeré conmigo.

-Felicidades…

Durante el vuelo, Julia notó que Rin y Sesshoumaru parecían restringirse de besarse.

-Rin…

-Hm?

-Porqué están tan tensos?

Rin sonrió nerviosa.

-Nada importante…

-Kami, cómo puedes aguantarte, yo que tú y me lo estuviera comiendo a besos.

Rin rió y le dijo al oído que a Sesshoumaru no le gustaba besarse en público. Concentrado en su revista, había escuchado hasta la última palabra y casi ríe al escuchar a Julia decir que era un grandísimo tonto.

-No le digas tonto…

-Pero es que tú eres pura melcocha y entonces te casas con un hombre tan frío?

-Te dije que él no es así.

Julia hizo una mueca y se concentró en su novela. Poco después, Sesshoumaru notó a Rin dormida, levantó el brazo que separaba los sillones y la haló hacia él, ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, pronunciando su nombre entre sueños. Una azafata se acercó.

-Puedo ofrecerle algo?

-Una manta…

La azafata vio cómo la cubrió con la manta cuidando de no despertarla y un tierno beso que le dio en la cabeza antes de volver a concentrarse en su revista. Julia los vio y sonrió, no cabía duda de que su amiga sería feliz.

En el aeropuerto de París, las amigas se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y lágrimas en los ojos.

……………………………

Aunque tenían toda la intención de destrozar la cama del hotel, no tenían fuerzas. Todo el viaje había sido agotador. Después de cenar, Rin le pidió dormir y descansar de verdad.

Rin despertó sintiendo el placer recorrer su cuerpo como fuertes oleadas contra la costa. Sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse y dejar escapar un gemido, expresión de su placer. Todo aquello provenía de su entrepierna.

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru se deslizó sobre ella y la penetró mientras la besaba de buenos días.

-Buenos días, mi amor…

Rin rió y rodeó su cintura con sus piernas. Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse, disfrutando de la confianza que Rin iba adquiriendo poco a poco. Movía sus caderas enérgicamente y decidió hacerla sentir algo nuevo, levantando una pierna y flexionándola contra su pecho, la vio poner los ojos en blanco mientras lo sentía más profundo en su interior, flexionando la otra en la misma posición, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, él la acompañó en su clímax de placer.

Se besaban apasionadamente, Rin lo sabía aún erecto, lo sintió moverse para abandonar su interior.

-Sessh…

-Hm?

-No…

Sesshoumaru sonrió, esperó a que su cuerpo se calmara y comenzó a moverse con suavidad. Como si se leyeran la mente, él se sentó y ella de frente a él, como solían hacerlo en la tina, con la variante de que ella lo guió a su interior. Sesshoumaru suspiró a la vez que acariciaba su espalda al sentirse completamente en su interior.

-Ah! Sessh!

-Preciosa…

Rin comenzó a moverse con lentitud, encontrando su punto de mayor placer. Aferrada a sus hombros, Rin no sabía exactamente qué hacer ni cómo moverse. Sesshoumaru se deleitaba con el sabor de la piel de su pecho, deslizó sus manos a su trasero y comenzó a moverla hacia arriba y abajo.

…………………………

Con la bata del hotel puesta, Rin salió al balcón de la habitación. Admiraba la vista de la ciudad, cerró los ojos, y respiró tranquila, aquella era su realidad, era la esposa de Sesshoumaru, se quedó viendo su anillo y admirando la joya. Se estremeció al sentir las fuertes manos en su cintura.

-Sessh!

-Me dejaste solito…

Rin sonrió y se dio vuelta, Sesshoumaru sólo vestía el pantalón de su pijama, aún tenía el cabello alborotado.

-Quería estirarme…

-Hm…

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Vamos a dormir…

-Mi amor… vamos a salir…

-Más tarde, tengo sueño…

Aquella semana había pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Paseos en góndolas y caminatas tomados de la mano eran los días y las tardes, dejando las noches reservadas para extensas sesiones de amor y placer.

Al volver a Japón, Inuyasha brincó a los brazos de Rin y no la soltó en todo el día.

-Yo también te extrañé mucho, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y pasó su mano por su cabeza. Mientras Sesshoumaru desempacaba sus maletas, Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

-Nii-chan…

-Ven aquí… no me saludaste…

El pequeño se subió a sus piernas y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, nii-chan…

-Yo también te quiero, Inuyasha…

Lo besó en la cabeza, Rin entró en la habitación y sonrió al ver al pequeño en brazos de su hermano.

-Preciosa…

-Estoy cansada, me daré un baño y voy a dormir.

Rin los besó a ambos.

-Inuyasha… porqué lloras?

El pequeño movió la cabeza negativamente, Rin se sentó a su lado y vio a Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor, qué pasó?

-Shiawase de… _(Estoy feliz)..._

Rin sonrió y lo besó con una increíble ternura.

………………………………

Mientras Rin se bañaba, sintió la puerta abrirse.

-Sessh…

-Nii-chan salió a comprar cena…

-Inuyasha, cariño…

-Me puedo bañar también?

Rin terminó en la ducha y entró a la tina con el pequeño.

-Yo me bañaba con mama…

-Ya veo… levanta los brazos…

Rin lo bañó. Al terminar notó el largo de su cabello.

-Hay que cortarte el cabello…

-No! No, onegai! Yo lo quiero largo como nii-chan…

-Está bien…

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, subió a la habitación, Rin salía del baño con Inuyasha en brazos.

-Preciosa…

-Te perdiste un rico baño…

Rin dejó a Inuyasha parado sobre la cama con una enorme toalla que lo envolvía de pies a cabeza, Sesshoumaru la hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente, se separaron sonriendo al escuchar las risas de Inuyasha.

-Los estoy viendo!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Y qué haces tú enano atrevido bañándote con mi esposa? Ah?

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por los pies y lo sostuvo en el aire. Inuyasha reía a carcajadas. Una vez vestidos, Rin se adelantó, Sesshoumaru se detuvo cuando Inuyasha lo haló de la mano.

-Nii-chan…

-Dime…

-Rin es muy bonita…

-Lo sé…

-Cuándo van a tener bebés?

-Rin te dijo algo?

-No, te estoy diciendo a ti que cuando le vas a dar un bebé a Rin?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tú eres un bebé y tenemos que cuidarte... pero cuando estés más grande, le daré todos los bebés que ella me pida.

Bajaron a cenar, más tarde, Rin llevó al pequeño a su cama.

-No te vayas...

Rin sonrió y sentándose a su lado, acarició su cabeza.

-Cierra los ojitos, piensa en las estrellas...

El pequeño cerró sus ojitos, pero apenas unos segundos después, las lágrimas los desbordaron.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Mama!!!

El pequeño se aferró a Rin llorando desconsolado. Aquella herida no había sanado. Rin lo acunó, llenándole la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Sabes algo, Inuyasha? Cuando los papás se van al cielo, ellos quieren que sus bebés seamos fuertes... y que podamos seguir adelante... pero no se puede, verdad? Duele mucho pensar en ellos...

El pequeño la vio con el rostro rojo y la nariz corrida, Rin se la limpió.

-Yo te prometo, cariño... que te voy a enseñar a recordarlos con una sonrisa...

-Cómo?

-Ya verás... pero ahora... vamos a descansar...

-Te quiero mucho...

-Yo también, mi amor...

Una vez dormido, Rin lo acomodó en la cama y lo cubrió con la sábana. Fue a su habitación.

-Preciosa... estás bien?

-Sí, mi amor...

-Pasó algo?

-Tenemos que llevar a Inuyasha con un psicólogo... él no podrá superarlo solo...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y se paró detrás de ella, besando su cuello y acariciando su cuerpo.

-Sessh...

-Okaerinasai...

Rin sonrió y se dio vuelta, lo besó apasionadamente.

Rin se levantó bien temprano, preparó el desayuno y levantó y bañó a Inuyasha, mientras el pequeño comía, se fue a cambiar la ropa.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Rin lo vio y sonrió, Sesshoumaru se preparaba para irse a trabajar. Con una coleta baja y arreglándose la corbata.

-Kami, luces delicioso!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó apasionadamente.

-Guarda esos pensamientos para esta noche...

Después de desayunarse, mientras Inuyasha buscaba sus cosas, se despidieron con un apasionado beso. Sesshoumaru bajó sus manos y acarició su trasero.

-Hey! Manos arriba!

-Eso no era lo que me gritabas esta mañana...

Rin se sonrojó al máximo, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Nii-chan...

Rin se despidió de Inuyasha y volvió a besar a Sesshoumaru antes de que se fueran. Dejó todo organizado en la casa y salió.

Sesshoumaru salió de la sala de reuniones y fue a su oficina, antes de entrar, se detuvo frente al escritorio de su asistente.

-Maita, lo conseguiste?

-Sí, señor, aquí tiene...

Sesshoumaru le agradeció con una sonrisa y entró a la oficina con el paquete en las manos, al abrirlo, era un portaretrato de metal, colocó una fotografía de Rin en el mismo. Decidió llamarla.

-Myoga, me comunicas con Rin?

-Lo siento, señor, pero la señora salió temprano esta mañana y no ha llegado.

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru llamó al celular, pero no le contestó. Después de un rato llamó a la casa nuevamente, no había llegado, llamó a Anna, Rin pasó en la mañana y se fue casi de inmediato. Ya preocupado, Sesshoumaru llamó sin cesar al celular.

-Sessh!

-Rin, dónde estás?! Porqué no contestabas el celular?

-No podía hacerlo, pasó algo?

-No... sólo que me preocupé.

-Estoy bien, amor... haciendo unas diligencias.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño.

-Tienes dinero?

-No te preocupes. Irás a comer a la casa?

-No... tengo un almuerzo...

-Está bien, nos vemos en la tarde... te amo.

-Rin...

-De verdad me tengo que ir, amor... ya me llaman...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también...

Rin cerró la llamada. Sesshoumaru se quedó un tanto extrañado. pero nada lo extrañó más que una llamada de un banco para confirmar si Rin en realidad era su esposa.

-A qué se debe esto?

-Su esposa solicitó un préstamo en nuestro banco, sólo estamos verificando los datos.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Rin e Inuyasha practicaban en el dojo, subió a la habitación y sobre la mesa de noche de Rin, vio un folder.

Al terminar la práctica, subieron a bañarse, Rin se detuvo en la puerta al ver a Sesshoumaru con el folder en las manos.

-No deberías hacer eso.

-Rin...

Rin le quitó el folder.

-Te agradeceré que de ahora en adelante, por favor, no fisgonees en mis cosas.

-Qué te pasa, Rin? Qué es todo eso? Para qué quieres tanto dinero?

-Hay cosas que tengo que hacer. Por favor, Sesshoumaru...

-Quién es tu garante?

-Mi abuela.

-Me llamaron hoy a la oficina. Para confirmar que eres mi esposa...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Rin... qué pasa?

-Fui muy específica al decirles que no te contactaran...

-Rin...

-Si no termino de pagar mi préstamo universitario... mi abuela va a perder su casa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Tenías que decírmelo, Rin...

Sesshoumaru le entregó una tarjeta de crédito platino.

-T-tiene mi nombre...

-Es tuya... por favor... cancela todas tus deudas... todas...

-Pero...

-Úsala para eso...

-Sessh...

-Yo sé lo que es, preciosa... yo también estudié con préstamo... te comprendo...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, disculpándose por haber sido tan dura con él.

-No importa, preciosa... prepárate... vamos a salir a cenar...

Rin asintió.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias a Wonder Woman por su ayuda.**

**Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	8. Tiempo

**Capítulo 8**

**Tiempo**

**2 años después.-**

Rin llegó a la casa, Inuyasha corrió a ella y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mamá, vamos a salir!

Rin sonrió y dejó sus libros y su maletín de computadora a un lado.

-Y Sessh?

-Trabajando.

-Bueno... vamos al parque... pero volveremos temprano, tenemos que ir a una cena.

Con el paso de los meses, Inuyasha comenzó a llamar a Rin mamá. Al principio era dormido, luego al despertar, ya era cosa de cada vez que la buscaba. Salieron al parque, Rin lo dejó jugar en los columpios, volvieron para la hora de la cena.

-Ve con Kina para que te bañes...

Rin lo besó con ternura y el pequeño se alejó con la niñera. Rin organizó sus libros y puso a cargar la laptop. Se metió al baño y apenas se metía completa bajo la ducha, sintió las manos de Sesshoumaru rodearla.

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente a la vez que sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo. Rin sonrió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y continuó besándolo.

-Piensas hacerme el amor ahora?

-No pienso detenerme...

-Hm... puedo hacer algo por ti...

-Qué cosa, preciosa?

Rin lo acarició en toda su extensión y con besos de labios separados por todo su cuerpo, llegó a su cintura.

-Preciosa...

Rin lo cubrió de besos y caricias, sentía sus dedos perderse en su cabellera a la vez que lo escuchaba clamar su nombre en una voz ronca y sensual que la estremecía, se detuvo haciéndolo sentir una punzada bajo su cintura y le sonrió pícaramente.

-Tu turno...

Sesshoumaru vio a la puerta, confirmando que el seguro estaba puesto y la besó apasionadamente, haciéndola separar las piernas devoró su intimidad, haciéndola perder la fuerza para seguir parada, la cargó y se perdió en su interior mientras la apoyaba contra la pared.

-Ah! Amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la silenció con un beso a la vez que se movía enérgicamente. Pronto Rin lo sintió detenerse de repente a la vez que ambos sentían la maravillosa descarga recorrer sus cuerpos y guiarlos a un increíble estado de relajación. Entre tiernos besos se lavaron uno a otro y poco después, salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano para ir a cenar.

El lugar de la cena, era un salón de hotel, Sesshoumaru ayudó a Rin a bajar del auto y la besó en la mejilla.

-Luces despampanante...

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Y yo?

Ambos rieron, Inuyasha iba vestido como su hermano, camisa, corbata y pantalón negro.

-Mamá, como me veo?

-Precioso como siempre. Eres un bebé bello.

Al entrar al salón, muchos giraron a verlos. Muchos se impresionaban de lo bien que se llevaban y la dinámica de la joven pareja. Sesshoumaru se mostraba siempre orgulloso de los dotes de su mujer, especialmente para mediar en ambientes de negocios, Rin tenía cierta habilidad para lograr lo que la empresa necesitaba y aquello los había llevado a la cima.

Inuyasha, como todo un caballero, saludaba a las damas con una leve inclinación y a los caballeros con un apretón de manos. No cabía duda que con su personalidad y la experiencia que iría adquiriendo con los años, Inuyasha sería un muy exitoso hombre de negocios.

Rin conversaba con las esposas de unos posibles futuros socios, Sesshoumaru con los hombres, aburrido a muerte con las técnicas de mercadeo obsoletas que le ofrecían. Cuando comenzó la música, sonrió al ver a Inuyasha, invitando a Rin a bailar.

-Sesshoumaru, escuchaste?

-Sí, pero me temo que eso es un poco... obsoleto. Recientemente Rin se recibió de una maestría de actualización de técnicas de mercadotecnia y sinceramente, vale que la empresa cubra el costo para todo el departamento, las nuevas técnicas son rápidas, efectivas y aumentan las ganancias como nunca. A raíz de esto, cerré un trato con la universidad de Tokio, para hacer unos programas de cursos rápidos para todo el departamento. Los invito a hacer lo mismo, las ventajas son impresionantes.

Los demás comenzaron a comentar acerca de ello, Sesshoumaru se disculpó y fue hasta la pista de baile.

-Me permite?

-Por supuesto...

Rin sonrió al cambiar de parejas, Inuyasha fue a sentarse a la mesa.

-Luces cansado, amor...

-Un poco, sí... preferiría mil veces estar en casa haciéndote el amor...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué era lo que tanto hablaban?

-Mercado... lo increíblemente hermosa que es mi esposa... y lo perdidamente enamorado que estoy de ella...

Rin rió, se retuvo, pero tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. Sesshoumaru sonrió al verla y la besó con ternura.

-Sessh...

-No me importa, Rin...

Continuaron bailando muy juntos, con Rin escuchando sus latidos calmados y fuertes. Los hermanos Kazami eran el foco de atención de muchas mujeres, las más jóvenes envidiando el lugar de Rin y las más maduras adorando la efervescencia del más pequeño.

Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru llevó al pequeño en brazos a su cama. Al volver a la habitación, Rin ya vestía pijama, lo besó en la mejilla y le dijo que ya volvía. Sesshoumaru la siguió hasta la cocina, donde ella se sirvió un vaso con agua.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor... pasa algo?

-No... qué es esto?

Sesshoumaru tenía un paquete que aparentaba contener solo una pastilla.

-Esa es la pastilla anticonceptiva... dame, me la tengo que tomar hoy.

-Es seguro tomártela sin saber si estás embarazada o no?

-No estoy embarazada, amor, se me acaba de pasar el período.

Sesshoumaru se quedó leyendo el paquete.

-Rin... no quieres que comencemos a intentarlo?

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos a tener un bebé...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza dejando escapar un grito de la pura emoción, lo llenó de besos.

-Te amo, mi amor! Eres tan lindo!

-Y va con lo lindo...

Rin rió y volvió a besarlo.

-Cállate y bésame, tonto!

Sesshoumaru estuvo de viaje las próximas 8 semanas consecutivas, en dos meses, apenas estuvo en la casa 2 fines de semana. Suspendió el último viaje y volvió antes al enterarse que Rin se había caído por las escaleras. Entró en la habitación del hospital sudado y respirando con dificultad.

-Preciosa!

-Sessh...

Rin tenía varios moretes, una cortada en la frente y una costilla rota.

-Qué pasó, amor, cómo fue?

-Me resbalé...

-Estás bien, verdad? Qué dijo el doctor?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy embarazada, Sesshoumaru...

-Mi amor... es... es genial! Preciosa! Es...

-Me tienen en observación... tuve un sangrado... no me quieren decir, pero yo sé que lo más seguro es que pierda mi bebé!

Rin se refugió en su pecho, llorando desconsolada, Sesshoumaru la abrazó y le daba besitos en la cabeza mientras sus ojos se enrojecían, aquella felicidad fue tan efímera.

-Tienes que calmarte, preciosa...

Rin lo escuchó con la voz quebrada.

-Tienes que calmarte... amor... todo va a salir bien...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó con ternura.

-Todo va a salir bien...

Las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde. Sesshoumaru estaba dormido en una silla, recostado de la cama, sosteniendo la mano de Rin entre las suyas. Rin despertó sintiéndose húmeda.

-Sessh...

-Hm...

-Sessh, hay algo mojado...

Sesshoumaru encendió la luz, las lágrimas fluyeron automáticamente, la cantidad de sangre que mojaba las sábanas no indicaba nada menos que un aborto. El doctor la examinó y examinó lo que había entre las sábanas.

-Lo siento mucho, Rin... pero fue un aborto espontáneo... con expulsión completa...

El doctor recogió el más grande de los coágulos y lo puso en un frasco. Sesshoumaru la ayudó a bañarse y unas enfermeras limpiaron la cama.

-Lo siento, preciosa... lo siento tanto... Kami, no debí irme...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la veía tan frágil, sólo la pudo mantener pegada a su pecho, dándole tiernos besitos en la cabeza.

Rin no se pudo sentir más sola y abandonada. Sesshoumaru se había distanciado de ella tanto en tan poco tiempo, era como si ya no la quisiera. Determinada a poner las cosas en su lugar, Rin lo buscó. Solía pasarse horas muertas en su estudio. Rin entró, todo estaba en desorden, escuchó un quejido.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Qué haces aquí?!

-Sessh...

Rin se arrodilló frente a él, le levantó el rostro. Sus ojos rojos, ya secos sin lágrimas para derramar, una barba descuidada, el pelo despeinado.

-Sesshoumaru, qué está pasando?

-Lo siento tanto! Fue mi culpa! Lo siento, perdóname!

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, aferrado a su cintura.

-Perdóname...

-Sesshoumaru... no fue tu culpa... mi amor, no fue culpa de nadie... se me rompió el tacón cuando bajaba las escaleras...

-Yo debí estar aquí! Y hubiésemos bajado juntos y cuando se te rompiera el tacón...

-Habríamos caído los dos, mi amor...

Rin acarició su rostro y lo besó con ternura.

-Sesshoumaru... nadie tuvo la culpa... fue un accidente...

Rin lo convenció de subir, se dieron un baño juntos y luego con mucho cuidado, ella lo afeitó. Con una toalla le secó la cara.

-Te ves mejor así...

-Rin...

-Mi amor... no te imaginas todo lo que me duele perder a mi bebé... y sé que te sientes igual... pero no podemos echarnos cuerpo a tierra... Sessh, me dejaste sola... cuando más te necesité me dejaste sola... este no es el momento de separarnos... sino de unirnos más, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y la besó apasionadamente.

-Lo siento, Rin...

-Lo volveremos a intentar, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Rin le sonrió.

-Vamos a descansar...

-Tengo hambre...

-Entonces vamos a comer...

Rin preparó unos emparedados, comieron en silencio, uno frente al otro. Rin sólo le sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla, al terminar, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tuve tanto miedo...

-Sessh...

-Pensé que te perdería...

-Ya no pienses en eso, mi amor...

Rin lo besó con ternura. Al volver a la habitación, Sesshoumaru notó la maleta junto a la puerta.

-Rin...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Te encerraste en tu cápsula... había tomado una decisión...

-Me ibas a dejar...

-Pensé que tú lo habías hecho hace mucho...

-Perdóname, mi amor... de verdad lo siento!

-Cálmate, cariño... ahora sé la verdad...

-Mama...

Inuyasha estaba frente a ellos, estrujándose los ojitos. Rin lo cargó y lo besó con ternura.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Un muonstro...

-Monstruo... cariño, los monstruos no existes...

-Kowaii yo!

El pequeño se refugió en su pecho, Rin acarició su cabeza y se quedó con él cargado.

-Vamos, amor...

Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru.

-Vamos a dormir... todos necesitamos de un buen descanso...

-No deberías cargarlo...

-Tiene miedo, tuvo una pesadilla...

-Tú estás convaleciente...

-Han pasado 3 semanas...

Sesshoumaru lo cargó, subieron a la habitación, el pequeño se pasó a los brazos de Rin nuevamente.

-Ya, estamos aquí... duérmete, mi amor...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza y se quedó con el pequeño abrazado a su pecho. Sesshoumaru la vio y acarició su mejilla, ella levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Te amo, Rin...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

**Varios meses después. -**

Sesshoumaru le había dicho a Rin que irían a una cena de negocios y que Inuyasha no podía ir esta vez. Rin cerró la llamada suspirando. Cómo se le ocurría a Sesshoumaru una cena de negocios esa noche?

Sesshoumaru llegó y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, preciosa, estás lista?

-Sí, sólo me falta el vestido...

-Luces hermosa...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru notó sus ojos opacos.

-Preciosa... pasa algo?

-No...

Sesshoumaru se metió al baño sonriendo, Rin apostaba todo a que se había olvidado de su aniversario.

-Sessh?

-Sí?

-Amor, no puedes ir solo? De pronto no me siento muy bien...

-Vamos, preciosa, casi no estamos juntos, ven conmigo, mi amor...

Rin le dijo que sí, que iría. Sesshoumaru se sintió un poco idiota al salir del baño y verla secarse los ojos.

-Rin...

-Kami, Sessh...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasa, mi amor? Hice algo mal?

Rin iba a decir algo, pero en su lugar sólo salió un suspiro al sentir los besos de Sesshoumaru en su cuello y juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Vamos preciosa... te prometo que la pasarás bien...

Rin lo vio vestirse de esmoquin, aquella cena era de gala, tomó el vestido que Sesshoumaru le había enviado con el chofer. Él la vio sonriendo, aquel vestido le quedaba tal y como él se lo había imaginado. La ayudó con el cierre y deslizó sus manos sobre su cintura.

-Perfecta...

-Ya estoy lista...

-Entonces vamos...

Se despidieron de Inuyasha y se marcharon. En el camino, Sesshoumaru la detalló, llevaba un vestido de seda rojo vino, largo con un cierre a media espalda y unos finos tiros tras su cuello. La tela del vestido caía sobre sus curvas acariciándolas cuales pétalos de rosa.

Llegaron a un restaurante, donde Rin no vio signos de negocios, los llevaron a una mesa, inmediatamente les sirvieron el champán.

-Sessh...

-Feliz aniversario, preciosa...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Pensaste que lo había olvidado, verdad?

-Sí...

-Jamás...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente.

-Feliz aniversario, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomando una copa de champaña, le ofreció la otra a Rin.

-Por tres maravillosos años...

-Porque vengan muchos más...

Mientras esperaban por la cena, Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Yo sé que últimamente he estado trabajando mucho... pero cariño... yo te prometo...

-No prometas, Sesshoumaru...

-Sí prometo. Te prometo que saldré más temprano... y me tomaré un tiempo para ti...

-Ambos sabemos que por maravilloso que se oiga, no se puede...

-Rin... cree en mí...

-Yo creo en ti, mi amor... pero sé como es tu trabajo... la empresa es una amante exigente y yo no puedo competir con ella...

-Rin, dame la oportunidad, estoy luchando por nuestro matrimonio... onegai...

Rin acarició su mejilla.

-Mi amor, nuestro matrimonio está bien...

-No cuando te duermes llorando, Rin... ni cuando se te corre el maquillaje...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? Qué es lo que estoy haciendo tan mal que te hace llorar? Rin dime...

Sesshoumaru le levantó el rostro, la lágrima que se había escapado cayó justo sobre su dedo.

-Rin!

-Lo siento!

Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla.

-Rin...

-Ya casi es un año...

-Kami, preciosa...

-Ya casi pasa un año y no logro volver a quedar embarazada...

-Rin, mi amor... no te preocupes por eso...

-Pero es que...

-Preciosa... no te preocupes por eso... te prometo que para fin de año estarás embarazada...

-Sessh...

-Rin, amor... no sabía que querías quedar embarazada... yo no he intentado embarazarte... todo lo contrario... no pensé que estabas lista...

Luego de cenar, Sesshoumaru la tomó de la mano y la guió a bailar.

-Mi preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Sí?

-No te he agradecido por mi vestido...

-Con sólo verte basta...

-Gracias, mi amor...

Se besaron con ternura, Rin siguió bailando pegada a su pecho. Sesshoumaru bajó la cabeza y rozando su oído con sus labios le propuso ir a un lugar más apartado.

-Cómo dónde?

-Realmente no lo sé... pero quiero hacerte el amor...

Rin rió entre dientes. Lo besó con ternura y le propuso volver a la casa.

-Pero... quiero postre...

-Preciosa...

-Vamos, amor... comí ligero pensando en mi postre...

-Está bien, pero después me tienes que dejar a mí comerme el mío...

-Te prometo que no te arrepentirás...

Rin sonrió con picardía y lo besó jugueteando con su lengua. Todo el camino a la casa Rin intentaba esquivar la mano de Sesshoumaru que buscaba subirle el vestido o meterse por el escote.

-Sessh!

-Qué? No soy yo...

-Vamos, amor, atiende al camino... yo te atiendo después...

Apenas se aparcó en el garaje y la haló hacia él, besándola apasionadamente.

-Kami! Si me hubieras besado así la primera vez, ni pienso en Paris!

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. La llevó a la habitación en brazos, planeando hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer.

Descansaban abrazados, sudados y desnudos. Sesshoumaru tomó una sábana y la abrió sobre ellos, Rin sonrió aún entre sus brazos y lo besó en el pecho.

-Eso fue grandioso...

-Puedo decir lo mismo de ti...

Sesshoumaru acarició su espalda desnuda, recorría el surco vertebral con sus dedos, la sintió temblar y reír.

-Me haces cosquillas!

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Lo estamos haciendo bien, verdad?

-Qué cosa?

-Todo esto... no sé... aveces pienso que no debí insistir...

-Insistir en que aceptara mis sentimientos?

-Es una responsabilidad demasiado grande...

-Sessh... cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo... amo a Inuyasha...

-Lo sé...

-Entonces? Qué es lo que te preocupa?

-Que te canses de mí...

-Eso nunca va a pasar...

Rin se acomodó sobre él, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Y menos si me sigues haciendo el amor de esta manera...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó a la vez que la hacía quedar contra el colchón.

Rin estaba con Inuyasha, cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, la vio sonriendo, lo mantenía abrazado y le leía un libro de cuentos.

-Nii-chan!!!

Inuyasha lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru lo cargó.

-Hola, enano!

-No soy enano!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, lo dejó en el piso.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Regular... oye... tenemos pendiente ir a ver a la bebé de Max, ya me llamó amenazándome con retractarse no sé de qué cosa...

-Vamos...

Sesshoumaru se dio un baño y fueron a la casa de Max, los recibió una mujer de pelo castaño y corto.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Hola, Amanda!

Se saludaron con un abrazo.

-Perdona que no vinimos antes...

-Me enteré de todo lo que pasó...

-Sí... muchas felicidades, por cierto...

Siguieron a Amanda hasta la terraza y allí estaba Max, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos azules, con una bebita en brazos, la dejó en el corralito para dormir y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo está todo?

-Ya un poco calmado...

-Rin, belleza de los cielos que eligió este tonto amigo mío para atarse al mundo terrenal...

Rin sonrió y lo saludó con un abrazo.

-Se te olvida que estás casado...

-No te preocupes, por ti, me divorcio de inmediato... Cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor, gracias...

-Sabes que aunque el tonto de tu marido no te lo diga, siempre te mando muchos saludos y cariños...

-Sí me lo dice, gracias...

Sesshoumaru estaba inclinado sobre el corralito.

-Kagome, verdad?

-Sí...

-Es bellísima... por suerte, idéntica a su madre...

Rin se acercó, Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Es preciosa... tiene tu nariz, Max...

Estaban sentados conversando, Amanda se acercó con unas bebidas.

-Inuyasha... no quieres refresco?

-Hai...

Inuyasha tomó su vaso y se volvió a sentar frente al corral, estaba como hipnotizado, viendo a la pequeña dormir.

-Inu...

-Dime, mamá...

-Ven, cariño... deja a la bebé dormir...

-Yo no le estoy haciendo nada...

La pequeña despertó, Inuyasha sonrió al verla, la pequeña lo vio y sonrió, él sonrió emocionado y se abrazó a Rin.

-Mamá, cuando yo sea grande, quiero que ella sea mi esposa!

Todos rieron, Max sacó a la pequeña de la cuna, se la pasó a Sesshoumaru, Rin sonrió al verlo con la pequeña, segura de que Sesshoumaru sería un padre muy cariñoso. Inuyasha sonrió y se acercó, la pequeña, al verlo, se rió y se refugió en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, todos rieron, Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla, la pequeña rió a carcajadas, incluso Max y Amanda se sorprendieron.

-Nunca había reído así...

-Sesshoumaru, sería un gran honor para nosotros si aceptaras ser el padrino de Kagome...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada, sonriendo, vio a la pequeña, Rin sonrió al verlo con los ojos rojos.

-Mi amor...

-Es...

Rin tomó a la pequeña, Sesshoumaru abrazó a Max.

-El honor es todo mío...

Rin vio a la pequeña.

-Rin... queremos que seas la madrina...

-Pero... están seguros? Es decir que... no me conocen desde hace tanto...

-Te conocemos lo suficiente...

Rin aceptó sonriendo y con la pequeña en brazos, la llenó de besos.

-Gracias...

Esa noche, al volver a la casa, Rin llevó a Inuyasha a su cama, al salir, fue a la sala, se escurrió entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien, Rin acarició sus brazos, que la rodeaban.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Mi amor... quiero tener un bebé...

-Preciosa...

-Vamos, cariño... ya tenemos 3 años casados...

Rin lo sintió suspirar, ella misma lo hizo y se desanimó.

-Voy a dormir...

-Quiero que vayas al médico y cuando diga que estás bien y que puedes... lo haremos...

-Sessh...

-Yo también quiero tener un bebé, una bebita, a decir verdad, preciosa como su mami...

Rin sonrió y lo besó apasionadamente, prometiéndole ir al médico al día siguiente.

**6 meses después. -**

Inuyasha se levantó a media mañana, bajó hasta el jardín, donde Rin y Sesshoumaru parecían niños, jugando a hacerse cosquillas mutuamente.

-Mama!!!

-Inuyasha! Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja!!!! Sessh! Ya!

Sesshoumaru se detuvo, Inuyasha corrió hasta Rin y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Estás feliz!

-Sí, mi amor! Muy feliz! Sabes por qué?

Inuyasha se quedó viéndola, Rin le sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Porque tengo a Sessh... y te tengo a ti, mi rayito de sol!

Rin le hizo cosquillas al pequeño haciéndolo reír. Una vez calmados, acarició su cabeza.

-Inuyasha...

-Sí?

-Qué dirías si yo te digo que voy a tener un bebé?

Al pequeño se le iluminaron los ojos, la vio sorprendido y sonriendo.

-En serio?! Vas a tener un bebé?

-Sí, mi amor!

-Dónde está? Cuándo llega? Es un niño, verdad?

Rin rió.

-Antes de nacer, los bebés pasan nueve meses viviendo dentro de la barriguita de su mamá y después, cuando ya están un poquito grandes, nacen...

-Y cuántos son nueve meses?

-Mucho tiempo...

-De verdad?

-Yo también quiero que pasen rápido, quiero cargarlo y abrazarlo.

Inuyasha se quedó viendo a Rin.

-Dónde está el bebé ahora?

Rin se pasó las manos por el vientre.

-Aquí... todavía es muy chiquito, pero está aquí...

Inuyasha pegó su oído de su vientre, Rin sonrió y vio a Sesshoumaru, quien le sonrió también.

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se inclinó y la besó con ternura. Inuyasha se separó y la besó en el vientre.

-Te voy cuidar mucho...

Rin sonrió y abrazó al pequeño con fuerza. Inuyasha pasó su mano por su mejilla.

-Mama... cuando tengas tu bebé... qué va a pasar conmigo?

-Cómo así, mi amor?

-Yo no soy tu bebé...

-Sí, cariño... seguirás siendo mi bebé... te voy a querer igual que al bebé nuevo...

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Iba a publicar ayer, pero tuve que hacer un servicio en el hospital y todo se fue a pique. Espero que les guste, lo terminé en el hospital a eso de las 5, cuando no había nada que hacer.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	9. Papá

**Capítulo 9**

**Papá**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Inuyasha corrió a él, lo saludó y siguió hasta donde Rin, poniendo una mano en su cuello, la hizo echarse hacia atrás y la besó apasionadamente.

-Hola, preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor... cómo te fue?

-Como siempre... me iré a dar un baño...

-Hm! Qué rico!

-Me acompañas?

-Si me da tiempo, estoy haciendo la tarea con Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó nuevamente, acarició su marcado vientre.

-Hola, mi amor! Papá ya llegó!

Rin rió al sentirlo moverse.

-Está contento...

-Es niña.

-Es niño.

-No importa, es sano...

-Tienes razón...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras, Inuyasha se sentó junto a Rin nuevamente.

-Me puedo bañar con ustedes?

-No, no es una piscina, es la tina.

-Pero se van a bañar juntos...

-Inuyasha... aveces los esposos, necesitamos un momento a solas.

-Y qué hacen en el baño?

-Nos damos masajes... hablamos de cosas... Vamos, termina tu tarea...

Sesshoumaru se terminó de duchar y se pasó a la tina, Rin entró al baño en ese momento.

-Hm! Qué rico estás, mi amor!

Sesshoumaru rió, recostado del borde de la tina, la vio ducharse, al entrar con él, lo primero que hizo fue acariciar su vientre.

-Kami, no lo puedo creer, voy a ser papá!

Rin sonrió, se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, compartiendo tiernos besitos y caricias. Sesshoumaru se emocionó al sentirlo moverse.

-Te amo, Rin...

-Y yo a tí, mi amor...

-Preciosa... hablas español, verdad?

-Sí.

-Hm! Mi mujer no sólo es hermosa, es inteligente también...

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru se la comía a besos.

-Pero para qué quieres saberlo?

-No te gustaría pasarte una semana en el Caribe?

-En serio?

-Sí... Me están proponiendo invertir en una línea de cruceros, así que tengo que probarlo...

-Pero mi amor... si combinamos los movimientos de un barco, con mi embarazo... no es bonito el panorama...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-No se te quitan las náuseas?

-No... las he controlado un poco, pero no del todo...

-Tengo que ir, preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura.

-Ve, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola y le puso una mano en la frente.

-No me vas a armar una escena de celos? Así de fácil dices que sí?

Rin rió.

-Yo no puedo ir... pero es tu trabajo... además... creo que necesitas un tiempo a solas...

-Nunca repitas eso, Rin...

-Sessh...

-No lo vuelvas a decir, cómo voy a estar necesitando separarme de mi esposa, en qué rayos estabas pensando?

-No te enojes...

-Es que tú...

Sesshoumaru se calmó, acarició sus mejillas.

-Por qué piensas eso? Por qué piensas que necesito separarme de ti?

-No duermes... te la pasas preocupado... me revisas los zapatos 3 veces al día cuando menos... alfombraste la escalera! Sesshoumaru, eso se va más allá de lo ridículo, quién alfombra una escalera de mármol?

-Lo último que quiero es que te vuelvas a caer, no duermo, es verdad... me paso la noche viendo tu vientre y al bebé moverse, y me pregunto cómo sería... qué se siente tener a un ser dentro de uno... me la paso pensando en como será cuando nazca... nombres... me pregunto si seré un buen padre...

-Serás un padre maravilloso...

-No lo sé, Rin... no lo sé...

-Yo sí...

-Y tú eres experta?

Sesshoumaru se arrepintió de sus palabras al momento en que abandonaron sus labios, Rin se apartó de él con los ojos rojos.

-Eres un reverendo imbécil!

Rin se puso la yukata y salió del baño. Sesshoumaru se sumergió en el agua, al salir, Rin no estaba.

-Rin!

Salió al jardín, la buscó por todas partes, cuando pensó que no estaba en la casa, fue al jardín de las rosas. Rin estaba sentada en un banco, se acariciaba el vientre con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Rin...

-No eres mi persona favorita en este momento...

-Rin... lo siento... fue una estupidez... amor... onegai...

-Crees que no tengo miedo también? Pero yo sé... yo sé que amando a mis hijos como lo hago, no puede salir mal!

-Tienes razón, preciosa... lo siento...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Es una responsabilidad tan grande... Rin, primero creí que sí, que sería maravilloso tener un hijo... pero... la verdad es que tengo miedo... ahora que es tan real... que está ahí, que lo veo crecer... Kami, preciosa, no puedo dejar de pensar en los miles de cosas que puedo hacer, equivocarme... cosas que le pueden arruinar la vida a mi hijo...

-Sessh...

-Ninguno de los dos tuvo una niñez normal...

-Pero mira a Inuyasha! Ya tenemos tres años con él...

-Pero no soy su padre!

-Yo tampoco... pero lo amo... Sesshoumaru lo amo, como si fuera mío y yo sé que lo estamos haciendo bien, viviendo lo que él vivió, es un niño feliz!

Sesshoumaru se inclinó sobre su vientre.

-Tú de verdad crees que podremos hacerlo?

-Estoy segura, mi amor... además... no es algo que podamos echar atrás...

Sesshoumaru la besó en el vientre.

-Me perdonas?

Rin lo besó con ternura como toda respuesta. Sesshoumaru se quedó recostado de su regazo, acariciando y besando su vientre, le subió la blusa, Rin reía por la cosquilla de sus dedos sobre su piel.

-Será un bebito precioso como su papi... con el corazón de pan de azúcar y la mirada de miel...

-Se lo van a comer...

Rin rió, con sus dedos perdidos en la densa cabellera platinada, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

-Es una niña, recuérdalo...

-Mi amor...

-No importa... sólo es el primero...

-El primero? Y cuántos quieres tener?

-Hmmm... qué te parecen 5.

-5?! Pero de dónde te sale a ti tener tantos hijos?

-Quiero una familia enorme!

-Con Inuyasha serían 6 y nosotros dos 8!

-Sí!

-Estás loco, mi amor... pero sí me gustaría tener 3...

-Al menos...

-Como mucho.

-Ya verás que te convenzo de lo contrario...

Rin rió nuevamente. Comenzaron a caer gotas de lluvia, se apresuraron a la casa, pero el aguacero los sorprendió. Entraron empapados y riendo. Inuyasha los vio y se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Uy! Qué tontos!

Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Tengo hambre, mi amor, qué vamos a cenar?

-Ya la cena está casi lista... mandé a preparar pasta y filete de cerdo.

-Hm! Rico! Vamos a secarnos...

Rin subió las escaleras con Sesshoumaru detrás de ella, una vez en la habitación le pellizcó el trasero.

-Ouch! Estás demente, lo sabías?

-Demente por besar tus labios y perderme en tus curvas...

La abrazó y la besó apasionadamente. Rin rió entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor... el bebé se está moviendo!

Sesshoumaru puso sus manos sobre su vientre, la vio sonriendo y la besó con ternura.

Sesshoumaru entró en la sala de partos como caballo desbocado, Rin pujaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Kami, no puedo!

-Tú puedes, amor!

-Quién es es él? Señor, no puede estar aquí...

-Es mi esposo!

Cuando la contracción pasó, Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Preciosa, yo sé que puedes...

-Deberías estar en un avión...

-Perdí el vuelo, cuando llamé a la casa, tu abuela me lo dijo...

-Me alegro! AAAGHHH!!!

Sesshoumaru cambió de color al ver cómo era realmente un parto, haciendo de tripas corazón, se quedó junto a Rin.

-Ya salió la cabeza! Espere, no puje!

-Lo estás haciendo bien, mi amor...

-Es un niño!

-Un niño? Un niño! Es un niño! Mi amor! Es un niño!!!!

-Papá? Nos hace los honores?

Sesshoumaru cortó el cordón umbilical, cuando le acercaron el pequeño a Rin, ella lo recibió con lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-Es precioso...

-Te amo, Sessh...

Se besaron con ternura, se llevaron al pequeño para limpiarlo.

-Satoshi...

-Cómo?

-Satoshi... el nombre de nuestro hijo...

-Satoshi Kazami... me gusta...

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar.

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, Rin amamantaba al pequeño.

-Preciosa...

-Hola, mi amor...

Dejando las flores a un lado, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Acarició la cabeza de su pequeño.

-Satoshi...

Rin sonrió.

-Amor, deja de traerme y enviarme flores, ya no caben...

-Llenaré todo el hospital de flores... Inuyasha y Anna están afuera...

-Espero que termine rápido...

-Estás incómoda?

-No... duele mucho!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-No hay mucho que pueda hacer...

Rin se recostó de su hombro.

-No importa...

Cuando el pequeño terminó se quedó dormido. Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Eres precioso, mi amor... tan bello como tu papi... tal y como te soñé, cariño...

Sesshoumaru dejó que Anna e Inuyasha entraran.

-Nii-chan...

-Es tu sobrino, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se quedó viéndolo, vio a Rin.

-Es muy bonito, mama...

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Es un bebito precioso, Rin...

-Abuelita...

**6 meses después.-**

Sesshoumaru llegó con Inuyasha a la casa al medio día. Escuchó la risa de su pequeño, fue a la habitación, Rin lo tenía acostado y lo hacía reír a carcajadas.

-Hola!

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin lo besó con ternura, Sesshoumaru profundizó el beso.

-Hm! Mi amor!

-Pa!

-Cómo?

Sesshoumaru cargó al pequeño que rió y poniendo sus manitas en su mejilla repitió su primera palabra.

-Pa!

-Pa-pá!

-Pa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y lo llenó de besos, el pequeño reía a carcajadas.

-Lo oíste?! Lo oíste, mi amor? Dijo pa!

-Sí, cariño...

Rin sonreía, se quedó viéndolos, sentada en la cama.

-Preciosa... pasa algo?

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Rin...

-Estoy un poco cansada de estar en la casa... quiero volver a trabajar... ya Satoshi está comenzando a comer sólido...

-Pero necesita su leche, Rin...

-Puedo extraérmela... además, ya no me sale mucha.

Sesshoumaru se quedó viendo al pequeño, se sentó junto a Rin.

-Mi papá murió intentando escapar de un secuestro. No confío en nadie... y mucho menos para el cuidado de mi hijo.

El pequeño continuaba jugando con el rostro de Sesshoumaru, él lo sentó en su regazo. El pequeño comenzó a llorar protestando, se pasó a los brazos de Rin.

-Calma, mi amor...

Rin logró calmarlo, lo vio meterse los dedos a la boca, suspiró.

-Tienes razón, no puedo hacerlo...

-Rin...

-Tienes razón... yo creo que moriría si algo le pasara a mi bebé... olvida que hablé, fue una estupidez...

-Rin...

-No se puede tener todo lo que se desea, verdad?

-Rin, amor... lo último que quiero es que te sientas prisionera...

-Siempre pensé que podría seguir trabajando... pero no puedo, verdad? Al menos no casada contigo...

-Qué quiere decir eso?

-No es que...

-Qué quiere decir eso? Que te estoy forzando a quedarte aquí?

-No, Sesshoumaru no tiene nada que ver!

-Entonces?!

El pequeño comenzó a llorar.

-Te arrepientes de tener a Satoshi?

-No!

-Kami, Rin, si es así, necesitas ayuda y rápido!

-No me arrepiento de tener a mi hijo! Estás loco!

-Loco yo? Tú eres quien se arrepiente de algo!

-De nada! Kami, Sesshoumaru! Sólo te comenté que me gustaría volver a trabajar!

-Porque no estás conforme con todo lo que te doy!

-Con lo único que no estoy conforme es con pasarme el día como un quicio!

-Estás loca! Tienes la responsabilidad más grande de todas!

-Satoshi duerme 17 horas al día!

Rin cerró los ojos y se calmó.

-Antes de que inventes otra estupidez y me provoques reventarte a palos... vamos a dejarlo así...

-No!

-YA CÁLLATE LA MALDITA BOCA! Por que te juro que te voy a romper lo irrompible como vuelvas a decir que no quiero a mi hijo!

-Estás demente!

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación tirando la puerta, Rin se quedó calmando al pequeño.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor... tú no tenías que oír nada de esto... perdóname...

Rin lo calmó y lo dejó en su cuna. Sintió el estómago gruñirle, bajó al comedor. Mientras comía, Sesshoumaru no le dirigió la palabra, dejó de comer y subió corriendo a la habitación.

-Nii-chan...

-Come.

-Pero...

-Come.

-Mamá estaba llorando...

Sesshoumaru golpeó la mesa, Inuyasha se estremeció.

-Cállate y come.

Sesshoumaru subió después de comer, vio a Satoshi dormido en su cuna, y escuchó a Rin en el baño.

-Rin...

Abrió la puerta, Rin estaba vomitando todo lo que comió, estaba completamente sudada, al terminar, se metió a la ducha. Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado en la cama. Si había una razón de fuerza para que Rin no trabajara, era precisamente esa, la tensión le trancaba la digestión. Rin salió del baño, vio a Sesshoumaru recostado de la cuna.

-No tienes que trabajar?

-Lo siento...

-Sessh...

-Lo siento, Rin, no sé... no sé qué me pasó, lo siento, en verdad... dije cosas fuera de lugar, cosas que no son lo que siento ni lo que pienso... te herí... y de verdad lo lamento...

Rin desvió la mirada.

-No quiero seguir con esto... onegai... no me siento bien, déjame sola, por favor...

-Rin...

-Por favor, Sesshoumaru... si seguimos discutiendo así me va a salir una úlcera... por favor, déjame sola...

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación. Exactamente 4 horas más tarde, Rin bajó las escaleras. Lo vio jugando con su anillo entre sus dedos. Lo apretó en un puño y cerró los ojos, vio una lágrima traviesa escaparse y rodar por su mejilla.

-Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada y volvió a bajarla. Rin se arrodilló frente a él, le levantó la cabeza, él la desvió con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Sessh, estás actuando como un niño...

-Qué nos pasó, Rin?

-Sessh...

-Qué no pasó? Estábamos, bien... felices, y de repente... Kami, Rin, gritarnos frente a Satoshi no es precisamente indicativo de que estemos bien...

-Yo... yo creo que te dio un ataque de celos...

-Sí!

-Pero de qué, Sesshoumaru? Celos de qué?

-Quieres volver a trabajar, Rin... qué quieres hacer? El Kenjuutsu o mercadeo? Volverás al Kenjuutsu poco a poco... yo sé que no era ni seré el único hombre en andarse medio desnudo frente a ti...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Y tú crees que eso funcionó?

-Te casaste conmigo, no?

Rin se sentó a su lado y acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh, cariño... aveces puedes ser taaan tonto! Sí tienes un cuerpo delicioso, pero mi amor, yo me enamoré de ti y en eso, al menos en mi caso, no es ni el 10 por ciento de lo que buscaba en un hombre... de hecho, al principio pensé que eras otro idiota más que le gustaba lucir sus músculos.

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Quiero volver a trabajar en mercadeo. Del kenjuutsu, seguiré entrenando, pero no para pelear... sólo para mantenerme en forma...

-Pa!

Rin fue por el pequeño, al volver junto a Sesshoumaru, Satoshi se pasó a sus brazos, Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-No volvamos a discutir por algo tan estúpido, si?

-Está bien, preciosa...

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde jugando con los niños, ya en la noche, los llevaron a dormir, Rin acomodó a Inuyasha en su cama.

-Mamá, ya no quieres a mi nii-chan?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

-Pero pelearon muy feo hoy...

-No te preocupes, cariño... ya todo se resolvió...

El pequeño se acomodó para dormir, Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Dulces sueños...

Rin fue a su habitación, la cuna de Satoshi no estaba, fue a la habitación del pequeño. El pequeño reía sentado en la cuna mientras Sesshoumaru la acomodaba en su lugar.

-Así que te lo llevaste de paseo...

-Ya es hora de que duerma solo...

-Y el monitor?

-Ya lo encendí.

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, cargó al pequeño y lo amamantó. Una vez dormido, salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano.

-Me daré un baño...

-Puedo ir contigo?

Rin sonrió y se comenzó a desnudar dándole la espalda. Mientras se duchaba, continuaba de espaldas a él, pero lo veía babearse por encima de su hombro.

-Vamos, Rin, tarde o temprano, tendrás que darme el frente...

-Cierra los ojos.

Sesshoumaru obedeció. Rin se acomodó sobre sus piernas y lo besó con ternura.

-Ya puedes abrirlos...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos a la vez que volvía a besarla.

Rin se acomodó sobre el fornido pecho de su marido, vio la pantalla del monitor y sonrió.

-Mira, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la acariciaba a todo lo largo del surco de su espalda, vio la pantalla y sonrió, Rin besó su pecho y vio el monitor sonriendo.

-Es precioso...

-Mira... tú haces eso!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, era cierto, el pequeño se pasaba la mano por el rostro pero dormido, Rin apoyó su barbilla en su pecho.

-Te amo, Sessh... gracias por hacer mis sueños realidad...

-Es un dulce placer, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente antes de entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

-Pa! Pa! Pa!

Sesshoumaru dejó correr su cremosa esencia en el interior de su mujer, la vio relajarse, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Preciosa...

-Hm! Eso fue increíblemente delicioso!

Se besaron apasionadamente, estuvieron apenas unos minutos, compartiendo tiernos besitos.

-PAAAAA!!!

-Hm! Este enano tiene una puntería... era más bonito cuando no sabía hablar...

Rin rió a carcajadas, soltándose de los brazos de su marido, se puso la yukata y fue por el pequeño.

-Hola, mi amor!

Satoshi sonrió al verla, levantando los bracitos le pidió que lo cargara, al hacerlo, se aferró a su cuello. Rin lo llenó de besos haciéndolo reír.

-Quieres ver a papá? Vamos con papá?

-Pa!!!

Rin sonrió, llevó al pequeño a la habitación, al ver a Sesshoumaru sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia su padre.

-Pa!!!

-Ven aquí, enano!

Sesshoumaru cargó al pequeño y lo llenó de besos a la vez que le hacía cosquillas. Rin se acomodó a su lado, recostada de su hombro, vio a su pequeño reír a carcajadas, Sesshoumaru la vio y la besó en la cabeza.

-Qué piensas, preciosa?

-Que hacemos unos bebés muy bonitos...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la besó con ternura.

-Tienes toda la razón, mi amor...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se soltó la yukata.

-Me voy a bañar antes de levantar a Inuyasha... vas a pensar en mí?

-Y lo dudas, preciosa?

Rin sonrió, besó al pequeño en la cabeza y se metió al baño. Sesshoumaru vio a Satoshi, señalar a Rin ya desnuda al entrar al baño.

-Tu mami me quiere volver loco...

Rin lo escuchó y rió. Se dio un largo y refrescante baño, buscando así calmar sus ansias por hacerle el amor a Sesshoumaru nuevamente.

Al salir del baño, Satoshi lloraba pidiendo comida, Rin lo amamantó antes de despertar a Inuyasha.

-Mi amor...

-Mama...

-Cariño, es hora de levantarse...

Rin acariciaba sus mejillas, el pequeño se abrazó a su cintura aún dormido.

-Iie, mama...

-Inuyasha... mi amor...

El pequeño abrió los ojos, vio a Rin sonreírle.

-Mama...

-Buenos días, cariño... cómo dormiste?

-No sé...

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Vamos, amor... debes ir al colegio...

-No puedo quedarme hoy?

-Porqué te quieres quedar? Si siempre te gusta ir al colegio?

-Ya no...

-Pasó algo, mi amor?

-No... no importa...

Rin veía al pequeño desganado, comió casi a la fuerza e iba cabizbajo.

-Inuyasha, cariño, pasa algo?

-Iie...

Rin se despidió del pequeño con un beso en la frente, Seshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Preciosa...

-Me preocupa Inuyasha...

-Estará bien... prepárate para el medio día... quiero que me acompañes a un almuerzo...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru la llenó de tiernos besitos haciéndola reír.

-Ya, detente...

-Así me gusta más... uno más...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru se marchó con Inuyasha. Rin se pasó la mañana con Satoshi, pero no se sentía calmada con la expresión de Inuyasha al marcharse. Deicidió ir al colegio, estaban precisamente en el descanso y al verla, Inuyasha corrió a ella.

-Mamá!

-Inuyasha, cariño...

Rin tenía a Satoshi en brazos, se bajó a la altura de Inuyasha y acarició su rostro.

-Hola, Satoshi...

El pequeño sonrió y se abrazó a Rin.

-Inuyasha, mi amor, porqué no querías venir al colegio?

-No importa, mami...

Rn acarició sus mejillas.

-Estaré en la dirección...

-Sí...

Rin quería saber la edad mínima para poner a Satoshi en el colegio. Mientras esperaba por la directora, entró una profesora con Inuyasha tomado de la mano, el pequeño tenía el labio partido.

-Inuyasha!

-Mama!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y se aferró a su cintura.

-Inuyasha, te peleaste?

-No! Mama! No! Yo soy bueno!

-Qué pasó, mi amor?

-Ese niño es...

-Disculpe, por favor...

Rin le limpió el rostro y lo besó en la frente.

-Vamos, cariño, dime...

-Unos niños dicen que soy raro...

-Raro? Los raros serán ellos, porque tú eres un niño precioso...

-No es eso...

-Y qué es?

-Por que te digo mamá... está mal?

-No, mi amor! Claro que no! Si soy feliz cuando mi niño bello me llama mamá!

Rin escuchó la versión de la profesora y pidió un permiso para llevarse al pequeño temprano.

-No puede hacer eso.

-Claro que puedo, legalmente soy su madre!

Rin ya estaba un tanto exasperada, era obvio que la profesora estaba en contra de que Inuyasha la llamara mamá. Cuando la directora le dio el permiso, Rin se marchó con ambos pequeños. Ya en la casa, dio instrucciones de la comida para los niños y se fue a preparar. Mientras se vestía, Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

-Kami, Inuyasha!

-Sólo los feos se esconden... tú eres muy bonita, mama...

Rin sonrió.

-Aún así...

Rin se terminó de vestir y se sentó en la cama junto con el pequeño.

-Dime, cariño...

El pequeño la besó en la mejilla y le entregó una rosa.

-Te quiero mucho, mami...

-Y yo a ti, mi amorcito! Gracias por la flor, la voy a dejar sobre mi almohada, para que huela así...

Rin se terminó de maquillar y se soltó el pelo.

-Wow! Mami estás muy bonita!

-Gracias, mi amor...

Rin lo besó con ternura, escuchó a Sesshoumaru subir las escaleras.

-Pa!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación con el pequeño en brazos.

-Luces hermosa, mi amor...

-Gracias...

Se besaron tiernamente, Satoshi se pasó a los brazos de Rin, ambos rieron al verlo quedarse idiotizado viendo el escote de su madre.

-Esto elimina todas dudas de si es tu hijo o no!

-Aba! E-TE!

Rin le dio su leche antes de marcharse, ya en el camino, Sesshoumaru tomó su mano.

-Luces espectacular, mi amor...

-Gracias, cariño... no estaba muy segura de qué ponerme...

-Te queda muy bien... preciosa... me llamaron del colegio...

-No sé qué te dijeron, pero las cosas no son así...

-No sabes de qué te voy a hablar.

-Entonces?

-Ahora quiero saber, qué pasó?

-Unos niños molestan a Inuyasha porque me dice mamá. Hoy lo golpearon y le partieron la boca, yo fui para ver cuándo puedo inscribir a Satoshi y me lo llevé a media mañana.

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Qué significa eso?

-Qué cosa?

-Eso, ese suspiro!

Llegaron al lugar, Sesshoumaru se aparcó, dejó el auto encendido.

-Yo pienso que es algo confuso para Satoshi y para el mismo Inuyasha, llamarte mamá siendo la esposa de su hermano.

-Pero la doctora dijo...

-Comprendo que te haya tomado tanto cariño y sí eres una figura maternal para él... pero...

-Sesshoumaru, eso ya no se puede echar atrás. Hacerlo cambiar es aceptar que ya no tiene madre y que nunca la tendrá... él se siente bien así.

-Y Satoshi?

-Cuando Satoshi tenga la edad suficiente para razonar así, comprenderá muy bien lo que ha pasado.

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Olvidemos esto, sí? Vamos a pasarla bien...

Rin asintió. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Hay algo que debes saber...

-Qué cosa?

-No te preocupes, te lo diré después...

Entraron al restaurante. Sesshoumaru la llevaba de la mano, pidió su reservación y de inmediato lo llevaron a la mesa.

-Sessh... esta mesa es para dos...

-Eso era lo que iba a decir... esto es sólo para nosotros dos...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-De ahora en adelante... todos los días vamos a salir... sólo tú y yo...

-Sessh...

-Lo de ayer no es más que estás cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo...

-No es eso, Sesshoumaru... disfruto mucho de estar con Satoshi... de verlo aprender y de aprender cosas nuevas de él... es sólo que ya...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Qué cosa, preciosa? Qué pasa?

-Es que ya no me siento atractiva... siempre que llegas estoy despeinada, con ropa de casa, aveces apesto a leche cortada, antes de ayer llegaste y Satoshi recién me vomitó encima... bueno, esto no es tema de restaurante... pero sí me gustaba más que te me quedaras viendo...

-Y crees que aún no lo hago? Rin, todo cambia, un hijo cambia mucho a una pareja... pero, mi amor... no es cierto que no eres atractiva. Lo eres y mucho... de por más está decir que eres sensual y excitante...

-Pero no me siento así! Me siento... me siento como una de esas mamás gordas y desarregladas que salen en los programas de televisión...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, acarició sus mejillas y sus labios, la besó con ternura.

-Créeme cuando te digo, preciosa... que al menos para mí, fuiste la embarazada más sexy del mundo... y ahora eres la mamá más sexy del mundo...

-Es todo lo que cuenta...

Ambos rieron y se besaron apasionadamente. Disfrutaron de un almuerzo romántico, al llegar a la casa, se despidieron con un apasionado beso, Sesshoumaru debía volver a la oficina.

* * *

**N/A: Bueno, hago una pausa, porque hasta yo quería publicar ya! La masacre continúa hasta noviembre, pero... qué le vamos a hacer? quién me mandó a mí a estudiar medicina, ah? En fin, espero que les guste y espero sus reviews (onegai).**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	10. Conflictos

**Capítulo 10**

**Conflictos**

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con lágrimas en los ojos, Inuyasha corrió hacia él, pero se detuvo.

-Nii-chan...

-Inuyasha... dónde está Rin?

-Arriba...

Sesshoumaru subió, Rin apenas acostaba a Satoshi, al verla, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, mi amor... me asustaste!

-Rin...

Rin lo vio, acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué pasó, Sesshoumaru?

-Max... asesinaron a Max...

-Kami!

A Rin se le salieron las lágrimas de inmediato, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Pero... cómo... qué pasó?!

-Lo asaltaron...

Después de los funerales, Amanda estaba destrozada, decidió irse a Estados Unidos, a vivir con su hermano y su padre.

-Nos vamos en dos semanas...

-Para lo que necesites, aquí nos tienes...

-Gracias...

Amanda vio a Inuyasha abrazando a la pequeña Kagome, que lloraba buscando a su papá. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Max apenas se había enterado de que estoy embarazada...

-Kami...

Rin la abrazó, intentando de alguna manera brindarle al menos la noción de que no estaba sola.

* * *

** - 15 años después. -**

Inuyasha llega a la casa, Rin está con una pequeña de unos 7 años ayudándola a hacer sus tareas. La pequeña de ojos dorados y cabellera negra, vio a su tío.

-Mamá...

-Hola, cariño, cómo te fue?

-Genial!

Inuyasha tomó una soda y se sentó junto a ella.

-Maya...

-Tío...

Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Estaba fácil, yo creo que entro...

-Eso espero...

Inuyasha vio hacia atrás.

-Sesshoumaru está aquí?

-No, aún no ha llegado...

-Quiero una laptop.

-Ya sabes qué hacer.

Inuyasha sonrió, se puso de pie y la besó en la mejilla.

-Me iré a dar un baño.

-Sí, apestas...

La pequeña se quedó recostada del regazo de su madre.

-Papa!!!

Al ver a Sesshoumaru, se levantó como resorte y corrió a sus brazos enganchándose como monito.

-Hola, princesa!

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Preciosa...

Saludó a Rin con un beso.

-Vamos, papa, papa, vamos, tú lo prometiste!

-Qué cosa?

-Que la llevarías a la feria a montar caballos.

-Kami, Rin, porqué no la llevaste?

-No, mama no! Tú!

-Por eso...

Sesshoumaru bajó un poco y acarició las mejillas de su princesa.

-Lo siento mucho, mi amor, pero hoy no puedo... qué tal si lo dejamos para mañana?

-No! Hoy!

-Lo siento, no puedo, Maya...

La pequeña lo vio con los ojos cristalinos.

-Papa, onegai...

-Mañana iremos, te lo prometo...

La pequeña desistió, subió las escaleras desalentada, hasta ese momento, Sesshoumaru no había notado su ropa. Vio a Rin, desaprobarlo con los brazos cruzados.

-Qué?

-No tienes remedio...

-Qué?!

-Maya lleva toda la semana esperando el viernes para ir a montar caballos con su papá.

-No puedo llevarla!

-Ese es el punto! Nunca puedes!

Inuyasha bajó las escaleras.

-Será mejor que se callen y vayan a atender a su hija que llora desconsolada.

-La voy a llevar mañana! Mañana es y punto!

-Buena suerte, la feria se termina hoy...

Inuyasha tomó su chaqueta.

-La llevaría conmigo, pero ella no quiere. Quiere ir con su papá.

Inuyasha se marchó, Rin subió a la habitación dejando a Sesshoumaru solo.

-Maya, cariño...

-No!

-Maya, mi amor, no tienes que llorar así...

-Mama!!!

La pequeña se aferró a su cintura, llorando refugiada entre sus brazos.

-Mi amor, yo te llevaré...

-No...

-Por qué sólo quieres ir con tu papá?

-Porque si no, voy a ser la única niña que no fue con su papá... yo no quiero, yo tengo papá...

-Maya, cariño, eso no importa...

-Sí!!! Todas van a ir y tienen que verlo! Tienen que ver a mi papá! Si no, no me van a creer...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos, nunca tenía tiempo para ir a sus actividades, era lógico que nadie lo conociera. Entró en la habitación.

-Maya... Maya, mi princesita... lo siento mucho...

-Yo sé...

-Qué cosa?

-Tienes que trabajar...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-No, princesa... ya no... haré lo que tú quieras.

-Y vamos a ir a la feria?

-Vamos, mi amor...

Rin le lavó la cara y los vio subir al auto.

-Papa, dile a mama que venga...

-Llámala...

-Mama!!!

Caminaban tomando cada uno a la pequeña de una mano, Maya solía distraerse y quedarse atrás viendo algo.

-Vaya, qué bellos están!

Sesshoumaru suspiró, ya Rin lo pondría a cargar paquetes. Se sorprendió cuando ella siguió caminando.

-No lo vas a comprar?

-Tal vez más tarde.

-Mama, caballos!

Rin sonrió y acarició las mejillas de su pequeña.

-Vamos a los caballos.

Había una larga fila de espera.

-Rin, quédate con Maya, iré por refrescos.

-No! Papa, quédate!

-Está bien, Maya... yo voy...

Rin volvió más tarde, la fila ya había avanzado bastante. Cuando finalmente fue el turno de Maya, la pequeña entró con Sesshoumaru, Rin se quedó viendo desde la baranda.

-No va a montar, señora?

-No...

Rin les tomó fotografías, y luego de dar un par de vueltas, volvieron con ella.

-Bueno, ya montamos caballo. Qué quieres hacer ahora?

Al volver a la casa, Rin bañó a la pequeña y le puso su pijama.

-Ve a despedirte de papá...

La pequeña fue con Sesshoumaru. Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, papa...

-Te quiero, princesa...

-Papa...

-Dime...

-Arigatou...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Un placer, mi amor... pero no tienes que llorar, con decirme que hoy era el último día, te llevaba.

-Hai...

-Maya...

-Ve con mamá, a dormir...

La pequeña subió a su habitación, Rin la acomodó en su cama.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Te quiero, mama...

-Y yo a ti, cariño...

La pequeña se quedó dormida. Rin salió de la habitación sonriendo. Se encontró con Sesshoumaru en el pasillo.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Se besaron con ternura.

-Ah! Kami, en su habitación!

Se separaron riendo, Satoshi besó a Rin en la mejilla.

-Mamá, papá...

-Hola...

-Llegas tarde...

-Se me pasó la hora... además, Inuyasha no ha llegado.

-Inuyasha es mayor de edad. Y tú eres mi hijo.

Satoshi entró en su habitación mascullando algo entre dientes. Sesshoumaru tomó las manos de Rin.

-Me perdonas?

-Lo importante es que lo disfrutó...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Y yo a ti, mi amor...

Entraron en la habitación, disfrutaron de un delicioso baño juntos, entre apasionados besos y ardientes caricias. Estaban en la tina, disfrutando del agua mientras sus músculos se relajaban, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Kami, te mereces una medalla...

-Yo?

-Sí... por aguantarme estos 19 años...

Rin sonrió y se recostó de su pecho.

-Los repetiría feliz, uno y cada uno de esos años...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acariciando su espalda, la besó en la cabeza.

* * *

Ambos dormían, abrazados, las sábanas corridas. Rin despertó con una sonrisa en sus labios, lo besó con ternura.

-Preciosa...

-Buenos días, mi amor...

-Hm... hola... Rin, es sábado!

-Yo no dije que quería levantarme...

-Rin...

Rin lo rozaba con sus muslos, haciéndolo retorcerse.

-Rin...

-Vamos, mi amor... sabes lo rico que es hacer el amor por las mañanas...

-Pero espera... déjame espabilarme...

-Ya estas bastante despierto...

Rin lo besó y desvió sus besos por su pecho, abdomen y hasta su hombría.

-Vaya, y todo eso es para mí solita?

-Todo tuyo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la punta, comenzó un jugueteo de roces y caricias con su lengua, que lo hacía vibrar.

-Ah, preciosa!

Con una mano en su cabeza, disfrutaba de sus caricias. Rin lo interrumpió y se acomodó sobre sus piernas, lo guió a su interior.

-Kami, amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió de manera arrogante y disfrutó de su mujer haciéndole el amor, apoyada en su pecho, moviéndose enérgicamente, hasta que finalmente una oleada de placer los sobrevino. Rin se quedó sobre su pecho.

-Preciosa...

-Lo sé...

Ambos rieron cortos de aliento, se besaron apasionadamente.

Maya salió al jardín y vio a su madre atacar a su padre, él la detuvo, haciéndola caer.

-NO! Mama!

Maya corrió hacia Rin y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Mama...

-Hola, mi amor...

-Papa, porqué? Eso es malo...

-Qué cosa?

-Le diste a mama!

-No, mi amor... estamos entrenando Kenjuutsu.

Rin se puso de pie con la ayuda de Sesshoumaru.

-Ves, estoy bien... sólo es una práctica...

-Demo...

-Nunca nos habías visto, verdad?

-No...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... Sessh... lo dejamos hasta aquí?

-Está bien por mí...

Se besaron con ternura.

-Qué tal si nos vamos a bañar, mi amor?

-Con mama?

-Sí, cariño... si quieres...

Se despidieron con otro beso y Rin se dirigió a la habitación con Maya, después de ducharse, Rin entró a la tina con la pequeña.

-Mama... cuándo voy a ser como tú?

-Cuando crezcas te vas a parecer mucho a mí.

-Demo tú dices que me parezco a papi...

-Sí, te pareces mucho a él...

Rin la tocó en la punta de la nariz.

-Tienes su nariz, sus ojos...

La pequeña sonrió por la caricia. Al salir del baño, se encontraron con Sesshoumaru a medio vestir, la pequeña lo abrazó.

-Papa!

-Mi princesa... ya no te puedo cargar, eres muy grande...

-Pero tú cargas a mama.

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la cargó, la pequeña lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi papa es el más fuerte del mundo!

-Qué te parece si vamos al acuario hoy?

-Sí!!! Así conozco el pescado mortal!

-El qué?

-Mami dice que tienes cuerpo de pescado mortal y trasero de acero...

La pequeña trató de ver la espalda de su padre. Ambos rieron a carcajadas.

-Pequeño satélite!

* * *

Satoshi bajo las escaleras mientras desayunaban.

-Satoshi, vamos al acuario!

-Qué bien...

-Puedes mostrar un poco menos de emoción...

-Eso es para niños... dame dinero, voy a salir...

-Desayuna primero y lo pensaré.

-Papá!

-Satoshi...

Satoshi se sentó mascullando algo entre dientes.

-Dónde está Inuyasha?

-No sé, no soy su niñera...

-Satoshi...

Rin terminó de comer y se levantó, fue a la habitación de Inuyasha.

-Inu...

-Me duele la cabeza...

-Inuyasha...

Rin vio las fotografías de sus padres.

-Mi amor...

-Alguna vez desaparece, mamá?

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Quisiera decirte que sí... que lo olvidas... que llega un día que no te duele... pero no es así...

-Siempre me pregunto y si... y si papá y mamá no hubieran muerto...

-Siempre te rondará esa pregunta...

-Tú eres feliz?

-Cómo?

-Eres feliz, viviendo con esto? Aún así eres feliz?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Yo tuve una niñez muy dura, Inuyasha... muy injusta y dura... y eso deja marcas mucho peores que las de perder a mis padres...

-Pero tú ni los conociste! ...Yo no los recuerdo...

-Sólo tenías 3 años...

-No me has contestado, eres feliz?

Rin vio su mano, con sus anillos de compromiso y matrimonio.

-Durante los últimos 19 años lo he sido... increíblemente feliz... conocer a Sesshoumaru y a ti ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... es como un manto que nubla toda la tristeza de mi pasado...

Inuyasha sonrió, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mamá...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor... Sesshoumaru y yo iremos con Maya al acuario. Quieres venir?

Rin sonrió.

-Siempre olvido que ya no son niños... son hombres...

-No crees que es mejor que estén solo ustedes?

-Porqué?

-O sea, solos tu, Sesshoumaru y sus hijos...

-Inuyasha... tú también eres mi hijo, amor... no te excluyas...

Inuyasha se animó a ir al acuario con ellos. Iba con Maya tomada de la mano y veía de reojo a Rin y Sesshoumaru caminar abrazados.

-Tío, mira!

-Sí, qué feo! Se parece a tu papá cuando despierta!

-Ay, no! Mi papi es lindo!

-Feo! Es feo como un calamar!

La pequeña se soltó de su agarre y fue a abrazarse a las piernas de su padre.

-Qué pasó princesa?

-Tío me dijo fea...

-Yo no dije que tú eras fea, dije que tu papá es feo...

-Pero yo me parezco a mi papi...

-Vamos, princesa... cómo voy a decir que mi sobrinita favorita es fea?

-De verdad?

-De verdad, cariño... vienes conmigo?

-Papi...

-Ve, princesa...

La pequeña se fue con su tío nuevamente, Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-A quién te recuerda?

-Inuyasha era igual de sensible...

-Es así...

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano al pecho.

-Qué pasa?

-Es-estoy bien... creo que me encogí un músculo...

-Del pecho?

-Con lo que hicimos anoche, no me sorprende...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la besó con ternura mientras decía esto, Rin rió sonrojada y alcanzaron a Inuyasha y Maya. Continuaron viendo las maravillas que ofrecía el acuario. Llegaron a la casa en la tarde, Inuyasha volvió a salir, Rin preparó la cena y luego, bañó a Maya y la llevó a la cama.

-... Y el príncipe youkai bajó desde los cielos, nunca se había sentido tan triste y no sabía qué sentía... Abrazó el cuerpo bañado en sangre de su protegida y sintió un frío incómodo en sus ojos...

-Estaba llorando?

-Sí... por primera vez en muchos años, el príncipe estaba llorando...

-No crees que esa historia es un poco triste para dormir?

-Mi amor...

-Papi, es buena! Ven!

Sesshoumaru entró a la habitación sonriendo, se sentó junto a su pequeña. Se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Sessh... estás bien? Todavía te molesta?

-Sí... estoy bien...

-Sessh...

-No es nada... Qué tal si la dejamos hasta aquí por hoy?

Maya rió.

-Te la quieres llevar para besarse!

-Eso, mi princesita, a usted no le importa. Si yo me la quiero comer a besos, me la como!

Sesshoumaru haló a Rin sobre él y entre cosquillas y besos la hacía reír a carcajadas.

-Yaaa!!! JA JA JA!!! Sessh! Ya!

-Hm... me quedé con hambre...

-No!!!

Sesshoumaru haló a Maya por los pies y le hizo lo mismo, mientras la pequeña se retorcía y clamaba piedad, Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño apretando los dientes y se llevó las manos al pecho.

-Papa!

-RIN!

-Sesshoumaru, ya deja de jugar...

-No es... un... juego...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru!!!

Rin llamó a una ambulancia de inmediato. Llegaron al hospital justo a tiempo, apenas lo entraron en la sala, perdió el conocimiento.

-Está fibrilando!

-Carga!

Rin abrazó a Maya, evitando que viera los choques eléctricos y los intentos para reanimarlo.

-Sessh...

-Mama, mi papá se va a curar?

-Maya, cariño...

Rin no llegó a responderle cuando vio que los médicos desistían.

-No! No! No se rindan!

-Señora...

-NO! NO LO DEJEN!!! NO SE RINDAN!!!

-Señora... SEÑORA! Tiene pulso...

-Tiene pulso?

-Sí...

Rin continuó abrazando a Maya mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaban en la sala de esperas cuando Inuyasha llegó.

-Mamá!

-Kami, Inuyasha!

-Qué pasó?!

-Sesshoumaru sufrió un infarto...

-Un infarto?! Pero... Pero cómo?! Si estaba bien...

El doctor salió de la sala y habló con Rin de manera más calmada. Pronto la dejarían pasar a la habitación.

-Dónde está Satoshi?

-No lo sé... lo estaba llamando para traerlo, pero no me contestó...

Rin intentó varias veces llamarlo, pero no lo consiguió.

-Tal vez está en el cine...

Rin entró a ver a Sesshoumaru, al verla sonrió.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Sesshoumaru la sintió llorar.

-Mi amor...

-Tenía tanto miedo! Creí que me ibas a dejar!

-Nunca, cariño...

-Estás bien...

-Voy a estarlo...

-Pero ni pareces que tuviste un infarto!

-Así soy yo...

-Estás abusando!

-No amor... ya hablé con el doctor... mañana me harán varias pruebas y posiblemente me hagan un cateterismo...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Voy a estar bien, preciosa... te lo prometo...

Maya entró y lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru tardó casi una hora en calmarla. Cuando finalmente lo logró, Inuyasha se acercó.

-Kami, no puedo creerlo... tuviste un infarto...

-Son 45 años de comer porquerías... y pude evitarlo desde el día en que me casé con Rin...

-Sessh...

-Tenías razón, preciosa... siempre la tuviste... Inuyasha, por favor llévalas a la casa...

-No me moveré de aquí... pero lleva a Maya...

-Te traeré ropa...

-Gracias...

-Vamos, Maya...

-No...

-Maya, mi amor... Vete con tu tío a la casa, onegai... no puedes dormir aquí...

-Demo, papa...

-Te prometo que me voy a curar, princesa... ve...

-Te quiero, papi...

-Yo también te quiero, mi princesita...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla antes de marcharse, también a Rin.

-Mama, pero si tío va a volver, me voy después... déjame quedarme con papa...

Rin suspiró y asintió.

-Está bien...

La pequeña sonrió y volvió a abrazar a Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Inuyasha llegó a la casa, no podía creer el escándalo que había, Satoshi había aprovechado la corta ausencia para dar una fiesta. Inuyasha desconectó la música.

-Hey qué te pasa?

-TODO EL MUNDO FUERA DE ESTA CASA, AHORA!!!

-Quién es ese?

-Nadie, no le hagan caso...

-LARGO ANTES DE QUE LLAME A LA POLICÍA!

-No eres mi papá!

-Y no te imaginas la suerte que tienes de que no lo sea. Porqué no contestaste el celular?!

-A ti no te importa! Ya lárgate! No eres nadie para mandarme...

Inuyasha se incomodó y lo agarró por el cuello.

-El que te lleve pocos años no le quita a que soy tu tío!

-Para lo que me importa!

-TIENEN 5 SEGUNDOS PARA LARGARSE!

Satoshi le dio un puñetazo a Inuyasha.

-Ya te dije que no eres mi papá!

Inuyasha le dio un puñetazo de vuelta.

-TU PAPÁ ACABA DE SUFRIR UN INFARTO, IMBÉCIL!!!

Inuyasha lo dejó tirado en el piso y subió a recoger la ropa. De la misma manera se marchó. Al llegar al hospital, vio a Rin fuera de la habitación.

-Mamá...

-Inuyasha, viste a Satoshi? Qué te pasó?

-Sí, lo vi...

-Qué pasó? Porqué no vino contigo?

-No le digas nada a Sesshoumaru...

Inuyasha le comentó lo que pasó en la casa.

-Kami, qué voy a hacer?!

-Yo me encargo de todo... tú quédate tranquila...

Inuyasha se marchó con Maya, Rin se acomodó en la silla junto a él.

-Mi amor... deberías descansar...

-Dónde está Satoshi?

-Ya está en la casa...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Descansa, por favor...

Sesshoumaru se quedó inerte, Rin ya lo creyó dormido y dejó aflorar su angustia, con lágrimas en los ojos, se tapó el rostro temiendo lo peor del comportamiento de su hijo.

-Sabía que había algo mal.

-Sesshoumaru!

-Me dirás ahora mismo, qué pasó?

-Sesshoumaru, estoy preocupada, es todo...

-RIN!

Rin jugó su mejor papel, tenía que mentirle, sentándose a su lado en la cama, lo besó con ternura. Sin embargo sabía que no podría, que la descubriría, así que simplemente le habló de otra de sus preocupaciones.

-Toda mi vida... nunca he sido más feliz que mientras te he tenido a mi lado... compréndelo, Sesshoumaru, no te comienzas a imaginar el terror que sentí pensando que te perdería...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas mojadas, la atrajo a su pecho.

-Lo siento, Rin... perdóname... todo esto se pudo evitar...

-Sesshoumaru...

-También sentí mucho miedo... pensé en mis hijos... y en ti... también pensé que te dejaría sola... que tal vez no lo soportarías... no así de repente...

-Shhh... ya no hablemos más de eso... mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Se quedaron abrazados, continuaron hablando, recordando su vida juntos, 20 años era un tema muy extenso, se quedaron dormidos de aquella manera.

Rin despertó sintiendo una caricia en su espalda.

-Sessh...

-Preciosa...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru! L-lo siento!

-Está bien, preciosa... baja la voz, son las 6 de la mañana...

-Buenos días...

-B-buenos días...

La enfermera sonrió, medicó a Sesshoumaru y volvió a salir, Sesshoumaru haló la mano de Rin.

-Preciosa...

-Descansa, mi amor...

-Ven, sólo así puedo dormir...

Sesshoumaru la haló sobre él nuevamente y la besó con ternura. Inuyasha llegó con Maya al hospital, a Sesshoumaru ya le estaban haciendo varios análisis.

-Volveré más tarde, tengo un examen.

-Está bien...

Inuyasha se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Rin se quedó con Maya en la habitación, poco después llevaron a Sesshoumaru.

-Papi!!!

-Hola, mi princesita!

Sesshoumaru la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la llenó de besos.

-Ves, papá está bien...

-Entonces ya nos vamos a casa?

-No, aún no, cariño... mañana me van a hacer una pequeña operación...

El doctor habló con Rin. Ya a media mañana, Satoshi entró en la habitación.

-Papá...

-Satoshi...

Rin lo vio y frunció el ceño, más tarde ajustaría cuentas con él.

-Cómo te sientes, papá?

-Estoy bien... mañana me hacen un cateterismo y me voy a la casa dentro de dos días...

-Qué bien! ...Papá... anoche yo...

-Está bien que te sintieras mal... Inuyasha me lo dijo todo... no te preocupes...

Satoshi vio a Rin, asintió, Sesshoumaru vio a Maya dormida sobre su pecho y sonrió.

-Maya, princesa...

-Papa...

-Cariño, no prefieres la cama?

-Iie... papa no mune ga atatakai... _(No... el pecho de papá es tibio...)_

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, princesa...

El doctor entró a la habitación, sonrió al ver a Maya.

-Tal parece eres la almohada de la casa...

Sesshoumaru rió acariciando la cabeza de su pequeña.

-Es mi princesita, Maya...

-Hola, Maya...

-Tú curaste a mi papi?

-En eso estamos trabajando para curarlo y que vuelva a casa contigo...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Arigatou...

El doctor sonrió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Es un placer, pequeña...

El doctor examinó nuevamente a Sesshoumaru y se marchó. Maya volvió a abrazarlo.

-Me parece que estás bien cuidado, iré a comer algo...

-Está bien...

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Y yo a ti, preciosa...

Se besaron con ternura, Rin se marchó, Satoshi se quedó en la habitación.

-Er- papá...

-Lo que fuese que pasó, no quiero saberlo...

Satoshi se quedó en silencio. Rin volvió poco después, Satoshi se marchó.

* * *

A Sesshoumaru le dieron de alta, se tomó unos días de licencia y se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando con Maya.

-Maya, cariño... es hora de dormir...

-Un poco más, mamá!

-Mañana tienes clases... vamos, despídete de papá...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla y subió con Rin. Sesshoumaru estaba leyendo una revista, Rin bajó las escaleras y se sentó a su lado.

-Qué tal?

-Se quedó dormida mientras me pedía más tiempo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos, la besó en la mejilla.

-Te prometo que te voy a reponer...

-No tienes que hacerlo...

-Preciosa... en la habitación... cuando Maya me abrazó... pensé en lo cerca que estuve de morir sin conocer un verdadero abrazo de mi hija...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Cuándo me volví un adicto al trabajo, Rin?

Rin le permitió recostarse en su regazo, acariciando su rostro y sus mejillas, lo besó con ternura.

-Poco a poco te dejaste consumir...

Sesshoumaru entrelazó sus dedos, cerró los ojos.

-Perdóname si en algún momento te he hecho sufrir...

-Es más la felicidad que insignificantes minutos de sufrimiento...

Inuyasha llegó a la casa cargando unos paquetes.

-Lo siento, no pude llegar antes... Sesshoumaru...

-Hola, Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, Inuyasha lo abrazó.

-Apuesto a que ahora aprendes a comer...

-Sólo lo que mi preciosa me cocine. Qué es todo eso?

-Espero que no te moleste, pero usé mi tarjeta para comprarme una laptop...

-Para nada, es tuya...

Rin vio a Satoshi entrar.

-Satoshi!!!

Estaba forrado en aretes en todo el rostro, las cejas tenían 2 en cada una, la nariz, tanto en las alas como en el tabique, 3 en la boca y 4 en cada oreja.

-PERO QUÉ DIABLOS HICISTE?!! MUCHACHO DEL DEMONIO!

-Papá...

-Sesshoumaru, cálmate, recuerda que estás en recuperación...

-RECUPERACIÓN?!!! ESTE IMBÉCIL ME VA A PROVOCAR OTRO INFARTO!

-Sesshoumaru, onegai, cálmate!

-Sí, papá, bájale, esa es la moda...

-MODA?! YO TE VOY A ENSEÑAR MODA!

Sesshoumaru le dio tremenda bofetada.

-TE QUITAS TODAS ESAS PORQUERÍAS AHORA MISMO, SI NO QUIERES QUE TE LAS ARRANQUE DE UN TIRÓN!!! YA!!!

Inuyasha se metió en el medio y los apartó.

-SESSHOUMARU, CÁLMATE!!!

Rin se llevó a Sesshoumaru al estudio, mientras Inuyasha intentaba calmar a Satoshi.

-Ya suéltame! Imbécil! Tú no tienes nada que buscar aquí!

Satoshi le asestó dos puñetazos. Inuyasha le contestó, cayeron al piso y se revolcaban en una lluvia de puñetazos.

-YA BASTA!!! LOS DOS!!!

Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Qué es lo que les pasa?! Tienen que estar como perros y gatos todo el tiempo! Son...

-No somos hermanos!

-Para mí sí lo son!

-Eso es porque tú estás loca! Maldita bruja!

Inuyasha volvió a golpearlo.

-Respétala imbécil!

-YA BASTA!!! Búscame algodón y alcohol, Inuyasha...

-Sí...

Rin se quedó con Satoshi.

-Satoshi qué te pasa? De dónde sacas tanta violencia?! De dónde sacas todo esto...

Rin vio al piso y unas pastillas muy peculiares.

-Satoshi...

-Ma-má...

Rin tomó las pastillas reconociendo que eran éxtasis. Vio a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Qué es esto, Satoshi? Porqué lo tienes?

-Ma-má...

-Dime de una vez qué haces con ésto?!

-Mamá...

Rin vio a Inuyasha.

-Dile a Sesshoumaru que venga aquí...

Inuyasha fue por Sesshoumaru.

-Mamá, no onegai... no se lo digas...

-Esto no es un juego de niños... Satoshi esto te puede matar!

-Qué pasa?

Rin le entregó las pastillas a Sesshoumaru. Satoshi se esperaba que le arrancara todos los piercings de un tirón. Sin embargo, la reacción de Sesshoumaru fue mucho peor. Con la tristeza en sus ojos y una gran decepción marcada en su rostro, tiró las pastillas al piso.

-Creí que lo había hecho mejor contigo...

-Papá...

-No lo hagas... no te imaginas la vergüenza que siento de que seas hijo mío...

-Sesshoumaru, no...

-No qué? Qué quieres que haga?! Yo hice todo lo que pude por él! Por cada uno! Les di la mejor educación! Le di solo lo mejor! Y así es como me paga! Volviéndose un parásito!

-Papá...

-UN MALDITO DROGADICTO!

Sesshoumaru le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó varios pies atrás.

-Sesshoumaru, no!

-Qué fue lo que hice mal?!

Sesshoumaru se llevó ambas manos al pecho, Inuyasha evitó que cayera.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap. extra largo para compensar, mientras, yo sigo en examenes. Si! Sì es cierto! 1 mes completo en examenes!!!**

**Bueno, espero sus reviews**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	11. Dolor en la Mirada

**Capítulo 11**

**Dolor en la Mirada**

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, cómo es que lograste que te subiera la presión tanto?! Debes estar reposo!

-Lo siento, doctor... no volverá a pasar...

-Puedes irte... pero descansa...

En la casa, se tomó un calmante, Rin lo vio dormir pero con la tristeza marcada en su rostro. Ella no pudo conciliar el sueño y se levantó. Entró en la habitación de Satoshi.

-Satoshi...

Satoshi salió del baño, todo amoratado y con las marcas de donde tenía los aretes.

-Kami, mírate...

-Mamá...

Rin se dedicó a curarlo.

-Tienes que cuidarte esas perforaciones... se pueden infectar...

-Mamá, qué haces levantada?

-Tú crees que puedo dormir? Con el estado en el que está tu papá y todo esto...

-Lo siento...

Satoshi bajó la cabeza, Rin se la levantó.

-Qué es lo que pasa, mi amor? porqué hiciste esto? Tu papá y yo siempre nos hemos esforzado por darle lo mejor a nuestros hijos... y lo único que les pedimos a cambio es que no tomen mal camino... amor, te damos las herramientas y te enseñamos a usarlas, pero es tú decisión al final...

-Mamá...

-Porqué hiciste esto? Satoshi, te desfiguraste la cara haciéndote esas perforaciones... y drogas... drogas, mi amor... porqué?!

-Tú sólo quieres que sea como Inuyasha! Si Inuyasha es tan perfecto entonces que sea él tu hijo y déjame en paz!

-Celos?! Todo esto fue un ataque de celos?

-Yo no estoy celoso!

-Claro que quisiera que fueras como Inuyasha, pero sólo porque Inuyasha aprendió de tu papá! Y eso es lo que quiero! Que seas como tu papá! Un buen hombre! Tu papá es el mejor modelo, Satoshi... síguelo... aprende de él y serás un hombre que realmente disfrutará de la vida, un hombre exitoso!

-Yo nunca quiero ser como él! Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo conmigo?!

-Tú te alejaste de él! O se te olvida? Cada vez que él quería hacer algo tú preferías irte con tus amigos!

Rin se puso de pie.

-No desperdicies tu vida por una estupidez, Satoshi... eres joven e inteligente, tienes un mundo de posibilidades frente a ti...

-Mamá...

Rin se detuvo frente a la puerta, Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname, mamá, onegai...

Rin lo abrazó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Prométeme que vas a cambiar.

-Te lo prometo, mamá...

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla, Rin le sonrió y se fue a su cama.

Sesshoumaru está leyendo una revista, Satoshi se acercó a él.

-Papá...

Sesshoumaru lo ignoró.

-Papá, onegai... puedo hablar contigo?

Sesshoumaru suspiró y se sentó más derecho. Satoshi bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru notó un pequeño bulto entre sus manos.

-A dónde vas?

-Me voy a internar... en un centro de rehabilitación... no soy adicto... apenas la probé una vez... pero lo haré por mi mamá...

Satoshi sentía el peso de la mirada ambarina sobre él.

-Espero que puedas perdonarme... yo... de verdad quisiera ser como tú...

Satoshi iba a salir de la habitación.

-Satoshi... ven aquí...

Satoshi volvió frente a él.

-Aún intento imaginarme... la absurda razón por la que decidiste por tu propia cuenta someterte a la tortura de hacerte 19 hoyos en la cara...

-No es así...

-Ah no? En qué estabas pensando?

-Tú tienes una perforación...

-También fui un muchachito estúpido y es en una oreja y me dolió tanto que no me hice la otra. Tú te perforaste hasta la lengua, son 20... porqué lo hiciste?

-Fue una estupidez, papá... sólo...

-Sólo buscabas asombrar a tus amigos...

Satoshi apartó la mirada.

-Kami, hijo, te creí más inteligente... si en verdad fueran tus amigos, si te quisieran, si les importaras, no te habrían dejado ni pensarlo.

-Lo sé... también fue estúpido cómo te hablé y a mamá...

-Kami, tu mamá...

-No quiero volver a verla así...

-Tu mamá se preocupa tanto...

-No, ojalá que estuviera solo preocupada...

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Estaba tan furiosa que ni se molestó en gritarme...

Sesshoumaru sonrió para sí mismo, realmente le tenía más miedo a Rin que a él.

-Hay algo que quiero que veas...

Sesshoumaru se vistió y a su paso lento y calmado bajó las escaleras.

-Sesshoumaru, estás loco?!

-Volveremos pronto.

Besó a Rin en la mejilla y se marchó con Satoshi. Fueron a la parte baja de Tokio, a un lugar de calles oscuras aunque el día apenas comenzaba, lleno de basura, inmundicias y jóvenes, no mucho mayores que Satoshi, tirados en el piso, llenos de sus propios excrementos, drogados, borrachos y algunos ya sin remedio debido a alguna sobredosis.

Al volver a la casa, Satoshi se apresuró al baño más cercano.

-Por Kami, qué hicieron!

-Sólo salimos a dar una vuelta...

Rin se notaba preocupada, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Me ayudas a subir?

-Estás loco, tienes que estarlo! Sólo a ti se te ocurre salir al día siguiente de casi tener otro infarto...

Sesshoumaru sonrió mientras Rin lo ayudaba a subir las escaleras, una vez en la habitación, Rin lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, se sentó a su lado, sintió que tomaba sus manos.

-Preciosa...

-Kami, Sesshoumaru, tienes que cuidarte mejor...

-Te lo prometo, mi amor... no más pizzas de media noche, ni helados de una pinta...

Rin le sonrió sin poder esconder su tristeza, Sesshoumaru entonces se preocupó en serio.

-Preciosa...

-Sentí tanto miedo, mi amor... Kami, Sesshoumaru... no me hagas una cosa parecida otra vez... no creo que lo soportaría...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas y sentándose, la besó con ternura.

-Sé que parece que me tomé las cosas a la ligera, pero es que no quiero preocuparte, preciosa, por favor, no te preocupes por mí... yo te prometo que me voy a cuidar y que no volveré...

-No es eso, Sesshoumaru...

-Lo siento, Rin... es en serio... lamento haberte preocupado así...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y lo volvió a recostar en la cama.

-Descansa, onegai... te amo, cariño...

-Yo también te amo, preciosa...

Rin lo besó con ternura y salió de la habitación para permitirle descansar, escuchó unos quejidos desde la habitación de Satoshi, abrió la puerta.

-Sato... POR KAMI QUÉ TE HICISTE?!

Satoshi vio a su madre y el rostro se le tiñó de un profundo escarlata, se cubrió de inmediato con una toalla.

-Si papá se entera, me mata...

-No, si tu papá se entera, se muere él...

Rin le quitó la toalla para verle el pene completamente inflamado.

-Kami, por favor dime que estabas drogado cuando te hiciste esto...

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Creo que se infectó.

-No me lo puedo sacar...

-Kami, hijo en qué estabas pensando?

-E-es que... las mujeres lo disfrutan más...

Rin lo vio incrédula.

-Quién te dijo eso?

-...-

-Satoshi, alguna vez has tenido sexo?

-Mamá!!! No es algo que quiero discutir contigo!

-Eso quiere decir que eres virgen.

-Ya cállate!

-Bueno... mira, está infectado, vamos a un hospital para que te quiten esa cosa...

Satoshi accedió más porque el dolor lo estaba volviendo loco. Rin lo llevó a la emergencia del hospital. Al principio no quería que Rin estuviera presente, pero el dolor fue tal que la llamó a gritos.

-Bueno, hijo... esto está encarnado...

-Qué se puede hacer, doctor?

-Cortar...

-QUÉ?! Mamá, no!!! No los dejes!!!

-Satoshi! Claro que no te van a cortar el pene! Aunque te lo mereces por idiota...

El doctor rió, luego de extraer la pieza la examinó.

-Mira muchacho, cuando te pones un piercing, debes asegurarte que no seas alérgico a ese material, esto es de plástico y de muy mala calidad, por eso se te infectó.

-Pero... yo pagué por uno de plata...

-Te engañaron... entonces me imagino que todos estos moretes... son perforaciones también...

El doctor le indicó un cicatrizante y unos antibióticos, así como un antialérgico. En el camino a la casa, Rin iba mascullando entre dientes algo sobre tener que cuidar de dos idiotas.

-Mamá...

-Espero que te sirva de lección, muchacho estúpido! Mira en todos los problemas que te has metido!

-Gomen...

Rin se calmó un poco. Una vez en la casa, se aparcó.

-Podrías comportarte al menos hasta que tu papá se recupere? Onegai...

-Mamá...

Rin salió del auto, Satoshi se sintió como si hubiese perdido las esperanzas en él.

La recuperación de Sesshoumaru era increíblemente rápida, comenzó a integrar las caminatas como ejercicio y pronto pudo correr nuevamente. Estaba en el gimnasio, corriendo en la trotadora, Inuyasha estaba apartado, con las pesas. Satoshi entró en el lugar.

-Tío...

Inuyasha dejó caer la pesa, casi le da en un pie.

-Cómo me dijiste?

-Oye, torpe! Cuida el piso! No tires las pesas!

-Lo siento!

Inuyasha volvió a ver a Satoshi.

-Puedo hablar contigo?

-Puedes hablar...

-Me escucharás?

-Eso depende...

-Se trata de mamá...

Inuyasha tomó su toalla.

-Vamos al sauna...

Una vez allí, Satoshi se decidió hablar.

-Mamá está muy diferente... actúa diferente...

-Claro que lo hace... su esposo casi muere... Satoshi eso es algo traumático para cualquiera, y mucho más para mamá...

-No ha vuelto a sonreír...

Inuyasha se quedó viéndolo.

-No te ha dicho nada?

-No...

-...-

-Satoshi...

-Hay cosas que no comprendo... porque nadie me las quiere decir... y esperan que uno...

-Qué es lo que no comprendes?

-Como por ejemplo... dónde están mis abuelos, porqué eres tan joven?

Inuyasha suspiró.

-De tus abuelos... mi papá y la mamá de Sesshoumaru se divorciaron cuando él tenia cerca de 10 años... no sé que pasó, pero ella se lo llevó a Estados Unidos, y no le dejaba verlo a mi papá... mi papá se casó 3 años después con mi mamá... Cuando yo tenía 3 años, tuvimos un accidente...

Inuyasha cerró los ojos.

**Flashback.-**

Izayoi está sentada en el sillón trasero, con su pequeño en brazos y haciéndole cosquillas.

-Ya! Mama!

-Está bien...

-Tengo zueño...

Izayoi lo acunó, De repente se escuchó el chirrido de unas llantas y el golpe.

-IZAYOI!!! INUYASHA!!!

-MAMA!!! PAPA!!!

-INUYASHA, ESTÁS BIEN? TE DUELE ALGO?

El pequeño Inuyasha llamó a su madre incontables veces y le tocaba el rostro, pero ella nunca le respondió.

**Fin del flashback.-**

Un ofuscado Inuyasha salió del sauna dejando a Satoshi con más interrogantes que antes. Fue con Sesshoumaru.

-Papá...

-Pregúntale a tu madre...

-No quiero...

Sesshoumaru terminó su rutina y secándose el rostro, lo vio.

-Qué?

Sesshoumaru le terminó de contar la historia.

-Creí que Rin te lo había dicho...

-Kami, mamá sufrió tanto...

-Eso está en el pasado, pero sí le duele recordarlo...

Volvieron a la casa, Rin estaba con Maya, la pequeña hacía sus tareas.

-Bien, ahora quieres descansar o quieres salir a jugar?

-Tengo hambre...

-Hm... en la cocina hay galletas...

La pequeña salió corriendo mientras Rin recogía los libros y lápices, sonrió al ver a Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien!

La abrazó casi cargándola.

-Ay no! Estás todo sudado!

-Así no es como me dices por las noches...

Esto se lo dijo al oído y en un tono que sólo ella pudo escuchar, sonrojada hasta las orejas, Rin se dio vuelta y se dejó llevar por sus besos.

-EEWK!

Satoshi se sonrojó, esta vez Rin no se apartó sonriendo, sino que se quedó apoyada en el pecho de Sesshoumaru, completamente sonrojada.

-Preciosa...

-Estoy bien...

Rin le sonrió y lo volvió a besar con ternura, se separó y siguió recogiendo las cosas de Maya. Sesshoumaru estaba un tanto desconcertado.

-Mejor me voy a dar un baño...

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Satoshi se acercó.

-Mamá... estás bien? Estabas...

-Estoy bien, Satoshi...

Rin le sonrió, poco después, dejó a Maya viendo televisión, Satoshi estaba en su habitación, jugando en su video juego, vio a Rin pasar. No pasó mucho para escuchar a Sesshoumaru gritar.

-CÓMO ES POSIBLE?!

Corrió a la habitación para verlos abrazados, Sesshoumaru intentaba calmarla.

-Lo siento... lo siento, mi amor...

-Qué le hiciste?!

-Satoshi, vete de aquí...

-No! Qué le hiciste a mi mamá!

Satoshi se abalanzó sobre Sesshoumaru, Rin lo detuvo.

-No te atrevas!

-Mamá... qué pasó?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Tienes días actuando raro, qué pasa? Mamá...

-Yo... estoy embarazada, Satoshi...

-Ma-má...

-Pero puedo perderlo...

-Porqué?!

-Porque tengo puesto un DIU y no se suponía que quedara embarazada, pero al parecer se movió... y es tan peligroso sacarlo como dejarlo...

Satoshi abrazó a su madre mientras intentaba digerir todo aquello. Poco después los dejó solos.

-Debí haberme preparado, esto fue una estupidez...

-Rin, Rin, amor, no hables así...

-Cuántas veces crees que lo soporte?!

-Yo también tengo miedo...

Esa noche, le dieron la noticia los demás, al día siguiente intentarían quitarle el DIU a Rin, el doctor le indicó reposo absoluto. Una vez en la casa, Sesshoumaru se hizo cargo de todo, pero Rin no quería dejarlo.

-YA BASTA! DE ACUERDO?!

-No deberías estar haciendo esto!

-Se me antoja cuidarte, carajo, Rin acuéstate!

-Pero es que...

Sesshoumaru se hartó rápido.

-Si algo le pasa al bebé por tú estar en todo menos en lo tuyo, que es descansar, no te lo voy a perdonar, Rin. Si pierdes al bebé por estar de idiota, me voy! No te lo voy a perdonar jamás! Así que acuéstate en la maldita cama y no jodas tanto!

Rin le dio tremenda cachetada y se acostó. Sesshoumaru se pasó la mano por la mejilla.

-Conociéndote, debí dejarte internada hasta que nazca, eres más terca que una mula!

-Zopenco!

-El que yo sea un zopenco, no te quita lo terca!

-Idiota!

-Te puedes pasar el día insultándome, no me moveré de aquí, sé que vas a manipular a los demás diciéndoles que puedes moverte.

Rin se tapó el rostro con las sábanas, Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomó una revista.

-Papi...

-Mi princesita... ven aquí...

-Mami y tu ya no se quieren?

-Claro que sí, mi amor... por eso no me moveré de aquí, voy a cuidar a tu mami...

-Pero papi, tú estas enfermo...

-Si hay algo que no pueda hacer, llamaré a tu hermano o a tu tío, pero mientras tanto... yo cuidaré a tu mamá...

Rin los vio, Maya sobre sus piernas, Sesshoumaru la abrazaba y le llenaba la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Yo no quiero que se peleen más...

-Te lo prometo, princesa...

-De verdad?

-De verdad, no voy a volver a pelear con tu mamá...

Maya sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ni con Satoshi?

-Maya...

-Onegai, papi...

-Ni con Satoshi...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru sonrió y la abrazó.

-Te asustas cuando discutimos?

-Es que los papás de Amanda pelearon y ya su papá no vive con ella... yo no quiero que te vayas a vivir a otro lugar...

-No va a pasar princesa... aunque discutamos mil veces... tu mami y yo nos queremos por encima de eso...

-Sessh...

-Preciosa... déjame pararme, Maya...

-Sessh...

Rin se destapó la cara.

-Lo siento...

-No te preocupes, mi amor... todo saldrá bien...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru le llenó la cabeza de tiernos besitos.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Un poco más tarde, Rin y Sesshoumaru veían una película con Maya entre ellos, Inuyasha y Satoshi entraron con un enorme arreglo floral.

-Ay, Kami y esto tan grande?!

Inuyasha lo dejó a un lado y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Bien...

-Espero que todo siga así...

-Gracias, cariño...

Inuyasha sonrió, se apartó para dejar a Satoshi, quien la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mamá... aunque sea el imbécil más grande del mundo...

-No eres un imbécil...

Satoshi la siguió abrazando.

Sesshoumaru estaba en la sala, pronto Rin cumpliría el tercer mes de embarazo y todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en que lo lograría. Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Hm?

-He estado pensando... en tal vez... irme a estudiar fuera del país...

-Te equivocas, hermanito, no estás pensando en lo absoluto...

-Pero es mejor una experiencia en el extranjero... y conocer nuevas ideas...

-Yo te daré una idea... En una semana cumpliré dos meses desde que me dio el infarto, lo que significa que Rin probablemente cumplirá 3 meses de embarazo... Si y espero que así sea... el embarazo continúa yo no iré a trabajar hasta que mi hijo nazca... lo que deja un espacio para que tú vayas y nutras tu cerebro con la verdadera experiencia...

-Pero... pero... yo dirigir toda la empresa?

-Claro que no! No soy tan idiota! La quebrarías en dos minutos... serás mi títere... lo que no quiero es dejar a Rin sola, pero trabajaré desde aquí.

-Y... mamá sabe de esto?

-No importa... estará feliz de que no me pase todo el día en la oficina y que estará vigilando todo lo que como... si logras manejar las empresas durante 6 meses, te dejaré ir a donde quieras para que hagas tu post grado.

-En serio?!

-Te lo prometo...

Inuyasha lo abrazó emocionado, Sesshoumaru le dio en la cabeza con la revista enrollada.

-Ouch!

-Ve a contarle, piquito de oro...

Inuyasha rió y corrió escaleras arriba.

Inuyasha salió con Maya a pasear. Estaban en una heladería.

-Tío...

-Dime...

-Quiero hacerle un regalo a mi mamá...

-Qué le quieres regalar?

-No sé...

-Ah! Vi que se le acabó su colonia favorita, quieres regalarle otra?

-Sí!

Inuyasha sonrió, mientras comían una joven se acercó a ellos, de pelo negro y lacio.

-Inuyasha...

-Hola, Kikyou, no sabía que estarías libre...

-Quién es esa?

-Es mi sobrinita, Maya... Maya, ella es mi novia, Kikyou...

Maya le sonrió.

-Hola, Kikyou...

-Cariño, cuando acabemos iremos a la tienda de Victoria's Secret, quieres ir?

Inuyasha fue a pedirle un helado de dieta a Kikyou.

-Y qué harás tú en una tienda de Victoria's Secret?

-Le vamos a comprar una colonia a mi mamá.

-Tanto apesta?

Maya frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

-Eres una pesada!

-Mira mocosa...

-Aquí tienes...

-Gracias...

Maya sabía bien que Inuyasha no le negaría nada y era hora de usar aquello a su favor.

-Tío, hay una película que quiero ver, podemos ir?

-Porqué no se lo pides a tu papá?

Inuyasha le hizo señas para que no hablara, le sonrió a Maya.

-Claro, princesa, qué película es?

Maya eligió la película más infantil de la cartelera. Extrañado por su elección, conociendo sus gustos, accedió a llevarla, luego de comprar el regalo de Rin fueron al cine. Al salir, Inuyasha llevó a Maya a la casa y se marchó nuevamente con Kikyou.

-Mamá...

-Hola, mi amor... disfrutaste tu tarde con Inuyasha?

-Sí! y conocí a su novia, es una bruja pesada!

-Maya!

-Qué? Es una bruja! Ojalá y la deje pronto!

-Maya, cariño, Inuyasha tiene su vida aparte y nosotros no debemos interferir en ella, de acuerdo? Así que no quiero que le digas nada.

-Pero mamá!

-Maya!

-Está bien, mamá...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Yo sé que quieres mucho a Inuyasha, cariño, pero él de seguro quiere a su novia y no podemos hacer nada. Si no es para él, él se dará cuenta tarde o temprano...

-Hai...

Rin la besó en la mejilla.

-Y qué mas hicieron?

-Te compramos un regalo...

-Sí, a ver, qué es?

Maya le entregó la bolsa, al Rin ver la colonia y su crema, sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mi amor... es mi favorito...

-También trajimos cheese cake...

-Hm! Rico, me encanta!

Inuyasha estaba con Kikyou.

-Inuyasha, esa niña te manipula todo el tiempo...

-Un segundo, Kikyou, con mi familia no te metas.

-Pero es que no viste que hizo todo lo que se le antojó contigo?

-Mira, Maya está viviendo un momento difícil. Mi hermano tuvo infarto mientras jugaba con ella, mamá está en cama, en riesgo de perder a su bebé. Tenía casi dos meses sin hacer nada que no fuera estudiar y quedarse junto a ellos... yo le prometí que haría lo que ella quisiera esta tarde.

-Kami, pero es que...

-Ya te dije que es suficiente, de acuerdo?

Inuyasha se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Mira, si no logras llevarte bien con ella, esto no va a funcionar...

-Pero porqué?! Qué poder decisivo tiene esa mocosa sobre ti?

-Kikyou! Te dije que no hablaras así! Ella no sólo es mi sobrina, es como mi hermana, su mamá me crió como si fuese hijo suyo, así que lo que sea que quieras decir, te lo guardas!

Inuyasha se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Llegó pasado la media noche. Maya estaba en el sillón de la sala, con su pijama puesta.

-Qué pasó, Maya?

-Tío...

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasó, princesa?

-Tu quieres mucho a tu novia?

-Sí, la quiero... porqué lo preguntas?

-Es que...

La pequeña le brindó una sonrisa falsa.

-A mamá le gustó mucho su regalo...

-Sí? Me alegro... Maya... qué pasó con Kikyou?

-Nada...

Maya lo besó en la mejilla y se fue a dormir. Inuyasha se quedó pensativo.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap, y espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	12. Turbulencia

**Capítulo 12**

**Turbulencia**

Rin despertó, besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla y se levantó.

-SESSHOUMARU!!!

Sesshoumaru se cayó de la cama espantado, corrió al baño siguiendo la voz de Rin.

-Qué pasa?!

Sesshoumaru vio el pantalón del pijama manchado, abrazó a Rin.

-Kami, preciosa...

-Porqué? Yo me cuidé... hice todo lo que el doctor dijo!

-Cálmate amor, vamos al médico ahora mismo. Cámbiate...

Mientras examinaban a Rin en emergencia, Sesshoumaru se mantenía con las manos unidas orando por un milagro.

-Señor Kazami...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación. Escuchó un ruido.

-Qué es eso?

-Ese es su hijo...

La tecnología había avanzado en los últimos 7 años y ahora veían a su pequeño en 4D.

-Kami, es hermoso... está bien?

-Sí, está bien... su esposa está perfectamente bien...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron con ternura. Al volver a la casa, Maya la abrazó con fuerza, llorando.

-Mami!!!

-Tranquila, mi amor... todos nos asustamos, pero estoy bien... y el bebé también...

-De verdad?

-Sí, cariño... Estamos bien...

La pequeña la abrazó nuevamente, Rin sonrió acariciando su cabeza.

-Vamos arriba, cariño...

Rin subió con la pequeña, Inuyasha se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

-Está bien... todo está bien...

-Kami, me alegro...

El día avanzó sin más contratiempos. Ya para la tarde, Rin estaba sentada en el jardín, disfrutando de un poco de aire fresco. Inuyasha llegó, Sesshoumaru leía el periódico vespertino. Inuyasha se sentó cerca.

-Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Me temo que lo harás de todos modos, qué pasa?

Sesshoumaru se quitó los anteojos.

-Cómo supiste que era la indicada?

-Espera un momento, tú eres demasiado joven para pensar en casarte, así que sácate eso de la cabeza.

-No es eso... pero... cómo lo supiste?

-Yo tenía una novia en New York... pero resultó ser una loca, hasta intentó golpearte... conocí a Rin al volver a Japón contigo... había decidido que quien quisiera estar conmigo, tenía que quererte... tú te enamoraste de ella...

Inuyasha se sonrojó.

-No lo recuerdas? Bueno, eras muy pequeño... pero...

Sesshoumaru le contó lo que había pasado. Inuyasha salió al jardín, Rin tenía a Maya recostada de sus piernas.

-Tío!

-Hola, princesa... mamá...

Las saludó con un beso.

-Maya, quieres salir conmigo? Te invito un helado...

-Y le traemos a mamá?

-Claro!

Maya aceptó gustosa, pero al ver que se reunirían con Kikyou su cara cambió. Inuyasha lo notó.

-Pasa algo, princesa?

-No se vale, no me dijiste la verdad...

-Qué verdad?

-Que tu novia venía!

-Gomen...

Había una larga fila de espera para comprar los helados, al volver, Inuyasha vio sorprendido a Maya con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Maya...

-Puedo esperarte afuera?

-No, es muy peligroso... Sesshoumaru me mataría!

La pequeña se quedó sentada, aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

-Maya, qué pasó?

Sólo movía la cabeza de lado a lado, antes de intentar probar el helado las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Kami, Maya...

-Quiero ver a mi mamá, me quiero ir, onegai!

-Maya...

-Onegai, tío! Me quiero ir!

Inuyasha la llevó a la casa, Maya corrió escaleras arriba y se abrazó a Rin llorando a lágrima viva.

-Mamá!!!

-Maya, mi amor, qué pasó?!

-No dejes que se lleven al bebé! No los dejes! Mama!!!!

-Maya, cariño, el bebé no irá a ninguna parte... Kami, qué pasó?

Rin logró calmarla.

-Qué pasó, mi amor? De dónde sacas eso de llevarse al bebé?

-La novia de tío es mala!

-Maya! Qué te dije de hablar así?

-Pero ella...

-Maya!

-Ella me dijo que el bebé era un monstruo y que te lo iban a quitar...

Rin se levantó y bajó las escaleras.

-Mamá... ella es...

-Ya me imagino quién es y no es bienvenida en esta casa.

-Mamá...

-Como le vuelvas a llenar la cabeza de estupideces a mi hija, relleno la tuya de plumas!

-Mamá, qué pasa?

Rin le dijo a Inuyasha la razón del estado de Maya.

-Esa niña se lo está inventando todo! Yo nunca dije nada de eso!

-Mamá...

-Por Kami, Inuyasha! Sabes bien que Maya nunca ha dicho una mentira!

Inuyasha suspiró.

-Mejor nos vamos... mamá, onegai, descansa... volveré más tarde...

Inuyasha se marchó. Volvió tarde en la noche, escuchó a Maya llorar.

-...Ya no me quiere!!!

-Maya, princesa, sabes que no es verdad...

-Ya no me quiere! Quiere más a su novia...

Ya estaba ronca y tenía una terrible tos.

-Maya, cálmate...

-Maya...

Al verlo, Maya corrió a él.

-Gomen! Gomen, tío, gomen!!!

Inuyasha se bajó a su altura y acarició sus mejillas.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, princesa...

-Gomen, mama me dijo que no te lo dijera, pero ella es muy mala!

-Maya, ella de verdad te dijo todas esas cosas?

La pequeña lo vio y reanudó su llanto, era como si no le creyera. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Maya, cálmate!

-Yo no digo mentiras!!! Yo no digo mentiras!!!

-Está bien! Está bien! Te creo! Cálmate ya...

Inuyasha logró lo que ningún otro. Cargándola, la dejó recostarse de su hombro y logró que dejara de llorar.

-Gomen, tío...

-Ya eso no importa... cálmate, mi princesita...

-Demo...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura en la cabeza.

-Vamos a dormir... despídete de papá y mamá...

La pequeña los besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos a tu cama...

Inuyasha la acomodó entre sábanas y la besó con ternura.

-Te quiero mucho, princesita... no importa lo que pase ni lo que venga... nada hará que deje de quererte...

-Hountou?

-De verdad... ahora duérmete...

Inuyasha la dejó dormida, fue a la habitación de Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha...

-Terminaré con ella mañana...

Inuyasha se marchó, Rin suspiró sonoramente.

-Preciosa...

-Cómo desearía poder tomarme un calmante!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, Rin sentía en carne propia el sufrimiento de sus hijos y el estado de Maya la estaba devastando.

El día siguiente, fue relativamente calmado a excepción de la tarde, cuando Inuyasha llegó con la mejilla severamente marcada.

-Estoy bien, mamá, no te alarmes...

-Qué paso?!

-Rompí con Kikyou...

-Y ella te hizo eso?

-Sí, bueno, está loca de remate, ella estaba pensando en casarnos...

Maya iba a salir huyendo, Inuyasha la detuvo.

-Ni se le ocurra llorar, señorita... me dolió mucho verte anoche y no quiero que llores así por eso otra vez...

-Demo...

-Pero nada... dame un beso...

Inuyasha se bajó para que lo besara en la mejilla, sonrió.

-Ya no me duele...

La pequeña sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Los exámenes de Rin eran cada vez más alentadores y finalmente el doctor dijo que todo estaba normal. Al volver a la casa esa tarde, Sesshoumaru la besó con una inmensa ternura en el vientre, se pasó el resto de la tarde, con su oído pegado al mismo, tratando de escuchar al bebé. Rin sonreía y acariciaba su mejilla y cabellera.

-Mi amor, ya me dio sueño...

-Puedes dormir... yo me quedo aquí...

Rin sonrió. Maya llegó con Satoshi e Inuyasha.

-Mama!!!

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru se apartó para que la abrazara, luego la pequeña lo abrazó a él.

-Qué dijo el doctor, mamá?

-Está todo bien, Inuyasha... ya no hay peligro...

Inuyasha sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la mejilla.

-Me alegra mucho!

Rin sonrió nuevamente. Esa noche, luego de acostar a Maya, Rin salió al jardín, Sesshoumaru tenía ya un buen rato allí, se sentó a su lado y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Mi amor...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos manteniéndola así más cerca de su pecho.

-Qué pasa, cariño? Porqué estás tan pensativo?

-Cuándo supiste que estás embarazada?

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-La noche que te dio el infarto...

-Kami, cómo lo soportaste?

-Qué cosa?

-Todo... yo con un infarto y sabiendo que podías perder al bebé...

-En realidad no lo pensé al momento... cuando estuviste mejor, fui al médico para quitarme el DIU y entonces la realidad fue otra...

Rin acarició su pecho.

-Debes cuidarte mejor, Sesshoumaru... onegai... yo no podría hacer nada de esto sola...

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, se quedó abrazándola.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-También estaba pensando... en que regalamos todas las cosas de bebés... vamos a tener que comprarlo todo otra vez...

-Va a ser divertido... además, me encanta verte de papá...

-Sí?

-Sí, te portas tan lindo con los bebés... con Satoshi eras todo un amor y con Maya, ni se diga... pero lo que más me gustó era con Inuyasha, siempre fuiste muy tierno con él...

-En realidad pensé que no me gustaban los niños... pero el pobre lo había perdido todo y lo único que le faltaba era pasarla mal conmigo... entonces me di cuenta de que sí me gustan los niños...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura y se aferró más a su pecho. Lo vio sonreír y cerró los ojos cuando la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Sessh...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también te amo, mi amor...

* * *

Acorde a lo planeado, Sesshoumaru hacía su rutina de ejercicios y luego se pasaba el día con Rin a excepción de unos minutos que iba al estudio y llamaba a Inuyasha.

-Mi amor...

-Sí?

-Cariño, quiero salir un rato...

-A dónde quieres ir?

Rin se dio vuelta mostrándole su pantalón que ya no le cerraba.

-De compras?

Sesshoumaru sonrió e inclinándose, besó su vientre.

-Vamos...

Se pasaron el resto de la tarde comprando ropa de maternidad, luego fueron a un café donde Rin ordenó un pastelillo y té, Sesshoumaru igual.

-Buenas tardes... disculpe la molestia, Sesshoumaru-sama...

Sesshoumaru vio a la joven cerca de ellos, era una periodista de una revista de sociales. Sonrió y la invitó a sentarse.

-Si no desean dar ningún tipo de declaración, comprendo... pero... podría hacerle unas preguntas?

-Adelante... toma asiento...

Rin sonrió disimuladamente mientras tomaba de su té.

-Deseas tomar algo?

-No, no se moleste...

-No es molestia, un té para la joven...

La periodista se sonrojó.

-Rin-sama...

-Buenas tardes, Kagome... no seas tan formal... después de todo, eres nuestra ahijada... y por cierto, me fascinan tus publicaciones.

Kagome la vio entre sorpresa y vergüenza.

-No te sorprendas tanto, me gustan mucho tus artículos, en especial los relacionados con tu lucha por el medio ambiente. De hecho, los extraño...

-Lamentablemente, aunque con pruebas... acusé a alguien muy poderoso de sus despotricos contra el ambiente y estoy condicionada... no puedo hacerlo si quiero seguir trabajando...

-Eso es terrible!

-Yo sé que ustedes son activistas y que siempre han apoyado proyectos... lamento molestarlos, sé que les gusta gozar de su privacidad... pero...

-Habla ya...

-Un grupo de activistas y yo estamos trabajando para hacernos independientes... y decir la verdad... es grave el asunto que trataremos... y nos haremos enemigos de mucha gente poderosa... pero... estamos hablando de desechos nucleares... radioactivos...

Rin y Sesshoumaru cruzaron miradas.

-Y lo que necesitas de nosotros es...

-Una pequeña donación a la causa... puede ser anónima...

Sesshoumaru sacó su chequera y escribió un cheque por 10 mil dólares.

-Se-Sesshoumaru-sama!

-Quiero una copia del primer ejemplar y quiero ver mi nombre en ella.

La joven los vio con los ojos llorosos.

-Kami... nunca... nunca nadie...

-Ha creído en ustedes? Kagome, lo que Sango, Miroku y tú están haciendo es algo digno de los más altos honores. No dejes que nadie te desvíe de tu camino.

Kagome asintió con los ojos aún inundados en lágrimas.

-Gracias, mil gracias!

Estuvieron un largo rato hablando, finalmente, cada quien tomó su camino. Rin tomó la mano de Sesshoumaru mientras se dirigían al parqueo.

-Sabes que ella hablaba de Naraku?

-Sí, lo sé... es hora de que alguien lo ponga en su lugar...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y continuó caminando, con los dedos entrelazados. Llegaron a la casa, Maya los recibió corriendo hacia ellos.

-Mi amor!

-Mami, papi!

Sesshoumaru la recibió con una sonrisa y la cargó, le dio un gran beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi princesita!

-Papi, papi, vamos a jugar, onegai! Llévame al parque!

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin y ella asintió sonriendo.

-Pero vuelvan temprano...

Se despidieron con un beso y se marcharon. Rin subió los paquetes a la habitación y luego de ponerse algo más cómodo, bajó las escaleras para ver a Satoshi sumergido en un libro.

-Satoshi...

-Mamá...

-Pereces preocupado... qué pasa?

-No... es sólo que tengo un examen de física...

-Necesitas ayuda?

-No lo tomes a mal, mamá... pero qué exactamente puedes saber tú de física?

-Mucho más que tú, muchachito arrogante! Acaso te crees que no trabajo en una oficina porque soy una ignorante?

-No... no es eso... pero es que...

-Qué?

-Porqué lo haces, mamá? Porqué no trabajas en una oficina o haces lo que hacen las demás?

-Qué cosa? Pintarme las uñas todos los días y tomar martinis a la orilla de la piscina?

-Bueno...

Rin suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

-Tus abuelos murieron en un intento de secuestro... tu papá no confía en nadie más... y cuando eras un bebé tuvimos una gran discusión por ello. Volví a trabajar y entonces tú te desapareciste en la guardería. Tu papá estaba que ardía de la rabia y...

-Te golpeó?

Rin lo vio con la cara transfigurada.

-Quiero que te quede claro, bien claro, que tu papá nunca me ha tocado para hacerme daño... y en todo caso... él sería quién no lo contaría...

-Mamá...

Rin le acarició el rostro.

-Aquella noche tu papá se salió de control... pero él... nunca ha sido así... nunca ha pasado de gritar cuando se ofusca o salir a dar una larga caminata cuando está enojado...

-Lo conoces bien de mal humor...

-Tu papá tiene su temperamento... no te lo voy a negar...

-Qué pasó cuando desaparecí?

Rin sonrió.

-Estabas acostumbrado a verme todo el día, a estar conmigo, así que cuando volví a trabajar, te hacía falta y tú te saliste y caminabas por la calle buscándome. Te encontramos en la misma cuadra, estabas escondido y asustado...

-Cuántos años tenía?

-Tres... después de aquél susto, comprendí que tu papá estaba en lo correcto, nadie cuidaría de nuestros hijos como nosotros queríamos que fuera. Debíamos hacerlo nosotros mismos... por eso, trabajo desde la casa...

Rin le explicó lo que no entendía y diciendo que estaba cansada subió las escaleras.

* * *

Rin y Kagome estaban reunidas, Rin aceptó gustosa una entrevista.

-... Qué se siente ser una celebridad?

-Celebridad yo? Bueno Sessh es algo parecido...

-No seas modesta, todo el mundo sabe que eres parte importante de Shikon enterprises...

-Shh... déjalo creer que aún es el jefe.

Ambas mujeres rieron. Una vez terminada la entrevista, se quedaron hablando en calidad de amigas. Inuyasha llegó.

-Mamá, dónde está... B-buenas tardes...

-Buenas tardes... Este es tu hijo, creí que era más joven...

-Lo es, este es Inuyasha, el hermano menor de Sesshoumaru...

-Pero...

-Le dije mamá? Ella me crió...

Rin le sonrió, le dijo que Sesshoumaru aún no había llegado. Inuyasha se despidió y se marchó. Rin rió al ver a Kagome echarse aire.

-Vaya!

-Kami, es todo un papazote como el hermano!

-Hey!

-Sólo es una observación... además es mi padrino...

-Está bien, además tienes razón... Sessh es todo un papazote...

-Mami!!!

Rin sonrió, Maya se abrazó a ella.

-Hola, mi amor... saluda a, Kagome... Kagome es mi ahijada...

-Hola!

-Hola, princesa...

La pequeña sonrió.

-Papi dijo que vamos a cenar a un mesón...

Rin rió, se despidieron y Rin fue con Sesshoumaru, quien la abrazó acariciando su vientre.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Hola, cariño...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru se inclinó y besó su vientre. Rin sonrió mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre la cabellera platinada.

-Vamos a salir a cenar?

-Sí... nos encontraremos con alguien...

-Sí? quién?

-Ah, es un viejo amigo, ya verás...

Rin sonrió, subieron a la habitación tomados de las manos. Luego de bañarse Rin, mientras Sesshoumaru se bañaba, Maya entró en la habitación y se subió a la cama.

-Mira, mami... es la ropa que tío me regaló.

-Luces preciosa, mi amor...

Rin la besó en la frente. Maya vestía un conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta sin mangas, con un estampado de frutas. Maya abrazó a su madre y acarició el marcado vientre.

-Mami, cuándo viene el bebé?

-Dentro de 5 meses...

-Falta mucho... y tenemos que esperar a que nazca para saber si es niño o niña?

-No, la semana próxima lo sabremos...

-Yo quiero que sea una niña...

-Sí?

-Sí, así tengo una hermanita para jugar.

Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. Se sentó en la cama.

-Y si es un niño?

-Después no va a querer jugar conmigo... como Satoshi...

-Mi amor, es que Satoshi y tú se llevan muchos años, no importa lo mucho que quieras a tu hermanito, será igual.

Bajaron a la sala, Inuyasha se acercó a Rin.

-Mamá...

-Dime...

-Sabes si tu amiga tiene novio?

-Mi amiga? Kagome?

-Sí... la periodista...

-Kagome es mi ahijada y de Sesshoumaru...

-Porqué no la conocía?

-Sí la conocías, pero no la recuerdas, su mamá se mudó a Estados Unidos cuando era una bebé. Ella volvió hace poco más de un año.

-Es preciosa...

Rin vio a Inuyasha.

-Acaba de salir de una mala relación...

-Eso quiere decir que está sola... Onegai, mamá, dame su número...

-Inuyasha...

-Te lo juro, mamá... es... no te lo puedo explicar...

Rin sonrió.

-Le voy a preguntar antes de dártelo...

-Gracias!

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

Apenas llegaron al resturante, Rin vio la sorpresa, Jaken y Julia con sus hijos. Las amigas se apresuraron a abrazarse.

-Kami, qué alegría verte! Y esto?

-Una pequeña sorpresita. Te he estado llamando, pero no contestas!

-Es que estábamos en Estados Unidos y...

-Y ni te molestas en llamarme.

-Siempre que Sesshoumaru y Jaken hablaban te mandaba saludos...

Rin vio a su marido desviar la mirada.

-Kami, Maya qué grande estás!

La niña sonrió tímidamente, Rin sonrió poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Era muy pequeña, ya no los recuerda...

-Es que este hombre es un adicto al trabajo!

Rin rió, vio a los hijos de Julia.

-Vincent, Fernand!

Los jóvenes la besaron en la mejilla a manera de saludo, eran mellizos, apenas unos años menores que Satoshi, habían heredado la musculatura de su padre, pero los ojos azules de su madre.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado y haya valido la espera. Tuve una temporada de examenes inhumana, osea 3 examenes en un dia!! Pero ya termino, ahora solo espero la sentencia. Por el momento me despido. Pero antes les doy el anuncio de mi nuevo fic titulado "Aprendiendo del Amor".**

**Es una historia donde Rin es residente de 4to año y su esclavizante horario la mantiene alejada de lo que más ama, su pequeña de 3 años y su esposo. Sintiéndose culpable por la situación a todo momento, pero Sesshoumaru, su esposo siempre la apoya, asegurándole que comprenden que es su trabajo y el sacrificio que incluye de sus partes.**

**Por otro lado, la vida no es color rosa y esta no es la ecepción.**

**Inuyasha vuelve del extranjero con la convicción de que esa mujer que es evidentemente mucho más joven que su hermano, está con él sólo por interés, y decidido a demostrarlo, llega a interferir en aquel matrimonio y ponerlo a punto del desvanecimiento.**

**Acompáñenme en este nuevo fic, donde tendremos fuertes sentimientos encontrados.**

**Mizuho**


	13. Sanando las Heridas

**Capítulo 13**

**Sanando las Heridas**

Jaken y Julia despertaron exaltados por el escándalo del juego de videos de los mellizos.

-JA JA JA!!! EN TU CARA HIJO DE PUTA!!!

Jaken se levantó y salió de la habitación en boxer. Se paró detrás de ellos, seguían gritando y jugando sin notarlo, Jaken les dio a cada uno a cada lado de la cabeza y ellos chocaron entre ellos.

-OUCH!

-O le quitan el volumen y se callan o lo regalo al primero que vea pasar.

-Pero no tenías que darnos...

-Se callan...

-Pero...

Jaken se los quedó viendo fijo, los mellizos le quitaron el volumen a la televisión.

-Y sin palabrotas...

Jaken volvió a la habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y volvió a la cama, deslizándose bajo las sábanas, abrazó a Julia, la besó en el hombro.

-Hm! Me encanta cuando los pones en su lugar...

Jaken le dijo algo al oído, Julia rió en voz baja mientras se daba vuelta.

-Son unos impertinentes...

-Hm, hace mucho que no lo hacemos por las mañanas...

-Pero están despiertos...

-Prefieres la tina?

-No... la cama está tan rica...

Jaken sonrió, deslizó sus manos bajo las sábanas mientras la besaba en el cuello y pecho.

-I-I-I-I, I-II-II WIAMMAMBABWE!!!

Jaken se levantó con un par de zapatos y se los tiró a cada uno asestándole a uno en la cabeza y al otro en la espalda. los mellizos rieron a carcajadas, Julia se levantó, vistiendo una yukata, abrazó a Jaken desde la espalda antes de que comenzara a vociferar.

-Vincent, Fernand, no tienen mesada por los próximo 4 meses, así que ese juego que querían... qué pena!

-Pero mamá!

-Quieren que sea por 8?

-Pero...

-Un año...

Vincent le lanzó un cojín a Fernand para que se callara.

-Qué prefieren?

-4 meses...

-Así me gusta... vamos, amor... tengo sueño...

-Cómo es que sólo a tí te obedecen?

-Yo no les asestaré tirando zapatos... pero les doy donde más les duele... en los bolsillos...

Jaken rió y cerró la puerta nuevamente, se encerraron en el baño y entraron en la tina.

-Hm! Me encantas!

* * *

Rin despertó con Sesshoumaru besando su vientre, acarició su cabellera.

-Tanta atención para el bebé pone a mami celosa...

-Y qué quiere mi reina que haga?

-Lo que hizo mi rey para darme el bebé...

Rieron a carcajadas. Del otro lado de la puerta, Satoshi salía de su habitación y los escuchó, apresuró el paso y llegó al comedor completamente sonrojado.

-Qué te pasa? Estás raro...

-No... nada...

Más tarde, bajaron las escaleras abrazados y riendo, en la cocina, Rin no lograba ni ponerle mantequilla al pan con los besos de Sesshoumaru a su cuello.

-Ya! Sessh! Me haces cosquillas!

Maya bajó las escaleras.

-Mami, papi!

-Hola, mi princesita!!!

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Papi...

-Dime, cariño...

-Papi, tu me puedes llevar al centro comercial hoy?

-Maya, mi amor... hoy tengo dos reuniones...

La pequeña bajó la mirada.

-Maya, yo te puedo llevar...

-En serio, mami?

-Sí, mi amor... después de comida...

-Me das dinero, papi?

-Claro...

Después del desayuno, se despidieron con un apasionado beso, Satoshi los vio y se sonrojó nuevamente. Camino al colegio.

-Papá...

-Sí?

-Tal vez... no digo que esté mal... pero... ya no están muy viejos para estar besándose en cada esquina?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas.

-Y qué es lo que te crees? Que tengo 70 años o algo así?

-Pero es que...

-Hijo... sólo cuando tengas mi edad lo comprenderás... además, a mí qué me importa lo que piensen los demás? Es mi esposa y la amo y eso a mí me basta.

* * *

Las reuniones resultaron más cortas de lo pautado. Sesshoumaru llegó justo antes de que Rin y Maya salieran.

-Mi amor...

-Papi!

Las saludó con un beso y subieron al auto. En el centro comercial, Maya los veía y sonreía, iban tomados de la mano, Sesshoumaru cargaba los paquetes.

-Princesa, falta algo más?

-Sí, los zapatos...

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo al margen, Maya había elegido toda su ropa sola, así como sus zapatos. Mientras esperaba que le buscaran unos Rin lo notó pensativo.

-Sessh...

-Es increíble todo lo que hace sola...

-Es muy eficiente... como su papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tú no quieres zapatos?

-Hm... ahora que lo mencionas, necesito unos zapatos bajitos...

Rin se sentó junto a Maya y compró unas sandalias en piel con un decorado en cuentas de madera.

-Qué te parecen, mi amor?

-Están bonitas...

Salieron de allí con más paquetes de los que imaginaron.

-Qué tal si me esperan en la heladería y yo llevo todo esto al auto?

-Sí!

Luego de degustar el helado, pasaron frente a un centro de video juegos.

-Papi, mami, yo quiero una foto!

-Una foto?

-Síi, de stickers, vamos!!!

Sesshoumaru pagó y se tomaron las fotografías. Salieron con la pequeña feliz diciendo dónde pondría cada sticker. en la fotografía, ambos la besaban en cada mejilla.

-Y a mí no me darás uno?

-Dónde lo vas a poner?

-En mi celular...

La pequeña se lo dio, Rin lo pegó frente a ella.

-Qué tal?

-Súper!

Al llegar a la casa, Rin se recostó. Sesshoumaru le llevó un té.

-Pensé que te gustaría... tiene crema...

-Gracias, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Lo hice por ella, pero ya no puedo estar tanto tiempo parada, la espalda me está matando...

-Quieres un masaje?

-Más tarde, mi amor...

-Sí?

-Tienes algo pendiente?

-Tengo mucho tiempo pendiente contigo...

Rin sonrió, lo besó con ternura y se acomodó sobre su pecho. Él la vio tomarse el té con calma y pensarlo mucho.

-Preciosa... qué pasa?

-Me preocupa Satoshi...

-Kami, mi amor...

-Satoshi se ha separado de nosotros, Sessh, cuándo fue la última vez que salimos todos juntos?

-Preciosa... Satoshi es un adolescente...

-Inuyasha no fue así...

-No todos son iguales. Además, no debemos compararlos nunca.

Rin suspiró.

-Es que no sé... ya no lo siento como mi bebé...

-No es un bebé...

-Sesshoumaru, estoy preocupada por mi hijo! Es como si ya no lo conociera...

-Eso es otro asunto y es mucho más grave... la verdad es que no sé lo que hice, pero me detesta...

-Sessh...

-No te creas que no lo sé... pero no puedo forzarlo a nada... aunque... podríamos amarrarlo de un árbol y sacarle la verdad a...

-Sesshoumaru!!!

-Es broma, preciosa... tú no te preocupes... estoy seguro de que heredó algo de tu inteligencia...

Rin sonrió y se quedó refugiada entre los brazos de su marido.

-Recuerdas cuando era pequeño?

**Flashback. -**

Rin está trabajando y Satoshi juega en la sala, Sesshoumaru llegó y el pequeño dejó sus juguetes por ir hasta él, tropezó en el escalón y se cayó de bruces.

-Satoshi!

El pequeño vio a su madre y luego a su padre, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sesshoumaru lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Dónde te duele?

El pequeño se señaló la rodilla.

-Duele mucho!

-Vamos a curarte...

Sesshoumaru le puso crema para caídas y en poco tiempo, ambos se revolcaban por el piso jugando y gritando. Cuando Sesshoumaru se ponía de pie, el pequeño lo admiraba por lo alto que era. A la hora de la cena, le exigía a Rin que le sirviera igual que a Sesshoumaru.

-Pero mi amor, eso es mucho para ti...

-Yo quiero igual!

-Cariño... es mucha comida...

-Yo quiero ser como mi papá! Ponme más!

-Satoshi...

Rin le puso la misma cantidad de comida. No había truco que valiera, si al ponerle menos, Sesshoumaru repetía, él también lo hacía. Después de comer, se quedaba con Sesshoumaru viendo la televisión, pero se quedaba dormido por lo tanto que comía. Sesshoumaru lo llevó a su cama..

-Papi...

-Sí?

-Yo quiero ser fuerte como tú...

-Hm... para eso tienes que hacer muchos ejercicios...

-Y tú haces ejercicios?

-Sí... Me has visto entrenar con tu mamá... y todas las noches hago ejercicios con ella también...

-Por eso mami es tan bonita?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Tu mami siempre ha sido preciosa... a dormir...

-Papi...

-Dime...

-Y qué ejercicios haces con mami?

-Hm... hacemos sentadillas... abdominales... planchas...

El pequeño se quedó dormido, Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza y salió de la habitación.

**Fin del Flashback. -**

Sesshoumaru vio a Rin dormida entre sus brazos, sus dedos entrelazados, vio hacia la puerta, Satoshi estaba allí, besó a Rin en la sien y la dejó acomodada en la cama, salió de la habitación y tomó su a su hijo por un hombro.

-Ven conmigo...

Fueron al estudio, Sesshoumaru se sirvió un trago de brandy.

-Papá...

-Escuchaste a tu mamá, verdad?

-Sí?

-Y qué piensas hacer al respecto?

-...-

Satoshi bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru lo hizo sentarse.

-Cuando tenías 7 años... no pude ir a un juego de baseball tuyo... tuve que ir a Taipei de emergencia... después de ahí, cuando volví... tú siempre estabas ocupado...

-Yo no...

-No quisiste volver a hacer nada conmigo... dime algo, Satoshi, te decepcioné tanto ese día que no has podido perdonarme? De todos los juegos, me perdí uno y fue suficiente para que me odiaras por el resto de tu vida?

Satoshi no contestó.

-Yo sé cómo funciona, créeme... ni lo recordabas... ya no sabes porqué no me soportas... ese día, te dormiste guardándome rencor... cuando volví de mi viaje, Rin me dijo que estaba embarazada y yo estaba tan emocionado que realmente olvidé reponerte mi falta... pero entonces tú comenzaste a envidiar al bebé... en más de una ocasión chocaste con Rin con tanta fuerza que buscabas tumbarla... te castigué, me odiabas más... y ha sido un círculo vicioso, piensas que queremos más a Maya, pero en verdad y aunque nos duela, la protegemos de ti, desde que nació has intentado hacerle daño, cuando era una bebé y tomaba tus cosas, la golpeabas tan duro que le salían moretes... nunca has intentado siquiera ser cariñoso con ella... y me culpas a mí... en verdad tengo la culpa?

Sesshoumaru se terminó su trago.

-Ese rencor no te va a llevar a ninguna parte.

* * *

Kagome está en el café donde suele reunirse con sus amigos. Inuyasha se le acerca con dos tazas de café.

-Le molesta si la acompaño?

Kagome lo reconoció y le sonrió, tomó una servilleta para secarse el rostro, Inuyasha se apresuró y le ofreció su pañuelo.

-Gracias...

-Puedo hacerte dos preguntas?

-Puedes...

-Qué hace una bella dama como tú, tan sola?

-No me equivoqué, eres idéntico a tu hermano...

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Somos un tanto diferentes... pero en serio... porqué estás llorando?

-No creo que quieras abrumarte con mis problemas sentimentales...

-Ah... con que es un problema del corazón... y cómo crees que se cure? Con una caricia? Con un beso? O... tal vez necesite cirugía de corazón abierto?

Kagome rió, contempló la taza de café, un mokaccino frío con extra crema.

-Cómo supiste que es mi favorito?

-Es mi favorito también... y... le di una buena propina al camarero para que me sirviera lo que siempre compras...

Kagome sonrió y aceptó la bebida.

-Gracias...

Cada tarde se encontraban en el café, Inuyasha iba tarde. Kagome vio su reloj y suspiró, ese día no iría, pagó el agua y al levantarse, lo vio entrar, llevaba una flor bastante maltratada y él mismo estaba despeinado y algo desgarbado.

-Pasó algo?

-Nada importante... no había parqueo cerca... ya te vas?

-Pues sí...

Inuyasha vio la flor y se la metió a los bolsillos lamentándolo al instante.

-Inuyasha...

-Tiene espinas...

Kagome ocultó la risa y tomándolo de la mano, lo guió a un edificio cerca de allí, al entrar en el apartamento, le pidió que se sentara en la sala. Inuyasha veía las fotografías cuando Kagome volvió con un botiquín.

-Qué bonita familia...

-Gracias... son mi abuelo, mi madre y mi hermano...

-Están vivos?

-Sí... viven en el templo Higurashi...

-Y porqué vives sola? OUCH!!!

Kagome le había sacado la primera espina.

-Me mudé hace poco... estoy pensando en volver con ellos...

Inuyasha comprendió por su tono de voz, que era un tema muy triste. Al terminar de curarlo, le vendó la mano.

-Gracias... pero no tenías que molestarte...

-No es problema... deseas algo de tomar? Tengo sake frío...

-Gracias...

Kagome sirvió las bebidas.

-Porqué aún vives con tu hermano?

-La casa es de los dos... además... no podría dejar a Maya sólo porque sí?

-Maya?

-Mi sobrina...

-Ah, sí, la pequeña...

Inuyasha sonrió, se tomó un trago.

-Son toda mi familia...

-Ah?

-Sesshoumaru, Rin, mis sobrinos... son toda mi familia... no me gusta vivir solo...

-Cuando nos conocimos, dijiste que ella te crió.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 3 años... mi hermano se hizo cargo de todo... y cuando se casaron, Rin se aseguró de que no me faltara nada...

-Pero si ya lo tenías todo...

-Menos cariño... era un niño huérfano de 3 años... me daban ataques de asma, y rabietas que duraban dos días, todo porque quería ver a mi mamá... y ella nunca me dejó solo...

* * *

Rin intentaba ver una película mientras Maya jugaba con su vientre.

-Mami, el bebé está gruñendo... va a ser como papi...

Rin rió.

-Cómo así que va a ser como tu papi?

-Sí, papi siempre hace: "Grrgrgrgrrr"...

Sesshoumaru entró en ese momento, al escucharla, la abrazó de sorpresa, gruñendo como un ogro. La pequeña gritó y se abrazó a Rin.

-MAMI!!!

Sesshoumaru reía a carcajadas, no podía mantenerse de pie por la risa, se sentó junto a Rin y quiso abrazar a Maya, pero ella no se dejó.

-Maya, mi princesita...

-Creo que se te fue la mano esta vez, Sesshoumaru...

-Cariño... Maya, mi amor...

-No! Papi es malo!!!

Sesshoumaru se calmó.

-Maya...

-No! Vete!

-Princesita, no me digas eso...

-VETE!!!

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin con ternura.

-Me daré un baño...

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin acarició la cabeza de Maya.

-Hey, Maya, cariño...

-Mama...

-Maya, mi amor... porqué trataste a tu papá así?

-Él me asustó!

-Era sólo un juego...

Más tarde, Rin subió las escaleras al escucharlo llamarla.

-RIN!!!

-Mi amor... Kami, qué pasó?!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-Sesshoumaru, qué pasó?

-Danny...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza. Danny era un compañero de escuela y universidad de Estados Unidos que viajó a Japón para trabajar con Sesshoumaru, hacía poco le habían diagnosticado cáncer, a Sesshoumaru le golpeó muy duro, era su amigo de toda una vida.

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor...

Maya entró en la habitación, vio a su padre con lágrimas en los ojos y a su madre calmarlo.

-Cálmate, amor... Kami, Sesshoumaru...

-Papa...

Vieron a la pequeña acercarse con lágrimas en los ojos, la niña acarició el rostro de su padre.

-Papa, porqué lloras? Yo no te hice triste, verdad?

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-No, mi princesita, no fuiste tu...

-Papa...

Sesshoumaru buscó calmarse y secó el rostro de su pequeña.

-Recuerdas a Danny?

-Tío Danny?

-Sí, princesita...Danny estaba muy enfermo... y falleció...

La pequeña abrazó a su padre con fuerza.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Aquí Mizuho deseándoles un muy feliz año nuevo. Espero que disfruten del capítulo y sus fiestas.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	14. Compañía en Soledad

**Capítulo 14**

**Compañía en Soledad**

Rin no pudo evitar notar a Inuyasha tomado de la mano con Kagome el día del sepelio. Al igual que a Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha lo veía como un tío y también le afectó mucho la muerte de Danny.

Esa noche, en la casa, reinaba el silencio, Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru, él la hizo sentarse a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi amor... no prefieres dormir un poco?

-Más tarde...

Rin asintió, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Llevaré a Maya a la cama...

-Está bien...

Tenía la mirada vaga, Rin lo hizo verla, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, Sesshoumaru...

-Rin...

-No estás solo... me tienes aquí...

Sesshoumaru asintió, besó su mano. Rin llevó a la pequeña a su cama.

-Mama...

-Dime, cariño...

-Mama, yo no quiero que papi siga tan triste... se va a enfermar...

-Papá va a estar bien, mi amor...

-No, mami, se va a enfermar otra vez...

Rin intentó calmar a Maya, acarició sus mejillas, removiendo sus lágrimas.

-Si hay algo que lo hace bien triste es verte llorar... ni siquiera cuando eras bebé y era normal, lo soportaba...

-Es que yo no quiero quedarme sin papá! Se va a ir al cielo también!

-No, amor... Sesshoumaru no se va a ir al cielo... cariño, tu papi todavía tiene muchos años de vida por delante...

-Maya...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, la pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gomen, papi, no te pongas más triste...

-Princesa...

-Papi...

-Mi princesita preciosa... no me voy a enfermar...

La pequeña lloró refugiada en el pecho de su padre. Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la mantuvo en su abrazo.

-Te amo, princesa... Descansa, cariño... te prometo que no me enfermaré...

-Papi...

-Te lo prometo, princesa...

Salieron de la habitación tomados de la mano, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Estoy bien, Rin...

-Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y bajó las escaleras. Satoshi la siguió.

-Mamá... mamá, porqué lloras?!

Rin se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Estoy bien, cariño...

-Pero...

-Estoy preocupada por Sesshoumaru y Maya...

Rin bajó la mirada y se acarició el vientre. Nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos.

-Mamá...

-Hace dos días que no se mueve! No desde que tu papá no le habla...

-Ma-má...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya casi no me quedan fuerzas, Satoshi...

Satoshi la vio caer de rodillas.

-Mamá... mamá! PAPÁ!!!!

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo. Satoshi sostenía a Rin como podía, desmayada, de inmediato la llevó al hospital. Mientras los médicos la atendían llegaron Inuyasha y Satoshi con Maya.

-Qué hace Maya aquí?! Llévenla a la casa de inmediato!

-Papi, no! Yo quiero ver a mi mami!

La pequeña se aferró a su cintura.

-Onegai, papi, no...

El doctor salió de la sala, Inuyasha se quedó con Maya, Sesshoumaru fue con el doctor.

-Doctor, mi esposa...

-Su esposa tenía un aneurisma en la aorta abdominal... la presión del embarazo provocó su rotura...

-Y... cómo está?

-Logramos estabilizarla, pero aún no ha salido del estado crítico...

-Y el bebé?

-Debíamos sacar la creatura...

-Mi...

-Es muy temprano para haber nacido... pero haremos todo lo posible... señor Kazami...

-6 meses... sólo tiene 6 meses...

-Ha sucedido... sólo, crea en los milagros...

-Doctor... qué es? Niño o niña?

-Es una niña...

El doctor se alejó, Sesshoumaru cayó de rodillas llevándose las manos al rostro.

-RIN!!!!

Maya se soltó del abrazo de Inuyasha y corrió hasta su padre.

-Papi... papi, papi, mi mamá? PAPI!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó llorando amargamente.

-No, no, no, no!!!!

Satoshi comenzó a romper y tirar cosas. Sesshoumaru lo controló.

-Mi mamá!!!

-Ella... Ella se pondrá bien!

-No!

-MÍRAME! SATOSHI, MÍRAME! Rin se va a recuperar...

-Pero...

-Ella se va a recuperar...

* * *

Aquél tedioso y constante recordatorio de que su corazón aún latía la sacaba de su letargo, de pronto eso pasó a segundo lugar, ese sollozo, sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos.

-Rin, okite, onegai... ya no puedo más...

Cerró su mano al rededor de la que la sujetaba, lo vio levantar la mirada y sonreír con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Rin!!!

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos.

-Kami, mi amor... preciosa... mi princesa...

Rin sonrió débilmente, acarició su rostro marcado por el cansancio, con una incipiente barba. Movió sus labios, pero no tenía mucha fuerza para hablar, Sesshoumaru se acercó lo más que pudo.

-Has estado comiendo bien?

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Preocúpate por ti, primero, preciosa...

Luego de que los doctores la examinaran y comer algo, Rin se sentía con más fuerzas, una vez solos.

-Sessh... el bebé...

Sesshoumaru le mostró su celular.

-Es una hermosa bebita, como su mami...

-Kami... es rubia...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó en la sien. Rin veía el video ensimismada.

-Respira sola, mi amor...

-Cómo?! Pero y ese tubo?

-Para la comida, aún no sabe tragar bien... pero ella respira sola...

-Ya le pusiste nombre?

-Sí... me lo exigieron por si algo pasaba...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Rin Hikari Kazami...

-Rin?!

-Sí... como su bella madre...

-Hiciste trampa! Quedamos de acuerdo en que no le pondríamos nuestros nombres!

-Y Satoshi?

-Bueno, pero quién sabe que te llamas Satoshi?

-Quién sabe que te llamas Hikari?

-Pero es que...

-Desde un principio decidí que se llamaría Rin. Además, ya está hecho.

Rin se recostó de su pecho mascullando que era un tramposo y que sólo lo perdonaba por lo sexy que se veía en pijama, Sesshoumaru rió y la abrazó mientras veían el video de la pequeña.

-Preciosa...

-Sí?

-Es una broma, no se llama Rin... Se llama Hikari...

Rin sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Quiero ver a mis hijos...

Cuando llegaron, Sesshoumaru la ayudaba a acomodarse en la cama nuevamente, Maya corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

-MAMÁ!!!

-Mi amor... espera, Maya, me duele!

La pequeña se apartó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gomen!

-Ven aquí, mi cielo!

Rin la abrazó y la llenó de besos.

-Mi princesita... te amo tanto, mi princesita...

-Mami...

-Te amo... ve con tu papi, mi amor...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y fue con Sesshoumaru, Satoshi la abrazó sin reservas.

-Mamá...

-Cariño!

-Mamá, sentí tanto miedo!

-Cálmate, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Te pareces tanto a tu papá...

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Satoshi, mi amor...

Después de un buen rato, Satoshi se hizo a un lado. Inuyasha estaba parado junto a la ventana.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha sonrió tristemente.

-Disfrute de sus hijos, madre...

-Tú eres mi hijo también...

Inuyasha la vio con los brazos abiertos, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Inuyasha, cariño...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza.

-Hueles a puro cortisol...

-4 ataques en un día... 3 me los provocaste tú...

-Lo siento, mi amor...

-No me importa, mamá...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Quiero que todos se vayan a descansar, que coman bien... y mañana vuelven...

-No, mami...

-Cariño... quería verlos... pero ya es muy tarde... vayan a descansar...

Rin los besó a todos de buenas noches, una vez solos, Sesshoumaru se sentó frente a la cama, Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Vete a la casa...

-No.

-Amor...

-No te voy a dejar sola, Rin, fin de la discusión!

Rin sonrió y asintió, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor... perdiste mucha sangre y debes reponerte...

-No me dejes sola...

-Nunca, mi amor...

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó escuchando un balbuceo. Vio a Rin sonreírle con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Preciosa...

-Es hermosa, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la pequeña tomaba la leche de su botella con los ojos fijos en su madre.

-Eres una bebita hermosa, como tu papi...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado, acarició la cabeza de su pequeña y besó a Rin en la sien.

-Kami, es hermosa...

-Como su papi... no sé de dónde dices que se parece a mí... mírala, es rubia y esos ojitos serán dorados como los de su papi...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, viéndola tomarse su leche.

-Es hermosa...

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Gracias...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se le recostó del hombro mientras alimentaba a la pequeña.

* * *

Inuyasha se levanta, se pone unos boxers grises y sale de la habitación. Kagome despierta y envuelta en las sábanas sale a su encuentro.

-Inu...

-Kagome... no me hagas caso, vete a dormir...

-Cómo puedo dormir si estás tan tenso?

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Estás preocupado por Rin-sama?

-No... ya mamá pasó el peligro... pero Hikari...

-Inuyasha...

-Ella no soportaría perder otro bebé...

-Inu...

-Kami, Kagome... quisiera... pero...

-Te sientes impotente ante todo esto...

-Sí!

-Y no piensas que estando a su lado es más ayuda que dar vueltas en círculos?

-Pero...

-Inu... no hay nada que puedas hacer... muchas veces, la vida es así de cruel... a las personas más dulces, son a las que les pasan más cosas... algo como una prueba de fe...

-No es justo...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, Kagome era capaz de echar a un lado sus propios demonios, para luchar con los suyos.

* * *

Satoshi apagó su televisor, escuchó un llanto. Al entrar en la habitación de sus padres, encontró a Maya, llorando aferrada a la almohada de Sesshoumaru.

-Maya...

-Tengo miedo Toshi...

Hacía años que Maya no lo llamaba así. No desde que la golpeó tan duro que le dejó un morete, tal y como Sesshoumaru le había recordado.

-Maya, mamá va a estar bien...

-No! Yo quiero que vengan a la casa!

-Maya...

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza, la pequeña lloró refugiada en su pecho, él sólo pudo mantenerla entre sus brazos y darle tiernos besitos en la cabeza, buscando calmarla como Rin lo haría.

-Maya...

-Hm?

-Maya, me perdonas?

-Toshi...

-Me perdonas por no haber sido un buen hermano?

-Demo... demo, tú eres bueno...

Satoshi sonrió, Maya era tan pequeña que no recordaba todo lo que él le hizo.

-Te prometo que seré mejor...

-Toshi... gomen...

-Por qué?

-No te gusta que te diga así... por eso me golpeabas...

Satoshi sonrió.

-Perdóname... nunca fue tu culpa...

-Cómo?

-Papá te enseñó a decirme así...

-Demo... gomen...

-No importa... puedes decirme Toshi cuantas veces quieras...

Satoshi se quedó abrazándola, se quedaron dormidos y abrazados.

* * *

Inuyasha llegó a la casa temprano en la mañana, era sábado así que pensó en llevar a Maya a la clínica.

-Tío...

-Princesa, quieres ir a ver a tu mamá?

-Sí! Hola, Kagome!

-Hola, Maya... En el camino vamos a comprar unas flores...

-Sí! A mami le gustan mucho!

-Perfecto...

-Maya, desayuna primero...

-Kagome, él es mi hermano Toshi...

-Mucho gusto conocerte, Satoshi...

Satoshi la vio y se quedó frío.

-T-tú eres la novia de Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha volvió con ellos mordiendo una manzana, la rodeó con sus brazos desde atrás y por el cuello, la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya la conocías?

-Er... sí... etto... vamos a desayunar...

Kagome sonrió sonrojada. Después del desayuno, Inuyasha fue a su habitación a buscar algo.

* * *

**2 semanas después.-**

Rin estaba de vuelta en casa, Inuyasha y Kagome llenaron la casa de globos y una pancarta dándoles la bienvenida.

-Gracias, mis amores! Kagome!

-Hola, Rin! Me alegra verte bien!

Las amigas se abrazaron.

-Ya conoces a mi bebé?

-No... cada vez que iba, no estaba en la habitación.

Rin se la dio a cargar, la pequeña no hizo ningún ruido y se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Kami, es tan pequeña!

Rin sonrió. Era algo tan natural en ella, Inuyasha se acercó.

-Mira, Inuyasha...

-Te lo dije, mi sobrinita es preciosa como su mamá...

-No le digas feo a mi papá!

Maya lo pisó, Inuyasha se agarró el pie.

-Ay! Condenada enana! Yo no dije eso!

-Pero dijiste que...

-Dije que Hikari es preciosa como su mamá. Acaso vas a decir que mamá es fea?

-No...

-Entonces...

-Gomen...

Inuyasha abrió los brazos, la pequeña lo abrazó. Rin los vio sonriendo, después de un rato, Rin se fue a descansar.

-Mamá... no me esperen...

-Inuyasha...

-Sé lo que hago, mamá...

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Te quiero...

Llegaron al apartamento de Kagome, Inuyasha la abrazó.

-Te veías genial con Hikari en brazos.

Kagome lo vio sonriendo.

-Te gustan los niños?

-Me encantan... y a tí?

-También me gustan mucho...

Inuyasha sonrió, la besó con ternura.

-Y... qué piensas de los propios?

Kagome se lo quedó viendo.

-No me veas como si fuera un bicho raro... dime, cariño...

Lo besó con ternura y se refugió en su pecho.

-Estoy un poco cansada...

-Kagome...

-Es mejor que vayas a tu casa, Inuyasha...

-No iré a ninguna parte! Kagome, qué te pasa? Cambiaste de repente...

Lo besó en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches, Inuyasha...

* * *

Inuyasha llegó a la casa, Rin estaba en la sala con Hikari.

-Mamá, no deberías estar levantada...

-Sesshoumaru está muy cansado y Hikari no se quiere dormir...

Inuyasha acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

-No que no venías hoy?

-Kagome se puso rara... discutimos y... me echó...

-Cómo?

-Estábamos hablando normal... de Hikari... le pregunté que qué pensaba de tener hijos propios y se alteró, se puso rara...

Rin se sentó, la pequeña apenas hizo un ruidito y se quedó aferrada a su pecho.

-Inuyasha... te pedí que tuvieras cuidado... y tú...

-Mamá, yo no quiero hacerle daño! Ella me echó de su casa! Yo... yo sólo...

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Yo sólo quería hacerle saber que la amo... que esto no es un juego de niños... que quiero estar con ella en una relación seria...

-Y porqué no se lo dijiste?

-Pero es que no me escuchas? Se puso a decir incoherencias y terminó por echarme!

Rin suspiró, no sería tan fácil.

-Qué tal si te vas a descansar? Ya esta noche no resolverás nada...

Inuyasha asintió. Besó a la pequeña en la cabeza. Rin subió poco después, acomodó a Hikari en su cuna y se acostó, Sesshoumaru la abrazó dormido.

-Lo siento...

-No importa, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla, Rin sonrió y cerró los ojos. A las dos horas exactas, Hikari despertó, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama, Rin se levantó.

-Yo voy...

-Tú tienes leche materna?

Rin fue por la pequeña y la alimentó, al volver a la cama, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-Kami, olvidaba esto...

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó, Rin estaba a su lado, con la pequeña en brazos, sonriendo, la besó en la cabeza y a Rin en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Cómo estás, preciosa?

-Estoy un poco cansada... no ha dormido mucho...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó detrás de ella y la besó con ternura, rodeándola con sus brazos, le sirvió de soporte.

-Me hubieses despertado...

-Sólo se calla cuando le doy leche...

Sesshoumaru la sentía verdaderamente cansada, decidió hacerse cargo de todo, una vez que la pequeña se durmió, Sesshoumaru la llevó a su cuna, se sentó junto a Rin y la ayudó a acomodarse en la cama, inclinado sobre ella, la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa... descansa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru despertó a Maya y le preparó el desayuno, Satoshi ya estaba en el baño, fue por Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, levántate...

-No me siento bien...

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Qué pasa?

-No me siento bien... me quedaré aquí hoy...

-Hmm... a mí me parece que te mandaron al cuerno...

-Sí, sí, ya vete...

Sesshoumaru haló la silla de su escritorio.

-Qué pasó?

-No lo sé... estábamos bien, de repente se puso como loca y me echó...

-La quisiste presionar para que se acostara contigo...

-No! Hazme el favor de irte de aquí!

Sesshoumaru llevó a Maya y Satoshi al colegio, volvió a la casa, a media mañana, Inuyasha se levantó, Rin estaba en el comedor, con Sesshoumaru, quien le servía leche en una taza.

-Así está bien, gracias...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-Quieres mermelada?

-Eres un amor...

Sesshoumaru abrió el frasco.

-Mamá... estas bien?

-Sí...

-Qué pasó aquí?

-Con qué?

-Tú estás raro...

-Raro?

-Sí... cuidando de mamá...

-Pedazo de gente, acaso tengo que hacer algo mal para buscar agradarle?!

-Sesshoumaru...

-No... pero no eres tú normalmente...

-El que no lo veas, no quiere decir que no sea!

Inuyasha vio a Rin confundido, Rin sonrió acariciando las manos de Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru siempre ha sido igual de cariñoso y atento...

Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

-Como sea... nos vemos más tarde...

Se despidió de Rin con un beso en la mejilla y tomando una fruta se marchó, Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de partirle la cabeza, Rin lo detuvo.

-Calma...

Sesshoumaru la vio tomarse su té con toda la calma del mundo, le sonrió. Él acarició sus mejillas.

-Luces un poco pálida, preciosa...

-Sí? Me siento bien...

-Segura?

-Sí...

-Deberías descansar... aprovecha que estoy aquí...

-Lo haré...

Después de comer, Sesshoumaru la acompañó a la cama, vieron sorprendidos a la pequeña que estaba despierta, pero no había llorado ni nada, Sesshoumaru la cargó, la pequeña le sonreía, se pasó todo el día cuidando de la pequeña, permitiéndole a Rin descansar.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! Feliz día de Reyes para quienes lo celebran! Aquí, Mizuho en su última noche de libertad les entrega este super cap. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews. Como ya Yawarakai Mitai alcanzó los 100 reviews!!!!! esperen una sorpresa.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	15. Corazón Ausente

**Capítulo 15**

**Corazón Ausent****e**

Inuyasha vio destrozado a Kagome caminar acompañada de un hombre, deseoso por sacarse aquél estúpido amor del pecho, los enfrentó, ganándose una golpiza, no hizo nada por defenderse, mientras Kagome intentaba detenerlos.

Inuyasha llegó a la casa, al verlo, Maya se asustó, lleno de cortadas y moretes.

-Mami!!!

Rin al verlo, se sorprendió, lo ayudó a subir las escaleras.

-Kami, mi amor, qué te pasó?

-No valgo nada...

-Inuyasha...

La pestilencia a alcohol lo delataba.

-Nunca me quiso!

-Inuyasha... de qué hablas?

-De ella! Mamá estaba tan bella! Y yo! De estúpido me enamoré! Soy un idiota!

-Necesitas descansar... Inuyasha, cálmate, voy a buscar con qué lavarte...

-Para qué?! Le quería dar todo! La luna, las estrellas, el sol! Le daría el maldito sol si me lo pidiera! Pero ella me dejó por otro!

-Inuyasha...

-Me dejó!!!

Rin le terminó de limpiar las heridas, lo dejó dormido en su habitación, al poco rato, tocaron a la puerta.

-Kagome!!! Kami, qué te paso?!

Kagome tenía media cara irreconocible de la inflamación.

-Inuyasha llegó?

-Está dormido... qué te pasó?!

Kagome bajó la mirada.

-Inuyasha me vio con mi ex, pensó no sé qué cosa y fue y le buscó pelea...

-Porqué rompiste con él? Kagome, está muy dolido...

Rin le buscó una compresa con hielo, Kagome desvió la mirada.

-Yo no quería enamorarme... pero con Inuyasha eso no es tan fácil... mi... mi ex me golpeaba... y perdí un embarazo a causa de sus golpes... de pronto se aparece Inuyasha y me envuelve... por un segundo me olvidé de todo... por un segundo me permití ser feliz, pero él comenzó a hablar de niños y de cuánto le gustaban y que quería propios... Yo me alteré, porque así comenzó lo de mi ex...

Kagome levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-No sé qué hacer!

-Inuyasha te ama, Kagome... y sabes bien que él nunca te haría nada ni remotamente parecido...

-Lo sé! Lo sé, pero tengo miedo!

Inuyasha había escuchado todo, Rin lo vio y se apartó.

-No me tengas miedo...

-Inu! Kami!

-Porqué, Kagome? Te pusiste como loca y me echaste...

-Perdóname... yo...

-Yo te amo, Kagome... y pensaba que lo nuestro era algo serio...

-E-es que...

Inuyasha la calló con un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No te molestes... las excusas no son más que eso...

Kagome lo vio ponerse de pie y subir las escaleras.

**O – O -**

El tiempo lo cura todo, pero una herida como aquella tardaría en sanar. Inuyasha ya estaba completamente recuperado físicamente y había vuelto a trabajar, estaba de vacaciones en la universidad, así que se quedaba hasta altas horas de la noche en la oficina.

Kagome entró en la misma, al verla, volvió la mirada a sus papeles, estaba más hermosa que nunca, pero se negaba a verla.

-Inuyasha...

-Qué buscas aquí?

-Inuyasha, onegai, mírame...

-No puedo...

-Inu...

Inuyasha levantó la mirada.

-No puedo verte y hacerme a la idea de que no eres mía...

-Inuyasha... contéstame con la verdad... tú aún me amas?

-Claro que te amo! Pero qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa?!

-Y si... si yo te amo... porqué no podemos estar juntos?

-Tú me echaste, lo olvidas?

-Inuyasha...

-Me dejaste... por un tipo que te golpea...

-No fue así!

-No?! Acaso te viste en un espejo? Parecías una berenjena!

Inuyasha se calmó.

-Mira, Kagome... no estoy para jueguitos. Si eso es lo que quieres, perfecto... sólo... sal de mi vida y haz lo que te de la gana.

-Inuyasha, no comprendes, no te dejé por él! No te dejé!

-Cómo le llamas a empujarme fuera de tu apartamento y después estarte estrujando con otro en la calle?!

-Pánico... y luchaba para soltarme... Inuyasha, cuando te vi, pensé que me ayudarías... pensé que me librarías... pero tú, sólo...

-Ya basta, Kagome...

-Entonces... eso es todo? Esto es?

Inuyasha levantó la mirada.

-Qué me garantiza que no lo volverás a hacer?

-El que sepas que te amo... que ya no tengo miedo...

Kagome se dio la vuelta, a punto de abrir la puerta, pero sus fuerzas fallaron y dejó escapar un sollozo. Sintió los brazos de Inuyasha rodearla desde atrás.

-Inuyasha...

-Yo te amo, Kagome... y me duele verte así...

Inuyasha la hizo darse la vuelta, con su rostro entre sus manos, la besó con ternura.

-Inu...

-Cuando comencé a hablarte de niños... Kagome...

Inuyasha tomó sus manos.

-Quiero que seas mi esposa...

-Inuyasha...

-Quiero dedicarme a protegerte, Kagome, quiero hacerte feliz!

Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Con sólo saber que me perdonas... yo... actué mal y... te amo...

-Eso es un sí?

-Antes de eso... hay algo muy importante que debo decirte...

-Ahora, nada más importa...

-Pero es que...

-Nada más... sólo dime que sí!

Kagome sonrió pensando que tendría más oportunidades para decirle.

-Sí...

Inuyasha la cargó llenándola de besos y abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te amo!

-Mi amor!

-Te amo! Te amo!!!

Sesshoumaru entró en la oficina, atrapándolos en medio de un apasionado beso.

-Lo siento...

-Sesshoumaru!

-Padrino...

Kagome bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Er- no se preocupen... yo... ya...

Sesshoumaru iba a salir, Inuyasha lo llamó.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ah?

-Nosotros... etto...

-Oye, me alegra que estén juntos otra vez...

Kagome se le acercó.

-Lo siento mucho, padrino...

-Porqué?

-Siempre he... he sido como una carga para ti y...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y acarició sus mejillas.

-Tu papá fue mi mejor amigo... mi hermano... y me alegra haber ayudado a Amanda a hacer de ti la mujer que ahora eres...

Kagome lo vio sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gracias...

Lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru sonrió, vio a Inuyasha quien sólo asintió mientras presenciaba la escena. Cuando Kagome estuvo más calmada, Sesshoumaru se despidió.

-A dónde vas?

-A casa, Maya está enferma...

-Qué tiene?

-Mucha fiebre y vómitos... Rin me pidió que vaya para llevarla al médico...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Al llegar a la casa, Rin la tenía recostada de su regazo, acariciando su cabeza.

-Preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-Papi!

-Hola, princesa, cómo te sientes?

-Estoy enferma...

-Lo sé, cariño...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente sintiendo cómo ardía de la fiebre.

-No le cede para nada.

-Está bien... Vayan...

Sesshoumaru se paseaba con Hikari por el jardín cuando volvieron, la pequeña sonrió al ver a su madre.

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la besó en la cabeza, besó a Sesshoumaru.

-Qué te dijo el doctor?

-Que es un virus, pero que se pondrá bien... darle muchos líquidos y bajarle la fiebre.

Sesshoumaru besó a la pequeña y la dejó con su madre, fue con Maya.

-Cariño, cómo te sientes?

-Me duele, papa...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado, la dejó acomodarse sobre su pecho.

-Te quiero tanto, mi chiquita...

-Ya no soy tu chiquita...

-No?

-No, ahora es Hikari...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la frente.

-Tu mami y yo los amamos a todos por igual. Y tú, aunque seas una gigante, serás siempre mi chiquita...

-Demo, Hikari es más pequeña...

-Ella es mi chiquitita...

-Papi...

-Hm?

-Cómo tú eras cuando yo era bebé?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Cuando tu naciste, me puse tan feliz, tenía una niña... mi primera bebita, preciosa como su mami... no te dejaba sola nunca y tu mami decía que tenía que recordar que eras suya también. Un día, llegué de viaje y Rin estaba jugando contigo, cuando me viste, abriste tus bracitos y me llamaste papá... fue la primera vez...

Maya lo besó en la mejilla, Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda dibujando circulos con sus dedos.

-Te quiero, papa...

-Te amo, princesa...

Sesshoumaru la dejó dormir abrazada a él, cerró los ojos recordando cuando era una bebita que siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa.

**O – O -**

Satoshi hurgaba entre los videos viejos, buscando un cable que solía esconder allí, se cayó un cassette, al levantarlo, vio la etiqueta extrañado, eran videos suyos de bebé. Fue a su habitación a verlo. Comenzó con Inuyasha besándolo con ternura, siendo un recién nacido en brazos de Rin. Luego se ve a Rin recostada de la cuna, Sesshoumaru se acerca con la cámara.

-Qué haces?

-Veo a mi verdadero amor, dormir...

Rin lo llama, Satoshi detiene la película y sale de la habitación.

-Qué pasa?

-Podrías hacerme un favor? Sesshoumaru está en una reunión y necesito comprar unas cosas... puedes cuidar de Hikari?

-Está bien...

-Intentaré volver pronto.

Pocos minutos después de que Rin se marchara, Hikari comenzó a llorar. Satoshi fue a buscarla, la pequeña cesó su llanto cuando la cargó, se quedó con ella un rato y al apartarla, la pequeña le sonrió.

Satoshi tenía a la pequeña sentada en su regazo, la pequeña estaba entretenida con una galleta cuando Sesshoumaru llegó.

-Pero qué haces?!

-Qué pasa?!

Sesshoumaru le quitó la niña de inmediato y le quitó la galleta.

-Cómo se te ocurre sentarla y darle una galleta?! Eres idiota o qué?!

-Estaba llorando y no se calmó con nada...

-Dónde esta Rin?

-Salió...

La pequeña lloraba a todo pulmón. Sesshoumaru logró calmarla. Cuando Rin llegó.

-Hola, amor...

-Dime si es que acaso te volviste loca?!

-Qué pasó?

-Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Hikari sola con Satoshi? Mejor la dejas sola y punto!

-Pero qué pasó?! Sesshoumaru, Satoshi es perfectamente capaz de cuidarla.

-Estás loca!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Mamá...

-Qué pasó?!

-Nada, la tenía sentada, le di una galleta y papá se puso como loco.

-Qué?!

Rin medio comprendió.

-Satoshi... Hikari sólo tiene 2 meses, no se debe sentar y mucho menos darle una galleta, es muy pesado y muy dulce para ella.

-No lo sabía, lo siento...

-No hijo... perdóname... debí decirte al menos algo...

-Pero le va a hacer daño?

-Tal vez le de dolor de estómago...

Rin fue con la pequeña, Satoshi vio a su padre.

-No lo sabía! Y debiste ser más cuidadoso con mamá!

-Mejor cállate!

-Claro... siempre tengo la culpa de todo...

Satoshi se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo que despertó a Hikari. Por encima de los gritos oía a Sesshoumaru discutir con Rin, reclamándole lo irresponsable que fue por dejar a Hikari con él.

-YA BASTA!!! Tú eres quien crea esta rivalidad! Déjalo ser su hermano! Satoshi es perfectamente capaz de cuidarla! Déjalo estar con ella! Déjalo en paz!

-Sabes que no se le puede dejar solo!

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, tenía 7 años y estaba celoso! Ahora es diferente!

-Eso no le quita a que la maltratara como lo hizo!

-Qué vas a hacer? Dime... qué vas a hacer? Lo vas a echar a la calle?

-Rin, se pudo ahogar con la maldita galleta!

-Ni siquiera tosió!!!

Sesshoumaru salió a buscar a Maya. Rin calmó a Hikari, fue a la habitación de Satoshi, estaba preparando un bulto.

-Cariño...

-Olvídalo, mamá...

-Satoshi, qué haces?

-Me largo de esta casa...

-No cometas una locura... Satoshi...

-Estoy harto de que me juzgue sin conocerme! De que me trate como a un delincuente!

-Satoshi...

Rin lo hizo darse vuelta, con los ojos rojos la vio y bajó la mirada, ella acarició sus mejillas.

-Yo no sé qué fue lo que hice, mamá! No lo sé! Porqué papá se pone paranóico con sólo pensar que estuve solo con Hikari?

-Tu... pusiste a Maya en su coche... y te detuvimos a punto de tirarlo por las escaleras... te llevamos a psicólogos, sólo nos dijeron que estabas celoso...

-Pero yo las quiero, mamá!

-Yo lo sé, cariño...

-Pero mi papá... todo lo que dijo ahora, es verdad?

-Sí...

-Cómo?! Quién se ahoga con una galleta?!

-Quien no tiene dientes para masticarla...el trozo que tenía en la boca, se pudo haber atorado...

-Lo siento, mamá...

-Satoshi... ya no importa... pero por favor... no te vayas... además, a dónde irías?

-No lo sé...

-Hazlo por mí...

Satoshi asintió, la abrazó con fuerza y la sintió devolverle el abrazo.

-Te quiero, mamá...

-Y yo a tí, cariño...

-Mamá...

-Sí?

-Enséñame a cuidar de Hikari... así... te puedo ayudar cuando esté libre...

Rin sonrió.

-Qué tal si me ayudas a bañarla?

Rin lo iba orientando mientras Satoshi la bañaba, la pequeña reía divertida cada vez que le rociaba agua, cuando Maya llegó, corrió hacia Rin.

-Mama!

-Hola, mi amor! qué tal tu clase de ballet?

-Bien, me duelen los pies...

-Ya se te pasará, qué tal si te preparas para el baño?

-Hai...

La pequeña salió del baño, Satoshi, sin que Rin le dijera, se puso la toalla encima y cargó a la pequeña, la envolvió en la toalla.

-Bien!

-Lo hice bien?

-Muy bien, mejor que tu papá...

Satoshi sonrió, Rin lo guió a hacer todo lo demás. Una vez que la pequeña estuvo lista, lo felicitó.

-En serio crees que ya sé?

-Te superviso un par de veces más, pero sí, lo haces muy bien.

La pequeña comenzó a protestar pidiendo su comida, Rin sonrió y la cargó.

-Ay mi amor, olvidé sacarme la leche...

-Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a amamantarla...

-Bien, aquí es donde desaparezco...

Satoshi salió de la habitación, Rin rió y se acomodó para alimentar a la pequeña.

-Mama...

-Maya, mi amor... vas a tener que esperar a que termine de darle comida a Hikari.

-Hai...

Maya se subió a la cama y la besó en la cabeza.

-Te quiero, Hikari.

Rin sonrió, una vez que la pequeña se durmió, Rin la llevó a su cuna, después, se bañó con Maya, al salir, con la yukata puesta, Sesshoumaru estaba allí.

-Papi...

-Princesa, ve a tu habitación, sí?

-No, vas a pelear con mami...

Rin la besó con ternura.

-Ve cariño...

-Mama...

-Ve... yo iré pronto...

Rin vio a la niña salir de la habitación, fijó su mirada en Sesshoumaru.

-Qué quieres?

-Lo siento...

-Crees que es conmigo?

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada.

-A mí no me hiciste nada, Sesshoumaru... a tu hijo fue a quien le demostraste que no confías en él.

-De verdad lo siento...

-Kami, sabía que eras orgulloso, pero no al punto de la estupidez.

Sesshoumaru salió de la habitación, se detuvo frente a la de Satoshi, él estaba sentado en la cama viendo una fotografía de una joven que lo abrazaba.

-Satoshi...

-Ahora no, papá...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado en silencio, Satoshi dejó salir el aire.

-Es la hija de Jacques...

-La conoces?

-Jacques es un hombre de negocios, he hecho un par de tratos con él... te gusta?

-Eso creía...

-Cómo así?

-Se lo iba a decir... pero ella se estaba besando con un jugador de football...

-Ah... ven conmigo...

-Papá...

-Ven...

Bajaron al estudio, Sesshoumaru cerró la puerta con seguro y sirvió dos copas con brandy.

-Si tu mamá me descubre, me deja. Toma una...

-Pero... tengo 15...

-Y? Eso no te detiene en la calle...

Satoshi tomó la copa, vio a su padre, quien la alzó en un brindis silencioso y se tomó el contenido.

-Papá...

-Mira hijo...

Para cuando salieron del estudio, Rin estaba bajando las escaleras, Satoshi la besó en la mejilla.

-Alto ahí, hueles a licor...

-Le di un poco de brandy.

-Sessh!

-Debe aprender, mejor que le enseñe yo aquí en la casa.

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con sus brazos y la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin sonrió y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

-Te amo, mi amor...

**O – O -**

Después de la cena, veían una película, Rin recostada del regazo de Sesshoumaru mientras él acariciaba su cabeza y jugaba con su cabello. Satoshi estaba en otro sillón con Maya, ambos los vieron y sonrieron.

-Mamá!!!

-Kami!

Rin se sentó de golpe dándole con la cabeza a Sesshoumaru en la boca.

-Rayos! Rin!

Inuyasha entró en la casa.

-Mamá!

-Inuyasha, estás bien?

-Sí!!! Mamá! Mamá... Kagome...

-Kami, amor... qué pasó?

-Me voy a casar!!!

-Qué?!

Satoshi vio a Kagome detrás del sillón donde estaban Rin y Sesshoumaru.

-Con quién?

-Kagome!

Rin la vio detrás de ellos, se puso de pie y deteniéndose frente a ella, la vio detenidamente.

-Kagome...

-Ya no tengo miedo...

Rin sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Tío, de verdad te vas a casar?

-Sí!

Inuyasha abrazó a Maya con fuerza.

**O – O -**

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa!!! **

**Besos Mizuho**


	16. Caminando Juntos

**Este capi se lo dedico a mi manita Esme que está de cumpleaños!!! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Caminando Juntos**

Inuyasha despertó, estaba en el apartamento de Kagome, llevando sólo los boxers, se levantó buscándola.

-Kagome...

En el comedor, junto con Kagome, estaba Rin.

-OH, RAYOS!!! MAMÁ!!!!

Las mujeres rieron a carcajadas mientras Inuyasha se escabullía a la habitación nuevamente.

-Diablos! Qué haces aquí?

-Ay, ya deja el escándalo...

Inuyasha salió vestido.

-Hola, mamá...

La besó en la mejilla. Iba a besar a Kagome, pero la besó en la frente. Volvieron a reír.

-En la nevera hay unos emparedados fríos y jugo...

-Sí... tengo hambre...

Inuyasha fue a la cocina, Rin se levantó y se despidió de Kagome.

-Entonces, sí?

-Hablo con él y te llamo...

Rin asintió, se despidió del topo en la nevera y se marchó. Kagome volvió a la cocina, Inuyasha se irguió con un plato con 3 sándwiches y otro en la boca.

-Kami, pero déjame!

-Efdám jigos!

-No me hables con la boca llena!

Inuyasha se tragó el bocado.

-Están ricos! Tengo que llamar a mamá y agradecerle...

Kagome rió.

-Esos no los hizo Rin.

-No?

-No, los hice yo... Ella me enseñó...

-En serio?

Inuyasha vio la cocina impecable.

-Y no estalló nada?

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome conocía los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad, pero era precisamente por su desastrosa habilidad para cocinar. La besó en la mejilla con una gran sonrisa.

-Mis felicitaciones a la chef... y... si me dejas comer ahora, prometo compensarte...

Kagome rió mientras Inuyasha intentaba convertirse en un vampiro.

-Inu...

Inuyasha se sentó a comer, Kagome se sentó a su lado, al terminar, llevó los platos a la cocina, Inuyasha comenzó a ponerse más cariñoso de la cuenta.

-Inu... mi amor... tenemos que hablar...

-Hablamos después...

Inuyasha ya acariciaba su piel bajo la ropa.

-No... no creo que pueda esperar más...

Inuyasha se detuvo y haciéndola darse vuelta, la besó con ternura.

-A ver... dime...

Kagome bajó la mirada, tomó las manos de Inuyasha.

-Inu... yo... estoy embarazada...

Inuyasha estalló en carcajadas y la cargó, la llenó de besos.

-Es en serio?!

-Sí...

-Te amo!!! Te amo!!! Te amo... Kami, mi amor... desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Antes de volver contigo.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se borró.

-Cómo? Kagome, hace un mes de eso.

-Sí, lo sé... pero es que... no se aparecía la oportunidad... y cuando fui a tu oficina fui a decírtelo, pero no podía, no quería que me perdonaras por eso... y después tú...

Inuyasha la vio con la cabeza baja y las lágrimas caer sobre sus manos.

-Yo fui a decírtelo, Inuyasha... estaba aterrada y muy nerviosa... y... Kami, no sabía cómo reaccionarías... y cada día fue peor y peor... y... Rin me preguntó si iba a esperar al parto para decírtelo...

-Mi mamá lo sabe?

-Claro que lo sabe! Si cuando Kouga me golpeó estaba muerta del miedo, pensando que podría perderlo y... otra vez no... no lo soportaría, Inuyasha... no soportaría perder otro bebé...

Terminó por desmoronarse, Inuyasha la abrazó mientras lloraba, sintiendo su propio corazón desgarrarse. La llevó a la sala.

-Kagome... Kagome, cálmate...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura, una vez que estuvo calmada, lo dudó sobre interrogarla, pero debía saberlo.

-Kagome... cuándo estuviste embarazada antes?

-Cuando estaba con Kouga... cuando se lo dije, él se puso como loco y me pidió que abortara, yo me negué y le dije que iba a tener a mi hijo sola... cuando me iba, me haló por el cuello y me golpeó gritando que a él nadie lo dejaba...

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza y tomó sus manos.

-Te amo, Kagome... no, no veas a Kouga en mí, eso me lastima... yo... seré un gritón, medio idiota, torpe y estúpido... pero te amo, Kagome... te amo y que me parta un rayo si alguna vez intento hacerte daño...

Kagome rió entre lágrimas.

-No eres medio idiota...

-Cariño...

-Eres un idiota completo... pero, así te amo...

-Mejor...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Amor...

**XXXXXXX**

Sesshoumaru jugaba con Hikari y Maya, la pequeña reía a carcajadas. Rin se acercó con unos emparedados y jugo.

-Pensé que tanta risa les daría hambre...

-Sí!

-Y es la hora de comer de Hikari.

-No! Mami, después se va a dormir!

-Pero eso es lo que hacen los bebés, comer mucho y dormir mucho más.

-Demo, estamos jugando.

-Está bien, entonces, sigan jugando.

Rin se apartó de ellos. Maya la vio.

-Mama... no te vayas...

Rin le sonrió.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, mi amor... sigue con tu papá...

Poco después, Sesshoumaru buscó a Rin con la pequeña en brazos, llorando a todo pulmón.

-Kami, Rin...

Rin estaba esterilizando todas las botellas y lavando todo lo que era ropa de Hikari, paños y sábanas con agua caliente.

-Qué pasó aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar de eso...

-Sí, pues te escucho.

Rin se secó las manos y cargó a la pequeña.

-Habían dos cucarachas en la habitación de Hikari... como todavía duerme con nosotros, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvieron allí...

-Hace casi dos años desde la última vez que fumigamos...

-Habrá que hacerlo otra vez...

-Está bien... el lunes arreglamos eso...

Rin amamantaba a la pequeña, Maya, a su lado, se comía su emparedado.

-No quieres, mami?

-Más tarde...

Maya le acercó uno a la boca, Rin sonrió y le dio un bocado.

-Está rico, verdad?

-Claro, si lo hiciste tú, mami...

Rin rió, vio a la pequeña luchar contra el sueño mientras mamaba, finalmente cerró sus ojitos.

-Ya se durmió, mama?

-No, aún no... pero ya casi...

Una vez dormida, la llevó a la cuna, al salir de la habitación, vio a Satoshi en la suya jugando en su computadora.

-Satoshi...

-Dime...

-Abajo hay jugo y emparedados...

-No tengo hambre.

-Bueno...

Rin bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumaru había terminado de lavar todo, lo de tela estaba en la secadora y quedaba un último grupo de botellas en el esterilizador.

-Gracias, cariño...

Lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos.

-Deberías descansar, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

Rin lo besó con ternura, se apoyó en su pecho.

-Vienes conmigo?

-Y qué haremos con la hormiga atómica?

Rin vio a Maya, sonrió.

-Maya, cariño...

Rin le había dedicado tan poco tiempo, se sintió culpable al verla jugar con sus muñecas, con sus manos apoyadas sobre sus pectorales, se recostó del pecho de su marido, sintió un besó en la cabeza.

-Ve con ella, mi amor...

-Sessh...

-Ve, yo me encargo de lo que haga falta...

-Eres un amor...

-Sí? Soy tu amor?

-Siempre...

Se besaron apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru la vio acercarse a la pequeña y sentarse a su lado en el piso.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

Inuyasha entró en el consultorio del doctor, iba agitado.

-Kagome! Kagome, mi amor, lo siento tanto! Mi cielo! está todo bien?

-Inu...

Inuyasha se sonrojó al ver que el doctor la estaba examinando. El hombre se puso de pie y sacó el espéculo.

-Me imagino que es el padre...

-Sí...

-Cómo está doctor?

-Ella está muy bien. Ahora vamos a ver al bebé.

Inuyasha la besó con ternura, el doctor preparó todo para comenzar el examen.

-Sentirás frío...

Le puso gel y comenzó a buscar. Inuyasha veía atento hacia la pantalla.

-Podemos saber si es niño o niña?

-Aún no, es muy temprano...

Inuyasha asintió, Kagome lo sintió temblar, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Inu, tranquilo, el bebé está bien...

Luego de haber examinado los ovarios de Kagome, el doctor cambió a 4D, Inuyasha se quedó impresionado al verle la cara su pequeño.

-Todo está muy bien...

-E-es niño... es niño, mira entre sus piernas...

El doctor rió.

-No, aún no se termina de formar, no sabremos hasta dentro de 4 semanas.

Inuyasha vio a Kagome, ella le sonrió.

-No me importa... sólo es curiosidad...

Kagome sonrió, salieron del consultorio, iban tomados de las manos, al llegar al apartamento, Inuyasha tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente antes de bajar del auto.

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Inu...

Inuyasha besó su mano, subieron en el ascensor abrazados, Inuyasha estaba ansioso por besarla, pero no estaban solos. Al bajar en su piso, Inuyasha se encontró con un intento de golpearlo, pero fue más rápido y detuvo a su atacante avetándolo contra la pared y torciéndole el brazo.

-Inuyasha! Souta! Es mi hermano! Inuyasha, suéltalo!

Inuyasha lo soltó, pero Souta volvió a intentar golpearlo, Inuyasha lo inmovilizó de nuevo.

-Qué diablos te pasa?

-Mal nacido! Te voy a partir hasta la madre!

-Hey, deja a mi madre fuera de eso.

-Souta... Souta, basta! Inuyasha suéltalo...

-Segura?

-Sí...

-Si tú lo dices...

Inuyasha lo soltó, pero Souta no se daba por vencido y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez, al detenerlo, Inuyasha lo golpeó y le partió la boca.

-Inuyasha!

-Es él o yo! Te vas a calmar?

Ya calmados, Inuyasha lo soltó, al entrar a la casa, Souta supo porqué no le ganaría nunca, el apartamento de Inuyasha tenía una pared forrada con trofeos, medallas, cinturones, armas y fotografías de sus combates en artes marciales.

-Souta, qué es lo que buscas aquí?!

-Este malnacido, cómo se atreve a embarazarte!

-Souta! Cálmate! Sabes, se necesitan dos para bailar tango... Kami, esto es una locura. qué diablos quieres, muchacho del demonio?

Souta no pasaba de los 16 años, bajó la mirada.

-Mamá no está bien...

-Souta...

-No lo sé, me pidió que viniera a pasarme unos días contigo...

Inuyasha confirmó que sus planes de pasarse el resto del día entre las sábanas se había ido por el caño, fue a la cocina, volvió con una botella de cerveza y le pasó un refresco a Souta.

-Oye... perdona lo de antes...

-No importa... ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar... los dejos solos...

-Inu...

-Estaré en el estudio...

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla y se marchó. Souta se rascó la nuca nervioso.

-Kagome...

-Eres un idiota.

-Gomen...

-Ven aquí...

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza, lo besó en la mejilla.

-Te he extrañado mucho.

-Yo también... p-puedo quedarme contigo?

-Tenemos una habitación para huéspedes... no creo que Inuyasha se niegue...

Estuvieron hablando un largo rato, hasta que Inuyasha salió del estudio.

-Inu...

-Hay problemas en la oficina, tengo que ir...

-Pero...

-Mamá llamó, cenaremos en su casa, Souta también...

Inuyasha la besó en la mejilla.

-Te llamo más tarde...

-Inu...

Inuyasha se marchó, Kagome vio a su hermano.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

Rin apenas terminaba de amamantar a Hikari cuando Inuyasha llegó con Kagome y Souta.

-Tío!!!

-Mi princesita!

Inuyasha abrazó a Maya y la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo estás, cariño?

-Bien!

-Qué bueno! Mamá, Sesshoumaru, Maya, él es Souta, el hermano de Kagome. Souta, mi hermano Sesshoumaru, su esposa Rin y sus hijas Hikari, la bebé y Maya.

-No comprendo.

-Ah?

-Es tu mamá y la esposa de tu hermano?

Inuyasha rió.

-Creí que Kagome te lo explicó, mi hermano y su esposa me criaron, desde los 3 años.

Poco después llegó Satoshi, Inuyasha los presentó igual.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

Souta salió de su habitación, en la sala, Inuyasha besaba su vientre mientras Kagome hojeaba revistas de decoración.

-Mira, mi amor...

-Qué cosa?

-Me gustaría decorar nuestra habitación así, qué piensas?

-Está bonito...

-Inu!

Inuyasha sonrió.

-No sé de esas cosas, Kagome, elige lo que quieras, para mí la cama sólo sirve para dos cosas, hacer el amor y dormir.

-Kami, eres tan romántico como una rana!

-Disculpa?

Inuyasha le mostró la palma de su mano llena de marcas. Kagome sonrió.

-Nunca me diste esa flor, como un idiota te la metiste en los bolsillos y la destrozaste...

-Kagome!

Kagome rió y lo besó con ternura.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

A la mañana siguiente, Souta fue a desayunar, se sonrojó y se devolvió a su habitación al verlos unidos en un apasionado beso. Inuyasha se inclinó y besó su vientre.

-Ya papi se va a trabajar...

Kagome rió, Inuyasha tomó sus cosas.

-Te amo... te llamaré más tarde...

-Adiós, mi amor...

Inuyasha se marchó, Kagome fue a la habitación de Souta.

-Tengo que ir a mi oficina, vienes o te quedas?

-Voy contigo...

Al llegar a la oficina, Souta vio sorprendido el trabajo de su hermana.

-Vaya! Eres famosa!

-Yo no lo pondría así...

Souta la vio, Kagome se sentó en su sillón.

-Kami, hay tanto que hacer!

-Te puedo ayudar?

Kagome se quedó viéndolo.

-Te diré qué, te contrataré... necesito que alguien organice ese archivo.

Souta vio un pequeño archivo de dos gavetas.

-Pss! Pan comido!

-No, no es ese... es el del lado...

Souta abrió los ojos como faroles, era un enorme armastrote de 7 gavetas y lo suficientemente anchas para que cupiera un niño dentro.

-Y cómo llego tan alto?

-Hay unas escaleras, pero si Inuyasha me descubre subida ahí... bueno...

Kagome se dedicó a su próximo artículo mientras Souta organizaba todo. Tocaron a la puerta y entró una mujer de larga melena castaña, vistiendo un conjunto de falda y chaqueta.

-Kagome...

-Sango!

Las amigas se abrazaron.

-Kami, me voy por dos semanas y estás irreconocible!

-Sí! Crece tanto! Y Miroku?

-Ah... pues...

-Ay! Qué tonta! Sango, mi hermano, Souta... vino a pasarse un par de días y lo contraté para que organice los archivos...

-Caído del cielo!

Ambas rieron.

-Dime, Miroku...

-No creo que vendrá más...

-Qué pasó?

-Kami, Kagome, cuántas más crees que le aguataré?

-Souta... podrías dejarnos solas?

Souta salió de la oficina. Vio a través del cristal a su hermana consolando a Sango.

-Estaba flirteando con otra mujer, justo frente a mí!

-Kami, Sango...

-Es un mujeriego, Kagome, y no va a cambiar...

-Pero eso tú lo sabías...

-Kami, qué estúpida fui!

-No, no digas así... estabas enamorada...

-Aún lo amo, pero no puedo seguir así...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus reviews. Perdonen la demora,ff no me dejó publicar hasta hoy.  
**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	17. 16B Cap Especial 100 Reviews

**Capítulo especial 100 Reviews Yawarakai Mitai**

**Capítulo 16 – B**

**Asuntos del Corazón**

Souta permaneció un buen rato sentado afuera de la oficina, mientras Kagome y Sango hablaban, no podía evitar sentir pena por ella. Se veía tan diferente a la mujer siempre elegante en las fotografías que Kagome les enviaba de sus amigos. Esta era una mujer abrumada, dolida, pero sobre todo, triste. Al cabo de un buen rato, Sango salió de la oficina, Souta la vio pasarle por el lado con el rostro aún húmedo por las incontables lágrimas que había derramado en aquella oficina.

XXXXXXXX..

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, Souta entró en la oficina de Sango, cargando unas carpetas.

-Kagome me pidió poner esto aquí...

-Ah? Sí... claro...

Souta comenzó en silencio, pero al verla, no pudo callarse más.

-Sabes? Realmente él no te merece...

Sango levantó la mirada.

-Alguien capaz de hacer que una mujer tan hermosa como tú llore... no te merece en lo absoluto...

XXXXXXXXXX.

Los días pasaron y el consuelo que Souta le brindaba fue convirtíendolos en amigos. Pero Souta enfrentaba otra realidad. Se estaba enamorando de la mejor amiga de su hermana, que era también mayor que él.

Estaba trabajando en la oficina de Sango, la vio dejar todo a un lado y cubrirse los ojos.

-Sango... estás bien?

-Sí... sí... sólo necesito...

-Aire fresco... qué te parece si te invito un café?

-No es necesario...

-Vamos, me sentiré ofendido si no aceptas...

Sango aceptó. Fueron a la cafetería en el primer piso del edificio y estuvieron allí un buen rato.

-Kagome y tú... se llevan muy bien...

-Somos hermanos, estamos varados juntos de por vida...

Sango sonrió.

-Yo tengo un hermano también... Es algo mayor que tú, unos 5 años...

-Vive aquí?

-No... se fue a Estados Unidos, es ingeniero nuclear y trabaja para la NASA.

-Eso es genial!

Sango volvió a sonreír.

-Cuando hable con él le diré que tiene un admirador.

-Crees que pueda enviarme un poco de helado espacial?

-Seguro, se lo pediré...

Souta le sonrió emocionado.

-Cómo se llevaban? Kagome y tú de niños?

-Kagome siempre me protegió mucho... de los niños abusones en la escuela, nos llevábamos muy bien...

Souta bajó la mirada, se concentró en su taza de café.

-Nunca conocí a mi padre... él era un importante funcionario de un banco y lo asesinaron en un intento de secuestro que salió mal...

-Lo siento... sé lo que sientes...

-No...

-Lo sé... mis padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito... mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos... Kagome...

Souta vio hacia atrás, Kagome estaba allí, comprando un jugo y un pastelillo, se acercó a ellos.

-Qué malos son! Vienen a comer y no me dicen nada!

Sango sonrió.

-Necesitaba un poco de aire... ven...

Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-Souta, tienes chocolate en la mejilla...

Kagome lo limpió.

-Kagome!

Kagome rió.

-Souta, tienes 20, verdad?

-Sí...

-Y cuando vas a trminar la preparatoria?

Souta rió.

-La terminé a los 16...

-Y desde entonces ha sido un vago, fanático de las computadoras y los juegos de video.

-Con que eso piensas de mí, verdad?

-Acaso me equivoco?

-Mi querida hermanita, eso que crees que me paso haciendo y llamas vagancia, me da una mensualidad de 25mil dólares al mes, lo que se convierte en 300 mil dólares al año.

-Qué?! Embustero!

Souta rió a carcajadas.

-Voy a estudiar, no creas que no, una vez que tenga mi título, ganaré 3 veces eso...

-Souta...

-La verdad es que trabajo para Linux. Ayudo al desarrollo del sistema a ser lanzado en 6 meses.

Sango y Kagome cruzaron miradas.

XXXXXXXXXX...

Kagome estaba acostada en el sillón de la sala. Inuyasha, inclinado sobre ella le hacía cosquillas y provocaba al bebé a moverse.

-Ya, mi amor... está tirando patadas!

-Eso es bueno...

-Pero ya me duelen...

-En ese caso...

Inuyasha la besó en el vientre y se apoyó del mismo para escuchar sus movimientos.

-No queremos que mamá sienta dolor...

Kagome sonrió y acarició su cabellera y mejilla.

-Qué nombre le pondremos?

-Si es niño, Taro...

Kagome rió.

-Taro?

-Sí, le queda bien, es nuestro primer hijo...

-Bien... y si es niña?

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, Kagome vio sus ojos brillar.

-Mi amor...

-Sofía...

-Sofía?

Inuyasha asintió.

-No recuerdo mucho... pero sí recuerdo que mi papá le decía así a mi mamá... siempre antes de un beso... nunca en otra ocasión...

-No será que tu mamá se llamaba así?

-No... Izayoi era su único nombre... pero siempre sonreía antes de besarlo...

Inuyasha tomó su mano y la besó.

-Yo quiero que seamos como ellos... sé que seremos así...

-Mi amor... seremos nostros... pero seremos felices...

Inuyasha se quedó recostado de su pecho, sintió sus dedos acariciar su densa cabellera azabache.

-Inu... tienes que dejarlo ir... ha pasado tanto tiempo y tú sigues aferrado a ello...

-Rin y Sesshoumaru me lo dieron todo... a veces, cuando discutían me sentía culpable... sentía que se habían casado por mí... que en realidad no se querían... y cada vez deseé que mis padres no hubiesen muerto...

-Discutían frente a tí?

-Jamás... Rin siempre cerraba la puerta... nunca supe qué se decían. Pero con el temperamento de Sesshoumaru y lo sensible que es Rin... siempre terminaba llorando...

-Tu hermano puede ser bastante tosco... pero es completamente diferente con los niños...

-Lo sé...

XXXXXXXXXXXX...

Sesshoumaru estaba en su oficina, iba de salida cuando Inuyasha lo interceptó.

-Sesshoumaru, puedo hablar contigo?

-Llevo un poco de prisa, no puede esperar a mañana?

-Es rápido... sabes porqué papá le decía a mi mamá Sofía?

Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

-Tú como recuerdas eso?

-Siempre lo he recordado, pero nunca me lo pregunté...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-La familia de tu mamá odiaba a papá... ellos se escaparon y ella se cambió el nombre a Izayoi... su verdadero nombre era Sofía...

-Gracias...

-Inuyasha... estás bien?

-Sí, muy bien...

-Bueno, me saludas a Kagome...

-Seguro...

XXXXXXXXXX...

Souta había invitado a Sango al cine. Al salir, se fueron a un pequeño pero acogedor restaurante.

-Luces increíblemente hermosa, esta noche...

-Souta... agradezco todo lo que haces... y disfruto mucho estar contigo, pero... eres un poco joven para mí...

-Eso no importa...

-Souta...

-Porqué debe importar unos cuantos años? Sango, yo te quiero y soy sincero. Nunca sería capaz de lastimarte...

-Souta, no es como piensas...

Souta bajó la cabeza.

-Cómo es entonces? Aún sigues enamorada de ese idiota?

-Independientemente de que siga enamorada de él o no, Souta, eres un niño comparado conmigo!

-Soy un hombre! Soy un hombre dispuesto a darlo todo por hacerte feliz! Dame una oportunidad, Sango! Sólo una! Déjame demostrarte que soy capaz de hacerte feliz!

-Souta! Soy 5 años mayor que tú!

-Eso qué importa?!

-Queremos cosas diferentes! Tú quieres una novia, ir de fiesta en fiesta, disfrutar de la vida! yo ya viví todo eso! yo quiero una familia! Yo ya crecí!

-Yo quiero hacerlo! Quiero crecer por tí! Pero no me trates como a un niño, Sango, no lo soy!

Sango se puso de pie.

-No podemos... no debemos, Souta...

Sango se dirigió a su apartamento, apenas pudo abrir la puerta y Souta la abrazó con fuerza.

-Souta!

-Déjame probarte que te amo...

-Souta...

La besó apasionadamente sin sospechar que Sango se debatía entre lo que sentía por Miroku y él.

-Souta...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

El sol se colaba entre las persianas, las ropas regadas en un camino hacia la habitación. Sango está en la cama, aún en shock mientras recuerda la noche anterior como una película. A su lado, Souta aún duerme pacíficamente, aferrado a su cintura y con el cabello alborotado cayendo sobre sus ojos.

XXXXXXXXXX...

En la oficina, Kagome escucha boquiabierta a su amiga que desecha en un mar de lágrimas le confiesa lo que había hecho pasada de copas.

-Pero estabas muy borracha?

-No lo sé... Kagome, intenté desanimarlo y lo próximo que sé es que me está haciendo el amor!

-Sabes algo? Te adoro, eres mi mejor amiga, pero es mi hermano! En qué diablos estaba pensando?!

-No lo sé!

-Yo sí sé... tú amas a Miroku... no puedes vivr sin él... y vas a lastimar a mi hermano... onegai, termina esto tan pronto como comenzó...

-No quería que comenzara! Kagome, Souta es demasiado... no se da por vencido!

-Tienes que decirle la verdad...

-Kagome...

-Sango, dile la verdad... con eso bastará...

Souta y la secretaria de Kagome entraron en la oficina a la vez.

-Ahora no, por favor, esperen afuera...

-Señora Taijii...

-Qué pasa?

-Llamaron del Nippon Kita... su esposo fue víctima de un asalto...

-QUÉ?!

-Le dispararon... está en cirugías...

Olvidándose de lo demás, Sango se marchó de inmediato. Al llegar al hospital, Miroku aún estaba en cirugía.

-Nadie sabe qué pasó?

-Según los testigos, estuvo un buen rato en una joyería, al salir, forcejeó con unos ladrones y terminaron disparándole para robarle...

-Kami, Miroku!

Sango estaba en la sala de espera. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro, al levantar la mirada, Souta le ofreció un pañuelo.

-Gracias...

-Cómo está?

-Aún está en cirugía... Souta yo...

-Porqué no me dijiste que eres casada?

-Nos estamos divorciando, qué crees?

Souta bajó la mirada.

-Aún lo amas, Sango...

-Yo...

-Aún lo amas... yo te pido disculpas por haber forzado las cosas...

-Souta...

-Fue un verdadero placer, Sango...

Souta la besó con ternura en la mejilla.

-Eso sí... si no te cuida, vengo a cobrárselas...

Souta se marchó.

XXXXXXXXXX...

Al sacarlo de la sala de recuperación. Miroku ya estaba despierto. Sus ojos azules cuales zafiros se centraban en su mano derecha y sus dedos anular y meñique, reducidos a dos pequeños muñones. Sango entró en la habitación. Al verla, cerró los ojos.

-No me veas así, onegai...

-Miroku...

-Eran rubíes...

-Miroku...

-Pensé que te gustaban tanto, que al menos me escucharías... y sé que al final me creerías... porque sabes tan bien, cuando digo la verdad y cuando miento...

Sango se acercó a él. Acarició su mejilla amoratada, su rostro estaba lleno de raspones y cortadas. Su abdomen, vendado y su mano inmovilizada.

-Era una vieja amiga... siempre bromeábamos así... nunca creí que me dejarías...

-Por Kami, Miroku... porqué no lo dijiste antes?

-Me habrías escuchado?

Sango bajó la mirada y se apoyó de su hombro, llorando, sintió su mano vendada acariciar su cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto, Miroku... yo...

-Shh... En... en mi chaqueta... hay algo tuyo...

-Miroku...

Sango sacó el sobre del bolsillo, al abrirlo, estaban los papeles del divorcio, ya firmados.

-Espero... que seas feliz...

-No... no, Miroku... mi amor...

Miroku cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

-Nunca creí que me llamarías así otra vez...

Sango hizo trizas el documento, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo abrazó.

-Perdóname, onegai...

-Sango...

-Perdóname, onegai, mi amor...

-Tú aún me amas?

-Pero qué pregunta más tonta! Claro que te amo!

Miroku sonrió y acarició su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Te amo, mi diosa...

XXXXXXXXXX...

Miroku despertó, a su lado, Sango, dormía recostada de la cama, sentada en una silla, sujetando su mano.

-Sango...

-Mi amor... cómo te sientes?

-Mucho mejor...

Sango lo besó con ternura. Durante la recuperación de Miroku, Sango estaba completamente cambiada. Una tarde, Sango entró en la habitación, Miroku se había levantado y se estaba vistiendo.

-Miroku...

-Me gustaría algo de aire fresco...

Sango lo acompañó al balcón. Miroku tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Miroku, me lastimas!

-Eres diferente...

-Miroku...

Miroku leyó el miedo en sus ojos, sonrió sarcásticamente.

-Te perdono...

-Miroku...

-Sé que estuviste con alguien más, no soy idiota!

Miroku suspiró.

-Después de todo... tal vez me lo merezca... no tengo derecho a reclamarte...

La vio llorar, encorvándose con cada gemido, la abrazó con fuerza, besándola en la sien, le prometió nunca dejarla sola.

-Dejemos esto en el pasado... amor, un nuevo comienzo para los dos...

Sango asintió entre lágrimas.

-Lo siento tanto...

-Shhh... qué te parece si comenzamos por comprarme una argolla nueva?

Sango vio su mano sana y la marca de su argolla. Miroku tomó la suya y la besó.

-Me gustaría que nos fuéramos de viaje... cuando me recupere por completo...

Sango asintió, las lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla nuevamente.

-No quiero sentirme así! No quiero! Qué hago, Miroku?

-Qué es lo que sientes? Culpa?

Sango desvió la mirada, Miroku tomó su rostro por la barbilla y la hizo verlo.

-Dímelo, Sango...

-Sí! Me siento sucia! Siento que no serás capaz de perdonarme!

-Te equivocas, amor...

Miroku la besó con ternura.

-Habiendo experimentado lo que te hice sufrir... te perdono una y mil veces... el verme al borde de la muerte, sin conocer tu perdón...

Sango se aferró a su pecho deshaciéndose del peso que sentía en el propio.

-No hay nadie como tú, Miroku... fue un error, un terrible error!

-Lo mismo digo, mi diosa... no hay nadie como tú... y también cometí muchos errores...

XXXXXXXXXX...

Sango anuló la petición de divorcio, habían decidido que parte del nuevo comienzo tenía que ver con cambiar todo, se mudaron a un apartamento más grande, apto para una familia. Sango acomodó el contenido de la última caja.

-Ah! Kami! Estoy agotada!

-Qué te parece si estrenamos el baño?

-Miroku...

Miroku se acercó peligrosamente y la besó apasionadamente a la vez que la recargaba contra su cuerpo. Tomándola en brazos, la llevó a la tina, ya lista, despidiendo un delicioso aroma a camomila y lavanda.

-Miroku...

-Disfrútalo...

Sango sentía derretirse ante las caricias de su marido, mientras lavaba su piel con cuidado, Miroku sonreía al ver su piel erizada, se inclinó y besó su hombro.

-Tienes frío?

-No...

Sango se dio vuelta. La mano de Miroku que quedó sobre su pecho, él la sumergió de inmediato en el agua. Ella la tomó y la sacó, sosteniéndola con delicadeza. Acarició los muñones de sus dedos y los besó.

-Te avergüenzas?

-No te da asco? Es tan...

-No me importa en lo absoluto...

-Sango...

-No es la mejor historia para contarle a nuestros hijos... pero es algo...

-Hijos? Quién eres y qué hiciste con mi mujer?!

Sango rió a carcajadas.

-Tontito...

-Sango, siempre te has negado a tener hijos!

-Nos casamos muy jóvenes, Miroku... idealistas enamorados... yo 18 y tú 20 años... cómo esperas que aceptara tener hijos en ese momento? Pero ahora... las cosas son diferentes... y tú y yo estamos comenzando una nueva vida... y yo pienso que sí... ya estamos listos para iniciar nuestra familia...

Miroku rió y volvió a reír a carcajadas, abrazándola con fuerza y gritando cuánto la amaba.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Estamos en el momento perfecto para comenzar...

Miroku movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No?

-No te brincaré encima como un perro...

La besó con ternura.

-Haremos las cosas a tu paso...

Sango sonrió y poniéndose de pie, salió de la tina.

-Mi paso es que te esperaré en la cama... como me ves ahora...

Miroku la vio salir del baño boquiabierto, admirando el contoneo de sus curvas.

-Esta mujer me va a volver loco!

La vio acostada de lado, completamente desnuda, hojeando una revista, en silencio y como una sorpresa, se deslizó cual serpiente tras ella y acariciando su muslo, le levantó la pierna, facilitando el acceso a su interior desde aquella posición. Ella apenas reaccionó ahogando un grito al sentirlo en su interior, dejando caer su pierna hacia atrás y sobre él, deslizó su mano hacia su intimidad mientras besaba su cuello y acariciaba su pecho con la otra mano.

XXXXXXXXXXXX.

Miroku dormía plácidamente, Sango a su lado, entre sus brazos. Ella despertó sintiendo frío, estaban completamente desnudos y la noche ya empezaba a refrescar más de lo usual. Como pudo, aún presa de su abrazo, haló la sábana y la extendió sobre ellos. Quedado frente a él, acarició su rostro, junto a su ceja derecha, la cicatriz de una de las cortadas, otra en su barbilla, que se extendía hasta su labio. Apenas perceptible, ya que ella insistió en que lo viera un cirujano plástico. Gritó asustada cuando él atrapó sus dedos entre sus labios y luego rió.

-Idiota!

Miroku rió a carcajadas y la pegó más a su pecho.

-Vamos a dormir, amor...

-Torpe, cabeza de chorlito! No me asustes así!

-Así no era como me gritabas hace una hora...

Sango no tuvo argumentos, sólo le tapó la cara con las sábanas.

-Tonto...

-Pero tuyo, mi diosa...

-En serio?

-Corazón de andullo, tómame que soy tuyo!

Sango rió entre dientres, Miroku sonrió.

-Prométeme que cada día me despertarás así... con una de tus hermosas sonrisas...

Sango lo besó con ternura.

-Prométeme que cada noche dormiremos así...

Miroku sonrió.

-Amor, te lo juro... se acabaron las...

Sango lo silenció con su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-El pasado y los problemas que tengamos se quedan tras esa puerta... esta cama sólo sirve para dos cosas...

-Y cuáles son esas?

-Hacer el amor y dormir después de hacer el amor...

Miroku rió a carcajadas y la abrazó hundiendo su nariz en su cuello.

-Como ordenes, mi diosa...

Sango se dejó llevar por sus caricias y besos nuevamente y se entregaron a otra ronda de amor y pasión. Miroku disfrutó de verla alcanzar el clímax, para luego acompañarla en aquella marejada de placer que invadía sus cuerpos.

-Ah! Mi amor!

XXXXXXXXXXXX...

En la oficina, parecían una pareja de chiquillos enamorados. Kagome los veía desde su oficina y volvía a concentrarse en su trabajo sonriendo. Era ya cerca del medio día. Inuyasha entró en la oficina con una bolsa en la mano.

-Kagome...

-Inu! Mi amor! Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a mi preciosa futura esposa e invitarla a comer...

Kagome sonrió y haciendo los papeles a un lado, aceptó. Inuyasha sacó la comida de la bolsa, almorzaron entre besos y caricias. Al terminar, Kagome estaba sentada y recostada en el sillón, mientras Inuyasha acariciaba y besaba su vientre.

-Mamá nos regalará una cuna...

-En serio? Pero Hikari aún es muy pequeña...

-No, una nueva... dijo que quiere regalarnos la habitación del bebé, pero que tiene que hablar contigo, porque no comprará nada que no te guste.

Kagome rió.

-Está bien, iré en la tarde...

-Pero hoy?

-Sí...

-Pero mi amor... yo quiero que vayas directo a la casa después del trabajo...

-Inu...

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza.

-Yo quería hacer el amor...

Kagome rió y lo besó con ternura.

-No te preocupes, mi amor... tendremos toda la noche para hacer el amor y más...

Inuyasha sonrió y la besó.

-Qué es pasarte el día con esos dos?

-Siento envidia...

-Sí?

-Sí, mi amor, nosotros vamos a ser así? Ellos ya tiene 10 años casados y todavía disfrutan de estar juntos...

-Nosotros vamos a ser mejores...

-Sí?

-Claro, mi amor... yo no soy un ex-monje mujeriego... y tú no te vas a acostar con Kohaku!

Kagome rió a carcajadas, lo besó apasionadamente.

XXXXXXXXXXXX..

Kagome se pasó la tarde de compras con Rin.

-Pero, Rin, vas a terminar comprándolo todo!

-Es como mi nieto, quiero que lo tenga todo...

Kagome rió y la dejó. Aquello era como un breve escape a su realidad. Al llegar a la casa, Sesshoumaru estaba sentado frente al televisor, comiendo galletas con queso y fresas.

-Hey!Deja eso!

-Demo, papa! Déjame probarlo!

-No. Eres muy pequeña.

Maya se alejó de la copa de vino, Rin se sentó a su lado, lo besó con ternura y se comió una fresa que su esposo le ofrecía.

-Hm! Qué ricas! Jugositas!

-Bueno, Rin, un millón de gracias, pero ya que todas se viven acurrucando con sus maridos, es hora de que vaya a hacerle cariñitos al mío.

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas, Kagome se despidió y se marchó.

Inuyasha estaba metido en la cocina, Kagome lo abrazó desde atrás tanto como su vientre le permitió, lo besó en la espalda.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Estoy preparando algo para que te chupes los dedos...

-Sin duda... necesitas ayuda?

-Ninguna... ve a relajarte, mientras mezclo esto y lo meto al horno... cuando termine, te daré uno de esos masajes que tanto te gustan...

Kagome sonrió y robándose un trozo de tocineta tostada, se fue a dar un baño. Para cuando Inuyasha fue a la habitación, Kagome se daba un baño de crema en el vientre y los muslos.

-Ugh! Odio esa crema...

-Es para las estrías y la celulitis.

-No tienes!

-Precisamente, mi amor... es para que no me salgan.

Inuyasha la hizo acomodarse y comenzando por sus pies, le dio un masaje completo.

-Según el libro, aquí vas a sentir...

-Oooh!!! Kami, mi amor!

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas.

-Inuyasha...

-Entonces es cierto...

-Ah! No me importa, pero no te detengas!!!

Inuyasha continuó, mientras Kagome se retorcía gritando de placer o de alivio.

-Te sientes mejor?

-No lo sé... de repente quiero darme vuelta y fumarme un cigarrilo...

Inuyasha rió a carcajadas, acomodándose a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Esa es la representación de tu punto G en la planta de tu pie...

-Hm! Fue delicioso...

-Espero que tengas hambre...

Inuyasha había preparado la mesa con velas y flores.

-Inu, mi amor... hiciste todo esto para mí?

-Claro que sí, cariño... no siempre soy un bruto gritón como mi hermano...

Kagome rió mientras se sentaba asistida por Inuyasha.

-Tu hermano es muy dulce cuando se lo propone...

-Sí... eso me han dicho... pero ya basta... esta noche es sobre nosotros, no mi hermano...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sesshoumaru estornudó nuevamente. Rin se apartó de su pecho.

-Ponte una camiseta, no quiero que te resfríes...

-No es resfriado...

-Sessh...

-No lo es...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y besó su hombro.

XXXXXXXXXXXX.

Souta estaba trabajando en su computadora. Alguien le quitó los anteojos y le tapó los ojos.

-Riku...

-Cómo te fue en Tokio?

-Hm... me fue...

Riku se sentó a su lado y le extendió un pen drive.

-Qué es esto?

-Ya terminé mi parte...

-Eres rápida... gracias...

-Te ayudo en algo más?

-No...

Riku se lo quedó viendo. Algo había pasado en Tokio, Souta no era el mismo. Había ido decidida a dejarle saber sus sentimientos, pero se daba cuenta de que aquellos no serían correspondido.

-Souta...

-Riku!

Ambos hablaron a la vez, cruzaron miradas.

-Tú primero...

-No, tú...

Souta bajó la cabeza.

-Alguna vez te has enamorado tanto que eres feliz si la otra persona es feliz aunque no sea contigo?

-Souta...

Souta sonrió, volvió a su pantalla.

-Te enamoraste en Tokio?

-Pero entonces te das cuenta de que aunque quisiste a la primera persona... lo hiciste porque estabas negando lo que sientes por alguien más... Y eso te hace aún más feliz!

Riku se puso de pie.

-No conozco ese amor, Souta... pero espero que la felicidad vuelva cuando el dolor se disperse...

-Riku...

Riku ya no estaba. Souta salió de la habitación.

-Mamá, viste a Riku salir?

-Iba llorando, qué le dijiste?

-El problema es; qué no le dije...

Souta salió a la calle, Riku ya estaba bastante alejada de la casa.

-Riku!

Souta la siguió corriendo, al escucharlo Riku se detuvo.

-Souta, qué haces?!

-Qué haces tú?!

-Yo? Acaso te crees que me voy a quedar escuchándote decirme que te enamoraste de dos mujeres en Tokio?

-Riku...

-Eres un idiota, Souta!

Souta se acercó sonriendo, Riku quiso huír nuevamente, pero él la detuvo.

-Riku...

-No te burles de mí!

-No lo hago...

Souta tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con ternura.

-Pero por Kami que tienes que ser algo tontita...

-No juegues conmigo, Souta...

Souta sonrió y sujetando su cintura, la besó apasionadamente.

-Es mucho más difícil declarársele a alguien a quien amas de verdad... porque temes que te rechacen...

-Souta...

-Me di cuenta de que es a ti a quien amo... no tenía que ir tan lejos... siempre estuviste a mi lado...

Souta volvió a besarla, la sintió derretirse entre sus brazos y aferrarse a su cuello. Tomados de la mano, volvieron a la casa, como era normal que se encerraran por horas a trabajar, nadie sospechó que se habían encerrado para dedicarse a comerse a besos.

-Hm! Me dio hambre...

Souta se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta.

-Qué te parece pizza?

-Prefiero lasaña...

-La venden en el mismo lugar...

-Souta... y la otra mujer?

Souta sonrió.

-Ella es feliz...

-Estás seguro?

-Sí... se reconcilió con su esposo y son felices...

-Qué?! Te enamoraste de una mujer casada?!

-Se estaba divorciando... Riku... eso ya no importa... sólo somos amigos...

-Seguro...

-Te lo aseguro...

Souta la besó con ternura, en ese momento abrieron la puerta.

-Oh! Lo siento...

-Mamá!

La mujer sonrió.

-Sabía que eras la indicada para mi hijo... estoy muy feliz por ustedes...

-Gracias!

Riku hizo una reverencia.

-Souta, Kagome e Inuyasha están aquí...

Souta vio a su novia emocionado, soltándole la mano, corrió a la sala, donde Kagome le pedía a Inuyasha no dejar la maleta en el medio. La abrazó con fuerza.

-Souta!

Souta la besó en la mejilla, Kagome rió y le respondió el abrazo.

-Kami... estás bien?

-Sí... nee-chan... ella es Riku...

Kagome sonrió al ver a la muchacha, fiel a las palabras de Souta.

-Qué piensas?

-Pienso que es preciosa...

-Amanda-sama...

-Inuyasha, cariño... sólo dime Amanda...

Inuyasha sonrió.

-Como desee Amanda...

Kagome tomó su mano.

-Mi amor... qué tal si Souta y tú traen cena?

-Ah? Pero...

-Ve...

Al momento en que Souta e Inuyasha desaparecieron, atraparon a Riku entre Amanda y Kagome. Para cuando volvieron, las mujeres reían a carcajadas con fotografías de Souta pequeño y de su pasión por el nudismo.

-Oye! Kagome! Cómo se te ocurre?!

-Pero luces adorable, mi amor!

Souta vio a Riku.

-De todas formas...

Después de la cena, era ya bastante tarde.

-Es hora de irme... Kagome... un verdadero placer...

-Todo mío, querida... nos veremos mañana?

-Sin falta...

Souta se quedó viendo a su hermana.

-Souta, me acompañas?

Souta asintió y salieron de la casa. Inuyasha vio a Amanda y Kagome, Amanda lucía emocionada mientras hablaba con su hija y tocaba su vientre.

-Si no me necesitan, iré a la habitación...

-Está bien, amor...

Inuyasha se retiró.

-Él insistió en venir antes de la boda.

-Y ya está todo listo?

-Casi...

-Se nota que es un buen muchacho... pero, mi niña... te hace feliz?

-Muy feliz, mamá! Es... tonto y gritón, pero es igual de tierno y lo vieras con sus sobrinitas! Es un amor con los niños! Es dedicado y me conoce tan bien! Mami, lo amo tanto!

Amanda borró las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Eso es todo lo que importa, mi niña... eso es todo lo que importa...

-Crees que papá lo hubiese aceptado?

Amanda rió a carcajadas.

-Tu papá lo habría matado!

-Mamá!

-Pues es la verdad. Tu papá decía que degollaría al que se atreviera a embarazar a su hija sin casarse...

Kagome bajó la mirada y se acarició el vientre.

-Pero no es su culpa únicamente... además, de que yo no le echaría la culpa a nadie... yo también quise... pues...

Kagome se puso roja como tomate, Amanda rió a carcajadas.

-Bueno, tal parece que la charla para tu noche de bodas, ya no es necesaria...

-Mamá!

Amanda rió nuevamente.

-Ve a descansar, cariño...

-Te quiero, mamá...

-Yo también...

Kagome fue a la habitación. Inuyasha veía las fotografías de Kagome de niña. Ella lo abrazó y lo besó en el hombro desnudo.

-Amor, hace frío, cúbrete, no quiero que te enfermes...

-Qué te pasó? Eras una niña preciosa...

-Inu!

Inuyasha rió, la besó con ternura.

-Ya quisiera yo que mi bebita se pareciera a su mami...

-Inu, no sabes si será siño o niña...

-Será una niña preciosa como su mami...

XXXXXXXXXXXX...

Al volver de su viaje, Kagome retomó su trabajo, vio a Sango y Miroku en la oficina de Sango, esperó a que se separaran para entrar.

-Kagome! Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, cómo la pasaron ustedes?

-Bien...

Sango se rascó la nuca nerviosa.

-Kami, esto es bastante incómodo... Sango, Miroku... yo sé que están en algo como una segunda luna de miel... y no quiero que me mal interpreten... estoy muy feliz por ustedes... pero podrían controlarse un poquito cuando estén aquí?

-Kagome...

-Lo siento, pero es que es muy incómodo tenerlos todo el tiempo besándose y ni siquiera puedo hablarles sin comprender que se están desvistiendo con la vista. Onegai, si quieren, trabajen desde la casa y me lo envían por internet...

Sango asintió.

-Te comprendo completamente... perdónanos...

-Lo siento, de verdad...

-No te preocupes, Kagome... Sí es cierto, Sango y yo no estábamos pensando...

Kagome salió con las mejillas coloradas. Miroku y Sango cruzaron miradas, reconociendo que Kagome estaba en verdad avergonzada de verse en esa situación.

-Sango... ve y habla con ella...

-Miroku...

-La hicimos sentirse incómoda en su propia oficina... Y es Kagome! Para que ella nos dijera esto, otros ya nos habrían botado...

Sango entró en la oficina de Kagome.

-Kagome...

-Kami, Sango! Lo siento tanto! Onegai, perdóname!

-Kagome, no te preocupes... comprendemos y estamos conscientes de que se nos pasó la mano... pero es que también estábamos celebrando...

-Sí? Qué cosa?

-Estoy embarazada...

-En serio?! Qué bueno! Ay, olvídense de que dije una palabra!

-Kagome...

Kagome abrazó a su amiga.

-Muchas felicidades!

Sango sonrió al sentir una patada del bebé de Kagome.

-Te imaginas? Nuestros bebés serán casi de la misma edad!

Kagome rió.

-Pero mi bebé le llevará 4 meses...

-No van a saber qué es?

-Yo no quiero, pero Inuyasha está que no se aguanta...

Sango sonrió.

-Cómo esa tu hermano?

-Está bien... está feliz y te manda muchos saludos.

-Quién?

-Miroku!

-Quién le manda saludos a Sango?

-Souta, y a tí también... se pondrá feliz cuando le diga que tendrán un bebé.

Miroku abrazó a Sango, la besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo está él?

-Está muy bien... a él y a su novia les ofrecieron una beca en Estados Unidos, se van después de la boda...

-Se va a casar?

-No, no... después de mi boda...

Abandonaron la oficina de Kagome. Una vez en la suya nuevamente, Sango se sentó en su sillón, Miroku la vio y parándose frente a la ventana, contempló el tráfico un par de pisos más abajo.

-Fue con él, verdad?

-Miroku...

-Te acostaste con el hermano de Kagome...

Miroku se dio la vuelta para ver a Sango con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-Sango...

Sentándose a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la sien.

-Ya no me importa, mi amor... Eso es parte del pasado...

XXXXXXXXXX

Cuando le pidieron a Kagome vacaciones, ella se las cedió sin chistar. Se irían de viaje fuera del país.

XXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Hola!!! Espero que les haya gustado este cap especial. La sorpresita por los 100 reviews, sí me tardé un poco, pero bueno, no controlo el resto del mundo. Espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	18. Perfección

**Capítulo 18**

**Perfección**

Rin había llevado a Hikari al doctor, luego fue a su consulta de rutina, al salir, vio a la pequeña dormida en su sillón. Decidió darle una sorpresa a Sesshoumaru. Entró a la oficina con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mira quién... Sesshoumaru...

Había una mujer desnuda, recogiendo sus ropas.

-Quién diablos eres tú?!

-Yo soy la novia de Sesshoumaru... y tú? No me digas, eres su cuñada, verdad? Pronto lo seremos también...

-Interesante... y... se estuvieron divirtiendo, no es así?

-Sí... ya sabes como es... un poco de diversión en el trabajo.

-Ah... Y cómo está eso de ser cuñadas?

-Pues una vez que bote a la vaca que tiene por esposa, Sesshoumaru se va a casar conmigo.

-En serio? Te lo dijo él...

-QUIERO QUE SAQUEN A ESA MALDITA LOCA DE MI OFICINA AHORA MISMO!!!

Rin se dio la vuelta, Sesshoumaru se acercaba con dos agentes de seguridad.

-Rin! Por Kami, dime que...

-Creo que ya comprendo un poco...

Rin le entregó la pequeña y se tronó los dedos.

-Rin...

Su rostro estaba transformado por la furia, Sesshoumaru sólo abrazó a la pequeña.

-No la mates... recuerda que tienes hijos...

-Claro que lo recuerdo... ahora ella va a conocer a la vaca de tu esposa...

Rin volvió a entrar a la oficina.

-Con que soy una vaca... sabes? Tengo mucho mejor figura que tú para haber tenido 3 hijos y tener 38 años...

-Eh?

Rin le dio una cachetada con tanta fuerza que la tipa sintió la cara desfigurada.

-La próxima vez, asegúrate de con quién hablas! Y con quién te resbalas!

La mujer intentó defenderse, pero fue inútil. Rin la empujó fuera de la oficina, semi desnuda.

-Vuelves a acercarte a mí marido y te mato, zorra!

Sesshoumaru intentaba calmar a Hikari que lloraba a todo pulmón. Los guardias se llevaron a la tipa, Rin entró en la oficina, Sesshoumaru también y cerró la puerta, Hikari no dejaba de llorar.

-CÁLLALA!

-Rin... necesitas calmarte... es una bebé y está asustada...

Rin se dio la vuelta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Por qué me haces esto, Sesshoumaru?

-Rin...

-Dímelo! Acaso no hago suficiente por complacerte, ya no te parezco atractiva? Dime qué es?! Y de todos los lugares en el mundo... en tu propia oficina! Donde todos te ven! A plena luz del día!

-Rin, no... Rin, no es cierto, sabes que no lo es...

-HABÍA UNA MUJER DESNUDA AQUÍ ADENTRO!!!

-Ya estaba aquí cuando llegué!

-Por Kami, Sesshoumaru, de verdad esperas a que te crea?! Ahora... Ahora todo encaja, no quieres cargar a Hikari, no me has tocado en días...

-Tienes que hacerlo... Rin...

Dejando a la pequeña sobre un sillón, Sesshoumaru se bajó el pantalón, Rin se dio vuelta.

-Me hice una vasectomía, Rin... no puedo ni pensar en tener una erección.

-Tú...

Sesshoumaru se volvió a poner el pantalón.

-Quieres hablar de confianza? Bien, toquemos el tema... cuándo pensabas decirme que no debes volver a embarazarte? O mejor aún, cuándo pensabas decirme que te puedes morir si pasa?!

La pequeña reanudó su llanto, Rin la cargó.

-Eso no es un problema.

-Claro que lo es! Es un problema enorme!

-No lo es! Me prepararon cuando Hikari nació!

-Qué?

-Lo hiciste en vano... yo ya no quedaré embarazada...

-Y lo hiciste sin hablarlo conmigo?

-El doctor lo hizo sin decírmelo. Después me dijo que era un riesgo muy grande y que él como médico, si podía evitarlo, lo haría...

-Rin... esto no fue más que un mal entendido, preciosa, sabes que te amo y que aunque sea un idiota, nunca te haría daño...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru se acercó, acarició la espalda de la pequeña y sus mejillas. La besó con ternura.

-Ya está hecho, no importa...

-No te duele?

-Como no te imaginas, desearía poder andar con una bolsa de hielo entre los pantalones...

Rin sonrió.

-Con que te burlas de mi sufrimiento!

-Pobrecito, mi amorcito...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla. Vio a Hikari intentando pasarse a los brazos de su padre.

-Quieres ir con papá, mi amor?

Sesshoumaru la cargó y la besó con ternura.

-Hola, mi princesita... perdonas a tu papi tonto que gritó y te asustó?

Sesshoumaru se sentó con ella antes de que Rin le advirtiera, se mordió los labios cuando la pequeña apoyó sus pies.

-Kami...

Rin la cargó.

-Ya apoya los pies...

-Ya lo sé... por eso no quería cargarla...

Rin lo vio con las lágrimas al borde de los ojos, se inclinó y lo besó con ternura.

-Kami, mi amor...

-Espera...

La pequeña balbuceaba y extendía sus bracitos hacia su padre.

-Ba-mmm-ba-ba-ba...

Rin sonrió y besándola en la sien, se la pasó a Sesshoumaru, la pequeña le tocó la cara.

-Hm! Manos llenas de baba! Papá tiene que oler bien, princesita, no a leche cortada...

Rin rió, después de un rato de jugar con la pequeña, la misma se recostó de su pecho y se llevó una mano a la boca.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita come dedos...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y la vio quedarse dormida entre sus brazos.

-Vaya visita!

Rin sonrió. Buscó un pañito húmedo y le limpió la cara.

-Ahora hueles a bebé... hm... a traserito de bebé... pero limpio...

-Fueron al médico?

-Sí... dijo que está grande y muy bien... que la deje en áreas grandes para que pueda gatear, porque ya está por comenzar a hacerlo.

Sesshoumaru la vio, profundamente dormida, pasó un dedo por su rostro.

-Es preciosa, mi amor... como su mamá...

Rin se acercó, Sesshoumaru tomó una mano y se la besó.

-Es mejor que vayamos a casa...

-Te acompaño al auto...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru llevó a la pequeña al auto y la acomodó en su asiento, besó a Rin de despedida.

-Con todo lo que pasó hoy, incluyendo que casi me dejas... me gustó que vinieras, preciosa...

-Yo también... verte con Hikari, para mí es...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Sessh...

-Nos vemos en la noche...

XXXXXXX...

Rin estaba organizando unos libros cuando escuchó a Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Tío!

-Mi princesita!

-Wow! Qué grande está el bebé!

Inuyasha sonrió, Kagome la dejó abrazarla y pegar su oido al vientre.

-Porqué traes bulto, tío?

-Esta noche, tendremos una fiesta de pijamas.

-En serio?!

-Sí!

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza. Rin salió del estudio.

-Cómo está eso de pijamada?

-Mamá... Sesshoumaru...

-Qué?

Inuyasha se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritar con el pellizco de Kagome.

-Inuyasha...

-Le dijimos a Sesshoumaru que vendríamos, no te lo dijo?

-Pues no... pero bueno, no me ha llamado hoy.

Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, buscó a Rin, estaba en la habitación, la abrazó desde atrás tomándola por sorpresa, cerrando la puerta de un puntapie, la levantó y la acomodó en la cama.

-Sessh!

-Eres sólo mía...

Rin lo sentía rozarla erecto aún a través del pantalón.

-Sessh, estás bien?

-Nunca he estado mejor...

Rin ahogó un gemido al sentir sus dedos acariciándola.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Shhh... Las palabras sobran...

Besándola apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru se perdió en su interior, haciéndola aferrarse a su cuello y espalda mientras se movía enérgicamente sobre y dentro de ella. Alcanzaron el clímax unidos en un apasionado beso, víctimas de la tensión de ser descubiertos en cualquier momento.

Sesshoumaru se separó y se quedó a su lado unos minutos.

-Kami, pero estás hecho un animal!

-30 días, preciosa... eso causa estragos en un hombre...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un tonto...

-Pero tuyo... me acompañas en un baño?

-Hm! Rico!

Ambos reían abrazados, Sesshoumaru la rodeaba con sus brazos mientras hundía su nariz en su cuello.

-Hm! Kami, qué delicia! Extrañaba todo de ti...

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa... qué te parece si salimos a cenar? Sólo tú yo?

-Mi amor... pero...

-Ya tenemos niñeras... vamos, preciosa... nos lo merecemos...

-Está bien...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la besó con ternura. Ya estaban listos, Rin se adelantó a bajar las escaleras.

-Mami, te ves linda!

-Gracias, mi amor...

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru y yo vamos a salir a cenar...

-No te preocupes, mamá... todo bajo control...

Rin vio el reloj.

-Hikari despierta a las 8:30, le cambias el pañal y le das su leche.

-Está bien...

-Le pones...

-Mamá... estaremos bien...

-Preciosa, estás lista?

-Sí...

-Vamos, amor, estarán bien, es sólo una noche, no un mes...

Rin rió y salió guiada por la mano a media espalda de Sesshoumaru.

Rin admiraba la vista desde el último piso de una torre. Sesshoumaru se le acercó y rodeándola con sus brazos, la besó en el cuello.

-Qué haces, preciosa?

-Kami, amor, no tenías que reservar una habitación...

-Entre otras cosas, me he comportado como un verdadero patán...

La hizo darse vuelta y la besó en las manos.

-Yo te amo, Rin... y sería capaz de renunciar a todo por ti... Si me dejaras, sería como si me arrancaras la vida...

-Sessh...

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

-La cena está servida...

Rin disfrutó de comer lo que Sesshoumaru le daba y de aquella ternura tan extraña en él, pero que lograba estremecerla hasta los cimientos. Bailaban al suave compás de la música, Rin levantó la mirada y él la besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Vamos a descansar...

Sesshoumaru asintió, volvió a besarla y se detuvo manteniéndola entre sus brazos y pegada a su pecho.

XXXXXXX...

Con los dedos entrelazados y aún unidos en un apasionado beso, el alba los sorprendió. Sesshoumaru dejó caer todo su peso a la vez que el clímax arrasaba con sus conciencias nuevamente. Acomodado a su lado, la besó con ternura.

-Eso fue genial, mi amor...

-Ni lo menciones...

Rin rió, se quedó entre sus brazos, sintiendo suaves caricias en su espalda y tiernos besos en su cabeza.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Cómo calificarías nuestro matrimonio hasta ahora, en una palabra?

-Sólo una?

-Sólo una...

-Maravilloso...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Tuve la suerte de que te enamoraras de mi lo suficiente como para perdonar mis errores... me has dado 3 hijos... maravillosos... así que no te sorprendas, preciosa...

Rin lo besó apasionadamente, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas, perdido en su mirada.

-Cómo lo calificarías tú?

-...-

-Rin...

-Yo en realidad, no tengo cómo calificarlo... un cuento de hadas... la chica pobre conoce al niño rico...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, Rin se quedó recostada de su pecho.

-Sessh... Satoshi...

-Rin, ésta noche es sólo para nosotros... tú y yo...

Rin asintió.

XXXXXXX..

Volvieron a la casa cerca del medio día, Maya los saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola, mi amor... se divirtieron mucho anoche?

-Sí!

-Me alegro...

-Y Kagome hizo panquecas para el desayuno, son ricas, mami!

-Sí? Qué bueno!

Inuyasha se acercó con la pequeña Hikari en brazos. Al ver a su madre, extendió sus bracitos hacia ella.

-Hola, mi amor! Ven con mamá!

-Abba!

Rin sonrió y la cargó, la llenó de besos.

-Cómo pasó la noche?

-Cayó rendida y hasta el sol de hoy.

Rin sonrió, le hacía cosquillas y la pequeña reía a carcajadas.

-Eres una cosita bella...

-Mami...

-Y tú también... tengo dos niñas preciosas, como su papi.

Rin se sentó con las pequeñas.

-Dónde está Satoshi?

-Etto...

Rin sólo bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru se enfureció de inmediato.

-Dónde está Satoshi?!

-No vino anoche...

-Kami! Algo le pudo haber pasado!

-No... no, mamá, él está bien...

-Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque contestó el celular, pero cuando hablé, cerró.

-Maldición, es que este mocoso del demonio no aprende!

-Sesshoumaru!

Rin intentaba calmar a Hikari, la pequeña lloraba asustada, Maya se mantenía pegada a Rin.

-Maya...

Rin la vio con lágrimas al borde de sus ojos.

-Mama, papi se va a enfermar...dile que ya no siga... onegai, tengo miedo...

Sesshoumaru la había escuchado, se acercó a ella.

-Maya...

-Yamete, papa, onegai...

Maya se lanzó a sus brazos, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Tengo miedo, papa...

-Miedo de qué, cariño?

-Te vas a enfermar otra vez... yo no quiero, papa, onegai...

Sesshoumaru sintió que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos al sentirla temblar aferrada a su cuello, llorando calladamente.

-Cálmate, amor...

-Papa...

-Perdóname, Maya... perdóname...

La pequeña lo besó en la mejilla. Sesshoumaru vio a Rin, tomó su mano y la besó.

-Perdóname, Rin...

-De ahora en adelante, yo me encargaré de Satoshi...

Sesshoumaru asintió. Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron y se marcharon. Rin llevó a Hikari a su cuna. Poco después llegó Satoshi.

-Mamá, dame dinero...

-Número uno, saluda, número dos, dónde estabas anoche?

-Mamá...

-Te hice una pregunta y me la vas a contestar. Dónde pasaste la noche?

Satoshi bajó la mirada, no quería hablarlo con Rin.

-Contesta, Satoshi...

-...-

-Estoy muy decepcionada de ti... creí que habías cambiado para bien... que serías un buen hombre...

-Mamá...

-Qué es lo que pasa contigo! No puedes ser simplemente normal! Sin dar dolores de cabeza a nadie? Siempre tienes que estar al revés!

Rin lo dejó solo, Sesshoumaru se acercó, sacó de su bolsillo una factura de mil dólares.

-Me vas a pagar hasta el último centavo.

-Qué?! Pero yo no fui!

-No, imbécil... yo hice eso, lo hice por tu mamá, para que se calmara, se relajara y tú lo arruinaste todo! Lo vas a pagar completo!

-Papá...

-Qué?!

-Lo que pasó es que... me quedé dormido en un motel...

-Cómo?!

-Me quedé dormido... no se lo quería decir a mamá... papá, de dónde voy a sacar todo esto?

-Te estás protegiendo?

-No...

-Eres un idiota! Tienes la cabeza llena de plumas o qué?!

-Es que... me dijo que era alérgica...

-Imbécil! Por cuántas cosas es que piensas hacernos pasar? Escúchame bien por que sólo te lo diré una vez... yo no pienso criar muchacho ajeno. Si los tienes, los mantienes!

XXXXXXXX...

**2 meses después. -**

Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos y la besó apasionadamente, los presentes aplaudieron. Se separaron sonriendo, él la besó en el vientre.

-Te amo, princesita...

Kagome rió. Inuyasha la abrazó. Se acercaron a Rin.

-Mamá...

-Muchas felicidades, mi amor...

-Quisíeramos tu bendición, madrina...

Rin sonrió.

-Que Kami los bendiga y los proteja siempre... Inuyasha... ser una esposa no es ser ama de casa... es tu compañera, en las buenas y en las malas... No es alguien que obedezca tus órdenes... es alguien con quien te pones de acuerdo para actuar...

-Mamá...

-Kagome, ser un esposo no es ser tu dueño... es alguien que te protege, que vela por ti y los hijos... tu compañero, tu mano derecha...

Kagome la abrazó con fuerza con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ojalá y nuestro matrimonio dure tanto como el tuyo!

-Y más, mucho más...

Rin les sonrió.

-Bueno, ya, dejen esas caras largas, a festejar!

XXXXXXXXXX.

**N/A: Hola!!! Síi, me tardo muchoo, pero es que sigo en exámenes. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y pronto la cosa se sazona. jijiji. Espero sus reviews y mañana estoy de cumple!!!! jejeje**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	19. El Corazón de Rin

**Capítulo 19**

**El Corazón de Rin**

Sesshoumaru estaba preocupado, Rin no salía de una tristeza que la consumía poco a poco, todo, por la actitud de Satoshi. Decidió irse temprano a la casa, al llegar, Rin estaba con Hikari y Maya y aunque reía con las niñas, no era feliz y eso se notaba desde lejos.

-Preciosa...

-Papi!!!

Sesshoumaru abrazó a Maya y la besó en la cabeza.

-Podrías ir a tu cuarto, mi amor? Quiero hablar con tu mamá?

-La vas a hacer más triste...

-No cariño... te lo prometo...

Maya obedeció. Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a Rin.

-Amor...

-Papa!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y recibió a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

-Mi princesita bella... Rin...

Rin se refugió en su pecho sin decir palabra, entre él y Hikari, permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran.

-Rin... mi amor...

Inuyasha y Kagome se aparecieron con un cheesecake.

-Mamá...

-Kami! Amor, cuándo volvieron?

-Esta mañana... cómo estás?

-Estamos bien...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la mejilla.

-Qué pasa, mamá? Estabas llorando?

-No te preocupes, son sandeces... Espero que hayan traído fotos...

-Un montón... y cheesecake...

Rin rió, Inuyasha llamó a Maya y a Satoshi.

-Satoshi no está aquí...

Inuyasha se guardó el comentario, cargó a Maya y la llenó de besos.

-Trajimos regalos para todos!

-Qué me trajiste tío?

-Ya verás...

-Hola, Maya...

-Hola tía... Hola, bebé...

Maya besó su vientre, Kagome sonrió acariciando su cabellera.

-Me ayudas a cortar el cheesecake?

-Sí!

Mientras Kagome cortaba el pastel, lo ponía en platos y Maya lo llevaba a los demás.

-Gracias, princesa...

-Gracias, mi amor...

-Aba!

-Quieres pastel, mi amor?

La pequeña asintió, Rin sonrió y le dio un poco, Hikari lo probó y abrió la boca pidiendo más. Sesshoumaru sonrió, Inuyasha puso el DVD con las fotografías.

-Wow! Qué bonita!

Inuyasha sonrió, besó a Kagome en la mejilla. Era una fotografía de ellos dos en la noche de bodas. De luna de miel, habían ido a Europa, un regalo de Rin, porque realmente no planeaban viajar. Al finalizar, Inuyasha seleccionó un segundo track, era un video de un ultrasonido en 4D.

-Mira, mi amor... qué bello! Cuándo te hicieron este, Kagome?

-Antes de la boda...

Inuyasha sonrió, señaló la pantalla en el justo momento en que señalaban el sexo.

-Es... una niña?

-Sí!!!

Inuyasha estaba que no cabía en sí.

-Voy a tener una niña, mamá!

-Felicidades, mi amor!

Inuyasha sonrió, recordó los regalos.

-Ah! Maya... esto es para ti...

Inuyasha le entregó un juego de los grandes monumentos de Europa, como se lo había pedido.

-Gracias!!! Papi, me pones un estante para ponerlas?

-Seguro, princesa, en el fin de semana.

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Maya, son de porcelana...

-Sí! Te lo prometo!

Satoshi llegó, siguió caminando de largo, Inuyasha lo siguió.

-Inuyasha...

-Ya vuelvo, mamá...

Inuyasha fue a la habitación de Satoshi, pronto, abajo se escuchaban los gritos de ambos, discutiendo. Kagome, decidida a ponerle fin a aquello, fue por Inuyasha, apenas se paraba en la puerta, Satoshi la empujó para salir, Kagome resbaló y cayó sentada, Inuyasha se enfureció y lo agarró por el cuello.

-Eres un animal completo!! Qué no tienes cuidado?!

-Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se calmó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

-Estás bien, amor?

-Sí... eso creo...

* * *

Rin había acostado a Hikari, al volver a la habitación, Sesshoumaru cerraba el teléfono, se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Mi amor...

-Kagome tiene contracciones y está sangrando...

-No! Kami!!!

Cuando llegaron al hospital, vieron a Inuyasha frente al quirófano de emergencia.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, abrazó a Rin, llorando desesperado.

-Tienen que sacarla... Kagome tiene una hemorragia...

-Qué?!

-Sólo tiene 6 meses, Sesshoumaru... mi bebé no sobrevivirá...

-A veces, pasa, mi amor... no pierdas todas las esperanzas...

-Quién, mamá?! Quién sobrevive a los 6 meses! Son sólo 24 de 36 semanas!

-Yo sobreviví de 6 meses... y Hiraki...

-Hikari tenía casi 7...

Rin se limpió las lágrimas, volvió a abrazarlo. 1 hora después, dos doctores salieron de la sala.

-Kazami Kagome...

-Mi- mi esposa...

-Soy el doctor Takeyama y él es el doctor Izura...

-La niña está hasta ahora estable, la estaremos tratando con oxígeno y madurando sus pulmones... acerca de eso... el tratamiento es...

-Lo que cueste, doctor... hagan todo lo posible...

-Debe estar preparado... cuesta 2 mil dólares diarios...

-No importa... Y mi esposa?

-Su esposa está estable, le haremos una transfusión, pronto podrá verla...

-Y mi hija, no puedo verla?

-Venga conmigo...

A Inuyasha lo ataviaron con ropas estériles antes de entrar a la sala de cuidados intensivos neonatales, al verla, a Inuyasha se le salieron las lágrimas. Era tan pequeña, parecía que cabían 4 ó 5 más de su tamaño en la cuna.

-Pero... pero el vientre de mi esposa...

-El bebé solo es el 30 del peso total... tiene buen tamaño para su edad... normalmente, a los 7 meses es cuando engordan...

-Doctor... dígame la verdad...

-Todo puede pasar...

-No puedo tocarla?

-Sí...

Inuyasha metió sus manos enguantadas y acarició su cabeza.

-Hola, princesa... Hola, Sofia... mi princesita, me recuerdas? Soy papá...

Inuyasha salió de la sala con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Sesshoumaru lo abrazó y le dio una palmada en la espalda, no sabiendo bien qué podía hacer por él.

-Inuyasha...

-Es tan pequeña, Sesshoumaru, no es ni la mitad de lo que era el vientre de Kagome...

-Suelen ser así... pero ganan peso muy rápido... Inuyasha... Inuyasha, Kagome te necesita, necesita que seas fuerte por ella...

-Cómo?!

-Lo lograrás... pero no puedes desarmarte frente a ella...

-Dónde está mamá?

-Ya pasaron a Kagome a una habitación... está con ella...

Inuyasha entró en la habitación. Kagome lo vio con lágrimas en su rostro.

-Inu... mi bebé...

-Es preciosa, mi amor... tiene el cabello negro... apenas unos pocos pelitos, pero allí están...

-Está bien?

-Va a estarlo...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, la besó con ternura.

-Sofía es fuerte... una luchadora, como su mamá...

Kagome sonrió entre lágrimas, se mantuvo aferrada a su pecho.

-Amor, tienes que descansar...

-Inu...

-Vamos, descansa... te quedarás con mamá, yo iré por ropa para los dos...

Al momento en que Inuyasha salió de la habitación, fue detenido por violencia intrafamiliar.

-De qué rayos hablan?! SESSHOUMARU!!!

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el susto fue tal que Satoshi se cayó de la cama, sin poder reaccionar, conoció el puño de su padre.

-Levántate!!!

Sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, Satoshi se puso de pie. Sesshoumaru le dio otro puñetazo.

-Vístete!!!

-Papi...

-Vete a tu habitación, Maya!

-Papa...

-VETE AHORA!!!

La pequeña obedeció, afortunadamente la niñera accedió a ir tan tarde y dejando a las niñas con ella, Sesshoumaru se llevó a Satoshi a la estación de policía. Le dio un empujón tal que cayó sobre el escritorio del jefe.

-Diles la verdad!

-Qué pasa aquí?!

-Él fue quien golpeó a Kagome Kazami! No Inuyasha! Diles la verdad!

-La empujé! Yo la empujé y ella se cayó...

-Es menor de edad...

-Me importa poco, es mi hijo también y si van a apresar a alguien, es a él!

Sin embargo, Inuyasha levantó los cargos.

-Está seguro?

-Es un mocoso estúpido, no tiene ni idea de lo que hizo...

Inuyasha volvió al hospital.

-No le digan nada a Kagome...

-No te preocupes...

Al entrar en la habitación, Kagome le sonrió.

-Sí que te tardaste!

-Estaba buscando flores para tí...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura.

-Tienes que descansar, amor...

* * *

Apenas Rin vio a Satoshi, le dio tremenda cachetada.

-Mamá!

-No sé qué clase de engendro es que tengo por hijo, pero tú no eres siquiera humano! No tienes corazón! Eres un descerebrado! Cómo diablos se te ocurre golpear a Kagome?! Es que no tienes idea de lo que has causado?!

-Yo...

-Casi la matas!!! Y aunque Kagome sobreviva, lo que es muy posible, tal vez su hija no...

-Qué?!

-Prácticamente le provocaste un aborto...

-Papá...

-No quiero ni verte...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras.

-Esto va más allá de la decepción, Satoshi... ya no tengo ni idea de qué haré contigo, tienes la cabeza llena de plumas o no sé de qué! Estás en un punto de no retorno, Satoshi, dime qué harás si la hija de Inuyasha no sobrevive? Dímelo! Con tu actitud arrogante, no sé lo que buscas! Dime qué harás con una muerte en tu conciencia?!

Rin le mostró la fotografía de la pequeña ataviada de tubos y cables, Satoshi volteó la cara.

-Mírala! Mira lo que causaste!

-Basta, mamá...

-Basta? Basta te digo yo! Mírala, carajo!!! Mira el producto de tu actitud! Acaso no recuerdas todo lo que sufrimos hace apenas unos meses?! Hikari ni siquiera tiene un año! No puede ser que lo olvidaras!!! Y esto es lo que le causaste a Inuyasha!!!

* * *

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de Maya, con el corazón hecho pedazos, notó su almohada mojada, sus ojos se notaban hinchados, sentándose en la cama, acarició sus mejillas.

-Maya, mi amor...

-Papi...

-Maya, cariño...

La pequeña despertó asustada, se alejó de él, arrinconándose.

-Maya, no... Maya, mi amor... no me tengas miedo...

-Yo no hice nada...

-Lo sé, Maya, perdóname... no debí gritarte...

-Papa...

-Estaba muy enojado, princesa y no era contigo, pero te grité, me perdonas? Yo no quería...

La pequeña lo abrazó con fuerza, Sesshoumaru dejó salir el aire atrapado en su pecho y la abrazó de la misma manera.

-Te amo, princesa...

Sintió un beso en su mejilla.

-Papi, porqué golpeaste a Satoshi?

-Eso también estuvo mal... pero es que estaba muy furioso con él...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la sien.

-Me duele, papi...

-La cabeza?

-Sí...

-Perdóname, princesa... vamos con tu mamá para que te de algo...

Sesshoumaru la llevó a la habitación. Rin salía del baño.

-Maya...

-Rin, no tienes algo para el dolor de cabeza?

-Para ti?

-No, para Maya...

-Ay no, mi amor... sólo tengo aspirinas, pero a los niños no se les puede dar...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Quédate con tu mamá, iré a comprarte algo que te lo quite...

Rin se acomodó en la cama, Maya la abrazó.

-Mami... qué hizo Satoshi? Papi estaba muy furioso...

Rin suspiró.

-No te preocupes, mi amor...

* * *

Rin y Sesshoumaru llegaron al hospital y fueron a cuidados intensivos neonatales.

-...NO!!! NO!!! SOFÍA!!!

Se apresuraron a llegar, dos hombres sujetaban a un eloquecido Inuyasha que gritaba desesperado ante los intentos infructuosos de resucitar a su hija.

-NO SE DETENGAN!!! NO SE DETENGAN!!!

-Inuyasha... INUYASHA!!!

Sesshoumaru lo sujetó, lo vio caer de rodillas, emitiendo un grito lleno de dolor.

-Inuyasha...

-Mi bebé! Mamá! Mi bebé!

-Lo siento tanto, mi amor...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su vientre, como cuando era un niño y lo regañaban.

-Me quiero morir, me quiero morir!!!!

-No hables así... Inuyasha...

Después de un buen rato y aún inconsolable, pero más calmado, Inuyasha se puso de pie.

-Tengo que decírselo a Kagome...

-Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru puso una mano en cada hombro.

-Perder un hijo es el mayor de los dolores que tendrás que soportar en toda tu vida, no es fácil, no se va... pero no te puedes dar por vencido...

Inuyasha lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Más que un hermano, has sido un padre para mí...

-Y tú mi hijo... Inuyasha, no están solos... nos tienen a nosotros...

Inuyasha asintió. Entró en la habitación, lo dudó al ver a Kagome dormida. Cómo se lo decía?

-Inuyasha...

Kagome abrió los ojos y lo vio.

-K-Kagome...

-Algo pasó...

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza, lo conocía demasiado bien. Se acercó y tomó sus manos.

-Kagome... Sofía...

Las lágrimas corrieron libres cuales ríos recobran sus caudales.

-Inu, qué pasó con mi bebé? Inuyasha!

-No soportó... todo en ella estaba muy inmaduro...

-No... no, no!!! INUYASHA!!! NO!!!

No fue necesario decir más. La mantuvo entre sus brazos todo el tiempo que fue necesario.

* * *

Sesshoumaru y Rin llegaron a la casa. Maya fue a recibirlos.

-Papi, mami...

-Cariño...

-Por qué están llorando? Mami, por qué están tristes?

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Ven aquí, princesa...

Luego de explicarle, la pequeña se aferró a su madre, llorando.

-Cálmate, mi amor...

-No se vale! Mami, no se vale! Tío quería mucho a su bebé! Por qué Kami se la quitó?!

-Fue un accidente, mi amor... no debía nacer tan temprano, los bebés nacen a los 9 meses, no a los 6...

-Demo, Hikari...

-Hikari tenía más tiempo que Sofía...

La pequeña subió las escaleras corriendo.

-Maya...

-Déjala, Rin...

Maya entró en la habitación de Satoshi.

-ERES MALO!!! TE ODIO!!!

-Maya!

-Eres malo!!! por tu culpa la bebé de tío se murió! Eres malo y ya no te quiero como mi hermano!!!!

Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación.

-Maya... ve con tu mamá...

La pequeña obedeció. Una vez solos, Sesshoumaru sacó su cartera y dejo sobre el escritorio una buena cantidad de dinero.

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa para mañana al medio día...

-Papá...

-Tus acciones llegaron a cobrar una vida, Satoshi, no más...

-Sesshoumaru, no...

-Rin...

-Detente... se va a volver loco...

-Se va a volver loco? Es que acaso no viste a Inuyasha? No lo viste?!

-Sesshoumaru... onegai... siéntate y cállate...

Rin pasó su mano por la cabeza de Satoshi.

-Mamá, esto no... mamá, qué fue lo que hice?

-Tenemos muchos años tratando de corregir tu actitud... tu violencia... Satoshi, si Inuyasha lo decide, puedes ir preso... a un correccional de menores...

-Mamá...

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Entonces lo haré, mamá, nunca quise hacerle daño a Kagome... yo sólo...

-Estabas furioso y como siempre, avientas lo que tengas al frente... esta vez, fue a Kagome...

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto...

-Sí? El que lo sientas no revivirá a su hija!

Sesshoumaru se fue de la habitación, Rin pudo ver la desesperación en los ojos de su hijo, se sentó a su lado.

-Mamá...

Rin suspiró.

-Tu papá... tu papá ahora mismo no está en condiciones de nada... pero tienes que comprenderlo... Satoshi...

Rin tomó sus manos.

-No sé si lo sabes... pero tú no eres nuestro primer hijo...

-Lo sé, Inuyasha...

-No... me refiero a un hijo verdadero... un embarazo... yo me caí por las escaleras y perdí un embarazo... tu papá no sabe lidiar con las pérdidas y eso casi nos separa... estaba deprimido y desesperado y nos dolió tanto... y tu papá... nosotros hemos criado a Inuyasha como un hijo nuestro... y Kagome es nuestra ahijada... comprendes a dónde me dirijo?

-Parece que hay demasiada gente más importante que tus verdaderos hijos...

-No! No! No es así! Por Kami, Satoshi, no es así! Yo los amo... pero no más que a mis hijos. Nunca, ni siquiera a tu papá lo amo por encima de ustedes... Satoshi, si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, buscaré ayuda. Yo necesito saber qué pasó? Yo necesito saber qué te cambió de un niño dulce y cariñoso a este rebelde sin causa. Quiero ayudarte, Satoshi... quiero evitar que esta familia se desintegre...

-Soy un asesino!!!! Mamá, qué haré?!

Rin acarició su rostro.

-Creo que el primer paso es que yo te pida perdón... por cualquier cosa que haya hecho que te haya vuelto hostil... perdóname, por lo que sea que me guardes rencor...

-Defendiste a Inuyasha...

-Qué?

-Cuando tenía 10 años, Inuyasha se robó el auto de papá y lo chocó... tú le creíste cuando él me culpó y lo defendiste... ni siquiera escuchaste lo que tenía que decir...

-Perdóname... onegai, hijo...

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mamá...

-Te amo, cariño...

Estuvieron abrazados un largo rato.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!!! aquí Mizuho desde la trinchera, espero que les... bueno, no creo que les guste, pero no pierdan las esperanzas. Si espero sus reviews.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	20. Moverse

**Capítulo 20**

**Moverse**

Por más que Inuyasha intentó, no le entregaron el cuerpo de la niña. Según la ley, un producto muerto antes de las 24 horas, es un embarazo abortado y no se entregaba el cuerpo. Pero le habían permitido verla una última vez. Rin organizó un funeral representativo. Al terminar la ceremonia, Satoshi, que se había mantenido apartado, se acercó a ellos. Kagome aún estaba convalesciente y no podía permanecer mucho tiempo parada, pero se levantó al verlo.

-Kagome... yo...

Kagome no se movió.

-Realmente lo siento... jamás pensé que las cosas llegarían a este punto... que perderías a tu hija... yo sé que tal vez nunca me perdones...

-Nunca pude verla... nunca pude tocarla... no pude acariciarla y decirle cuánto la amaba y tú piensas que un lo siento arregla las cosas?!

-No sé qué más hacer... si hubiese algo... lo que sea...

-Tienes problemas, Satoshi, y muy serios... busca ayuda y urgente.

Satoshi levantó la mirada.

-No puedo perdonarte, no mientras sienta el vacío, pero algún día...

Haciendo una reverencia, Satoshi se apartó. Vio a Inuyasha escurrirse hacia el estudio, lo siguió, allí lo encontró encorvado llorando a todo pulmón.

-Inuyasha...

Al verlo, Inuyasha se levantó y agarrándolo por el cuello, lo aventó contra la pared. Satoshi se quedó esperando el primer golpe, Inuyasha había detenido su puño a escasos centímetros, lo bajó, guiado por las manos de Kagome.

-Matarlo a golpes no revivirá a nuestra hija...

-Déjalo, Kagome... si él necesita molerme a palos, déjalo...

-Kagome tiene razón, no lo vales...

Inuyasha lo soltó.

* * *

Kagome se había recuperado físicamente, pero Inuyasha había caído en una depresión tal que no salía de la habitación, no comía ni hacía nada. Estaba débil y demacrado.

-Inuyasha, onegai, tienes que comer...

-No! No quiero nada!

-Inuyasha mírate... amor, te vas a morir de hambre!

-Pues qué bien!

Inuyasha le dio la espalda, esperando el sonido característico de la bandeja sobre la mesa y que Kagome lo besara y se marchara. Sin embargo, esta vez sintió la cama temblar, Kagome estaba llorando.

-No me hagas esto Inuyasha, no me dejes sola... no podré soportarlo si algo te pasa, me voy a volver loca... onegai, tienes que levantarte, tienes que comer... Por favor, Inuyasha... te lo ruego...

Como siempre, la había ignorado. Kagome se levantó y se marchó.

-Kagome... Kagome!

Entonces notó que no tenía ni fuerzas para llamarla, intentó levantarse, pero era inútil.

-Kagome! Kagome!!

Kagome volvió.

-Inuyasha...

Lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Dame comida...

Kagome asintió, lo vio comer como nunca, plato tras plato, hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Se quedó dormido. Le tomó 3 días reunir fuerzas suficientes para poderse levantar.

Kagome estaba en el comedor, organizaba las cartas del correo cuando sintió el abrazo de Inuyasha desde atrás.

-Mi amor!

-Te amo, Kagome...

Kagome se dio vuelta, Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente.

-Cariño, estás bien?

-Me estoy mejorando...

* * *

Rin se extrañó de la hora y que Satoshi no se había levantado, fue a la habitación.

-Satoshi...

Rin se sentó a su lado, acarició su cabeza.

-Kami, amor, estás ardiendo en fiebre... date un baño... Satoshi... Satoshi... Satoshi!

Rin corrió a buscar a Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru, tienes que ayudarme, Satoshi no responde...

-Cómo?

-No lo sé, tiene mucha fiebre y no responde cuando lo llamo... no reacciona...

Cuando Sesshoumaru lo puso boca arriba, vieron que sangraba de un oído, Rin gritó horrorizada.

* * *

Vieron a su hijo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos, Rin se aferró al pecho de Sesshoumaru. Un doctor salió.

-Señores Kazami...

-Qué tiene mi hijo?

-Meningitis bacteriana...

-Y su... y su oído?

-Nunca le han tratado infecciones en los oídos?

-Cuando era niño tuvo una por las clases de natación, pero nunca me ha dicho nada desde hace más de 5 años.

-Y la última vez que fue al médico?

-No había nada.

-Señora, su hijo es sordo de un oído y usted no lo sabía?

-Qué?! Pero cuándo? Él nunca me ha dicho que le molesta ni nada por el estilo.

-Tiene una infección severa en el oído derecho y le atravesó el tímpano, por allí accesó a las meninges...

* * *

Inuyasha llamó a la casa, Maya contestó.

-Maya, mamá está?

-No, Satoshi está enfermo y lo llevaron al médico.

-Qué tiene?

-No sé, mami estaba muy asustada...

-Quédate tranquila, la voy a llamar.

Inuyasha llamó al celular de Sesshoumaru.

-Inuyasha...

-Qué pasó, llamé a la casa y Maya me dijo que Satoshi está enfermo?

-Satoshi está en coma...

-QUÉ?!

-Tiene meningitis, está en coma...

* * *

A la hora de la visita, Sesshoumaru entró, Satoshi tenía conectado un ventilador y un monitor, a la vez, lo estaban dializando.

-Kami... hijo...

Sesshoumaru pasó sus manos por su cabeza.

-Fui muy duro contigo... si tan sólo...

Inuyasha y Kagome fueron al hospital. Llegaron al momento en que la enfermera sacaba a Sesshoumaru de la sala.

-No, por favor, 5 minutos más...

-Lo siento, señor... pero es por su propio bien...

-Es mi hijo...

-Está en las mejores manos, señor...

-Pero...

El doctor se acercó a él.

-Señor, le explicaba a su esposa que todos deben vacunarse y tomar una dosis de antibióticos profiláctica.

-Tenemos dos hijas, una de 9 años y otra de 10 meses.

-Deben traerlas, hay que medicarlas.

-Iré por ellas... doctor, mi hijo...

-Sólo hay que esperar a que responda al tratamiento...

* * *

**4 días después. -**

Satoshi despertó, al ver a su lado, Rin le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Hola, mi amor...

No podía hablar, intentó levantar una mano, pero estaba atado.

-No te preocupes, cariño... todo va a estar bien... aprieta mi mano si me entiendes...

Satoshi la apretó, Rin sonrió, lo besó en la cabeza.

-Llamaré al doctor... quédate tranquilo, amor...

Luego de soltarlo y extubarlo, dejaron entrar a Rin nuevamente.

-Mamá... qué me pasó?

-Porqué no nos dijiste que tenías una infección de oído? Amor, esa infección empeoró y te dio meningitis...

-Maté a la hija de Inuyasha, qué me importa un dolor de oído?

-No hables así, amor...

-Y mi papá?

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Sólo nos dejan entrar por 15 minutos... ayer... mientras él estaba aquí, convulsionaste... se alarmó mucho y luego le dolía el pecho...

-Mi papá...

-Él está bien... pero lo tendrán en observación hasta mañana...

-Mamá...

* * *

Al día siguiente, sacaron a Satoshi de cuidados intensivos, Sesshoumaru entró poco después.

-Papá! Estás bien? Mamá me dijo...

-Estoy bien... sólo olvidé mis pastillas... cómo te sientes?

-Bien, caliente... pero bien...

-Me alegro... nos diste tremendo susto...

Satoshi sonrió cínicamente.

-Sólo para eso sirvo, no?

Sesshoumaru le pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Cuándo se te infectó ese oído?

-Antes de lo de Kagome, había ido a la playa... me molestaba, pero no mucho...

-Pero el doctor dice que tenías al menos 4 días enfermo...

Satoshi cerró los ojos.

-Como si se iban a interesar por unas fiebrecitas y dolores...

-No digas tonterías, sabes que tu mamá...

-Mi mamá... qué hay de tí? No que no me hablarías nunca? No que soy su mayor vergüenza, aprovecha ahora que ella no está y dime la verdad, por qué me quedé en esa casa?

Satoshi sonrió ante el mutismo de su padre.

-Estoy ahí, por que ella te amenazó, verdad? Te va a dejar si me echas a la calle...

-Debieron dejarme que me muriera, así dejaría de ser una carga...

-Eres un imbécil...

-Qué noticia! Soy tu hijo, después de todo... la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol...

Cuando Rin volvió, Satoshi estaba de espaldas a todo y Sesshoumaru del otro lado de la habitación.

-Amor... cómo está?

-Está bien... y las niñas?

-Están bien... Kami, me siento tan cruel pidiéndole a Inuyasha y Kagome que cuiden a Hikari...

* * *

-Papa, papa...

Sesshoumaru dejó el periódico a un lado y recibió con los brazos abiertos al pequeño que se apresuraba con una pelota hacia él.

-Qué pasa, Satoshi?

-Vamoz a jugad, papa... onegai...

-Le dijiste a tu mamá?

-Hai, vamoz, papa...

-Quieres ir al parque?

-Hai!!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y subiendo al pequeño sobre sus hombros, le avisó a Rin que irían al parque. En ese entonces, Satoshi no tenía más de 4 años. Iba fascinado sobre los hombros de su padre, camino al parque.

-Papa, cuando yo zea gdande, quiedo sed como tú!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se pasaron toda la tarde en el parque, al volver a la casa, ya estaba oscuro y era bastante tarde.

-Shh... mamá nos va a pelear si nos descubre...

-Muy tarde, Sesshoumaru. En qué estabas pensando? Son las 10 de la noche!

-Cálmate, amor. Ya llegamos, estamos bien...

-Bien? Satoshi ni ha cenado!

-Zí, mama, comimos helado! Mucho!

-Satoshi! Quedamos en que mamá no se enteraría!

-Gomen, papa...

Sesshoumaru lo bañó y lo llevó a dormir.

-Papa...

-Dime, campeón...

-Me divedtí mucho hoy...

-Yo también...

-Te quiedo, papa...

-Te amo, hijo...

Sesshoumaru lo besó en la cabeza y lo arropó. Al salir de la habitación, se encontró con una muy molesta Rin. Sesshoumaru estaba como un niño siendo regañado por su madre.

-Rin, por Kami, no estaba solo! Estaba conmigo, que soy su padre!

-Fuiste muy irresponsable! Son las 10 de la noche, hace frío y...

-Mama...

Rin vio a su pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos acercarse a ellos.

-Satoshi...

-No peleen, mama...

Rin lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Onegai, mama, zólo eztábamos jugando...

-Te divertiste mucho con tu papi?

-Zí, mama, no le peleez...

-Está bien, no le voy a pelear...

El pequeño la besó en la mejilla.

-Eza es mi mama... la mama máz linda del mundo!

Rin rió y lo llenó de besos.

-Es hora de dormir, mi amor...

* * *

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa con un enorme regalo entre los brazos.

-Satoshi! Inuyasha, dónde está Satoshi?

-Con mamá, está enfermo...

Sesshoumaru fue hasta la habitación. Rin acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeño mientras le leía una historia.

-Papa!

Tosió y parecía que se había tragado una lata llena de piedras.

-Kami, qué pasó?

-Tiene bronquitis... el doctor dijo que debe descansar mucho...

Dejando el regalo de lado, Sesshoumaru se sentó en la cama.

-Ven aquí, Satoshi...

Sesshoumaru lo abrazó.

-Perdóname que no vine antes... te prometo que no volverá a pasar...

* * *

Sesshoumaru despertó, vio su reloj, eran las 3 de la madrugada, Rin estaba recostada de su pecho.

-Kami, fue un sueño...

-Yo también lo tuve...

-Satoshi...

-Soñé que era un niño... me llevabas a los parques y... era solo un sueño...

-En realidad era así...

-Papá...

-Lo siento, hijo... no te imaginas las veces que quisiera volver al pasado y enmendar mis errores... pero sólo sigo cometiendo nuevos...

-Papá...

-Crees que puedas perdonar a este viejo y enfermo corazón?

-Claro que sí, papá...

Satoshi vio a Rin dormida.

-Tampoco es que haya sido el mejor de los hijos, para estar exigiendo padres completamente cariñosos como mi mamá...

-Satoshi...

-Tú siempre intentas, muy a tu manera, enderezarme y mi mamá intenta ablandarte...

-Yo...

-Sabes que es así... tu eres el duro y mamá la consentidora...

Sesshoumaru sonrió aceptándolo, iba a decir algo, pero Rin se movió aún dormida.

-Sessh, ya duérmete...

-Preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza, volvieron a dormirse.

* * *

-...pero no puedo dejarlo solo... ahora es cuando me necesita...

-Rin, no puedes partirte en 10, ve a la casa, yo me quedo con Satoshi...

-Sesshoumaru, mi hijo me necesita con él...

-Y tus hijas también... Rin, vamos a turnarnos, no podemos dejar a las niñas solas todo el tiempo. Tú vete a la casa, yo iré en la tarde y tú vienes y te pasas la noche aquí...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ve, las niñas te necesitan... además, Satoshi comprenderá...

-No, no, el que no comprende eres tú. Para él, todo en mi vida está antes que él, no puedo dejarlo solo... no ahora...

-Rin, pero qué locuras estás diciendo?

-Yo sé que no es así, pero él piensa que es así, si no, no lo hubiera dicho...

-Rin... Rin, por Kami, no llores!

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada.

-Rin...

-No puedo dejarlo solo... Sesshoumaru... recuerdas la vez que castigamos a Satoshi por robarse y chocar tu auto?

-A qué viene eso?

-Por eso es que Satoshi odia a Inuyasha, fue Inuyasha quien lo hizo... y nosotros no le creímos.

-Kami... pero estás segura?

-Ya hablé con Inuyasha... sí fue así...

Sesshoumaru la rodeó con ambos brazos, la besó con ternura.

-Me iré yo, entonces... pero tú debes ir, Rin las niñas necesitan a su mamá. Más que a mí...

-Estarán bien...

-Mamá...

Ambos vieron a Satoshi.

-Vete a la casa, mamá...

-No, amor, tu papá irá.

-Vete, papá tiene razón...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, quien asintió.

-Volveré esta tarde...

-Te quiero, mamá...

-Te amo, cariño...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, Kagome salía de la habitación de Hikari.

-Rin!

-Hola... cómo están las cosas por aquí?

-Todo bien, se acaba de dormir. Inuyasha y Maya salieron a buscar comida... lo llamaré para que te traiga.

-Gracias, me daré un baño.

-Está bien... consiénte mucho...

Rin rió. Luego de bañarse, fue a ver a Hikari, la pequeña estaba sentada en la cuna y al verla sonrió levantando los bracitos.

-Mama!!

-Hola, mi amor!! Cómo estás, mi princesita preciosa?!

Rin la cargó y la llenó de besos, la pequeña reía.

-Mama...

-Sí, cariño, te hice falta? Te hizo falta mamá? Yo te extrañé mucho, mi amor...

Rin la llenó de besos nuevamente.

-MAMI!!

Rin sonrió al ver a Maya, dejando a Hikari en la cuna, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola, mi amor!!

-Mami, ya vienes a casa?

-Sólo un rato, cariño, pero tu papá viene esta noche...

-Y Satoshi?

-Se está mejorando... les manda muchos besos...

-Satoshi?

-Sí, Satoshi...

Rin sonrió al ver a la niña extrañada.

-Mi amor, tu hermano las quiere mucho... sólo que es un poco como tu papá, no sabe mostrar sus sentimientos...

-Pero papi me dice que me quiere y me abraza y me da besos... Satoshi sólo me golpea...

-Eso va a cambiar, mi amor... ya verás, Satoshi va a cambiar... pero tenemos que quererlo mucho, sin importar nada...

-No! Yo no quiero a Satoshi! Él le hizo daño a Kagome y por su culpa su bebé se murió!

-MAYA!

Inuyasha entró en la habitación.

-Maya, no digas eso... Maya...

-Pero él tuvo la culpa! Por eso tú te quieres ir!

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Maya, tuvo la culpa o no, es tu hermano y tienes que quererlo...

-Y tú, lo quieres? Por su culpa tu bebé se murió... Tú lo quieres?

-Por encima de todo lo quiero, Maya, soy tu tío, soy el hermano de tu papá... pero también crecí viendo a tu mamá como mi mamá... y a Satoshi y a tí y a Hikari como mis hermanos. Satoshi es mi hermano también...

Maya lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cálmate, princesa...

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Vamos a comer, sí?

La pequeña asintió. Rin alimentó a Hikari primero y luego comió ella. Estaban sentados en la terraza, Rin tenía a Hikari sentada en su regazo.

-Cómo sigue Satoshi?

-Se está mejorando... pero pasa por episodios depresivos...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Maya, vete a tu habitación, onegai...

-Hai, mama...

Una vez que la pequeña se fuera, Rin vio a Inuyasha y Kagome.

-Satoshi intentó suicidarse hace dos noches...

-Qué?! Cómo?!

-Se quiso ahogar, pero no lo logró, gracias a Kami... por eso no puede estar solo... cuando supere la infección, irá a un centro de rehabilitación...

Hikari tocó las mejillas de su madre y se vio las manos mojadas por sus lágrimas.

-Mama...

-También, el doctor dice que la sordera es irreversible, perdió más del 50 del tímpano...

-Mamá...

-Yo sé que no es fácil, Inuyasha... esta situación es tan difícil para ustedes como para nosotros... pero... yo no sé qué hacer... Estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo dos veces en una semana...

-Mamá...

Inuyasha se sentó a su lado, la abrazó con fuerza.

* * *

Mientras Rin estuvo en la casa, Satoshi tuvo una consulta psiquiátrica.

-...Pueden... pueden quitarme las amarras?

-No, Satoshi, intentaste quitarte la vida...

-Sí, pero no lo haré de nuevo...

-Por qué?

-Qué cosa?

-Cuántas veces has pensado en suicidarte?

-Un par de veces...

-Cuántas veces lo intentaste?

-Sólo esta vez, pero no es igual...

-Dónde está la diferencia.

-Antes... antes sólo lo pensé porque estaba harto de este mundo...

-Y lo intentaste por?

-Maté a alguien...

-Mataste a alguien?

-Fue... fue... estaba furioso, discutía con mi tío... su esposa fue a detenernos y yo la empujé... ella resbaló y se cayó... esa misma noche, tuvo una hemorragia y le hicieron una cesárea de emergencia... su bebé no sobrevivió...

Satoshi desvió la mirada.

-Destruí sus vidas, casi destruyo el matrimonio de mis padres...

-Porqué crees que tienes la culpa de eso?

-Mi papá me echó de la casa, pero mi mamá le dijo que si lo hacía, ella se iba conmigo...

-Por qué te echó de la casa?

Satoshi vio a la mujer exasperado.

-Le acabo de decir que por mi culpa murió la hija de mi tío, el hermano de mi papá. Por qué diablos cree que me echó de la casa?!

-Tienes mucha rabia dentro de tí...

-Claro que la tengo! Pero eso no quiere decir que intente matarme otra vez!

-Y qué me garantiza eso?

-Qué cosa?

-Qué me garantiza el que no vayas a intentar suicidarte otra vez?

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Mi mamá... su mirada, llena de dolor... llena de angustia... llorando y pidiendo por ayuda mientras evitaba que me ahogara... no lo volveré a hacer... onegai, sólo, quítenme éstas cosas, me lastiman.

Rin entró en la habitación.

-Te traje...

-Estamos en medio de una sesión...

-Disculpe...

-Espere afuera, por favor...

-Sí, Satoshi, si ves a tu papá, estaré en la cafetería...

-Está bien, mamá...

* * *

Rin estaba en el pasillo, abrazándose a sí misma, con los ojos cerrados. Sintió un abrazo y un beso en la sien.

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Rin lo rodeó con ambos brazos y se apoyó en su pecho.

-Qué te dijo el doctor?

-El ecocardiograma salió bien, me cambió las pastillas.

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Sessh, qué vamos a hacer? Esta familia se ha desintegrado...

Sesshoumaru la silenció con un tierno beso, acarició sus mejillas.

-Esta familia sigue y seguirá unida...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza y la volvió a abrazar. Rin estuvo tranquila un par de minutos, pero Sesshoumaru la sintió temblar.

-Preciosa...

En ese momento salió el psiquiatra.

-Doctor... Satoshi...

-El hablará con ustedes...

El doctor se marchó. Rin y Sesshoumaru entraron en la habitación.

-Mamá...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, llenándolo de besos, Satoshi se quedó refugiado en su pecho.

-Perdóname, mamá...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, cariño...

* * *

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado el cap y sus reviews... Aquí Mizuho, se cae del sueñito... así que me voy a mimir. Besitos**

**Mizuho**


	21. Cargo de Conciencia

**Capítulo 21**

**Cargo de Conciencia**

**6 meses después. -**

Era el día en que Satoshi salía del centro de rehabilitación. Rin y Sesshoumaru fueron por él, al verla, dejó caer su bastón y la abrazó recargándose en ella.

-Mamá!

-Mi amor!

Sesshoumaru levantó el bastón, Satoshi lo abrazó a él también.

-Papá...

-Vamos a casa, hijo...

Sesshoumaru lo apretó en su abrazo y lo besó en la cabeza. Satoshi tomó su bastón y comenzó a caminar. Su intento por quitarse la vida le había dejado como secuela una lesión medular que se reflejaba en la pierna derecha y necesitaba un soporte para caminar.

Al llegar a la casa, Maya lo recibió con un abrazo y un beso, Satoshi sonrió y la abrazó de vuelta.

-Te quiero mucho, Maya...

-Toshi... Gomen... Satoshi...

-Puedes decirme Toshi todas las veces que quieras...

-No te vas a enojar?

-Nunca... te prometo que voy a ser diferente, voy a ser el mejor hermano del mundo...

Maya sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza. Había pasado tanto tiempo, que Hikari no lo reconocía. Rin se la acercó a Satoshi.

-Hikari...

-Mama...

-Es tu hermanito, Satoshi...

-Tozi?

-Sí, cariño...

Satoshi la cargó y la llenó de besos.

-Te quiero mucho, Hikari...

-Tozi...

Satoshi sonrió, comprendiendo que era la forma en que los bebés decían su nombre. Ya estaba acomodado nuevamente en su habitación. Rin entró.

-Satoshi...

-Mamá...

Rin acarició su cabeza, afeitada.

-Dime por favor, que te vas a dejar crecer el cabello...

Satoshi rió a carcajadas, se pasó la mano por la cabeza, tomó la de Rin y la besó.

-Sí, me dejaré crecer el cabello...

-Estás tan flaco, seguro que comías bien?

-Sí, mamá, nos daban una dieta muy buena...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Amor... tu papá y yo estuvimos discutiéndolo mucho y decidimos que es mejor que tú tomes la decisión...

-Acerca de qué?

-De qué colegio quieres estar? Pero, aunque la decisión es tuya, me gustaría que eligieras otro que no sea en el que estabas... no me agradan esos compañeros que tenías, ni las influencias que tenían sobre tí...

-Cuándo comienzan las clases?

-Falta muy poco, tenemos varios colegios dispuestos a aceptarte a pesar de la tardanza...

-Mi papá moverá sus conexiones?

-En algunos sí... en otros...

-Una jugosa donación...

-Satoshi...

-Qué te parece una escuela pública, mamá?

-Por seguridad es imposible...

Satoshi asintió.

-Me imagino que ya habrás seleccionado los que quieres que decida entre ellos...

-No, pero puedo hacerlo si quieres...

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla.

-St. Claire...

-Satoshi, estás seguro? Son súper estrictos...

-No te preocupes, mamá... además, con todo lo que pasó, un egreso de St. Claire es una clara diferencia de que todo lo demás es parte del pasado.

Rin acarició sus mejillas nuevamente, lo besó en la frente.

-Te dejo entonces para que descanses...

-Mamá...

-Sí?

-Podrías poner esto en el congelador?

Satoshi le dio una rodillera con almohadillas de agua.

-Sí, seguro...

-Gracias, mamá...

* * *

Satoshi estaba en el jardín, leyendo, Maya se le acercó.

-Toshi, qué haces?

-Nada, sólo leo...

-Mami dice que si me puedo quedar contigo?

-Sí...

La pequeña dio el mensaje y volvió.

-Van al super...

-Está bien... Maya... no te vayas...

La pequeña se quedó a su lado, Satoshi la abrazó.

-Toshi, porqué eras malo?

Satoshi sonrió.

-Pasaron muchas cosas... y yo no supe controlarlas... y cometí muchos errores y muy graves...

-Empujar a Kagome?

-Ese fue el peor... y eso es algo que no se arregla...

Satoshi la besó en la cabeza.

-Ya no voy a vivir aquí, Maya...

-Y a dónde vas?

-Me voy a un colegio, donde vives allí, un internado... y cuando termine, me iré de Japón a estudiar en la universidad...

-No lo hagas, Toshi...

-Maya...

-Mama se va a poner muy triste, no te vayas...

-Maya, no puedo quedarme aquí... Inuyasha...

-Toshi, mama llora mucho, siempre dice que te extraña, que te quiere aquí en la casa, no te vayas, va a llorar más... un día, mama estaba tan triste, que su corazón se enfermó, no te vayas...

-Está bien, no lo haré...

Satoshi abrazó a su hermanita que estaba a punto de llorar. Se quedaron juntos todo el tiempo que estuvieron solos.

-Vamos a ver una película, Toshi...

-Vamos...

Pero al intentar levantarse, Satoshi se retorció del dolor.

-Maya... en mi habitación hay un frasco con la tapa roja, traémelo, corre...

-Toshi...

-Date prisa...

Maya corrió escaleras arriba, no encontraba el frasco en ninguna parte, escuchó el auto cuando llegaron.

-MAMA!! Mama! Toshi está enfermo!!

-Dónde está?!

Rin corrió al jardín, Satoshi tenía el rostro rojo y se apretaba la rodilla.

-Satoshi!

-Mamá, las pastillas!

Sesshoumaru le llevó el frasco y un vaso con agua, Satoshi se las tomó de inmediato.

-Mejor ve a tu cama...

-No puedo moverme...

15 minutos después, se pudo poner de pie, fue a su cama y se quedó dormido. Despertó escuchando un sollozo.

-Maya...

-Nii-chan!!

Maya lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gomen! Nii-chan! Gomen, no te ayudé...

-Cálmate, Maya, no te preocupes...

-Gomen...

-Maya... no importa... te asustaste mucho...

-Sí...

-Mira, para que no te asustes otra vez... cuando me enfermé, se me enfermó esta pierna también y se quedó enferma, todavía estoy tomando medicinas para curarme. A veces, me duele mucho y me tengo que tomar unas pastillas para que no me duela.

-Pero no te vas a morir?

Satoshi sonrió.

-No princesa... tengo hambre... tú no?

-Sí!

-Hm... vamos a la cocina...

Satoshi le preparaba un emparedado con mermelada. Maya reía con sus bromas y caras.

-Nii-chan! Yamete!

-Espera, tienes algo ahí...

Satoshi le untó mantequilla de maní en la nariz, ambos reían. Salieron de la cocina con los emparedados y jugos, se encontraron con Inuyasha de frente.

-Tío!

-Hola, princesa...

Inuyasha la besó en la cabeza.

-Y tía?

-Está en el jardín con mamá y Hikari...

Sesshoumaru guardaba su distancia pero estaba atento.

-Inuyasha...

-Satoshi...

-Cómo... cómo han estado?

-Bien... dentro de lo que cabe...

-Inuyasha, yo sé que las cosas nunca volverán a ser como eran... y no lo espero... es decir, era un idiota, arrogante, pomposo, bueno para nada...

-Satoshi...

-Creo que conozco tu opinión... pero... tengo pensado en irme de la casa... no, dejarles de hablarles... pero irme a un internado y la universidad en el extranjero... pero Maya me dijo que mamá ha estado...

-Es tú madre, Satoshi, no la mía... pase lo que pase, nadie tiene derecho a alejarte de ella...

-Inuyasha...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellos.

-Quiero hablar con ambos... síganme...

Entraron al estudio, hasta ese momento, Inuyasha no había notado el bastón de Satoshi.

-Papá...

-Siéntense... olvidémonos un segundo de Rin y Kagome y todo lo demás... Satoshi, tienes 6 meses en terapia y has cambiado completamente... pero sigue este problema...

-No hay mucho que hacer, papá, maté a su hija, no esperarás que me reciba con los brazos abiertos.

-Bueno, entonces hablemos de mí. Cuando estabas interno, sufrí un microinfarto. El jueves me harán un cateterismo y tu madre no puede enterarse.

-Papá...

-Si sólo es el cateterismo, me iré a Estados Unidos y lo haré. Si deciden hacer un bypass... bueno, ese tipo de cicatriz no la puedo disimular... mañana decidirán qué hacer...

Kagome tocó a la puerta del estudio.

-Lamento interrumpirlos... Inuyasha, si quieres me adelanto...

-Dame unos minutos...

-Está bien...

Kagome cerró la puerta nevamente.

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se rascó la nuca.

-Fuimos al doctor hoy... el doctor dice que Kagome está perfectamente bien... pero que su útero sufrió mucho... duda que pueda volver a quedar embarazada...

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

-No sé qué hacer... es decir, la amo con toda mi alma y me duele verla así...

-De verdad lo lamento... Inuyasha si...

-No hay nada que se pueda hacer...

Satoshi salió del estudio, dejando a Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha solos.

-Satoshi...

-Kagome... yo... lo siento... Inuyasha me dijo... Kami, sentirlo no resolverá las cosas... pero...

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No vayas a intentar nada estúpido, de acuerdo?

-Kagome...

-Te perdono, Satoshi... lo que pasó fue una serie de eventos desafortunados...

-Kagome... yo...

Kagome acarició sus mejillas.

-Ya has pasado suficiente... vive tu vida, sé feliz...

Kagome sintió el abrazo de Inuyasha desde atrás, acarició sus brazos.

-Yo lo soy... sé que volveré a serlo...

Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron.

-Adiós, Rin...

Inuyasha la besó en mejilla.

-Inuyasha... no me has llamado así en 20 años!

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Es hora de aceptar las cosas como son... te amo y sé que me amas... pero tienes tus propios hijos... y ellos necesitan tu atención...

Ambos se marcharon. Rin vio a Sesshoumaru sin palabras en la boca. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza y la sintió temblar entre sus brazos.

-Kami, no... Rin...

-Pero qué?... Sessh...

-Cálmate, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la guió a la habitación. Satoshi se quedó cabizbajo.

-Nii-chan...

-Soy un idiota...

* * *

Inuyasha empacaba todo lo que fuera de bebés. Tocaron a la puerta, cuando abrió se sorprendió al ver a Satoshi y su puño.

-Pero qué...?! Estás loco?!

-Porqué hiciste eso?!

-De qué me hablas?!

-De mi mamá! Por qué le hiciste eso?!

-No es lo que querías? Que me quitara del medio?! Ahí lo tienes, es toda tuya!

-No así, imbécil! La lastimaste!

-Pues qué te esperabas?! La mujer me crió! Y sé que no soy su hijo, pero es la única madre que tuve! Porque la mía murió cuando yo tenía 3 años!

-Pedazo de animal!

Estaban a punto de irse a los puños cuando Kagome los detuvo.

-INUYASHA!!

Inuyasha se calmó, lo soltó.

-Vete de mi casa, Satoshi...

-Será mejor que vayas a verla...

-TÚ NO ME DICES LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER O NO!!

-Inuyasha!

Satoshi se calmó.

-Inuyasha... cuando estaba en terapia... siempre me preguntaban que qué les garantizaría que no volvería a intentar suicidarme... sabes? Si no tienes una respuesta, no te dan la alta... mi respuesta siempre fue mi mamá... verla desesperada tratando de evitar que me ahogara... tratando de cargarme... Inuyasha, su mirada es la misma... está sufriendo...

Satoshi se marchó. Al llegar a la casa, escuchó los gritos de Rin.

-NO, NO, NO!! NO ES POSIBLE!!

-RIN, CÁLMATE!

-Cuántas cosas más nos van a pasar?! No!

-Mamá!

Sesshoumaru intentaba abrazarla, pero ella le golpeaba el pecho sin fuerzas.

-Eres un idiota!! Todo es culpa tuya!! Todos estos años diciéndote que comieras mejor y tú atiborrándote de pizzas!!

-Rin, ya discutir no arregla nada...

-Mira a tu alrededor, imbécil! Has sufrido 2 infartos y tienes una hija que ni siquiera te recordaría! Creí que habías, cambiado, Sesshoumaru!

-Lo hice! Lo hice, amor... no he comido nada grasiento, salado, frito, empanizado, rojo ni dulce en más de 1 año!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te lo juro, mi amor... sólo como lo que me preparas y lo que me envías a la oficina... pero el doctor quiere evitar que pase algo más... Rin...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor... te lo prometo...

-Si es así, porqué estabas revisando tu testamento?

-Porque mi hija, Hikari, no estaba incluida en el viejo... amor, sólo quiero mantener las cosas en orden...

-Sessh...

-Te lo prometo, mi amor...

* * *

Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado y Sesshoumaru se recuperó del cateterismo en un par de días. Sin embargo, le quedaban varios más de reposo. Estaba en su cama con Hikari y Maya, pero aunque le hacía cosquillas a Maya, ella no quería jugar. Sesshoumaru se detuvo en su juego y se sentó mejor en la cama.

-Maya, princesa... qué pasa?

-Tu corazón se enfermó de nuevo...

-No, mi amor... ya lo arreglaron... los doctores me operaron para evitar que me enferme otra vez...

Sesshoumau le hizo subir la mirada y la besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Quién es mi princesita preciosa?

-Hikari...

-También... pero tú eres mi princesa preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó nuevamente.

-Sonríe, mi amor, no te preocupes tanto...

-Es que no me gusta ver a mami tan triste...

-Hey, princesa... mami está cargando con muchas cosas y aunque no quiero, lo hace de todas formas... pero no te preocupes, mi amor... todo mejorará y tu mamá será feliz otra vez...

Maya lo abrazó con fuerza. Rin entró en la habitación.

-Qué pasa aquí?

-Maya está preocupada por tí, preciosa...

Rin se sentó a su lado, la besó con ternura en la cabeza.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Mama, te vas a enfermar...

-No, cariño... pero no quiero ver a mis bebés tristes... ven aquí, mi amor... dame un beso...

La pequeña la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué tal si papi se queda cuidando a Sakura y tú y yo salimos solo nosotras?

-De verdad?

-Sí, mi amor. Quieres?

-Sí!!

Ambas se vistieron y luego de despedirse se marcharon. Rin aprovechó para comprarle ropa como a ella le gustaba. Como ya estaba recuperando su figura, Rin se compró algunas ropas de transición.

-Wow! Mama! Te ves bonita!

-Sí? Crees que a tu papi le guste?

Rin se vio al espejo, tenía una blusa top, jeans y una chaqueta de cuero café claro.

-Le va a dar otro infarto!

Rin rió a carcajadas y compró la ropa.

-Mami, algunas mamás de mis amiguitas son muy jóvenes... pero tú ya tienes a Satoshi...

Rin sonrió.

-Es que como tu papi trabaja tanto y yo cuido a los bebés, tenía que esperar a que fueran niños grandes para tener otro...

-Hikari también?

-No, amor... Hikari fue un accidente, ni tu papá ni yo queríamos más bebés... pero ya está con nosotros y la queremos mucho...

-Porqué no querían a Hikari?

-No es que no la quisiéramos a ella, cuando supe que iba a tener otro bebé, me emocioné mucho.

* * *

Inuyasha y Kagome estaban discutiendo, aquello parecía una guerra, estaban a un nivel tal que Kagome lloraba a lágrima viva, los insultos trascendían todo nivel. Inuyasha alcanzó su pico y comenzó a calmarse, Kagome lloraba sentada, con las manos sobre su rostro.

-Kagome...

-A veces... a veces me pregunto si en realidad deberíamos estar juntos...

-Kagome, mi amor...

-Piénsalo, Inuyasha, lo único que nos unió era nuestra hija y estábamos juntos por ella...

-No, no, mi amor... Kagome, estamos juntos porque nos amamos... yo te amo y estaré contigo siempre...

-Compréndelo, Inuyasha, estoy seca!! Y tú tarde o temprano vas a querer hijos! Hijos que no te puedo dar!

-Nunca he dicho eso! Kagome... Kagome, mi amor, si no es contigo, no los quiero... no los quiero... yo nunca quise tenerlos en primer lugar... pero cuando supe que estabas embarazada, fue tan diferente... mi amor, con la única mujer con la que tendría hijos, eres tú... nadie más...

Kagome lo abrazó con fuerza desecha en llanto.

-Qué pasará con nosotros, Inuyasha?

-Vamos a estar bien, mi amor... vamos a estar bien... perdóname todo lo que te dije... onegai...

Kagome apretó su abrazo.

-Te amo, Kagome...

-Te amo, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura, acariciando sus mejillas, tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Qué te parece si nos vamos a descansar?

Kagome asintió.

* * *

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que estén todos bien, yo aquí me cocino a fuego bien alto!! QUÉ CALOR!! Tuve las agallas de salir a las 11 de la mañana, resumen, no necesito ir a la playa...**

**Espero que les guste el cap y espero sus reviews.**

**Así mismo les anuncio que el final se acerca!! Arrepientanse de no dejarme reviews!!**

**Así es, el final aún no está escrito, pero está cerquitita!**

**Por el momento me despido, besos**

**Mizuho **


	22. Vértice

**Capítulo 22**

**Vértice**

**Meses después.**

Sesshoumaru fue a la oficina de Inuyasha, lo encontró con el rostro entre las manos.

-Inuyasha...

-Ah? Lo siento... es...

-Kami, pareces basura... y hueles como tal, cuándo te bañaste por última vez?

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru, me ayudas mucho...

-Qué te pasa? Eso es tu ropa?

Tas un sillón había una maleta abierta y la ropa estaba regada a su alrededor.

-Por Kami, Kagome te echó de la casa! Qué hiciste?

-Metí la pata en grande...

-Eso se nota, ahora dime qué...

-Tenemos meses discutiendo, la última vez estaba ebrio, no sé lo que dije o hice... pero amanecí aquí...

Inuyasha le entregó un folder a Sesshoumaru.

-Me envió los papeles del divorcio...

Sesshoumaru se sentó.

-Qué hago?!

-Si no sabes lo que hiciste... no lo sé... una vez Rin me pidió el divorcio, pero yo sí sabía lo que había hecho... sólo me disculpé... pero borracho... es que no sabes que no se discute estando borracho?

-Estaba...

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Olvidé nuestro aniversario...

-Y lo recuerdas 4 días después? Qué estabas bebiendo?!

-Ajenjo...

-Ajenjo?!

Sesshoumaru lo agarró por el cuello y bajó la voz.

-Eso es ilegal, muchacho del demonio!! En qué diablos estabas pensando?!

-En mi hija...

-No se justifica!

Sesshoumaru lo soltó.

-Cómo está mamá... Rin...

-Sesshoumaru suspiró...

-Te extraña mucho...

-Y las niñas?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Maya está creciendo a la velocidad de la luz... Y Hikari es un torbellino, por donde pasa, algo se rompe...

-Y Satoshi?

-Él está bien... Ya terminó la terapia, su pierna no se recuperó por completo. Está estudiando mucho...

Inuyasha asintió, Sesshoumaru suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Rin estaba con Hikari, la pequeña reía a carcajadas hasta faltarle el aire.

-Mama, ya...

La pequeña se acomodó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-Tienes sueño, mi amor?

-Hai...

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza. Comenzó a cantarle y arrullarla para dormir.

-Una princesita chiquitita, se perdió en el bosque juntando semillas...

Una vez dormida, Rin la dejó en la cama y fue a la cocina a supervisar la comida.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-..

Inuyasha llegó al apartamento sintiendo miedo, estaba tan ebrio que no sabía lo que había hecho, sólo sabía que era tan grave como para que Kagome le pidiera el divorcio. Cuando entró, ella estaba allí, al verlo, le dio la espalda.

-Kagome...

-Lo firmaste?

Inuyasha le mostró el documento, ya estaba firmado. Ella lo vio ponerlo sobre la mesa.

-Inuyasha...

-Perdóname, onegai... onegai, Kagome, no estaba en mis cabales... yo... Kagome, qué fue lo que hice?

Kagome se abrió la blusa, Inuyasha vio horrorizado la marca clara de su puño en su piel. Dando un paso hacia atrás, negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que lo hubiese hecho.

-Kagome... yo... yo... con razón me... no... yo no hice eso... no...

Inuyasha se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó a todo pulmón, dejando escapar su frustración.

-Cómo?! Cómo te llegué a hacer eso?!

-Estabas alucinando... como drogado... no me escuchabas...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos a buscar ayuda... Kagome, vamos a un consejero...

Kagome se sorprendió y vio a Inuyasha.

-Inu...

-Vamos, amor, no quiero perderte...

-Tú crees que esto es para perdonarte?

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-Kagome...

-Te soporto muchas cosas, Inuyasha, pero ni a tí ni a nadie le voy a tolerar que me golpee...

-Perdóname, por favor, Kagome... te juro que iremos a un consejero, a donde quieras...

-Tú necesitas orientación de control de temperamento... Inuyasha, me golpeaste porque te reclamé por llegar a las 3 de la mañana el día de nuestro aniversario!

-Kagome... por favor...

Inuyasha se le acercó y tomó sus manos, las besó.

-Dame una oportunidad... sólo una... onegai, mi amor... Si no lo logro, puedes despositar los papeles...

Kagome asintió aceptando ir.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Rin despertó a media noche escuchando el llanto de Hikari, Sesshoumaru no había llegado aún, salió de la habitación cerrándose el nudo a la cintura, entró en la de Hikari y allí estaba Sesshoumaru, con la pequeña en brazos.

-Mama!!

-Qué pasó?

-No lo sé...

-Cuándo llegaste?

-Hacen 10 minutos...

Rin cargó a la pequeña que se quedó entre sus brazos y cesó su llanto.

-Eso es, mi amor... sólo querías a tu mami, verdad?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y le sonrió, él la besó con ternura.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Una vez que la pequeña estuvo dormida, se fueron a su habitación. Rin se dio vuelta y se recostó del pecho de Sesshoumaru.

-Cómo está Inuyasha?

-Está bien... Él y Kagome están pasando por una etapa difícil... me pidió que le recomendara un consejero matrimonial...

-Mi bebé...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Aún recuerdo cuando lo conocí... era tan pequeño... e indefenso... le gustaba dormirse sobre mi pecho y decía que le recordaba a su mamá...

-Ya es un hombre, Rin...

-Para mí, no hay diferencias, Sesshoumaru... por qué ellos no pueden comprenderlo? Para mí, no hay dierencias entre uno y otro... los amo de igual manera... pero sus celos, su odio... por más terapias... qué le pasó a nuestro hijo?

-No lo sé, Rin... estoy cansado de buscar respuestas... y todos los caminos terminan en mí...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ya nada de eso importa...

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-..

Rin servía el desayuno, Satoshi bajó las escaleras. Rin lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, cariño... a qué hora llegaste anoche?

-Terminamos a las 10 y nos fuimos a una pizzería, llegué como a la 1.

Maya rió.

-Mami, Satoshi tiene novia!

-Maya!

-Le dice su bomboncito...

-Ya está, vas a morir!

Maya salió corriendo y gritando.

-Maya!

Satoshi suspiró y se sentó a la mesa.

-Entonces... sí tienes novia?

-No es mi novia... es una amiga... me está ayudando a ponerme al día...

Satoshi tomó una tostada y mantequilla.

-Mamá... podemos venir aquí hoy? Es que tenemos que preparar una presentación y como aquí hay internet inalámbrico, dos computadoras funcionan mejor que una...

-Claro que sí, cariño, es más, saldré con las niñas para que no te distraigan.

-No es necesario...

Rin sonrió, continuó dándole de comer a Hikari. Sesshoumaru terminó y subió a vestirse. Al momento de irse, se despidieron con un tierno beso.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Hm! Te amo, mi amor...

-Qué te parece si esta noche salimos a cenar sólo tú y yo? Hm? Cena, baile... y más baile?

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru la aprisionaba contra la pared y se la devoraba a besos.

-Suena deliciosamente tentador...

Sesshoumaru acariciaba su cuello con su lengua.

-Sessh!

-Cómprate un vestido que me haga subirme por las paredes...

-No, eres cardiópata... te me caes muertecito...

-Seré el muerto más feliz...

-Y yo la viuda más triste, dónde voy a conseguir otro dios griego en la cama?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas. Se despidieron con un beso y Sesshoumaru se marchó con Maya y Satoshi. Rin cargó a Hikari y se la llevó a la tina.

-Te vas a dar un baño con mamá? Sí, mi amor?

La pequeña reía y se llevaba las manos al rostro.

-Boo!

La pequeña reía nuevamente. Rin reía con ella.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-..

Rin terminaba las tareas con Maya cuando Satoshi llegó con su amiga.

-Hola, mamá...

-Satoshi, cómo te fue?

-Mejor lo dejamos para después...

-Satoshi, dile...

-No...

-Qué cosa?

-Nada...

-Lo acusaron de plagio.

-Cómo?! Pero... qué pasó?

-Teníamos que escribir una composición y escribí la mía en mi computadora, la mantuve hasta esta mañana para imprimirla y se imprimió con la fecha de hoy. Apareció otro trabajo idéntico, pero con fecha anterior y me acusaron de plagio.

-Por Kami, Satoshi...

-Yo no plagié a nadie!

-Te creo! Te creo... mañana iré a hablar con ese profesor.

-Ya de qué vale... ah! Mamá, ella es Kayla, Kayla, mi mamá...

-Rin, mucho gusto...

Satoshi se fue con Kayla a la terraza y Rin se quedó con Maya y Hikari, al terminar las tareas, les preparó merienda, llevó una bandeja hasta donde estaba Satoshi.

-Satoshi... no sé si tienen hambre... pero pensé que les gustaría algo de comer...

-Gracias, mamá...

-Voy a salir con las niñas... nos vemos más tarde...

-Adiós, mamá...

Rin se marchó.

-Vaya, no sabía que tus hermanitas eran tan pequeñas!

-Sí... mamá no quería lidiar con dos niños pequeños a la vez y Hikari fue... una sorpresa...

Estuvieron trabajando toda la tarde. Ya anocheciendo, Rin volvió con las niñas. Tomó el teléfono.

-Sessh?... Sessh, es con reservaciones? Kami! Se me pasó la hora, no estoy lista! Haré lo posible, pero trata de cambiarla...

Rin subió con las niñas, Satoshi y Kayla cruzaron miradas.

-Qué fue eso?

-De seguro van a salir...

-Y ustedes no van?

-No... creéme, no quiero tampoco... es una cita.

Kayla rió.

-Una cita? Como algo romántico?

-Sí... porqué me miras así? No es normal?

-Pues... no sé... pero es bonito... que tus papás aún se amen de esa manera...

Kayla se marchó, Rin dejó a Satoshi a cargo de las niñas mientras Sesshoumaru se vestía.

-Está bien, mamá, sé lo que hago...

-Preciosa, estás lista?

Rin vio a sus hijos.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Sessh...

-Mamá... váyanse, necesitas descansar, yo me hago cargo...

-Estás seguro?

-Oye, tengo un celular... si pasa algo, los llamo...

-Bien...

-Ah, y mamá?

-Sí?

-Luces despampanante...

-Gracias, mi amor...

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla, Rin se despidió de las niñas y se marcharon.

-Bien... quién quiere pizza?!

-Yo!!

Las niñas gritaron a la vez levantando las manos. Satoshi sonrió y pidió la pizza.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Rin reía en brazos de Sesshoumaru mientras bailaban al suave ritmo de la música y él le confesaba que sólo hacían horas para que todos durmieran y él hacerle el amor a sus anchas.

-Pero mi amor...

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Yo también, mi amor... pero vamos a disfrutar toda la noche...

-Por supuesto...

-Me refiero a desde ahora, no a pasarnos haciendo hora, como le dices...

Sesshoumaru rió y la besó en la mejilla. Ella se recostó de su pecho.

-Te digo un secreto?

-Dime...

-Nunca me imaginé celebrando 20 años casada contigo...

-En serio?

-En serio... discutíamos poco, pero eran tal... muchas veces pensé que la próxima no te soportaría...

-Me alegra que me soportaras...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Rin no sabía porqué se le había ocurrido decirle viejo a Sesshoumaru, pero aferrada de su espalda, gozaba de los resultados de su empeño en probarle que no estaba viejo, al borde de perder la cordura, Rin se retorció y dejó escapar un grito, declaración pura del punto máximo de su placer. Lo sintió descansar sobre ella. Una vez que su cuerpo se calmó, acarició su espalda.

-Sessh, mi amor, eso fue fantástico... Sessh...

Sesshoumaru no se movía.

-Sessh? Sesshoumaru! Oh, Kami! Sesshoumaru!!

Sesshoumaru la tomó por sorpresa haciéndola gritar. Reía a carcajadas, pero se detuvo al verla llorar.

-Preciosa...

-Eres un idiota!

Rin se levantó. Él la siguió.

-Vamos, amor...

-Eso no es un relajo! Sesshoumaru, tú todo te lo tomas a juego! Todo lo que no debes!

-Perdóname, preciosa...

-No somos un par de niños! En qué diablos estabas pensando?!

-En nada... onegai, amor...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Arruinaste una noche perfecta por tus babosadas!

-Perdóname...

-Sólo porque estuviste genial y quiero que lo repitas...

-E-esta noche?!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Claro que no, tontito...

Lo besó con ternura.

-Vamos a dormir...

Camino a la cama, Rin le pellizcó el trasero, rió al verlo brincar.

-Oye, preciosa, con calma! No quieres que se rompa...

-Me encanta tu trasero de acero...

-Con que sí?

Rin rió mientras Sesshoumaru se deslizaba sobre ella ya en la cama. Rin rió y rodeándolo con sus brazos, se besaron apasionadamente.

-Te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Se durmieron abrazados.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Satoshi bajó del auto.

-Tienes dinero, cariño?

-Sí, mamá, gracias...

-No te preocupes, paso por tí?

-No, volveré en tren...

-Ten cuidado...

-Lo haré... adiós, mamá...

Rin se marchó, Satoshi entró en el plantel, mientras caminaba, notaba que lo señalaban y reían. Hacíendole caso omiso a aquello, continuó su camino.

-Oye, Kazami... o tal vez deba decir Brady?

-Ah?

Satoshi no comprendió y siguió su camino. Al llegar a su aula, se sentó y abrió un libro. Una muchacha se acercó.

-Satoshi...

-Bueno ya está! Qué diablos es lo que pasa?! Vienes con otro chiste estúpido y sin sentido? De qué diablos se ríen? Porqué no me dicen el chiste para reírme también?!

-Lo siento... sólo...

La muchacha se iba a ir, pero Satoshi la haló de una mano.

-Discúlpame... no debí gritarte así... qué me querías decir?

-Tienes que ver esto...

La muchacha le mostró un e-mail donde se burlaban de su familia.

-..."el amor incontenible de sus padres y es tanto que la más pequeña sólo tiene un año..."

Satoshi le devolvió la palm.

-Es verdad y?

-Todo? Incluyendo lo del...

-Sí, incluyendo la rehabilitación.

La muchacha se sentó a su lado.

-Gabrielle, qué quieres?

-Debe ser genial...

-Qué cosa?

-Tener una familia así... es decir, unos padres que en verdad se preocupan por ti... una hermanita que te admira y otra que seguro lo hará...

Satoshi se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

-Olvidaste mencionar que soy un asesino... no quiero que mis hermanitas me admiren... no es lo que...

-Satoshi... eso fue un error... y un error lo comete cualquiera...

-Sí? Tú hiciste algo que le costó la vida a alguien?

Gabrielle guardó silencio.

-Me lo imaginé...

-...Nunca... nunca te arrepentirás lo suficiente... porque eso no lo traerá de vuelta...

Satoshi levantó la mirada, Gabrielle tenía lágrimas en el rostro.

-Cuando yo era pequeña... aún... mis padres trabajan de sol a sol... muchas veces pienso que fui un error... ya sabes, un tiro por la culata... nunca tenían tiempo para mí... pero mi abuelo... mi abuelo era mi mejor amigo... mi compañero... un día enfermó... y fui por sus pastillas... las dejé caer y se mezclaron... él murió porque le di la pastilla equivocada...

Satoshi tomó su mano y la apretó.

-Lo siento, no quería que recordaras algo así...

-Yo sólo tenía 4 años, Satoshi... pero... pero la vida sigue... por cruel que sea y parezca... y me quedé sola... el precio de mi error fue la soledad, me quedé completamente sola...

Satoshi asintió. Sonó el timbre y los demás comenzaron a entrar. Satoshi le ofreció su pañuelo a Gabrielle.

-Gracias...

-Gracias a ti...

Satoshi vio a Kayla y volvió a su libro. A la hora del almuerzo, Satoshi salió al jardín. Vio a Gabrielle sola y se sentó a su lado.

-Un centavo por tus pensamientos...

-No te preocupes...

Satoshi sabía que Gabrielle era becada y por el estatus social de su familia, muchos grupos la ignoraban, sintió que se le encogía el pecho al verla sólo con un paquete de galletas.

-A veces soy muy torpe... dejé mi comida...

-No te preocupes... si mi mamá no me la da en la mano cada mañana, yo la dejaría siempre... ella me pone mucho...

-No te preocupes... estaré bien...

-Gabrielle, me sentiré ofendido y nunca más te hablaré si me rechazas la invitación...

Gabrielle sonrió y aceptó. Al volver al aula, Kayla se le cruzó.

-Pero si es...

-Mira, Kayla, no sé exactamente qué pretendías, pero no me importa, si tu intención era hacerme pasar vergüenza o algo parecido, fallaste. Si era que todos se dieran cuenta de lo maravillosa que es mi familia, muchas gracias. Pero no necesito ese tipo de atención.

Satoshi continuó hacia el aula dejando a Kayla con las palabras en la boca.

**-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-..**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus review. También aprovecho para anunciar que ya se acerca el gran final de este fic.**

**Besos, Mizuho**


	23. Calma

**Capítulo 23**

**Calma**

Inuyasha llega a su casa ya de noche, Kagome está preparando la cena, rodeándola desde atrás la besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, mi amor...

-Inu... cómo te fue hoy?

-Hm... en una reunión súper aburrida... si hasta Sesshoumaru se durmió...

Kagome sonrió, continuó cortando unos tomates.

-Perdóname que no está listo a tiempo, pero me tardé en llegar... porqué no te das un baño y...

Inuyasha tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Porqué no guardas eso y salimos a cenar?

-Inu...

-Vamos, amor... no tienes que cocinar todas las noches...

-Pero... es que comes de la calle todos los días y...

-Olvida eso, mi amor... vamos...

Inuyasha la besó con ternura, una vez en el auto, Inuyasha vio a Kagome.

-Podemos hacer una parada rápida?

-Claro, dónde?

-Quiero ver a mamá... Rin...

-Amor, yo no te pedí que te apartaras de ellos...

-Lo sé... lo hice porque quise...

-Vamos entonces... también me gustaría saludarla...

Llegaron a la casa, cuando tocaron a la puerta, Satoshi fue quien abrió.

-Satoshi... cómo estás?

-Bien... y ustedes?

-Igual... y tu pierna? Cuándo terminarás la terapia?

-Ah... ya la terminé... no se va a recuperar más de ahí...

-Cómo?!

Satoshi asintió.

-Me harán un zapato especial, como con un taco y siempre voy a cojear... pero, es mejor a nada... pasen, mamá está en la terraza...

Inuyasha y Kagome entraron.

-Kagome... puedo hablar contigo?

Kagome le hizo señas a Inuyasha y él continuó hacia la terraza.

-Dime...

-Discúlpame si te molesto... pero... tengo un amigo, médico... él conoce tu caso y le gustaría que fueras a su consultorio...

-Satoshi...

-Onegai, hazlo... él aún no tiene una sola paciente en la que no haya funcionado su tratamiento...

-Satoshi, mi problema no es que pueda concebir o no... es que mi cuerpo no soportará otro embarazo...

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Él lo sabe y me dijo que aún así quiere al menos examinarte... onegai, Kagome... hazlo...

-Cuando cumpla un año...

-No, no será demasiado tarde. Mientras más temprano mejor!

-Hablaré con Inuyasha...

Satoshi le dio una tarjeta.

-Onegai, no dejes de ir...

Kagome asintió y fue a la terraza. Satoshi vio a su madre, emocionada, abrazada a Inuyasha, luego a Kagome, llamó a Inuyasha.

-Qué quieres?

-Si no quieres verme, lo comprendo... el lunes comienzo a trabajar, será hasta las 12 de la noche...

-Y eso me interesa...

-Podrás venir cundo quieras y yo no estaré aquí...

-Está bien...

-Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se dio vuelta.

-Es tu madre también...

Satoshi subió las escaleras. Luego de un rato, Inuyasha y Kagome ya se iban cuando Maya llamó a Rin desesperada. Inuyasha subió las escaleras a zancadas.

-Maya!

-Tío! Toshi!!

-Qué?

-Oh, Kami! Satoshi!!

Rin corrió hacia su hijo que yacía encorvado en el piso.

-Satoshi, mi amor...

-L-las... p...

-Las pastillas, Maya, trae las pastillas!

Maya volvió dentro de poco con las pastillas. Satoshi se las tomó, Rin lo abrazó con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, Satoshi acarició su rostro.

-No llores... mamá...

Inuyasha se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-No, aún no puede... no puede moverse...

-Pero...

-Estoy bien, Inuyasha... sólo unos minutos más...

Al cabo de unos minutos Satoshi se sentó, se puso de pie con ayuda de Inuyasha, fue hasta su habitación.

-Deberías tener más pendientes tus medicinas...

Satoshi le señaló el estante lleno de medicamentos.

-Voy a morir de todas maneras...

-Acaso piensas...

-Nah! Pero ves todas las que tienen una línea amarilla en la etiqueta? Dañan los riñones... y los de la verde, el hígado... y la que me acabo de tomar, es la peor de todas... sólo cuando me da ese dolor es que me la debo tomar...

-Y el día que estés solo? Quién va a buscártelas?

-El día que esté solo... me encontrarán loco por el dolor...

Rin entró en la habitación, se sentó en la cama.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, mamá... voy a dormir un rato...

-Descansa...

Rin lo besó en la cabeza. Salieron de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

-Rin, no estás bien...

Rin movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Sesshoumaru llegó en ese momento.

-Dónde está Satoshi?

-Arriba... recién tuvo otro episodio...

-Otra vez?

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la sien.

-Inuyasha, Kagome, me disculpan...

-Ve...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Inuyasha y Kagome se despidieron. Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación de Satoshi.

-Kami, hijo, estás bien?

-Papá...

-Estás bien?

-Sí... sólo fue ese dolor otra vez...

Sesshoumaru se sentó a su lado.

-Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron aquí...

-Y vieron en la cosa patética en la que me he convertido...

-No hables así, Satoshi...

-Deben estar pensando que me lo merezco... qué bien que pase tanto dolor, después de todo, maté a su hija...

-Satoshi...

-Es la verdad papá! Por más que tú y mi mamá intenten obviarlo! Es la verdad! Y yo...

Satoshi se encorvó nuevamente.

-Satoshi...

-Son esas malditas pastillas!

Satoshi vomitó pura sangre, Sesshoumaru no perdió tiempo y lo llevó al hospital. Decidieron internarlo y dejarlo en observación.

-Rin, vete con las niñas, yo me encargo de todo aquí...

-No! Satoshi...

-Ve, mamá... voy a estar bien...

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Te amo...

-Yo también...

Rin volvió a la casa, despachó a la niñera. Maya se le acercó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mami y toda esa sangre?

-Satoshi está bien, mi amor... los médicos lo van a ayudar... ven, vamos a tu cama...

-No...

Rin suspiró comprendiendo que estaba asustada, la besó en la cabeza.

-Quieres dormir conmigo?

-Sí...

-Ven, amor...

-Y papi?

-Se quedó con Satoshi para que yo pudiera venir a cuidarlas.

Maya se refugió en su pecho.

-Mama, porqué Satoshi se enferma tanto? Kami lo está castigando?

-No, mi amor... no... no es así...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Al día siguiente, cuando Rin llegó, Sesshoumaru hablaba con los doctores.

-...Comprendo... sí, totalmente... bien...

Los doctores se marcharon, al verla, Sesshoumaru abrió ambos brazos y la recibió en su pecho.

-Mi amor, qué pasa?

-Satoshi tiene una úlcera estomacal del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong... dicen que no se puede esperar a que sane sola, que hay actuar de inmediato y operarlo...

-Pero...

-Temen que degenere en cáncer... dicen que ya tiene mucho tiempo y que el tejido no se recuperará solo...

-Kami! Mi bebé!

-Todo saldrá bien, mi amor... lo van a operar mañana a primera hora...

Rin entró en la habitación. Satoshi estaba dormido, despertó al sentir una mano en su frente, vio a Rin con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mamá...

-Cómo te sientes, mi amor?

-Me duele un poco... pero estoy bien... mamá, no llores...

-Cómo no voy a llorar si mi príncipe está enfermo?

-Creí que ese era mi papá...

-No...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Mis hijos están por encima de todo... incluso por encima de tu papá...

Satoshi cerró los ojos.

-Mamá... papá ya te dijo?

-Tienes una úlcera... te van a operar mañana...

Satoshi asintió. Sintió un beso en su frente.

-Mamá...

-Te amo, mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Mamá...

-Dime, cariño...

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Crees que podré hacer algo con mi vida?

-Creo que podrás hacer todo lo que te propongas, cariño... después de todo... eres mi hijo...

Satoshi sonrió, de alguna manera, las palabras de Rin le brindaban esperanzas.

-Mamá... crees que me merezco ser feliz?

-Satoshi...

-No... no pienses como tú... ponte en el lugar de ellos...

-Mi amor, tenías problemas para controlar tu ira... pero eso ya pasó, ya lo superaste... todos cometemos errores...

-Pero, mamá...

Rin acarició sus mejillas.

-Creo que ya has pagado con creces tus errores...

Satoshi vio a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha...

-Cómo te sientes?

-Ya ves... mejor... Y Kagome?

-Ya viene... Rin, necesitas algo?

Rin asintió.

-Podrías cuidar de las niñas mañana?

-Mamá...

-Estaré aquí cuando entres y cuando salgas de cirugía, Satoshi...

Satoshi asintió, poco después, Kagome entró con un ramo de flores, Satoshi comenzó a estornudar.

-Ahí... hay... margaritas...

-Sí, pero...

-Soy alérgico...

Kagome sacó las flores de inmediato, volvió al poco rato.

-Satoshi, por Kami, lo siento tanto, no lo sabía...

-No importa... estoy bien...

Rin salió con Inuyasha. Kagome se acercó a Satoshi.

-Sesshoumaru-sama me dijo que te van a operar... me quedé muy preocupada por como te dejamos ayer...

-Es normal...

-Cómo puede ser normal?

-Kagome, tomo 15 pastillas diarias, no digo yo tener un cráter en el estómago...

-Aún así...

Kagome tomó su mano.

-Si hay algo que podemos hacer?

-No te preocupes... estoy bien...

Kagome asintió, después de un rato se marcharon. Rin se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Mamá...

-Sí?

-Si quieres, puedes irte a la casa... no tienen que estar aquí todo el día...

-No lo soportaría...

-Mamá...

-Satoshi, lo único por lo que siempre he rezado es por la salud de mis hijos... no puedo estar lejos y pesando cómo estarás...

-Lo siento, mamá... sólo sé causarles problemas...

-No cariño, no pienses así...

Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Te amo, mi amor...

Escucharon la puerta abrirse.

-Gabrielle!

-Kami! Pero qué estúpida fui! Yo... preocupada por tí y tú...

Rin se dio vuelta sonriendo.

-Así que tú eres Gabrielle...

Gabrielle vio a Satoshi y luego a Rin, quien sonrió.

-Satoshi, no nos vas a presentar?

-Gabrielle, ella es Kazami Rin... mi madre... mamá... Gabrielle...

-Mucho gusto... estaré en la cafetería, Satoshi... ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar...

Rin los dejó solos. Gabrielle se acercó mecánicamente, Satoshi sonrió.

-Sorprendida?

-Kami! Se ve tan joven!

-Lo sé... pero hey, tengo una hermana de 1 año... qué esperabas?

-Señor sarcasmo ha vuelto...

-Mira Gabrielle, no sé como funciona el resto del mundo, para mí eso es lo normal, mis padres se aman, son jóvenes disfrutan su relación, así que ya todo tipo de chistes, comentarios y...

Satoshi fue acallado por el apasionado beso que Garielle le daba, se separó completamente sonrojada.

-No te imaginas todas las veces que deseé que mis padres fueran como los tuyos...

Satoshi acarició sus mejillas.

-Gabrielle...

-Te estás dando por vencido, Satoshi, no lo hagas... crees que no mereces el amor de nadie y estás equivocado...

-Grabrielle... esto... esto no puede ser...

-Satoshi...

-No quiero herirte, Gabrielle, pero no soy lo que te mereces... tampoco te merezco...

-De qué rayos hablas?

-De que nunca serás feliz conmigo...

-Satoshi...

-Soy un cojo, parcialmente sordo y con una úlcera del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong...

Satoshi la vio con lágrimas en los ojos, una de ellas cayó sobre su mano.

-Por qué, Satoshi?

Satoshi sólo volteó hacia la pared. En ese momento entró Sesshoumaru con las niñas.

-Tozi!!

-Papá!

-Mejor... esperamos afuera... Maya...

Salieron nuevamente.

-No...

-Gabrielle...

-No, no te voy a dejar sólo porque me lo pidas...

-Soy un bueno para nada, qué es lo que ves en mí?

-Yo veo muchas cosas en ti, Satoshi... todo lo bueno que te niegas a ver de ti mismo...

Satoshi la vio fijo a los ojos, Gabrielle lo podía leer como un libro abierto.

-Kami, juro que tienes que estar loca...

Gabrielle rió a carcajadas.

-Eres un tonto...

-Sí... mi mamá me dice lo mismo...

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Perdóname por hacerte llorar...

-Todos cometemos errores...

-Gracias, Gabrielle... puedes... decirle a mi papá que entre?

-Sí...

Antes de separarse, Gabrielle lo besó en la mejilla. Maya y Sesshoumaru entraron, Hikari estaba inquieta y sólo llamaba a Satoshi.

-Tráela...

-Satoshi...

-Sólo quiere abrazarme...

Sesshoumaru se la acercó, la pequeña se acomodó sobre su pecho.

-Tozi enfedmito?

-Sí, Hikari, mañana me van a operar...

-Caza...

-No puedo...

La pequeña se quedó abrazada a su hermano, Satoshi vio a Maya.

-Maya... estás bien?

-Toshi, te vas a curar, verdad?

-Sí... ya verás, pronto estaré en la casa otra vez...

-Pero ya no te vas...

-No...

Maya lo abrazó inclinada sobre la cama.

-Gabrielle, mis hermanitas, Maya y Hikari... y mi papá, Sesshoumaru... ella es Gabrielle...

-Ya le pediste que fuera tu novia?

-Maya!

-Gomen!

Gabrielle se bajó a la altura de Maya.

-Maya, quieres mucho a tu hermano?

-Sí...

-Sabes? Yo también lo quiero mucho... y nada me haría más feliz que ser su novia, se lo dices?

-Sí!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y cargando a Hikari se disculpó.

-Maya, vamos a comer algo, Rin está en la cafetería...

Se quedaron solos otra vez. Satoshi tomó su mano, Gabrielle se sentó a su lado.

-De verdad quieres... ser mi novia?

Gabrielle rió al ver el monitor cardíaco.

-Claro que sí...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

-Te hizo falta mamá, mi...

Gabrielle se apartó lo más rápido que pudo, Hikari llamaba a Satoshi, Rin se la dejó, Gabrielle no se atrevía a levantar la cabeza.

-Rin-sama... yo...

Rin le levantó el rostro sonriendo.

-Yo sé que es difícil resistirse por mucho tiempo a los hombres de esta familia...

-Mamá!

-Qué? Qué te crees? Eres idéntico a tu papá a tu edad ahora... Kami sabe que intenté no enamorarme de mi estudiante...

Gabrielle rió. Rin por igual.

**-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...**

**N/A: hello!! aquí con ootro cap! Se acerca el final, no está escrito, pero está cerca. Espero que les haya gustado el cap y sus reviews. Besos**

**Mizuho**


	24. No me Dejes

**Capítulo 24**

**No me Dejes**

**Meses después.**

Sesshoumaru está en su oficina, tocando la puerta, Satoshi entra en la misma.

-Satoshi...

-Papá...

-Qué sorpresa verte por aquí... qué necesitas?

Satoshi se rascó la nuca.

-La verdad es que... quiero hablar contigo...

Sesshoumaru asintió y le señaló un sillón frente a su escritorio.

-Soy todo oídos, hijo...

-La cosa es que... ya en 6 meses me voy a graduar y pues... me gustaría trabajar... ya sabes... además, el cumpleaños de Gabrielle se acerca y...

-Quieres regalarle algo...

-Sí...

-Eso me parece bien. Pero, Satoshi, qué es lo que realmente te interesa?

-Papá...

-Esta compañía es tanto de Inuyasha como mía... pero llegará el día en que Inuyasha y tú la dirigirán juntos... pero necesito saber si es lo que quieres...

-Papá...

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Satoshi estaba histérico, Rin no podía calmarlo.

-Satoshi, pero tu papá...

-Cuenta conmigo! Mamá, él espera que me haga cargo y yo no quiero! No me gusta! yo quiero ser periodista!

-Satoshi puedes estudiar las dos cosas... además, Sesshoumaru no te va a forzar, lo sé, hemos hablado de eso...

-No me gustan las finanzas!

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca, Sesshoumaru apenas llegaba y lo escuchó.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Papá?

Satoshi se dio vuelta, Sesshoumaru hizo a un lado la bolsa de librería que llevaba en las manos.

-No te voy a forzar a nada, hijo... eres libre de hacer lo que quieras como profesional...

-Papá...

-Es en serio, Satoshi... para mí es suficiente con que simplemente te hagas profesional.

Sesshoumaru se le acercó y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Puedes elegir la carrera que quieras...

Sesshoumaru subió las escaleras. Satoshi vio a Rin.

-Yo... hablaré con él...

-Mamá, no quería...

-No te preocupes...

Rin subió a la habitación, Sesshoumaru estaba simplemente sentado en la cama, sentándose detrás de él, le masajeó los hombros, él tomó una mano suya y la besó.

-Estás bien, mi amor?

-Desde cuándo...

-Mi amor... desde niño a Satoshi siempre le gustó el periodismo...

-Quiere ser periodista?

-Sí... Sessh...

-Entonces lo apoyo... Rin, pero por qué no me lo dijo antes?

-Porque tenía miedo a cómo reaccionaras... sabía que estabas contando con que él tomara tu lugar algún día...

-Pero me hizo creer que lo quería... Rin, yo nunca forzaría a mis hijos a hacer nada que no quisieran...

-Y eso te hace un papá modelo...

-No estés tan segura de eso...

Sesshoumaru suspiró. Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sessh, estás decepcionado?

-Más bien algo humillado... Satoshi fue a decirme a mi oficina que quería trabajar, yo le traje libros que lo orientarían en el mundo de los negocios... si me hubiese dicho que quería ser periodista, me ahorro todo ese dinero y le regalo una libreta y una pluma...

Rin rió, Sesshoumaru también, se llevó las manos al rostro.

-Kami, Rin el peligro! Satoshi como periodista es un blanco con doble mira...

-Mi amor, no podemos protegerlos siempre... y eso es lo que él quiere...

-Si fuese hijo de un zapatero, no tendría ese problema... pero es mi hijo... Rin, no quiero ni pensar-X-

-No lo hagas. Sesshoumaru, es hora de dejarlo cometer sus propios errores, no que cargue con los nuestros...

-Pero es que un Kazami periodista... va y se mete en la misma rama que Kagome... nos lo van a mandar en pedacitos...

-Sesshoumaru, acaso quieres que me vuelva neurótica?

-No le pudo gustar otra cosa? Floristería... repostería... te lo juro, Rin, viviría más tranquilo con un hijo florista que periodista...

-Sesshoumaru, ya cállate!

Sesshoumaru asintió, Rin lo besó en la mejilla nuevamente.

-Vamos, amor... no es fácil para él tampoco... él quiere que estés orgulloso de lo que haga... y he leído algunos ensayos, es muy bueno...

-No he dicho que no...

Mientras, escaleras abajo, Satoshi revisó la bolsa que Sesshoumaru llevaba. Habían libros de negocios y una caja. Al abrirla, vio un fino bolígrafo de plata con sus iniciales grabadas, pero notó que el bolígrafo no era nuevo, sin embargo escribía muy bien.

**Flashback. -**

El pequeño Satoshi se infiltró en la oficina de su padre antes que Rin llegara allí. Sesshoumaru estaba haciendo unos cheques.

-Wow! Papi, qué lindo!

Sesshoumaru se sorprendió y sonrió, sentándolo en su regazo, lo dejó ver lo que hacía.

-Qué haces aquí? Y tu mamá?

-Ya viene, está con Inuyasha... Papi, puedo tener uno de esos?

-Cuando seas más grande.

-Pero yo soy grande, ya sé escribir mi nombre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y dándole el bolígrafo lo dejó escribir en una hoja en blanco.

-Sa-to-shi... cómo se escribe tu nombre papa?

Sesshoumaru lo escribió, el pequeño se quedó viendo y comparando trazos.

-Wow, papa! Escribes muy bonito! Yo quiero escribir así!

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Con la práctica lo lograrás...

Al llegar a la casa, esa noche, encontró un cuaderno lleno de el nombre de Satoshi en todas las páginas. Lo buscó y lo encontró en su habitación, movía un carrito desganado.

-Satoshi...

-No me sale, papi...

-Se toma muchos años, Satoshi... apenas aprendiste a escribir tu nombre...

-Demo...

Sesshoumaru tomó una hoja e hizo con puntos el nombre de Satoshi para que quedara como su caligrafía.

-Une los puntos...

El pequeño lo hizo y al terminar sonrió.

-Me quedó como a tí!

-Ya ves, sólo hay que practicar...

**Fin del Flashback. -**

Satoshi se le acercó a Sesshoumaru, que estaba con Hikari.

-Papá... gracias por los libros...

-Satoshi, esos libros...

-Sabes, para ser periodista en la sección de finanzas, se debe estudiar administración...

Sesshoumaru levantó la mirada.

-Haré las dos carreras papá...

-Satoshi, no tienes que hacerlo por mí...

-No... lo hago por mí... quiero hacerlo...

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-Papá... olvidaste esto...

Satoshi le entregó la caja con el bolígrafo. Sesshoumaru lo vio.

-Kami, éste es el mío! Me das mi chequera?

Satoshi buscó en el bolsillo del interior del saco de Sesshoumaru y le entregó la chequera.

-Hijo... ésto es para tí...

-Papá...

-Considéralo un regalo de graduación adelantado... te debo una libreta...

-Mamá me prometió un auto... aún lo tendré?

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y lo abrazó.

-Claro que tendrás tu auto!

Satoshi sonrió. Rin se acercó y abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Mi amor, qué quieres de cenar?

-Vamos a salir a cenar. Te quedas con Hikari? Quiero ver a Maya.

-Sí... está en su habitación...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y subió las escaleras.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X-

Satoshi iba camino a su casillero, ese día en especial la pierna le molestaba como nunca, viendo su reloj, hizo una pausa para descansar la pierna. Dos muchachos se acercaron a él.

-Vaya! Pero qué tenemos aquí?

-El cojito...

-Déjenme en paz...

-O qué?

El más grande lo empujó contra la pared logrando sacarle el aire. El otro le quitó el bastón.

-Vaya, qué bonito!

-Dame eso!

-Quién me lo va a quitar? Tú y qué ejército?

-Déjenlo en paz!

-Ah, pero si es la noviecita del tullido!

Gabrielle le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

-Aléjate de nosotros, Jin!

Jin la agarró por el cuello y la aventó contra la pared, Satoshi se enfureció y se abalanzó sobre él logrando que la soltara.

-No te atrevas a tocarla!

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-...

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Gabrielle limpiaba las heridas de Satoshi.

-No llores...

-Satoshi...

-No llores, maldita sea!

-Pero mira cómo estás y es mi culpa!

-No me tengas lástima!

Rin entró en la habitación.

-Satoshi... Oh, Kami! Qué te pasó?

-Estoy bien...

-Qué pasó? No estás bien...

-Señora Kazami, es mi culpa...

-No es tu culpa!

-Lo es, Satoshi!

-Qué pasó?

-A Satoshi lo estaban molestando y yo intervine, pero sólo empeoré las cosas...

Rin levantó el rostro de Gabrielle.

-A mí me parece más bien que tu novio terco se olvidó de cómo defenderse...

-Kazami-sama...

-Sí... muy común de alguien tan altanero como él...

-Disculpa? Claro, tú no eres quien estará coja por el resto de su vida!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ah! Kami! Eres tan predecible! A ver... quisiste patearlos, pero perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste ellos se burlaron y te molieron a palos... me equivoco?

-...-

Satoshi decía algo entre dientes.

-Disculpa? No te escuché...

-NO!

Rin sonrió.

-Qué es lo primero que te enseñé?

-Mamá...

-Qué es lo primero que te enseñé?

-Cuando dominas las artes marciales, te puedes defender aunque te falte un brazo...

-Inuyasha...

-Hola, mamá... te traje unos dulces... Kami, pareces un saco de golpear...

-Gracias! Ahora todo el mundo largo de aquí!

Rin e Inuyasha salieron de la habitación. Satoshi cerró los ojos.

-Satoshi...

-Gabrielle, no me importa que me hayan golpeado...

Gabrielle bajó la mirada, Satoshi la hizo levantarla, la besó con ternura.

-No me importa que me hayan golpeado... sabes que son dos mastodontes sin escrúpulos, capaces de todo...

Gabrielle lo abrazó con fuerza, Satoshi la besó en la cabeza.

-Los calmantes me están haciendo efecto...

-Descansa...

-Gabrielle...

-Sí?

-Te quiero...

-Yo también te quiero, Satoshi...

Satoshi la besó con ternura y se quedó dormido. Gabrielle salió de la habitación, al bajar las escaleras, vio a Rin con Hikari, la pequeña reía con sus gracias.

-Gabrielle...

-Rin-sama... no... no sé...

-Siéntate...

Gabrielle se sentó. Rin sonrió al verla.

-Cariño, mi tonto hijo te hizo algo?

-No... pero es que... fue mi culpa...

-No, niña! No seas tonta!

-Él intentó defenderme...

-Por eso mismo...

-Mama...

-Espera, Hikari...

Inuyasha subió las escaleras.

-Satoshi...

Satoshi abrió los ojos, Inuyasha se sentó a su lado.

-Qué pasa?

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Kagome me habló del amigo tuyo... del médico... ya fue a la primera consulta, le pidió unos análisis... pero... yo quiero saber qué tan bueno es?

-Es lo suficientemente bueno para hacerla embarazarse...

Inuyasha asintió.

-Kagome está muy emocionada y en realidad yo también...

Satoshi se sentó en la cama.

-Inuyasha, te lo juro, jamás voy a terminar de arrepentirme y...

-Satoshi... tanto Kagome como yo te perdonamos... ya olvida eso y vive tu vida...

-Inuyasha...

-Kagome tenía contracciones desde antes, había sangrado dos veces... y he hablado con varios médicos... dicen que no es tan común que de caerse sentada le provoque un aborto...

-X--X--X--X--X--X-..

Kagome e Inuyasha permanecían acostados y abrazados. Kagome sobre su pecho e Inuyasha acariciando su espalda con suaves trazos de sus dedos sobre su piel.

-Mi amor... Inu...

-Dime...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, la besó en la cabeza.

-Inu... qué te parece si nos vamos por dos semanas?

-A dónde?

-A donde sea, a descansar...

-Hm... suena interesante... qué te parece si nos vamos a Hawaii y nos pasamos dos semanas en una de esas chozas haciendo el amor como conejos?

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Hace rato que hacemos el amor como conejos...

Inuyasha rió, acarició sus mejillas.

-Haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz otra vez...

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Soy feliz, Inuyasha... contigo, soy feliz...

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, la besó en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, mi amor...

-Inu...

-Lo siento, Kagome...

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

Kagome se sentó en la cama, las sábanas se rodaron hasta su cintura donde cayeron amontonadas, dejando su pecho al desnudo. Inuyasha la abrazó refugiándose en su piel.

-Puedo quedarme así?

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, mi amor...

Volvieron a acostarse.

-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-..

**Semanas después.**

Satoshi está completamente recuperado de los golpes y heridas. Se paseaba por los jardines de la casa.

-Satoshi...

-Gaby...

Gabrielle lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Cómo te sientes?

-Estoy bien... Gab... Gabrielle, tenemos que hablar...

-De qué?

Satoshi tomó aire y luego de apretarla en su abrazo, la soltó.

-No... no podemos seguir juntos...

-Pero qué tonterías dices?

Aunque Satoshi se notaba alterado, Gabrielle conservó la calma.

-Satoshi...

-Yo... no soy bueno para tí, Gabrielle...

-Satoshi, mi amor...

Satoshi dio vueltas completamente frustrado, Gabrielle lo abrazó.

-Satoshi... has sufrido mucho... pero Kami es testigo que te amo, cojo o no. Así que deja de torturarte con eso.

-No soy lo que quieres!

-Cómo puedes decir eso? No me conoces en lo absoluto. Yo quiero un hombre con ojos como soles, para que me guíen en la noche, con brazos fuertes, para que me abrace y más alto que yo para que me de tiernos besitos en la cabeza, aún cuando estoy enojada.

Satoshi la vio fijamente, Gabrielle sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Tontito... te quiero a tí...

-Gab...

Gabrielle lo besó apasionadamente mientras se aferraba a su cuello, haciéndolo soltar el bastón y rodearla por la cintura con ambos brazos. Rin los vio desde el interior de la casa mientras paseaba a Hikari intentando dormirla.

-Así éramos tu papi y yo, mi amor...

-Tozi...

-Satoshi está con Gabrielle...

-Mama, zueno...

-Entonces descansa, mi amor...

Rin la besó con ternura. Una vez dormida, la llevó a su cuna.

-Dulces sueños, cariño...

Fue a la habitación de Maya al esucuchar un sollozo.

-Maya, mi amor...

-Mami...

-Qué haces, cariño?

La pequeña le mostró lo que intentaba hacer, un collage con fotografías de Rin.

-"La persona que admiro"... Mi amor, qué lindo!

-Demo, lo dañé...

-No, cariño, aún se puede arreglar... así que seca esas lágrimas y vamos a trabajar...

Rin la ayudó a reorganizar las fotografías y los comentarios. Recortando de la cartulina dañada, y colocándolo en otra nueva, pero con cierto relieve creado con bolitas de cinta pegante.

-Ponlo... allí...

Al terminar, Maya la abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, mami!

-Un placer, mi amor... quieres comer algo?

-Sí!!

Mientras Maya comía en silencio, Rin acarició su cabeza, la pequeña levantó la mirada.

-Mami...

-Dime, mi amor...

-No quieres saber porqué te admiro?

Rin se sentó a su lado.

-A ver, dime...

-Porque eres una súper mamá...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Ya verás, mi amor... todas las mujeres somos súper mamás...

-Pero tú trabajas, enseñas artes marciales y nos cuidas... tienes 3 trabajos y cuando terminas de todos, tienes todavía que estar con papi.

Rin sonrió.

-Por eso querías la foto del Kendo... Está muy bonito tu trabajo, mi amor... pero no creo que tu profesora se refiriera a algo así... me temo que deberías hacerlo de alguna figura reconocida...

-Demo...

-Estoy muy feliz que me hayas elegido, cariño...

Maya la vio y sonrió.

-Yo quiero ser como tú...

-Mi amor...

Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-En ese caso, tienes que estudiar mucho y entrenar mucho.

-Sí!

-X--X--X--X--X-...

A pesar de la calidad del trabajo de Maya, la profesora la calificó con F porque debía ser de un personaje conocido, Sesshoumaru no permitió que Rin se enterara, sin embargo, se pasó la tarde preocupada, porque Maya no era la misma. Al día siguiente, Sesshoumaru llevó a Maya hasta el salón de clases y le pidió a la profesora hablar con ella.

-Qué se le ofrece, Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Usted calificó el trabajo de Maya con una F...

-El trabajo era acerca del personaje reconocido favorito de la niña, no de su persona favorita...

-Personaje de qué ámbito?

-Lo que fuese...

Sesshoumaru le mostró varios recortes de revistas donde salían él y Rin y donde reconocían a Rin como maestra de artes marciales.

-Eso no hace a mi esposa alguien reconocida?

-Bueno... es que...

Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña desanimada.

-Recalifique su trabajo, es tan válido como el de cualquier otro...

Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su pequeña, la besó en la sien.

-Mi amor, me tengo que ir... vendré por tí para comer...

-Adiós, papá...

-Te quiero, princesa...

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada y la besó con ternura.

-No estés tan triste, Maya...

-Gomen...

-Te quiero...

-Te quiero, papá...

Sesshoumaru le sonrió y se marchó.

**-X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X--X-**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado y espero sus reviews. Por cierto, el final se acerca, no sé cuándo ni como, pero ya está cerquita.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	25. Malas Noticias

**Capítulo 25**

**Malas Noticias**

Rin le había pedido a Inuyasha que cuidara de las niñas por una noche. Limpiando la habitación de Satoshi, la mucama había encontrado algo bastante alarmante y notificó a Rin. Esa noche, Rin hablaría con Sesshoumaru y Satoshi juntos.

Rin salió de la casa, sin rumbo, no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo volver, pensando en una manera de hacer entender a su hijo que su estilo de vida le estaba cavando una tumba. Trató de calmarse los nervios con un trago, pero a ese le siguieron muchos más. Para cuando ambos llegaron, Rin no estaba en la casa, avanzada la noche, Sesshoumaru se preocupó. La buscaron por todas partes sin dar con ella, no contestaba el celular.

-Kami, dónde estará?

-Llamaste a Inuyasha?

-Sí, las niñas están con él, pero Rin no...

Rin abrió la puerta, dando tumbos, completamente desorientada.

-Rin... Rin... Rin! Kami, qué le pasó?! Rin!

-Está borracha...

-No digas estupideces! Rin no toma!

-Pues mi buen amigo Johnny dice otra cosa...

Satoshi agitó la botella vacía.

-Kami, se la tomó entera?

-Eso parece, mira la caja en el auto...

-Mujer idiota! Está intoxicada! Y para colmo manejó así!

-Tienes razón, se pudo haber matado...

Sesshoumaru se pasó la noche preocupado por lo que pudo haberle pasado para hacerla tomar de esa manera.

-Rin, mi amor... preciosa, despierta...

Sin embargo, Rin no contestó. A la mañana siguiente, despertó al escucharla en el baño, vomitar todo lo que había comido la noche anterior.

-Rin...

-Dónde está Satoshi?

-En su habitación... Estás bien?

-Sí... eso creo...

Rin esperó a que avanzara la mañana, sin embargo el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Sesshoumaru, discúlpame... anoche... sólo quise algo que me relajara y...

-Rin, obviamente algo te agobia, pero no me dejas saber. Qué pasa? tú no sabes tomar. Te tomaste toda una botella de whisky caliente!

-No tienes que gritar...

-Kami, estás resacada hasta la médula, mejor te vas a dormir.

-Uf! Sí que le diste al codo anoche, mamá!

Aquél comentario sacó a Rin de sus casillas y le dio tremenda cachetada a Satoshi.

-Maldita loca!

-Cuidadito con como le hablas a tu mamá!

-Pero ella... mamá...

Rin lo vio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Creí que habías cambiado, Satoshi! Que habías dejado las drogas! Pero tú...

Rin le tiró encima la bolsa con marihuana.

-Te aprovechaste de mí, te aprovechaste de que te defendía e hiciste lo que te dió la gana!

-No! Mamá! Mamá! Puedo explicarlo!

-CÓMO?! CÓMO DIABLOS VAS A EXPLICAR QUÉ HACÍA UNA BOLSA CON MARIHUANA EN TU HABITACIÓN?! Es que no entiendes que pones en peligro a todos?! Pones en peligro a tus hermanas!!

Rin le dio otra cachetada, estaba furiosa, Sesshoumaru la retuvo porque estaba a punto de matarlo.

-RIN! BASTA!

-Tú...

-Yo lo sabía...

Rin no respondió por un momento, pero apenas pasaron unos minutos y su furia salió a flote, esta vez en contra de Sesshoumaru.

-Maldito canalla!! Hipócrita!!

-RIN! CÁLMATE!!

-Cómo esperas que me calme si apoyas sus vagabunderías?!

-RIN!

-TENGO CÁNCER!!

Rin se detuvo de inmediato. Vio a Satoshi que cayó sentado en un sillón.

-No fumo la marihuana... me la tomo en un té... me ofrecí para probar drogas experimentales... tengo cáncer de esófago...

-Satoshi... no... tú...

-No quería decírtelo, mamá... papá me prometió que no hablaría...

Rin se acercó a su hijo y se arrodilló frente a él, acarició sus mejillas.

-No, mamá, no te pongas así...

-Satoshi...

Satoshi le mostró los resultados del exámen y el permiso para portar la marihuana.

-Como té no tiene efecto alucinógeno... pero en muchos países de sur américa, los nativos la usan como droga medicinal...

-Pero... pero, mi amor... cómo?

-Mamá... perdóname, onegai... tal vez debí decírtelo antes... pero es que no quiero verte así...

-Kami, Satoshi...

Satoshi bajó la mirada, vio a su madre aún de rodillas frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá, onegai, ponte de pie...

Satoshi la tomó de las manos y la hizo levantarse, Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, pidiéndole perdón.

-Mamá... mamá!

Rin vio a su hijo, él acarició sus mejillas.

-No importa mamá... con un hijo como yo, es de esperarse que no me quieras creer...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellos.

-Desde cuándo lo sabes, Sesshoumaru?

-La úlcera... cuando lo operaron... ya tenía un tumor... lo sacaron... le dieron quimioterapia...

-Pero tengo metástasis en el esófago...

-Metástasis?

Satoshi asintió.

-Mamá... onegai... no te dejes llevar de esto...

-Pero cómo esperas si...

-Mamá...

-Perdóname, onegai... Satoshi...

Rin acariciaba sus mejillas.

-No importa mamá... sé que estabas preocupada...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mi amor...

-Mamá...

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla.

-No te rindas, mamá... no te rindas... yo no lo he hecho...

Rin lo vio fijamente, Satoshi sonrió y la volvió a abrazar.

-Saldré de esta, mamá...

...

Rin había dado un cambio completo. Se dedicaba día y noche a Satoshi. Habían pasado unas semanas. Sesshoumaru iba camino a su habitación y escuchó un llanto. Entró en la habitación y encontró a Maya en su cama, llorando arrinconada, abrazada a sus piernas.

-Maya... qué pasó?

-Mama me castigó...

-Rin? Por qué?

-No sé...

Sesshoumaru estaba más que extrañado, fue por Rin.

-Rin... porqué castigaste a Maya?

-Estaba molestando a Satoshi...

-Cómo?! Rin, pero estás loca?! Qué pudo hacer Maya?

-No lo deja descansar, se la pasa todo el tiempo haciendo preguntas idiotas...

-Por Kami, Rin! Cómo eres capaz! Es una niña!

-Mi hijo necesita descansar!

-No tienes sólo un hijo, Rin! Tienes dos hijas a las que apenas les has puesto atención!

La discusión se había subido de tono, Maya corrió a la habitación de Satoshi.

-Nii-chan! Nii-chan!

-Maya...

-Dasukete, onegai!

-Maya, qué pasó?

-Papa y mama...

Satoshi oyó sus gritos. Bajó las escaleras.

-Ya cállense!!

-Satoshi...

-En mi habitación hay dos niñas aterradas por sus gritos. Es que acaso se volvieron locos?

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru, él subió las escaleras. Una vez en la habitación de Satoshi, se dedicó a calmar a las niñas. Mientras, abajo, Satoshi se acercó a Rin.

-Mamá...

-Qué me está pasando?!

-Deja de pensar que voy a morir...

-Satoshi...

-Es en serio, mamá... si sigues, vas a terminar loca...

Rin levantó las manos, temblorosas y acarició las mejillas de su hijo.

-Cómo esperas que simplemente me olvide de eso?

-Hazlo, mamá... onegai...

Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras con las niñas, Rin las vio aferradas a su padre. Se acercó a Maya.

-Maya... mi amor...

-Yo no hice nada!

-Lo sé, mi amor... lo sé y perdóname, mi amor...

La pequeña la vio esperarla con los brazos abiertos.

-Papa...

-Ve con tu mamá, mi amor...

Maya se acercó a Rin, quien la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la cabeza.

-Perdóname, mi amor... perdóname, onegai...

-Mama...

-Te amo, Maya...

Maya se separó de Rin. La vio con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mi amor...

-Mama...

-Perdóname, onegai... yo... no quiero que me tengas miedo... mamá tiene muchas cosas encima e hice mal en gritarte... yo sé que no estabas haciendo nada mal...

Rin la vio separar la mirada y vio a Sesshoumaru dándose cuenta de su error.

-Mami...

-Maya...

-Mami, no llores... onegai...

-Mi chiquita...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

...

Sesshoumaru llegó a la casa, Satoshi se aseguraba de que Maya hiciera su tarea, Hikari veia su programa favorito.

-Satoshi... y tu mamá?

Satoshi lo guió al estudio.

-Sabía que no podíamos decírselo... papá, se está volviendo loca!

-Hijo, no te creas que es tan fácil lidiar con esto...

-Lo sé... ahora que estás aquí, hablaré con ella...

-Satoshi...

-Quiero que se calme... cueste lo que cueste...

-Está bien...

Satoshi subió las escaleras. Se sentó en la cama junto a Rin.

-Mamá...

-Mi amor... necesitas algo?

-N... sí... sabes qué es?

-No... pero dime... lo que sea...

-Te necesito a tí, mamá... necesito que vuelvas a ser la misma de siempre... necesito que vuelvas a ser la mamá que recuerdo... porque a tí no te conozco... te has vuelto neurótica, sicótica, ya ni sé...

-Satoshi...

-Te extraño, mamá... y sé que me merezco esto...

-No! Satoshi, jamás digas algo parecido! Cómo te vas a merecer una cosa tan terrible!

Satoshi vio sus manos, sus anillos le quedaban flojos, acarició su mejilla, Rin se estaba secando poco a poco.

-Mamá... el enfermo soy yo... y tú pareces que...

-No sé que hacer, Satoshi... ya lo intenté todo... no sé cómo... cómo voy a seguir viviendo si te pierdo...

-Mamá...

-Siempre meto la pata... y tú eres quien ha cargado con la mayoría de mis errores...

-Mamá... recuerdas cuando me intenté suicidar?

-Jamás quiero volver a recordar ese día...

-Yo... yo me causé este cáncer... me tomé algo con la esperanza de que me matara, pero me quemó el esófago... al no poder cicatrizar por todos los medicamentos que tomaba, el tejido mutó... eso... eso fue lo que me explicaron los médicos... que es que mi cuerpo se cansó de intentar sanar sólo y que las células ya no controlan su crecimiento... que esa es la base del cáncer...

Rin acarició sus mejillas, lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Ahora te lo pido yo... onegai, no te rindas... mi amor, tu papá y yo haremos todo lo posible por tí, porque estés bien...

-Mamá...

-Eres lo que más amo! Tú y mis hijas son el verdadero amor de mi vida... no sé que haría sin ustedes...

-Mamá... tienes que entender que tal vez no funcione...

-No!

-Mamá...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando, se negaba a aceptar lo fácil que podía perderlo.

...

Rin acomodó a Hikari en su cuna. Sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en su cuello.

-Mi amor...

-Te extraño, preciosa...

Rin se dio vuelta entre los brazos de su esposo, se besaron apasionadamente. Rin se apoyó de su pecho, sintió sus manos subir y apretarla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Sessh, perdóname... no...

-Shhh... quiero que te prepares... esta noche vamos a salir, sólo tú y yo...

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru tomó su mano y la besó.

-Estás ganando peso... eso me gusta...

-Sessh...

-Te descuidaste un poco y rebajaste mucho. No sé que te dijo Satoshi, pero funcionó...

Rin sonrió.

-Al menos ya perdí lo que engordé en el embarazo...

-A mí siempre me has parecido increíblemente hermosa en tu forma natural... antes, durante y después del embarazo...

-Y eso, cariño... es lo que se llama amor ciego...

Rieron y se besaron nuevamente. Sesshoumaru vio a la pequeña dormir.

-No llegué a tiempo...

-Se pasó toda la tarde jugando... no me sorprendería si no despierta hasta mañana...

-Eso es bueno...

-Sí?

-Claro que sí... Significa que podré jugar contigo toda la noche...

...

Satoshi estaba en su sesión de quimioterapia, Rin estaba a su lado, negada a dejarlo solo.

-Mamá... no sé a quién preguntarle... papá se nota medio bruto...

-Satoshi...

-Amo a Gabrielle, mamá... y śe que ella me ama...

-Mi amor, cómo es posible no enamorarse de alguien tan bello?

Satoshi sonrió.

-Quiero declarármele...

-Satoshi, estás seguro?

-Gabrielle me ama, mamá... y me aceptó cojo, asesino, drogadicto, suicida... y no aceptó que rompiera con ella cuando supe que tengo cáncer...

Rin acarició su rostro con una toalla húmeda, limpiando el sudor de su rostro.

-Gabrielle es una muy buena muchacha... me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado a alguien tan buena...

-En eso se parece a tí, mamá... se entrega sin pensar en ella... onegai, ayúdame, quiero que sea algo verdaderamente especial...

Rin sonrió.

-Cómo papá se te declaró?

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Tu papá? Sí tienes razón, no es medio bruto, es bruto y medio para eso... pero después de que suelta la lengua... bueno, lo has visto...

-Dime, mamá... qué les gusta a las mujeres?

-Hm... puedes llevarla a un restaurante... no de esos grandotes, sino a algo pequeño, acogedor, muy personal o puedes llevarla a un pasadía, hay un lugar en las afueras de Tokio, bellísimo, tiene muchísimos terrenos donde hacer un día de campo, te prestaré mi auto...

Satoshi sonrió.

-Mamá... crees que quiera casarse conmigo?

Rin no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, acarició sus mejillas.

-Estaría loca si no fuera así... pero ustedes son jóvenes... espera un poco más, madura tu relación primero...

-Es muy pronto?

-Me temo que sí...

-Pero es que no quiero alejarme de ella...

-Cariño, si Kami quiere que así sea, será... dale tiempo...

Satoshi se recostó del sillón y cerró los ojos.

-No puedo creer que esté hablando contigo de esto!

-Y yo estoy muy feliz de que lo hagas...

Satoshi vio a su madre.

-Mamá...

Rin le sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mamá, qué pasa?

-Me perdonas, Satoshi?

-Mamá...

-No dejo de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa...

-Mamá!

-Si yo... si yo hubiese escuchado a Sesshoumaru... él no quería que Inuyasha me llamara mamá... de haberlo escuchado jamás te habrías sentido desplazado... Y...

-Y qué? No me habría llenado la cara de perforaciones? No me habría puesto a experimentar con drogas? No habría matado a la hija de Inuyasha, no intentaría suicidarme y no terminaría sentado en esta sala con la combinación de quimioterapia más fuerte que existe, sujeto a la esperanza de que me sane porque si no lo hace, nada me salva?

-Satoshi onegai...

-Despierta, mamá... no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra... aunque odiaba a Inuyasha, esa noche él fue a intentar convencerme de rehabilitarme... quería ayudarme a dejar las drogas y le pagué matando a su hija...

-Satoshi, compréndelo de una vez, Kagome estaba en riesgo...

-Kagome estaba en riesgo, pero yo la aventé contra una pared!

-Satoshi, onegai...

-Debería morirme...

-Satoshi!

-Estoy seguro de que todos vivirían mejor...

-Estoy segura que me moriría contigo... no repitas esas cosas, onegai...

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te amo, mamá...

...

Maya entró en la habitación de Satoshi con una libreta.

-Toshi... Ay!!

Satoshi rió a carcajadas y dejando la toalla sobre la cama se acercó a Maya.

-Qué pasa?

-Te ves feo! Pareces un marciano!

Satoshi rió otra vez.

-La medicina nueva hace que se caiga el cabello... pero ya crecerá... necesitas algo?

-No sé terminarlo... mama está con Hikari en el médico...

-Vamos a ver...

Satoshi se quedó con ella ayudándola con sus tareas, cuando Rin y Sesshoumaru volvieron, Satoshi y Maya se habían quedado dormidos viendo una película, Satoshi estaba usando un gorro y no se imaginaban que se había afeitado la cabeza.

-Míralos, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y llevó a Hikari a su cuna, la pequeña se acomodó y continuó dormida.

-Dulces sueños, mi princesita...

Al bajar las escaleras, Maya y Satoshi habían despertado y le pedían a Rin algo de comer.

-Ah! Toshi, enséñale a mama...

Satoshi se quitó el gorro.

-Ay! Pero qué te hiciste?!

-Se me estaba cayendo por pegotes...

-Mira Sessh...

-Puedo ver el futuro ahi?

-Ja, ja, papá, muy gracioso...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se acercó a Rin y la besó en la mejilla.

-Volveré más tarde...

-Está bien...

Una vez que Sesshoumaru se marchó, Rin se metió en la cocina.

-Mamá... qué tiene Hikari?

-El doctor dice que es una gripe común... pero no quiero que te le acerques, la quimio te baja las defensas...

-Oye, no me convertirás en un niño burbuja.

-Satoshi!

-Mira mamá... seguiré con mi vida normal, en especial porque no sé cuánto durará.

-No hables así!

-Mamá, no me quiero morir, pero tienes que afrontarlo...

-No!

-Tienes que hacerlo! Tienes que aceptar que esto me puede matar!

-No quiero! Ni tengo que hacerlo!

-Mamá!

Satoshi la tenía sujeta por los hombros y la apretaba con fuerza, en medio de la discusión vio sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Mamá...

-Me estás lastimando, Satoshi...

Satoshi la soltó de inmediato. Rin se secó los ojos y le dio la espalda.

-Sal de aquí, por favor...

-Mamá...

-Onegai...

Satoshi salió dejándola sola. La escuchó llorar en la cocina.

-Toshi...

-Maya...

-Tú no te vas a morir, verdad que no?

Satoshi se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Tengo cáncer, Maya... es una enfermedad muy mala... y yo no quiero, yo quiero curarme, pero no siempre se puede...

Contrario al mar de lágrimas que Satoshi esperaba, Maya sólo lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Maya...

-Te quiero mucho, Toshi... eres el mejor hermano del mundo...

Satoshi sintió el beso húmedo en su mejilla. Maya se fue a su habitación dejándolo allí, sin poder recordar un solo día en que fuese amable con ella antes del nacimiento de Hikari. Subió las escaleras y en su cama, estaba Maya llorando a todo pulmón con la cara contra la almohada para que no la oyeran, Se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-NII-CHAN!!

-Shh... cálmate, Maya...

Satoshi se quedó con ella hasta que la tranquilizó.

-Maya, yo también te quiero mucho...

-Toshi...

Satoshi la besó en la cabeza, Maya se quedó dormida abrazada a él, arrullada por los latidos de su corazón.

-Sato... Satoshi!

-Shh...

Gabrielle se acercó a él.

-Qué pasó?

-Tuve que explicarle a Maya lo que me pasa...

Gabrielle acarició la cabellera de la pequeña.

-Los dejaré solos...

-Gaby...

-Lo sé, lo necesitas...

-Gabrielle, te amo...

Gabrielle sonrió sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se arremolinaran en sus ojos, acarició su mejilla y lo besó con ternura.

-Yo también te amo, Satoshi...

Satoshi sonrió y se quedó allí, abrazando a su hermanita. Sintiendo cómo sus lágrimas aún mojaban su pecho a través de la camisa, la besó en la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

-Kami, dame las fuerzas que necesito... ya tengo tu mensaje... mi familia me ama sin importarles todo el daño que les hice...

Se quedó dormido recordando todas las ocasiones junto a Maya y sintió ganas de llorar al recordar que nunca había siquiera intentado ser amable con ella, sin embargo ella lo admiraba y creía en él con fé ciega.

**...**

**N/A: Hola, hola! No, no es el fin del mundo! Sí, dos fics en un día, pero era justo y necesario no? Por ahí viene uno nuevo, ya verán la sorpresa. Es otro oneshot fallido que ya alcanzó las 138 páginas y aun no se acaba... por el momento, me despido, besos.**

**Mizuho**


	26. Felicidad Etérea

**Capítulo 26**

**Felicidad Etérea**

**-6 meses después. -**

La hora cero había llegado, con el corazón en las manos, Rin esperaba por la interpretación del doctor con los resultados de Satoshi.

-Y bien, doctor?

El doctor terminó de leer todo y levantó la mirada.

-Es... increíble... es un milagro...

-Entonces...

-Estás completamente limpio, hijo... ya no tienes tumor, ni una sola célula cancerosa en tu cuerpo...

Satoshi comenzó a reír como loco, abrazó a Rin con fuerza, quien con lágrimas de felicidad se aferró a su abrazo como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Es gracias a tí, mamá, gracias a tí!!

-Hijo...

-Papá... voy a vivir!!

Sesshoumaru asintió con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Te amo, hijo...

...

En la casa, todos recibieron la noticia en medio de una algarabía, con abrazos y lágrimas, Satoshi sentía el amor en su familia, en especial de Maya que lo abrazaba con fuerza y lo llenaba de besos.

-Maya!

-Te quiero, nii-chan!!

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza y la llenó de besos, cuando estuvo más calmada, la dejó en brazos de Sesshoumaru, vio a Inuyasha y Kagome y se rascó la nuca. Inuyasha lo abrazó de una forma que casi lo cargaba.

-Kami, qué felicidad!! De algo te tenía que servir esa terquedad tuya... venciste al cáncer!!

Satoshi rió y le contestó el abrazo. Kagome se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Aprovecha esta segunda oportunidad que Kami te da...

Satoshi asintió. Kagome se tomó de manos con Inuyasha.

-No queremos opacar tu momento, Satoshi... pero...

-Kagome está embarazada!!

Satoshi gritó emocionado y los abrazó felicitándolos.

-No pudo ser sin tu ayuda, Satoshi... gracias por recomendarnos ese doctor...

...

Esa misma noche, Satoshi le daría la noticia a Gabrielle, estaban en un restaurante y al momento del postre, Satoshi tomó sus manos.

-Gaby... yo quiero darte las gracias por todo... porque sin ti, no hubiese sido posible para mí sobrevivir hasta ahora... sin tu apoyo... sin tu amor incodicional... cuando era solo un guiñapo, tú estuviste a mi lado...

-Satoshi, onegai, no sigas, me vas a hacer llorar...

Satoshi sonrió, la besó con ternura y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, le dio la noticia.

-QUÉ?!

-Así como lo oyes... ya no tengo cáncer... todas las pruebas salieron negativas... y...

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Me preguntaba si estarías dispuesta... a... ser mi esposa...

-Satoshi...

-Gabrielle... quieres casarte conmigo?

Gabrielle vio sorprendida la joya que Satoshi deslizaba por su dedo, tragando en seco un sutil sí se escurrió entre sus labios.

-Gaby...

-Sí, mi amor... sí!!

Satoshi rió emocionado y la llenó de besos.

-Te amo!!

...

Satoshi llevó a Gabrielle a su casa, aún en el auto, se despidieron con un apasionado beso.

-Te amo...

-Yo también, mi amor...

...

Satoshi llegó a su casa, sonrió al atrapar a Rin y Sesshoumaru en medio de un apasionado beso.

-Oigan... vayanse a su habitación!

Se separaron de inmediato. Satoshi se acercó riendo y abrazó a Rin, la besó en la mejilla.

-Dijo que sí!! Gracias, mamá! Te adoro!!

-En serio?

-Sí!!

-Ay! Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Qué pasa?

-Me voy a casar, papá!

-Qué?! Ay... Kami, la embarazaste?!

-NO!! Como serás de torpe!

-Sessh...

-Gabrielle aceptó casarse conmigo... y por cierto, mamá, se enamoró del anillo que me ayudaste a elegir...

-Sabía que le gustaría ese...

-Tú lo sabías?

-Soy su madre, si mi hijo tiene intenciones de casarse, claro que lo sabría...

Sesshoumaru se quedó viéndola.

-Rin...

-Qué? Mi amor, no te pongas así...

-Bueno, de todas formas, papá... aquél trabajo que me habías ofrecido... aún tiene vacantes?

-Sí...

-Me lo darías?

Sesshoumaru aún no digería la noticia.

-Sí, claro...

-Genial! Bueno... no los entretengo más... sigan con lo suyo...

Satoshi se fue a su habitación, tanto Sesshoumaru como Rin rieron a carcajadas.

-Así que Satoshi se quiere casar... pero es muy joven, Rin...

Rin se incorporó un poco y vio a su esposo incrédula.

-Jamás pensé escuchar eso viniendo de tí!

-Me vas a decir que no lo piensas?

-Claro que sí! Pero él está enamorado y me rogó que no te dijera nada... además, nosotros también éramos muy jóvenes cuando nos casamos...

-Sí, pero... era diferente...

-Sí? Cómo exactamente? Sólo le llevas 5 años a tu hijo de cuando nos casamos y la edad que tiene él, y te recuerdo que estuviste a punto de casarte 3 veces...

-Precisamente... era tan idiota que pensaba en casarme de una vez sin verdaderamente conocer a nadie...

-Oye!!

-No, preciosa... contigo es diferente...

-Sí? Cómo exactamente? Porque estabas más dispuesto a casarte para llevarme a la cama que porque de verdad querías casarte...

-Oye!! Eso duele! Y no es verdad...

-Ajá...

-Bueno... sí quería hacerte el amor, pero no por eso me casé...

-Sessh... sigues cavando tu propio hoyo...

-No pasa un día en que no me sienta más enamorado de tí que el día anterior...

Rin se lo quedó viendo un instante y sonriendo se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Más te vale...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Shh! Vas a despertar a...

-MAMA!!

-...Hikari... Kami... yo que quería hacer el amor!

-Claro que podremos...

-No... le están saliendo más dientes...

-Esa niña es mitad tiburón! Cuántos dientes más le van a salir!

Rin rió y se levantó, fue a la habitación de la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor...

Hikari estaba en su cuna, sentada, al ver a Rin se puso de pie, besándola con ternura, la sacó de allí.

-Mama...

-Y esas lagrimitas, mi amor? No tienes que llorar para que mamá venga a llenarte de besos...

La pequeña se aferró a su cuello, Rin volvió a besarla, la llevó a su habitación y con un gotero le dio un calmante para sus molestias, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, se sentó junto a Rin y acarició la cabeza de la pequeña.

-Mi princesita...

-Papa...

La besó en la punta de la nariz, completamente enrojecida, la pequeña cerró los ojos sin soltarse de Rin.

-Tiene mamitis aguditis...

Rin rió, vio a la pequeña y luego a Sesshoumaru.

-Kami, creí que sería fácil, pero no lo es...

-Qué cosa?

-Comenzar desde cero otra vez con un bebé?

Sesshoumaru sonrió.

-Vale cada segundo...

-Claro que sí...

Maya se asomó a la puerta de la habitación.

-Papi...

-Maya, cariño... es muy tarde...

La pequeña corrió a él y se refugió en su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Maya...

-Papi...

-Maya, mi amor... qué pasó?

-Un sueño malo...

-Qué soñaste?

-Que te ibas y mami te decía que no y tú le diste y dijiste que no ibas a volver nunca...

-Kami, princesita... yo nunca haría algo así... cómo pudiste soñarte algo tan feo?

-No sé... pero tu no te vas, papi, verdad?

-No, mi amor... no voy para ninguna parte...

-Qué bueno!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Maya... qué te parece si tú yo nos preparamos una rica malteada de chocolate?

-Sí!!

Ambos salieron de la habitación, Rin los siguió con Hikari en brazos.

-Y no me van a contar?

-Claro!

Rin se quedó sentada en el desayunador con Hikari en brazos, la pequeña aferrada a ella, mientras veían a Maya y Sesshoumaru preparar la batida.

-Hmm... le falta algo... qué es Rin?

-Vainilla...

-Vainilla? Rin, son dos sabores completamente diferentes...

-Bueno... quién tiene 25 años haciendo malteadas para niños?

-Está bien... está bien...

Sesshoumaru siguió sus instrucciones y sirvió 3 vasos de malteada, Hikari lo veía y veía a Rin.

-Mama...

-Quieres malteada, mi amor?

-Ame...

Rin sonrió y la dejó probarla, la pequeña la saboreó y pidió más.

-Otra amante del chocolate!

-Mama...

...

Satoshi estaba en su nueva oficina, sabía que habrían rumores acerca de su puesto y su relación con Sesshoumaru, pero no era lo que le importaba, lo más importante ahora para él era conseguir el depósito del apartamento que había visto y estaba seguro que Gabrielle se enamoraría del lugar.

Por su parte, Gabrielle también estaba trabajando, pero aún no le habían dicho nada a sus padres y es donde guardaba sus reservas, ellos no querían a Satoshi.

Esa noche, al salir de la universidad, Satoshi la invitó a cenar.

-Estás distraída, mi amor... qué pasa?

-Satoshi...

Satoshi tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Mi amor...

-Satoshi, ya tenemos que decirle a mi familia...

-Gaby... yo te apoyaré sea cual sea la decisión que tomes...

Gabrielle movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Si crees que porque sean mis padres, los voy a elegir por encima de tí, te quivocaste... ellos han tenido 22 años para mostrarme su cariño y no lo hicieron... porqué debería importarme ahora?

Satoshi acarició sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Mi amor...

Gabrielle lo abrazó con fuerza y se refugió en su pecho. Satoshi se sentía impotente ante aquello, siendo testigo del poco interés en su hija, Gabrielle había desistido hacía años de llamar su atención al darse cuenta que a ese paso la única perjudicada iba a ser ella.

...

Rin despertó viendo el reloj, faltaba una hora para levantarse, Sesshoumaru dormía plácidamente a su lado, rodeándola por la cintura. Dándose vuelta entre sus brazos, lo besó y comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

-Mi amor...

-Kami, Rin, qué hora es?

-Las 5, pero eso no es lo que importa... quiero hacer el amor...

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos, Rin sonrió mientras lo empujaba y se acomodaba sobre él.

-Quiero que me hagas ver estrellitas...

-Eso es fácil, mira por la ventana...

-Sessh!

Sesshoumaru sonrió a la vez que se inclinaba.

-Prometo llevarte allá...

...

Sesshoumaru estaba en la ducha, Rin se levantó y preparó a Maya, mientras preparaba el desayuno, Sesshoumaru bajó las escaleras y rodeándola por la cintura desde atrás, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Huele delicioso!

-Sólo son tostadas...

-De todas formas...

Maya sólo sonrió al verlos besarse apasionadamente y siguió viendo el televisor. Al separarse, Rin suspiró y se apoyó de su pecho.

-Algo está mal...

-Sessh...

-Qué pasa, Rin? Porqué con un beso como ese sólo suspiras?

-No pasa nada, mi amor...

-Rin...

Rin no quería alterarlo, pero estaba preocupada, Satoshi no había dormido en la casa y no contestaba el celular.

-Rin...

-No es nada, mi amor... en serio... es que... no sé, lo de Hikari es extraño...

-No tiene nada que ver con Hikari, ni es extraño, le duelen las encías porque le están saliendo dientes, que sea mitad tiburón es otra cosa...

Rin rió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Deja de decir eso!

Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas.

-Dime, mi amor... qué es lo que pasa?

-Olvídate de mis tonterías...

Después del desayuno, Maya volvió a sentarse frente al televisor, Sesshoumaru tenía a Rin contra la pared de la habitación, intentando sacarle entre besos lo que la atormentaba.

-Sessh, onegai! Olvídalo...

-No, Rin, dime qué pasa? Tiene que ser grave porque mira hasta dónde has resistido y eso me asusta!

Rin se cerró la yukata y respiró profundamente.

-Prométeme que no te alterarás...

-Rin... tiene que ver con Satoshi?

Rin asintió, los ojos se le enrojecieron al instante.

-Rin...

-No pasó la noche aquí... y no entran las llamadas al celular...

-Cómo que no entran, no conesta?

-No, ni siquiera timbra, de inmediato entra el correo de voz...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-No nos volvamos locos... llamaste a Gabrielle?

-Sesshoumaru! Son las 6 de la mañana!

-Y eso qué? Lo más lógico para pensar es que hayan pasado la noche juntos...

Rin llamó al celular de Gabrielle con el mismo resultado.

-Es lo mismo...

Sesshoumaru se rascó la cabeza y se sentó en la cama.

-Un motel donde no entren las señales de los celulares...

-Sesshoumaru, por Kami, qué insinúas?!

-Se quedaron dormidos... Bueno, la policía no toma acción si no pasan al menos 24 horas... si para las 10 de la mañana, no aparecen ni llaman, iré a la policía...

-Sessh...

-Es lo más lógico, Rin... o apagaron los celulares, o no hay señal...

-En pleno Tokio?!

-Rin...

Sesshoumaru suspiró, recordando que Rin nunca había ido a un motel.

-Prometo que te enseñaré como son los moteles... por el momento cálmate...

Antes de Sesshoumaru salir de la casa, Satoshi llegó. Al verlo, Rin lo abrazó y luego le dio en la cabeza.

-Ouch! Mamá!

-Muchacho idiota! Dónde pasaste la noche?

-Mamá...

-Dímelo ya!

-Satoshi...

Satoshi se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-En un hotel...

-Kami, Satoshi, te he dicho que no te puedes dormir en los moteles!

-No fui a un motel! Fui a un hotel, ho-tel! Cómo crees que la voy a llevar a un sitio de esos?

-Así que estabas con Gabrielle...

-Bueno, ya llegué y lo siento, no quiero que se preocupen... mamá, onegai...

Rin extendió las manos con ganas de estrangularlo, pero Sesshoumaru la retuvo, finalmente entró en la casa.

-Papá...

-Tú y yo hablaremos esta tarde... Te espero en la oficina, bañado y cambiado...

-Sí...

Sesshoumaru se marchó, Satoshi entró en la casa. Luego de bañarse, Satoshi bajó las escaleras, Rin estaba en la terraza, la abrazó desde atrás.

-Mamá...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó en la cabeza.

-Tienes que cuidarte, Satoshi... Kami, no sé hasta dónde aguante mi corazón...

-Perdóname, mamá...

-Mi amor...

Rin acarició sus mejillas y apretó su rostro entre sus manos.

-Podrás ser un hombre, podrás ya hasta haberme pasado en estatura, pero no dejas de ser mi hijo... mi bebé... y yo sé cómo viven los jóvenes ahora... pero...

-Mamá, Inuyasha...

-Inuyasha no es mi hijo! Pero tú, Kami que si tengo que molerte a palos con tal de que aprendas la lección, por Kami que lo haré!

Satoshi sonrió sintiendo miedo de lo que su madre le podía hacer sin siquiera sudar.

-Lo siento, mamá... no quiero que te preocupes, en serio...

-Pero me preocupo, Satoshi... cuando no me contestas el celular, me preocupo... No... no te imaginas...

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Prometo cuidarme, mamá... Oye... no vas a ser una de esas mamás que nada es lo suficientemente bueno para sus hijos y me vas a dañar el matrimonio, verdad?

Rin rió a carcajadas, lo cacheteó con ternura.

-Cómo serás de ocurrente?! A decir verdad, considero que Gabrielle es una muchacha muy buena... y creo que serán muy felices...

Satoshi sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, mamá!

-Sí, sí... siempre me compras con esa... te amo...

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla y se marchó.

...

Satoshi condujo como loco hasta la casa de Gabrielle, allí ella corrió a su encuentro con el rostro marcado y el labio partido.

-Gabrielle!

-Se volvió loco, Satoshi! Mi papá se volvió loco!

-Qué pasó?!

-Sólo le dije que esta noche cenaríamos contigo... y que qué pensaba de que nos casáramos...

-Kami, te hizo esto?

Satoshi entró a la casa, Gabrielle iba detrás de él.

-Tú! Tú vas a arruinar la vida de mi hija!

-Señor, no quiero que las cosas lleguen a ese nivel... vamos a hablar, onegai...

-Lárgate de mi casa, mal nacido! Jamás permitiré que mi hija se case con un perdedor como tú!

Satoshi buscó en lo más profundo de su ser para calmarse y no empeorar las cosas.

-Señor...

Satoshi no reaccionó de ninguna otra forma que no fuese defenderse al ver que intentaría golpearlo. Inmovilizándolo al instante.

-Onegai, no quiero lastimarlo, pero tampoco le permitiré tocarme...

-Papá, escúchalo, onegai!

Gabrielle se aferró a Satoshi.

-Satoshi, ya basta!

-Gabrielle...

-Onegai, ya basta, lo vas a lastimar!

Satoshi lo soltó, vio a Gabrielle.

-No puedo... Satoshi, así no puedo!

-Gabrielle...

-Lo siento...

Satoshi nunca se esperó que Gabrielle se quitara el anillo de compromiso, tomando su mano, se lo devolvió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo, Satoshi... pero no puedo seguir con esto...

Satoshi, aceptando su derrota, la vio duramente.

-Todas las mujeres son iguales... Creí que eras diferente...

-Satoshi...

-No lo vales...

**...**

**N/A: Hola!! Cómo están? Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado el fic y que me dejen sus reviews.**

**P.D.: El final se acerca... pronto, muy pronto...**

**No se pierda en el próximo capítulo de Yawarakai Mitai:**

Satoshi no podía conciliar el sueño en esa noche en particular. Esuchó que algo golpeaba su ventana, al asomarse, vio a Gabrielle allí.

-Gabrielle!

-Satoshi, ayúdame, onegai!!

Satoshi bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Gabrielle estaba deformada por la hinchazón y los moretes, tenía varias cortadas en la cara que le sangraban y la ropa hecha jirones.

-Kami!

-Satoshi, ayúdame, onegai! Tienes que ayudarme!

-Ayudarte? Gabrielle... tú me abandonaste! Me sacaste de tu vida y ahora quieres que te ayude?!

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	27. Derrota

**Capítulo 27**

**Derrota**

Satoshi se marchó sin más, dejando a una desconsolada Gabrielle. Llegó a la casa y sin decir nada a nadie, se encerró en su habitación. Cuando Rin notó que estaba allí, luego de dejar a Hikari dormida, fue a la habitación.

-Satoshi...

-Déjame sólo...

-Vamos, amor... qué te pasa?

Satoshi se dio la vuelta, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Te sientes enfermo? Te duele algo?

-No me trates como a un niño!

-Lo siento...

Rin se iba a levantar, pero él no la dejó, la haló de la mano y se refugió en su regazo como cuando era niño.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Gabrielle me dejó...

-Cómo?! Pero qué pasó?!

Satoshi le contó lo sucedido, Rin lo escuchaba boquiabierto.

-Lo sabía... lo sabía, no se puede confiar en las mujeres!

-No hables así, mi amor... Satoshi, no es nada fácil cuando te ponen entre la espada y la pared...

-Yo sabía que ella...

-Satoshi... qué tal si en lugar de que fueran los padres de ella, fuerámos tu papá y yo los que nos opusiéramos... qué harías tú?

-Yo la amo! Haría cualquier cosa por ella!

-Aunque eso signifique no volvernos a ver? Ni a tus hermanas?

Satoshi quiso hablar, pero guardó silencio. Rin lo besó en la frente.

-Mejor descansa... pero onegai, no te endurezcas... no le cierres la puerta, ni te llenes de rencor...

-Tú...

-Te imaginas? Te imaginas si tu papá me hubiese guardado rencor? Me hubiese quedado en Francia y no tendría las tres alegrías más grandes de mi vida...

-Mamá... tú no elegiste entre nadie...

-No... pero tu papá estaba a cargo de Inuyasha... un niño de 3 años que vio a su madre morir por protegerlo... traumatizado con 2 novias neuróticas que tuvo tu papá que le hacían cosas horribles y una hasta intentó golpearlo! Inuyasha me adoraba, pero cuál crees que es la mentalidad de un niño de 3 años?

-No lo sé...

-Inuyasha creía que al momento en que me convirtiera en novia de tu papá, sería otra loca más... por eso me fui... Afortunadamente tu papá comprendió y aquí están... mis 3 bendiciones...

-3?

-Maya, Hikari y tú...

Satoshi bajó la mirada, Rin lo dejó descansando y fue a hacer la comida. Sesshoumaru llegó temprano y la encontró en la cocina. Abrazándola desde atrás, la besó en la mejilla.

-Hm! Sessh!

-Huele delicioso, qué haces, preciosa?

-Arroz con camarones...

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente.

-Sessh!

-La enana está dormida?

-Sí... pero Satoshi está aquí...

Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza de su pecho.

-Qué hace Satoshi aquí?

-Gabrielle rompió con él...

Sesshoumaru levantó ambas cejas sorprendido.

-Cómo?!

-Sí... Satoshi está... triste, no quiere nada...

Sesshoumaru desvió la mirada, Rin acarició su mejilla y guió su rostro nuevamente frente a ella.

-Deberías hablar con él, mi amor...

-Qué le digo?

-No lo sé, ayúdalo... mi amor, qué sentiste cuando me fui a Francia?

-Que me quería morir... que no podía sobrevivir sin tí... que eras la única mujer a la verdaderamente había amado sin llegar a más de un beso...

Rin sonrió.

-Sessh...

-Tú me enseñaste el verdadero significado del amor...

Rin se perdió en su mirada un instante y atrayéndolo con sus dedos hacia sus labios, lo besó apasionadamente.

-Eso es lo más hermoso que me has dicho, mi amor...

...

Sesshoumaru subió a la habitación de Satoshi. Al verlo, le dio la espalda.

-Vete, onegai...

-Hijo...

-No me digas que sabes cómo me siento, porque no lo sabes!

Sesshoumaru haló una silla junto a la cama y se sentó.

-Sabes que estuve al casarme 3 veces...

-Bueno, pues felicidades...

-Pero no sabes que de todas... la que más me dolió fue tu mamá...

-Cuento triste con final feliz...

-Pero lo que importa ahora es el intermedio...

Satoshi se dio vuelta, se sentó en la cama.

-Papá...

-Satoshi... en este justo momento... aquí sentado... me doy cuenta de que...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Inuyasha... ven, quiero que escuches esto...

Inuyasha se sentó en otra silla.

-Como le decía a Satoshi, justo ahora, me doy cuenta de que los hombres, criamos mal a nuestros hijos... cometí el mismo error con ambos...

Satoshi e Inuyasha cruzaron miradas.

-Papá...

-A ambos los hice crecer muy rápido... cometí el mismo error que todo el mundo parece cometer hoy en día... hacerlos creer que todo gira en torno a sexo... que la vida es tener un sueldazo, una mujer bonita y acostarse con la que se aparezca... Ahora, sólo son bestias que no piensan en nada más que no sea cómo llevar a la novia a la cama...

-Sesshoumaru, eso no es cierto, yo respeté y respeto a Kagome...

-La embarazaste Inuyasha! La embrazaste antes de casarte! Son muy jóvenes, los dos! Son unos niños, luchando y queriendo tener niños!

-No me veas como un niño, papá, no lo soy... tal vez aún viva bajo tu techo, pero no soy un niño...

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza.

-Ninguno ha terminado de estudiar! Si no les meto la mano, ninguno puede mantenerse solo! Son dos niños! Tal vez ese fue mi error, ayudarlos tanto! No saben ser independientes!

-Espera, papá, Inuyasha y yo hemos vivido...

-Qué?! Qué han vivido?! Drogas? No me enorgullezco de ello, Satoshi, pero yo también las usé, pero tuve la fortaleza para darme cuenta de que estaba arruinando mi vida y las dejé. Te olvidas que vivo solo desde los 17? Perder un hijo? Tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, Inuyasha, cuando Rin se cayó por las escaleras...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada, la levantó llena de lágrimas y habló apretando los dientes.

-No compares... No te atrevas a comprar nunca!

-Ya crece!

-Tú perdiste un hijo qué? Cuánto tenía Rin? 2 ó 3 meses?! Mi hija yo la sentía, se movía cuando me escuchaba, la vi, la vi y no pude tocarla! Jamás compares!

-Es lo mismo! Al final es lo mismo! Es un hijo muerto!

Inuyasha se paró y le dio un puñetazo a Sesshoumaru.

-No me hables de fortalezas! Tú te trancaste en un estudio y te ahogaste en alcohol! La dejaste sola! Y por eso ella casi te deja!

-Y qué hiciste tú? Emaciarte tirado a muerte en una cama, no la dejaste sola igual?!

Satoshi los separó.

-Por Kami, están locos?!

Satoshi movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Si vinieron a ayudar, no lo hacen, ni lo harán. Gabrielle no soportó ver a su padre completamente enloquecido sólo por mencionarle la idea de que le pidiera su mano en matrimonio. Sí hicimos el amor, papá, pero ella también quiso, ni la presioné, ni le puse un arma en la sien. Sí, caí en drogas, sí me recuperé, soy un maldito lisiado, medio sordo, asesino... pero adivina qué, ella me quiso así, así que no me hables de que no conozco el amor verdadero, cuando ella fue la única que creyó en mí aún cuando en mi propia casa me dieron la espalda! Así que discúlpame si me siento como un guiñapo cuando la mujer que amo, tal y como me temía desde un principio... no todo el mundo puede darle la espalda a sus padres como tú!

Satoshi salió de la habitación y de la casa. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha cruzaron miradas.

-Estás sangrando...

-Se me fue la mano...

Inuyasha bajó la mirada.

-No quise decir nada de eso... Inuyasha... aún han pasado más de 20 años, eso es algo que no se va...

-Me lo imaginé...

...

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a su casa, Kagome estaba doblando unas ropas y guardándolas en las gavetas, Inuyasha la abrazó desde atrás y de inmediato sus manos corrieron a encontrarse con su pecho y su entrepierna.

-Inuyasha!

-Luces hermosa...

La hizo darse vuelta y la besó apasionadamente, la hizo quedar contra el colchón y no detuvo sus besos y sus caricias hasta que la escuchó jadear, prisionera del deseo.

-Ihnuh!...

Inuyasha sólo sonrió y se deslizó sobre ella abriéndose paso a su interior haciéndola ahogar un grito.

...

Inuyasha se comía su pecho cuando sintió suaves toquecitos en su cabeza, al levantarla, le sonrió.

-Me puedes explicar qué fue todo eso?

-No te gustó?

-Mi amor, fue maravilloso! Pero dime...

-La verdad? No lo sé... sólo sé que cuando te vi, sentí que la sangre me ardía y tenía que hacerte mía en ese instante...

Kagome rió acariciando sus mejillas y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Pero qué tonto, es que no sabes que ya soy tuya?

-Más bien yo soy tu esclavo...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

...

**-Semanas después.-**

Satoshi no podía conciliar el sueño en esa noche en particular. Esuchó que algo golpeaba su ventana, al asomarse, vio a Gabrielle allí.

-Gabrielle!

-Satoshi, ayúdame, onegai!!

Satoshi bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Gabrielle estaba deformada por la hinchazón y los moretes, tenía varias cortadas en la cara que le sangraban y la ropa hecha jirones.

-Kami!

-Satoshi, ayúdame, onegai! Tienes que ayudarme!

-Ayudarte? Gabrielle... tú me abandonaste! Me sacaste de tu vida y ahora quieres que te ayude?!

-Satoshi, onegai! No comprendes!

-Qué no comprendo? Anda, explícame! Qué es lo que no comprendo?!

-Qué pasa aquí?

-Oh, por Kami!

Rin se apresuró a ayudar a Gabrielle, Sesshoumaru vio a Satoshi.

-Papá...

-Acaso pensabas dejarla en la calle?

Rin limpió sus heridas, Sesshoumaru le buscó algo con qué cubrirla.

-Cálmate, onegai! Gabrielle, qué pasó?

-Y-yo...

Satoshi caminaba de esquina a esquina como león enjaulado. Se desesperó con los gimoteos y la incapacidad para completar una oración.

-YA HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! QUÉ DIABLOS HACES AQUÍ?!

-Satoshi!!

Sesshoumaru notó que había algo extraño en el comportamiento de Gabrielle. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Rin.

-Gabrielle... quién te hizo esto? Fue Goro?

Gabrielle levantó la mirada, dolida, llena de rencor.

-Lo que mi padre me hizo fue sólo el comienzo de mis desgracias...

-Gabrielle...

-Me echó de su casa... estaba viviendo en una pensión... y... y...

-Satoshi, Sesshoumaru... déjennos solas, onegai...

-Pero mamá!

-Por favor...

Una vez solas, Rin tomó las manos de Gabrielle.

-Gabrielle... alguien abusó de tí...

Rin sintió que se le rompía el corazón al ver a aquella niña encorvada, llorando, desesperada y avergonzada.

-Sabes quién es?

La vio negar con la cabeza.

-No sé qué pasó! Fui a mi habitación y me golpearon en la cabeza, luché, pero cuando desperté estaba en el piso y...

-Ahora mismo iremos al médico...

-Yo... yo... estoy embarazada, Rin-sama... es de Satoshi...

-Que tú qué?!

-Satoshi!

-No es mi hijo! Mamá, no es mi hijo!

-Satoshi, onegai!

-No es mío, maldita sea!

Rin fue con Gabrielle a un centro médico, los doctores decidieron internarla para observarla. Le hicieron infinidad de pruebas y exámenes y le garantizaron a Rin que el bebé estaba bien. Rin entró en la habitación, Gabrielle lloraba, hecha un puñito en la cama.

-Gabrielle...

-Satoshi me odia...

-No, Gabrielle... son muy jóvenes y...

-No tiene que ver... Satoshi me odia y...

-Olvídate de eso... Olvídate de todo... quiero que descanses... quiero que duermas...

Para cuando Satoshi llegó al día siguiente, Rin estaba fuera de la habitación, hablaba con un doctor y Satoshi notó su rostro empapado en lágrimas.

-...Pero anoche me dijeron que estaba bien!

-Tiene un tamaño acorde a 4 semanas...

-Te lo dije, mamá! Te lo dije que no es mío, hacen...

-Escuchen por favor... sonográficamente, tiene un tamaño acorde a 4 semanas... pero según las pruebas de sangre, tiene 8... Desafortunadamente, ha pasado por extensos períodos de hambre y está desbalanceada metabólicamente... esto desfavorece al feto...

-Cómo?! Cómo afecta a mi hijo?!

Satoshi agarró al doctor por las solapas de la bata.

-Cómo afecta a mi hijo?!

-P-puede presentar malformaciones... retraso mental...

-Mamá...

-Satoshi, cálmate...

-Está seguro doctor de las 8 semanas?

-Con 2 días de margen de error...

Satoshi soltó al doctor y vio a su madre sintiendo que el mundo se le venía encima.

-Es mi hijo, mamá... es mi... es mi... Kami, la dejé sola... yo la dejé sola...

-Satoshi... hay algo que debes saber... es muy posible que...

Al recibir la noticia, Satoshi sintió que el mundo se le venía arriba, entró en la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó a ella viéndola encorvada, hecha un puñito bajo las sábanas.

-Gabrielle...

-Sa-satoshi...

-Gabrielle, perdóname, onegai... Gabrielle, perdóname por dudar de tí, onegai, amor...

Gabrielle se dio vuelta, Satoshi estaba junto a ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Satoshi...

-Tenías que decirme la verdad, mi amor...

-Satoshi...

Satoshi la besó en la frente, sus manos temblaban y sus labios por igual.

...

Satoshi se quedó con Gabrielle el resto del día, convenciendo a Rin de ir a descansar.

-No te culpo...

-Gabrielle...

-Si me dejas... no te culpo...

-No, Gaby...

-Yo...

Satoshi se acercó a ella.

-Gaby, mi amor... Gaby...

-No puedo... no puedo aceptar que...

-No me importa, Gabrielle!

Satoshi puso su mano sobre su vientre.

-Lo único que me importa es que estén bien...

-Satoshi...

-Gabrielle... sabías que estabas embarazada cuando rompiste conmigo?

-Satoshi, yo sólo quería tiempo para ablandar a mi papá... pero él se salió de control y tenía tanto miedo y...

Gabrielle bajó la mirada.

-Tenía miedo de que te hiciera daño...

Satoshi le sonrió entre lágrimas.

-Kami, mi amor, me llego a imaginar y... me echo el mundo en contra, pero jamás te dejaría sola! Pero... pero... creí que te habías dado por vencida... que no lucharías por nosotros... perdóname, onegai...

Gaby podía ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, acarició sus mejillas.

-Perdóname tú a mí...

Satoshi la besó apasionadamente y sin decir nada más, se quedaron dormidos.

...

Con los cuidados médicos, Gabrielle se recuperó de sus heridas, había comenzado a ganar peso, y estaba en consulta psiquiátrica, el doctor mandó a buscar a Satoshi. Cuando él entró en la sala, Gabrielle lo vio y bajó la mirada.

-Gaby...

-Me gustaría hablar a solas con Satoshi, Gabrielle...

Gabrielle salió del consultorio. Satoshi vio al doctor.

-Cómo va?

-Satoshi... cuando una persona no tiene nada, suele pensar que lo único que le queda y nadie le puede quitar es su dignidad... cuando es ultrajada, pierde aquella única cosa que pensó siempre le acompañaría...

Satoshi asintió.

-Ella piensa que la voy a dejar, y por como me comporté el primer día, negué a mi hijo... tal vez piense que se lo voy a quitar...

-Y... serías capaz?

-Por Kami, no! Si no me acepta de vuelta, sólo quiero formar parte de la vida de mi hijo... pero no llegaría a ese extremo...

-Si lo acepta de vuelta?

-Mire doctor, tenemos mucho de qué hablar... pero ahora mismo lo más importante es que ella se recupere y rezar para que mi hijo no haya sufrido...

-Qué es lo que verdaderamente pretendes?

-Yo?

Satoshi lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero ayudarla en lo que sea necesario para superar esto y hacerla mi esposa, si fuera posible antes de que mi hijo nazca...

...

Sesshoumaru asumió todos los gastos de hospital, para cuando le dieron la alta, Gabrielle tenía una habitación esperando por ella. Al llegar a la casa, Satoshi la llevó en brazos a la habitación y la acomodó en la cama.

-Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo...

-Satoshi...

-Todo está listo para que te sientas cómoda...

-Rin-sama...

Rin entró en la habitación con Hikari en brazos. La pequeña tenía los ojos y la punta de la nariz rojas.

-Hikari, qué te pasó?

-Meza...

-Se golpeó la cabeza con una mesa...

-Rin-sama... gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero yo...

Rin besó a Hikari en la cabeza.

-Quieres ir con papá, mi amor, verdad que sí?

-Iie...

Rin sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Vamos, mi amor, ve con papá...

-Iie!!

Gabrielle le pasó la mano por la cabeza. La pequeña la vio con las lágrimas arremolinadas en sus ojos.

-No importa, Rin-sama...

-Kami, esta niña...

Gabrielle sonrió.

-Voy a abusar de su confianza y hospitalidad... pero hay algo que deseo pedirle...

-No seas tonta, Gabrielle, mamá no te dirá que no...

-Satoshi! Kami, hijo ten un poco de tacto...

Gabrielle rió a carcajadas.

-Soy masoquista, Rin-sama, porque a Satoshi sólo le faltaba morderme y aún así me enamoré de él...

Satoshi desvió la mirada, concentrándose en la habitación, Rin tomó una mano de Gabrielle.

-Siéntete libre de pedirme lo que sea...

-Enséñeme a ser como usted...

-Cómo?

Gabrielle bajó la mirada y puso sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Me crié prácticamente sola, entre empleados y criados... lo más cercano al amor de una madre que pude experimentar, era el de mi nana... yo no quiero eso para mi hijo... independientemente de si Satoshi y yo seguiremos juntos...

Satoshi se dio vuelta de inmediato.

-Gabrielle...

-Gabrielle, con gusto te enseñaré todo lo que sé... pero esto va para ambos. Ser padres, la responsabilidad con la que cargamos desde el momento en que es concebido... desde el momento en que decidimos involucrarnos en una relación sexual, conscientes de que de eso puede resultar un hijo... Eso se aprende en el camino, mientras tu hijo crece... yo te puedo dar pautas para cuidar de tu hijo, te puedo enseñar cosas que lo ayudarán a desarrollarse, pero el resto queda en tus manos...

Rin salió de la habitación cuando Sesshoumaru la llamó, Satoshi vio a Gabrielle.

-Porqué dijiste eso? Porqué dijiste que...

-Satoshi... no puedo permitir que te cases conmigo...

-Tú... pero... Gabrielle...

-Por suerte estaba inconsciente... no tengo idea de cómo pasó... pero cómo puedes quererme sabiendo que abusaron de mí?

Satoshi se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Cómo puedes quererme tú sabiendo mi pasado? Mi problema con las drogas, intento de suicidio, cojo, medio sordo, sobreviviente de cáncer!! Y no olvidemos que maté a la hija de Inuyasha o cuando menos contribuí a su muerte... Dime cómo?! Cómo pudiste amarme tú?!

...

Inuyasha llegó a la casa con el corazón en la boca. Kagome estaba en la cocina, sintió que se le partía el alma al escucharla llorar.

-Kagome...

-Ni siquiera tienes que molestarte...

-No, Kagome, onegai...

Inuyasha se le acercó, Kagome se apartó.

-Cuántos mensajes te envié?!

-Kagome...

Kagome ni siquiera lo veía y dándole la espalda, salió de la cocina. Inuyasha se quedó rezagado. Al entrar en la habitación, vio que su celular timbraba.

-Bueno?

-Mi... Kagome, Inuyasha está allá?

-Sí, acaba de llegar...

-Kami... SESSHOUMARU, ESTÁ EN LA CASA!

-Kami! Rin! Qué pasa? Por qué gritas?

-No lo sabes?!

-Que es un idiota, sí, lo sé... lamentablemente me casé con él...

-Kami, Kagome, a Inuyasha lo asaltaron, pero gracias a Kami está bien... Kagome... Kagome?

Kagome bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-Inuyasha!!

-No corras!!

Inuyasha se tiró en las escaleras y la atrapó antes de que se cayera escaleras abajo. Rodaron hasta caer en el primer piso.

-AAAHHH!!

-INUYASHA!

-Estás bien? Kagome, estás bien?

Kagome no podía hablar, se le salieron las lágrimas y se aferró a él con un grito ahogado en su garganta.

-Kagome, estás bien? Dímelo! KAGOME!!

-Lo siento, perdóname, onegai!!

Inuyasha se calmó y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya pasó, amor...

-Kami, Inuyasha!!

-Tranquila... vamos arriba...

Subieron las escaleras, Kagome vio a Inuyasha con varias cortadas y lo que comenzaba a mostrarse como moretes.

-Qué te pasó?

-Salí temprano de la oficina... compré chocolates... pasé por una joyería y lo próximo que sé, soy el saco de golpear de 3 ladrones... Ouch!!

-Lo siento...

Kagome le limpiaba las heridas, Inuyasha se relajó y la dejó atender sus golpes, la vio fijo a los ojos, las lágrimas luchaban por salir.

-Kagome...

-Perdóname, Inuyasha...

Inuyasha tomó sus manos y las besó. Kagome se esforzaba por no provocarle más dolor al limpiarlo.

-Ah! Kami! Pica! Sóplala!

Kagome sonrió.

-Eres un niño grande y quejumbroso, no puedo soplarla... intento limpiarla...

-Pero... ah!

-Shh!

Inuyasha se quedó viéndola, seguro de que Kagome sería una madre cariñosa para sus hijos. Cuando terminó, le colocó una bandita sobre la herida de la frente y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Estás listo...

Inuyasha la abrazó ocultando su rostro contra su vientre.

-Inu...

-Perdóname, Kagome... sólo pensaba en tí y en mi bebé... y...

Kagome lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-Estoy bien... y el bebé está bien... el doctor dice que todo va muy bien...

-Gracias a Kami!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza. Besó su vientre y lo acarició con una increíble ternura.

-Inu...

-Te amo, Kagome...

Inuyasha la besó apasionadamente, Kagome deslizó sus dedos entre su cabellera. Quedaron acostados en la cama. Kagome vio su mano, marcada donde una vez estuvo una argolla matrimonial.

-Se la llevaron junto con lo demás...

-Pero qué le ganan a una argolla grabada con el nombre de una persona?

-La funden para hacer otras cosas...

-Kami, mi amor, estás bien? De verdad estás bien?

-Sí... fui al hospital... pero me tenía que encontrar con Sesshoumaru antes de ir a la cita contigo... como me robaron el celular...

Kagome bajó la mirada, Inuyasha sonrió y la hizo levantarla, delineando sus labios, la besó con ternura.

-Me tomé unos calmantes... y me están haciendo efecto...

-Inu...

-Onegai, dime que estás bien...

-Estamos bien, mi amor...

Inuyasha sonrió y se quedó dormido. Kagome acarició su rostro y tomó el teléfono, llamó a Rin.

...

Gabrielle ya estaba completamente recuperada y se sentía inútil al no aportar nada a la casa. Había perdido el semestre y hasta que terminara, no podía volver. Satoshi ya se había marchado con Sesshoumaru a la oficina, bajó las escaleras lista para ayudar a Rin con la limpieza, pero en cambio, la encontró en el estudio, concentrada en su computadora, mientras Hikari jugaba en una manta junto a ella.

-Gabrielle, cómo te sientes?

-Ya estoy bien... Rin-sama... no quiero sentirme tan inútil... onegai, deme alguna tarea de la casa o...

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Hay 4 empleados, tareas de la casa... me matas!

-Abdiel!

Hikari se le acercó con un juguete, Gabrielle la cargó y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, Hikari...

Rin se la quedó viendo con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-Kami, en verdad la admiro! Tener un bebé a estas alturas del juego...

Rin rió nuevamente.

-Kami quiso que así fuera... si ya no estuviera tan vieja, me atrevería a buscar otro varoncito, pero ya voy a tener mi primer nieto!

-Mama!

La pequeña fue hasta donde Rin, quien la cargó y la llenó de besos, la pequeña separó las hojas que tenía, por colores, Rin rió y la hizo reír a base de cosquillas.

-Quieres ayudar a mamá?

-Ugad!

-Ah! Entonces, vamos a trabajar para jugar más tarde.

-Hai!

Gabrielle sonrió al verlas y salió del estudio. Cuando Rin terminó, fue al jardín con la pequeña, después de corretear por todas partes, Hikari buscó uno de sus libros y le pidió a Rin que le leyera un cuento. Rin se sentó con la pequeña en una manta sobre el pasto. Gabrielle las vio, Rin hacía voces y la hacía reír con las historias.

-...Y colorín colorado, este cuento, se ha acabado...

Hikari tocó sus mejillas con cada mano.

-Otdo...

-Otro más? No, mamá está cansada...

-Yo...

-Tú lees?

-Hai...

Rin le entregó el libro. Hikari interpretaba los dibujos como le parecían.

-...Y cododín cododado ...cabado!

Poco después, la pequeña se quedó dormida en su regazo, mientras Rin le cantaba. Gabrielle se le acercó. Rin le sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabellera de la pequeña.

-No siempre fue así... con Hikari tengo mucha más libertad de la que tuve con Satoshi o Maya...

-Por qué?

-Cuando tuve a Satoshi, éramos muy jóvenes... estábamos a cargo de Inuyasha y yo sabía menos que tú de ser madre...

-No le creo!

Rin rió a carcajadas.

-Le tenía terror a tener hijos!

-Sí, eso cualquiera, pero de ahí a...

-Soy huérfana, Gabrielle... nunca conocí a mis padres... murieron en un accidente de autos la noche que yo nací...

Gabrielle escuchó la historia completa, boquiabierta. Al terminar, Rin simplemente le sonrió y besó a la pequeña en la cabeza.

-Y su nana? Nunca la he visto...

Rin rió.

-Conoció a un hombre muy dulce, y se han dedicado a disfrutar de la vida viajando, conociendo lugares a los que siempre desearon ir y nunca fueron... Ella vendrá en diciembre, siempre pasamos la navidad juntas.

A la hora del almuerzo, Sesshoumaru y Satoshi llegaron con Maya, después de almorzar, Sesshoumaru se recostó un rato, Rin le hizo compañía.

Acomodada sobre su pecho, sonreía mientras Sesshoumaru acariciaba su espalda.

-Recibiste el fax que te mandé?

-Sí... preciosa, están haciendo un desastre... cómo arreglamos para que vayas al menos medio día?

-Sabes? Hikari ya tiene edad suficiente para entrar al colegio...

Sesshoumaru cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Pero es una bebé!

-Ya tiene un año, Sessh... y necesita relacionarse con otros niños de su edad... tener amiguitos...

-Está bien... cuándo la puedes poner?

-Mañana llamo...

Sesshoumaru sintió un beso en los labios, al abrir los ojos vio a Rin, acarició sus mejillas.

-Qué es lo que te preocupa, mi amor?

-Preciosa...

-Vamos, Sessh...

-Esto... está bien? Lo que estamos haciendo con nuestros hijos está bien?

Rin lo vio fijo a los ojos.

-No creo que nada pueda ser peor que vivir pensando que perderé a mi hijo...

-Rin...

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Rin, no llores!

-Cometimos muchos errores, Sesshoumaru... pero es precisamente porque éramos muy jóvenes, no estábamos listos... por más adultos que fuéramos, 24 y 22 años no es edad para ser padres, nos faltaba mucho por vivir y aprender... pensamos que estábamos listos porque teníamos a Inuyasha, pero no era así...

-Si pudieras... cambiarías algo?

-Ni un segundo... bueno, evitaría la rivalidad entre Satoshi e Inuyasha... pero lo demás... ni un segundo a tu lado...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-No tendríamos a Maya...

-Cómo?

-Si Satoshi e Inuyasha no se hubiesen peleado en la liga de baseball, yo no habría cancelado aquél viaje y esa noche, no habrías quedado embarazada de Maya... Si cambiaras la rivalidad que había entre ellos, Maya no existiría...

-Kami, tienes razón...

Volvió a besarla, se sentó en la cama.

-Tengo que irme... te amo, preciosa...

-Te amo, mi amor... ve con cuidado...

-Lo tendré...

Sesshoumaru se marchó. Rin estaba preparando un cheesecake, Maya entró en la cocina.

-Mama...

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Te puedo ayudar?

-Sí, mi amor, ven!

Rin le dio los huevos y un separador, la enseñó a separar la clara de la yema.

-5 más como ese... puedes?

-Hai...

Rin preparó la jalea de fresas y el resto del cheesecake. Una vez listo, abrazó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos, Maya rió a carcajadas.

-Mama!

-Vamos a hacer tareas mientras se hornea.

Maya examinó el rostro de su madre, lo acarició con sus manitas aún tiernas y suaves, Rin cerró los ojos ante la caricia.

-Qué rico, mi amor!

-Te quiero, mami...

-Y yo a tí, cariño...

Rin la ayudó a hacer la tarea mientras Hikari, sobre sus piernas, garabateaba más la mesa que el papel.

-Hikari, dentro del papel.

La pequeña la veía con aquellos ojazos dorados cuales soles. Rin la besó en la cabeza.

-Dentro del papel.

-Chucho!

-Pues mira otro limpio aquí, pero en el papel, mi amor... no la mesa...

Gabrielle las veía sin guardar dudas de la entrega de Rin para con sus hijos. Para con cualquiera que necesitara antención y cariño. Rin la vio y le sonrió.

-Yo sólo puedo hablarte de lo que aprenderás con tu propia experiencia...

-Pero...

-Gabrielle, todo lo que necesitas es amar a tu hijo... y aprenderás que el amor de una madre es algo tan poderoso, tan maravilloso, que no habrán imposibles... Tus mayores alegrías vendrán de momentos como en el que lo sientas moverse por primera vez dentro de tí... cuando lo tengas en tus brazos por primera vez, cuando te diga mamá, cuando te sonría, de sus besos, sus abrazos, sus caricias...

-Mama...

Hikari le ofrecía una galleta de juguete, Rin le sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Gracias, mi amor... Así mismo, tus mayores tristezas vendrán de las suyas... de cuando se caiga y se lastime, cuando se decepcione, incluso cuando te grite que no te quiere o que no quiere verte... Te duele, lloras, pero sigues amándolo...

-Pero... eso no es común...

-Depende del carácter del niño... y cuántas veces le hayas decepcionado... el corazón de tu hijo será acorde a cómo lo moldees tú...

Escucharon un sollozo, Rin vio a Maya con el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-Maya...

-Gomen, mama!

-Maya, mi amor...

-Te hago triste...

Rin sonrió y la besó en la cabeza.

-Son muchas más, las veces que me haces feliz, mi amor...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza.

**...**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, EL GRAN FINAL DE YAWARAKAI MITAI!!**

**N/A: Hola!! Espero que les haya gustado el cap y nos veremos en el final... eso, si sobrevivo a los examenes...**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


	28. Vida Nueva FINAL

**Capítulo 28**

**Vida Nueva**

-Toshi!!

Satoshi recibió con los brazos abiertos a la pequeña Hikari que corría hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos, la cargó y le permitió abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Hikari...

-No te vayaz...

Gabrielle se acercó con un último paquete en las manos, lo cargó al auto, Satoshi la besó en la mejilla y acarició su crecido vientre.

-Me tengo que ir a vivir a otra casa, Hikari... con mi esposa y mi bebé...

-De-mo...

Satoshi la besó con ternura, le señaló una torre que se veía a varias cuadras de la casa.

-Ves ese edificio allá?

-Hai...

-Ves el tercer piso desde arriba?

-Hai...

-Esa es mi casa, Hikari... y tú y Maya pueden ir cuando quieran...

-De-mo... aquí ez máz zedca!

Satoshi rió y la besó en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, princesa... siempre serás mi hermanita...

Luego de despedirse de los demás, se marcharon. Rin se abrazó a Sesshoumaru.

-Kami... mi bebé...

Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas, recordándole que su bebé era ya un hombre casado.

-No le quita...

...

Aunque Satoshi insistió en que descansara, Gabrielle lo estaba ayudando a desempacar y ordenar las cosas.

-AAY!!

-Gabrielle!!

Satoshi corrió a la habitación, Gabrielle levantó la mirada con los ojos inundados en lágrimas.

-Qué pasó? Estás bien?

-Me magullé un dedo...

Satoshi le examinó el dedo, tenía la piel levantada y le sangraba.

-Kami, pero qué diablos hacías?

-Satoshi...

-Es que no acabas de comprender que no puedes estar tanto en el medio?!

-Pero...

-Maldición, Gabrielle! Y si te hubieras caído?! Deja de inventar tantos disparates y descansa!

-Satoshi!

-Qué?!

-Es sólo un dedo, deja la alarma... Baka!

Gabrielle se lavó y se puso una pomada y una bandita. Satoshi sólo repitió que debía descansar y volvió a salir de la habitación. Un par de horas más tarde, estaba organizando la sala. Se sentó para descansar viendo que aún todos sus libros estaban en cajas. Sintió un abrazo desde atrás y un beso en la mejilla.

-Gabrielle, antes yo...

-Estabas preocupado y muy cansado... preparé unos sándwiches y jugo... iba a hacer algo más, pero aún no tenemos gas...

-Debo hablar con el encargado...

-Vamos, amor... están ricos...

Satoshi accedió y comió junto con Gabrielle, mientras hablaban y planeaban cientros de cosas, Satoshi se quedó dormido, abrazado a su cintura mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza. Gabrielle lo vio y sonrió, lo besó con ternura.

-Descansa, mi amor...

...

Satoshi despertó y estaba aún sobre el regazo de Gabrielle, ella se había acomodado con varios cojines en la espalda y se había dormido allí sentada. Conmovido, la levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama, con el cambio de posición, ella despertó.

-Itai...

-Lo siento, mi amor... debiste despertarme...

-Estás cansado...

Satoshi acarició sus mejillas sonriendo.

-Eso no es lo más importante aquí...

Satoshi besó su vientre.

-Hola, mi amor... soy papá... me muero por conocerte, me pregunto a quién te parecerás... yo espero que seas una niña preciosa como tu mamita...

Gabrielle rió al sentirlo moverse.

-Satoshi, yo creo que el bebé es niño...

Satoshi sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Me conformo con que sea un bebé sano...

Gabrielle sonrió, se acomodó entre sus brazos.

-Buenas noches, señor Kazami...

-Buenas noches, señora Kazami...

Se quedaron dormidos, abrazados.

...

**-Meses después.-**

El insistente llanto de su pequeño lo sacó de su letargo. Inuyasha la besó en el hombro y se levantó. Se acercó a la cuna y vio sonriente a su pequeño que clamaba por comida. Con mucho cuidado lo levantó para sacarlo de la cuna.

-Cuidado con la cabeza...

-Lo sé, amor...

Inuyasha lo besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, Dai...

Inuyasha le pasó el pequeño a Kagome que lo esperaba sentada y lista. Mientras el pequeño mamaba, Inuyasha acarició su mejilla, besó a Kagome.

-Te amo, mi amor...

...

Maya marcó el celular de Satoshi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bueno?

-Satoshi, onegai, ven a casa, corre!

-Qué pasó, Maya?!

-No sé, pero mami me dijo que se van a divorciar! Onegai, ven!!

Satoshi llegó lo más rápido que pudo, vio a su padre, quien levantó la mirada, derrotado.

-Papá... Maya me llamó, qué pasó?!

-Tu madre no entra en razón! Está como loca!

-Papá!

-Tu oficina está junto a la mía! Y aún así Rin piensa que me estoy acostando con mi secretaria!

-Qué?!

-Habla con ella, onegai, Satoshi! Rin me quiere quitar las niñas! No quiero lastimarla, pero no le voy a permitir que me quite mis hijas!

Satoshi salió al jardín, Rin estaba allí buscando calmarse luego de la discusión.

-Mamá...

-Kami, hijo! Mi amor!

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Mamá, qué pasa? Qué es todo esto de que te quieres divorciar de mi papá y amenazarlo con quitarle las niñas?

Rin le entregó a Satoshi la prueba en la que basaba su decisión.

-Fotografías?

-Dime qué más necesitas?

Eran fotografías de Sesshoumaru con su secretaria en posiciones muy comprometedoras.

-OK, mamá, no puedes creerte que sean verdaderas!

-Yo las veo bastante reales...

-Mamá, pero es que... Mamá, ese no es mi papá!

-Creo que después de 25 años de matrimonio, puedo diferenciar un hombre desnudo de tu padre!

-Pero mamá, es que no es mi papá!

-Satoshi...

Satoshi bajó la mirada.

-Soy yo...

Rin lo vio boquiabierta.

-Satoshi...

Satoshi la haló hasta una habitación y se bajó los pantalones, con los años, una marca de nacimiento en la nalga derecha, estaba más oscura, Rin parpadeó incrédula.

-Satoshi... tú...

-Estaba separado de Gabrielle...

-Kami... Sessh...

Rin salió de la habitación apresurada, Sesshoumaru salía de la habitación de Maya, Rin chocó con él de frente y lo rodeó con sus brazos.

-Kami! Rin!

-Perdón! Perdóname, onegai, Sesshoumaru! Jamás me imaginé que pudiera ser Satoshi...

Sesshoumaru estalló en risas y la abrazó mientras aún reía a carcajadas.

-Sessh...

-Eres una loca celosa, eso nunca va a cambiar!

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ten un poco más de fe en mí, preciosa... no tengo nada que ir a buscar fuera de mi casa...

-Muchachitas de 20...

-Para qué? Si mi deliciosamente hermosa esposa, parece de 20...

Rin rió con Sesshoumaru sumergiendo su rostro en su pecho.

-Si no me necesitan más, yo...

Se separaron riendo, Satoshi desvió la mirada completamente sonrojado.

-Bien pudieran controlarse, lo saben?

Sesshoumaru rió, Satoshi se marchó pidiendo antes que Gabrielle no se enterara de lo sucedido. Al llegar a la casa, Gabrielle estaba en la cocina, la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en el cuello mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Huele delicioso, mi amor... qué haces?

Gabrielle sonrió y se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, se besaron con ternura. Satoshi se inclinó y besó su vientre.

-Qué pasó en la casa de tus papás?

-Maya se asustó porque discutieron... pero ya se reconciliaron... dime, cariño, qué haces?

-Es un quiche de ricota con espinacas...

-Hm! Suena delicioso!

-Lo es... ya casi está listo...

Cuando Gabrielle lo sacó y lo puso a refrescar, Satoshi la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación.

-Satoshi! No he preparado la ensalada!

-No me gustan los vegetales...

...

Gabrielle aún no lograba controlar su respiración, se acomodó sobre el pecho de su marido.

-Ah! Kami! Eso fue...

Satoshi rió mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hm! No me puedo contener! Eres deliciosa...

La sintió suspirar a la vez que acariciaba su pecho.

-Gaby...

-Aún no puedo creer que seas mi esposo... pensé que no me creerías... que...

-Shhh... ya no pienses en eso...

-Satoshi...

-Te amo, cariño... y no me importa lo que pasara antes...

La besó con ternura. Más tarde, Gabrielle lo veía comer con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Satoshi tomó sus manos y las besó.

-Delicioso! No es competencia, pero está tan rico como la comida de mamá...

Gabrielle rió a carcajadas diciendo que Rin era quien le había enseñado a cocinar.

-Hm! Eres su mejor estudiante...

Satoshi la besó en la mejilla, Gabrielle tomó los platos y los llevó a la cocina, volvió con dos copas de helado.

-Kami, pero esto es... qué celebramos y olvidé?

-Nada, mi amor... no puedo hacerle una comida a mi esposo?

-Es que es demasiado...

Gabrielle sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Espero que lo disfrutes, mi amor...

-Seguro... ven aquí...

Satoshi la atrajo a su regazo y comieron entre besos y compartiendo cucharadas.

...

Satoshi entró con un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas, pero al ver a Gabrielle, lo dejó todo a un lado.

-Hola, papá... ven a conocerme...

Satoshi se acercó, Gabrielle sostenía entre sus brazos, envuelta en una manta rosa, una preciosa bebita de ojos dorados y cabellera castaña.

-Kami, mi amor...

-Es preciosa, como su papi...

-Te amo, Gabrielle...

Satoshi la besó apasionadamente, besó a su pequeña en la cabeza.

-Es tan pequeñita...

-Pequeñita? Pesa 3 kilos y medio...

Satoshi sonrió, cargó a la pequeña y la besó en la cabeza.

-Hola, mi amor... soy papá...

Gabrielle lo veía sonriendo, Satoshi se acercó y la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo... te amo, Gaby... mi amor... cómo le vamos a poner?

Gabrielle sonrió.

-Rin...

Satoshi levantó la mirada, Gabrielle le sonrió acariciando una mejilla de la pequeña con la punta de su dedo.

-No te gusta?

-Es una excelente idea, mi amor...

...

Gabrielle estaba dormida y Satoshi contemplaba a la pequeña Rin dormir en su cunita, en ese momento llegaron los abuelos, Satoshi les hizo señas de guardar silencio. Rin se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a la pequeña, mientras Sesshoumaru felicitaba a su hijo con un fuerte abrazo.

-Kami, es preciosa, mi amor!

-Sí, se parece mucho a Gaby...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Kazami-sama!

-Gabrielle, muchas felicidades...

-Gracias...

La pequeña despertó, Satoshi la sacó de la cunita, Sesshoumaru la cargó y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Mira, preciosa... tenemos una nieta...

Rin sonrió y abrazó a su hijo, lo cacheteó con ternura.

-Eres un tonto, cómo se te ocurre hacerme abuela tan joven?

-Mamá...

-Tu papá quizás sea un vejestorio, pero yo estoy en la flor de mi juventud y ya soy abuela... pero Kami, qué feliz me siento!

Satoshi sonrió.

-Qué nombre le pondrán?

-Se llama Rin...

Rin agradeció no tenerla en brazos y se dio vuelta sorprendida, Satoshi, acomodado junto a Gabrielle, la besaba en la sien.

-Cómo?

-En honor a tí, mamá...

-Pero... pero... por más halagada que me sienta, mi amor...

-Ya la declaré...

Rin suspiró, vio a la pequeña.

-Ni a mí me gusta mi nombre...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó en la mejilla.

-Yo pienso que es perfecto...

Rin cargó a la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor... soy tu abuelita...

Rin no pudo con la emoción y le entregó la pequeña a su hijo antes de hacerse un mar de lágrimas, Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Vamos, Rin, se supone que estés feliz por ellos...

-Y lo estoy! Kami, es que... es mi bebé que ahora tiene un bebé...

Satoshi rió a carcajadas y abrazó a su madre.

-Vamos, mamá...

La pequeña comenzó a protestar por comida, cuando Rin sugirió que la amamantara, Sesshoumaru se inventó una excusa y salió de la habitación, Rin iba a salir cuando Gabrielle le pidió ayuda.

-No aprendiste de las clases?

-Sí, pero... es más difícil en vivo y directo...

Rin sonrió y la ayudó a acomodar a la pequeña, una vez que estuvo mamando, los dejó solos. Sesshoumaru estaba recostado de la pared junto a la puerta, Rin se acomodó entre sus brazos y sintió un beso en su cabeza.

-Mi amor...

Sesshoumaru suspiró.

-Somos abuelos...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura mientras pasaba su mano sobre su abdomen.

-Sin duda alguna eres un abuelito muy sexy...

-Y qué me dices tú? La abuelita más sexy del mundo?

Rin cerró los ojos ante la caricia en su mejilla, sonrió cuando sintió que acomodaba su cabello tras la oreja, sus dedos se deslizaron por su mejilla y haciéndola levantar el rostro, la besó con ternura.

...

Rin estaba con las niñas y la pequeña, Maya y Hikari veían a la pequeña tomar leche de su botella.

-Mama, y tú vaz a tened otdo bebé?

Rin sonrió mientras veía a Hikari.

-No, mi amor... ya soy abuelita...

-Y bebé Din va a vivid con nozotdos?

-No, mi amor, Rin es la bebé de Satoshi, va a vivir con él en su casa...

Satoshi llegó del trabajo en el momento, Hikari corrió y se abrazó a sus piernas.

-Hikari...

-No te llevez a la bebé!

Satoshi sonrió cargándola, la llenó de besos.

-Princesita, pero Gaby está esperando que la lleve a casa...

-Demo...

Satoshi la besó con ternura.

-Mañana va a volver...

-De veddad?

-Sí, porque Gaby y yo tenemos que trabajar y mamá va a cuidar de ella otra vez.

Después de despedirse, Satoshi se marchó con la pequeña, al llegar al apartamento, Gabrielle salía del baño, lo encontró sobre la cama con la pequeña.

-Hola, mi amor!

Rin la vio y sonrió ampliamente mientras se movía inquieta.

-Dónde está mamá?

Rin la veía riendo sin parar, ambos jugaron con ella un rato antes de que protestara por la falta de sueño.

-Dulces sueños, mi amorcito...

Gabrielle la besó en la cabeza, Satoshi por igual, antes de acomodarla en su cunita, mientras Gabrielle veía a su pequeña dormir, Satoshi acarició sus brazos y la besó en un hombro.

-Mi amor...

-Es preciosa, mi amor... mi bebita...

-Nuestra bebita, y sí lo es... pero deberías descansar, amor...

-Sólo si te quedas conmigo...

-Te lo prometo... vamos...

...

Gabrielle había terminado por darle leche por la botella a Rin, estaba muy nerviosa y no lograba amamantarla. Esperaba que Satoshi llegara en cualquier momento. Estaba en el médico haciéndose un chequeo de seguimiento y le darían los resultados de todas las pruebas.

Al verlo llegar con los ojos rojos e hinchados, dejó escapar un grito sintiendo que se quería morir.

-NO!!

-Gaby! No! No es lo que piensas!

-Satoshi!

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-No es lo que piensas, mi amor... fue una reacción alérgica...

-Satoshi...

-Habían margaritas en el consultorio del doctor...

-Y... y qué te dijo?

Satoshi le sonrió.

-100 sano... sigo limpio... ahora el chequeo será anual...

Gabrielle sonrió y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Eso es genial! Mi amor!!

-Lo sé... y hay algo mejor...

-Qué cosa?

Satoshi sonrió, acariciando sus mejillas, la besó con ternura.

-La prueba genética dio negativa!!

-Satoshi...

-Quiere decir que no se hereda! No le pasé ningún gen cancerígeno a Rin!

-Eso es genial! Mi amor!!

Esucharon a la pequeña despertar. Satoshi fue a la habitación y la cargó, la llenó de besos.

-Oíste eso, mi princesita? Vas a ser una niña sana y bella como tu mami!

La pequeña reía en brazos de su padre, Gabrielle los veía sonriendo, se acercó con lágrimas en los ojos y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor...

-Ya me puedo permitir ser completamente feliz...

Satoshi vio a la pequeña que extendía sus bracitos hacia su madre, la besó con ternura y se la pasó.

-Gaby...

-No creas que eres el único en duermevela pensando en el futuro de nuestra hija...

Satoshi sonrió y la besó en la frente.

-Yo sé que no importa lo que me pase, mi princesita va a estar bien... porque te tiene a tí...

-Satoshi...

Satoshi le sonrió nuevamente y la besó con ternura para luego cargar a la pequeña.

-Mi amor... te hizo falta papá, verdad que sí? Sí! Quieres darte un baño con papá?

-Ya la bañé...

Satoshi suspiró, Rin reía entre sus brazos, la vio sonriendo y vio a Gabrielle.

-Ves eso? Es la bebita más feliz del mundo...

...

Satoshi fue por la pequeña al salir de su trabajo, saludó a Rin con un beso en la mejilla y le preguntó por su hija.

-Tu papá la tiene en el jardín...

-Papá? Vino temprano?

-No volvió después de comer...

-Mamá...

Satoshi la vio a los ojos, aquella mirada esmeralda continuaba reflejando la misma ternura que como cuando lo miraba siendo niño, recordó con un nudo en la garganta, el accidente que tuvieron cuando él tenía 5 años, donde Rin casi muere por él.

-Mamá...

-Sí?

-Gracias, mamá... por todo...

Rin le sonrió y acariciando sus mejillas, lo besó en la frente.

-Es un placer, mi amor...

-Mamá...

-Hm?

-Perdóname... por todo lo que te hice sufrir, mamá...

-Satoshi... a qué viene todo esto?

-A que ahora te comprendo en un 100... el amor por mi hija, mis temores... sé que estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ella como tú una vez casi la das por mí...

Rin se puso de pie, acarició sus mejillas.

-Entonces, si eso es verdad... estoy tranquila... porque tienes todo lo necesario para criar a tus hijos...

Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza, al salir al jardín sonrió. Sesshoumaru les contaba por enésima vez cómo conoció a Rin. Su pequeña, aunque no comprendía, veía atenta a su abuelo hablar, al ver a Satoshi sonrió y levantó los brazos.

-Pa!

-Rin... la oíste, papá? Dijo Pa!

-Se ha pasado todo el día diciendo pa...

-En serio? Mi princesita me estaba llamando? Yo también me paso el día pensando en tí, mi amor...

Satoshi cargó a la pequeña y la llenó de besos. Rin reía a carcajadas, luego de despedirse, se marchó. Sesshoumaru vio a su esposa acercarse y sonrió, Hikari le exigía a su madre que la alzara en brazos, Rin la complació, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura, se separó acariciando sus labios, las pequeñas reían al verlos.

-Papa ze pone gdojo...

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron a carcajadas.

-Qué tal si van y le piden a Nima que les de jugo y galletas?

-Síii!!

Las pequeñas corrieron a la casa, Rin volvió a centrarse en Sesshoumaru y lo besó apasionadamente colgándose de su cuello. Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo fundirla en su pecho, Rin lo vio un poco extrañada, sólo hacía eso cuando llegaba de sus viajes.

-Mi amor...

-Me habría gustado tener otro bebé...

Rin sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Pero Sessh, si Hikari todavía es una bebé... o sea, si estuviéramos en esos planes, estaría embarazada...

-Sí, pero no sé... es que... pensar que de verdad no podemos es lo que me da ganas de hacerlo...

-Sessh...

Rin se soltó de su abrazo.

-Tú sí puedes... sólo tienes que revertirte la vasectomía...

-Hey!

Sesshoumaru la haló de la mano atrayéndola hacia él nuevamente.

-No lo dije por lastimarte, Rin... y no seas tan tonta. NO podemos... si tú no puedes, yo tampoco, no quiero un hijo porque sí... Es contigo, preciosa...

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la hizo levantarla.

-Te amo, preciosa...

...

**-2 años después. -**

-Belita! Belito!

-Belita!!

Rin y Sesshoumaru estaban en el jardín, tomados de las manos, Sesshoumaru sonrié y suelta su agarre para recibir a su pequeña nieta que corre hacia él. Rin carga a Daisuke y lo llena de besos.

-Belita! Belita!! Mama to papa van a tened un bebé!!

-En serio, mi amor?

-Dai!

-Mama!!

Kagome cargó al pequeño, que se aferró a su cuello, la besó en la mejilla.

-Dai, dañaste la sorpresa!

-Gomen, mama...

Kagome le hizo cosquillas, el pequeño rió retorciéndose entre sus brazos. Era la viva imagen de Inuyasha, con unos profundos hoyuelos marcados en sus mejillas cuando reía.

-Entonces es cierto?

Kagome los vio y asintió.

-Estoy embarazada!

-Felicidades!!

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, después a Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru los felicitó por igual.

-Pero... el doctor dijo...

-Hasta ahora todo va bien, me hicieron una evaluación y me dieron luz verde para intentarlo, esperemos que todo marche normal hasta el final.

-Qué bueno!

-Belita...

Rin cargó a la pequeña.

-Pero bueno, dónde están tu papá y tu...

-TE AMO!!

Todos rieron al escuchar a Satoshi gritar, salió al jardín casi corriendo a contar la noticia.

-GABY ESTÁ EMBARAZADA!!

-También?! Pero es que es temporada o qué?

Sesshoumaru rió recordándole a Rin las navidades en las montañas y cómo ellos acabaron sin diversión y con la cama llena de niños. Rin abrió la boca para decir algo y luego dijo entre dientes que le había prometido reponerlo y aún lo esperaba. Sesshoumaru rió a carcajadas y la abrazó desde atrás, besándola en la mejilla.

-Waca!

-Waca? Qué cosa, Rin?

-Ezo belito... ojado...

Satoshi rió a carcajadas y cargó a su pequeña, la llenó de besos y se alejó de los demas.

-Satoshi! Qué quiso decir Rin?

-Que el beso de abuelito fue mojado...

...

Satoshi acomoda a sus hermanitas en sus camas, entra en su antigua habitación. Gabrielle está acomodando a su pequeña en su futón, la besa con ternura y la deja acostarla, inclinándose frente a ella, besa su vientre con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

Gabrielle le sonríe y se acomodan en la cama. Satoshi acaricia su mejilla y cierra los ojos exhalando.

-Estás cansado?

-Mucho... el viaje de vuelta del aeropuerto fue una pesadilla...

-Satoshi...

-Hm?

Satoshi ya tenía los ojos cerrados, Gabrielle tomó su mano y la besó antes de acomodarla sobre su vientre.

-Es niña, mi amor...

-Gab...

Satoshi abrió los ojos y vio a Gabrielle quien le sonrió.

-Mi amor...

-El doctor me lo confirmó... es niña...

Satoshi sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza susurrándole al oído cuánto la amaba.

-Mi amor...

-Hm?

-Algún día vamos a ser como tu papá y tu mamá?

-Seremos nosotros, mi amor... pero seremos muy felices...

Gabrielle se acomodó entre sus brazos, sintió un beso en la cabeza. Satoshi la abrazó con más fuerzas al sentirla llorar.

-Gaby...

-Siempre soñé con que mi papá disfrutara de sus nietos...

Satoshi acarició sus mejillas, removiendo sus lágrimas.

-Gabrielle, mi amor...

-Perdón, pero es que...

Escucharon un moqueo, al sentarse, vieron a Rin con los ojos rojos y la nariz comenzando a enrojecerse.

-Rin, mi amor...

-Mama, eztá tdizte...

-Rin... yo...

-Yo no quedo, mama...

Rin la abrazó con fuerza, llorando entre sus brazos, Satoshi acarició la espalda de la pequeña.

-Rin, mi princesita, no tienes que llorar...

-Demo, papa...

-Ven aquí, cariño...

La pequeña se pasó a sus brazos, haciéndose un ovillo sobre su pecho, Satoshi la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi princesita, estamos muy felices... porque vamos a tener otra bebé...

-Como tío y tía?

-Sí...

Rin levantó la mirada y besó a Satoshi en la mejilla.

-Papa, no me puedo dodmid comtigo...

-Claro que sí, mi amor... quieres dormir con mamá y conmigo?

-Hai...

Se acomodaron nuevamente, Satoshi la llenó de besos y la dejó sobre su pecho, tomo una mano de Gabrielle y la besó cerrando los ojos.

-Satoshi...

-Gracias, mi amor... por mi bebita...

Gabrielle sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo, pero Rin le puso la mano en los labios impidiéndole el beso.

-No! Papa mío!

-Rin!

-Papa...

-Papá es de las dos...

Satoshi besó a Gabrielle en los labios, Rin comenzó a llorar diciendo que su papá no la quería.

-Rin! Basta ya, sabes que no es verdad...

...

-Preciosa...

Rin se dio la vuelta sonriendo, quedó prisionera entre la baranda del balcón y su marido, que la rodeó por la cintura y la besó apasionadamente.

-Mi amor...

-Ya llegó la cena...

-Hm! Qué rico!

Sesshoumaru sonrió y tomándola en brazos la llevó hasta la cama, donde luego de acomodarla, se deslizó sobre ella perdiéndose en un apasionado beso. Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, se separaron sonriendo, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas apartando el cabello de su rostro.

-Qué tal si nos volamos la cena?

-Tentador... pero mi amor... si no como, no tendré energías para hacerte el amor otra vez...

Sesshoumaru ya acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo, deslizando sus manos bajo su yukata. Dándole suaves toquecitos en la cabeza, Rin le pidió que se detuviera y la atendiera. Sesshoumaru levantó la cabeza de su pecho.

-Mi amor, tengo mucha hambre... después te prometo que te dejo hacer todo lo que quieras.

-Hm... Te va a valer...

Rin sonrió y acomodada entre sus brazos y piernas, comió siendo alimentada entre besos y caricias a su pecho, se dio la vuelta riendo y lo besó con ternura.

-Mi amor! Déjame comer!

-Yo también quiero comer y no me dejas...

...

-Papa! Papa!

Inuyasha besó a Kagome en la mejilla y se levantó, en el pasillo se dio cuenta de que estaba relampagueando y de seguro eso había despertado a Daisuke. Entró en la habitación, el pequeño estaba parado en la cuna, aferrado a la baranda.

-Papa!!

-Shh! Dai, es muy tarde...

-Demo...

Inuyasha lo cargó y lo besó en la cabeza.

-No tienes que llorar, Dai...

-Papa...

-Vamos a dormir con mamá...

-Hai...

Inuyasha lo llevó a la habitación. El pequeño se aferró al pecho de su madre. Kagome despertó y lo abrazó besándolo en la cabeza.

-Dai, mi amor...

-Mama, kowai...

-Ya mi amor... papá nos va a cuidar...

-Doushite mama no tiene gdopa?

Kagome sonrió con los ojos cerrados, volvió a besar a su hijo.

-Tenía mucho dolor de espalda y tu papi me dio un masaje...

-Y a papa también?

-Inu...

-Hm?

-Fuiste a buscarlo desnudo?

-Me puse los boxers...

-Dai, mi amor... me gusta que tu papi me abrace sin camisa... ya duérmete, mi amor...

Daisuke se sentó en la cama.

-Daisuke, si no te duermes, te mando a tu cama!

Kagome sintió un beso en su vientre.

-No tengaz miedo, papa noz va cuidad... Gomen, mama...

Daisuke se acomodó entre sus brazos nuevamente, Kagome suspiró, acarició sus mejillas al sentir el frío de sus lágrimas sobre su piel.

-Dai...

-Gomen, mama...

-Tranquilo, mi amor... no quería gritarte, cariño... descansa...

Kagome lo besó con ternura.

-Dulces sueños, mi amor...

-Mama...

-Te amo, mi principito...

...

Kagome sale del consultorio al momento en que Inuyasha llega.

-Few! Justo a tiempo...

-Para irnos...

-Ah? Pero... me dijiste que era a las 4:30...

-4...

-Rayos! Amor, perdóname, juraba que lo había anotado bien...

-Vamos a casa, Inuyasha...

Kagome caminó hasta el ascensor, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

-Inuyasha...

La siguió como muerto en vida. Iba tropezando con sus propios pasos. Al llegar a la casa, Kagome saludó al pequeño y lo dejó al cuidado de la niñera nuevamente. Fue a su habitación.

-Kagome... no me vas a dirigir la palabra?

-Eso fuera si tuviera algo que decirte, Inuyasha...no tengo nada que decirte. Me daré un baño...

Cuando Kagome terminó su ducha, se sorprendió al escuchar un sollozo, al salir del baño, Inuyasha lloraba a lágrima viva, con el rostro entre las manos.

-Inuyasha...

-No lo olvidé, Kagome, te lo juro, es sólo que... es que...

-Inuyasha...

-Tú pudiste continuar, todos lo hicieron... pero yo no puedo!

-Inuyasha...

-Yo no puedo olvidarme de que tuve una hija y que la perdí! Yo no puedo deshacerme de todo lo que viví!

-Inuyasha... nadie lo hace así... cómo crees que me voy a olvidar de Sofía? Cómo puedes pensar eso de mí?

-Hiciste muy bien recordando el día de hoy, no es así?! Tanto la recuerdas que olvidaste el día de su muerte!

-Eso no es cierto! Inuyasha, eso no es cierto! Esta mañana fui con Daisuke al cementerio! Yo no me olvidé de mi hija!

-Entonces porqué me haces esto?! Porqué me torturas de esta manera! Sabes que necesito saberlo! Necesito saber la verdad! Necesito que me digan que mi hijo va a estar bien!

Kagome se detuvo en lo que iba a decir. Inuyasha la vio llorar en el auto y quizás pensó que algo andaba mal con su embarazo.

-Inuyasha...

-Onegai, Kagome dímelo...

Kagome se le acercó. Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Necesito oírlo...

-Inuyasha, el bebé va a estar bien...

Kagome lo hizo levantar la mirada.

-Inu, no te miento... el bebé va a estar bien.

-Pero tú...

-Lloré en el auto...

Kagome tomó sus manos, las puso sobre su pecho.

-No pasa un día en que no piense en mi hija, Inuyasha... no pasa un segundo en que no me pregunte cómo hubiera sido cargarla, besarla... arrullarla diciéndole que la amo con todo mi corazón... eres demasiado cruel cuando pones mi amor por mis hijos en duda, Inuyasha... cuando feliz daría la vida por ellos...

-Lo siento...

Kagome lo besó apasionadamente, acarició sus mejillas.

-Te amo, Inuyasha...

La escuchó reír, vio cómo guiaba sus manos a su vientre.

-Inu, mi amor...

-Kagome...

-Al doctor sí le extrañó que estaba muy grande cuando me vio...

-T-tú...

-No saltes a conclusiones, tontito... resulta que no vamos a tener una bebé...

-No? Es niño?!

Kagome rió.

-No, Inu! Le matas toda la emoción...

-Entonces? Sólo hay dos opciones, Kagome... o niño o niña...

-Eso lo sé... pero qué tal que en vez de una niña, son dos...

-A... Eh?! Dos niñas!

-Sí, mi amor, dos niñas! Vamos a tener gemelas...

-En serio?!

-Sí, mi amor!

-TE AMO!!

Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza, llenándola de besos y luego su vientre a cada lado.

-Te amo! Te amo!!

...

Rin descansa entre los fuertes brazos de su marido, ambos acomodados entre mantas para conservar un poco de calor, mientras la luna es el único testigo de su amor.

-Sessh...

-Hm?

-Éstos dos meses han sido maravillosos... pero creo que ya he visto suficiente del mundo...

-Preciosa...

-Volvamos a casa... con nuestros hijos...

Sesshoumaru asintió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mañana a primera hora llegaremos al puerto...

-Podremos ver a mi nana?

-Sí...

Rin sonrió. Se quedó dormida entre sus brazos. Sesshoumaru la dejó dormir y cerró las cortinas de la habitación. Salió de la misma hacia el puente de mando.

-Capitán...

-Sesshoumaru-sama...

-Es hora de volver...

-Como ordene, señor...

Sesshoumaru volvió a la habitación y disfrutó de ver a su esposa dormir. Rin no había envejecido, todo lo contrario, con los años fue adquiriendo algo que él no sabía catalogar, pero estaba seguro de que sin eso, Rin no sería la misma. La vio darse vuelta y abrazarlo llamándolo con la misma devoción que 20 años atrás. Sonrió y la besó con ternura.

Llegaron al puerto, en un corto paseo por la playa llegaron a la casa de la nana de Rin. Al verla rió y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi niña!

-Nana! Pero Kami, estás igualita!

Anna rió a carcajadas. Ciertamente se sentía joven, pero tenía ya 80 años.

-Me alegra tanto verte, mi niña!

-Ven a casa, nana, te estás perdiendo de lo mejor...

-En serio?

-Los bebés están preciosos y grandes y ya Satoshi va a tener otro!

Anna sonrió.

-Es cierto... me estoy perdiendo de mis bisnietos...

...

**-Fiesta de fin de año.-**

Estaban en el castillo de Nara, los pequeños reían y gozaban un mundo con los fuegos artificiales que Inuyasha y Satoshi disparaban.

-Bueno, es hora, vamos al festival!

-Sí!!

Sesshoumaru rió y cargó a su pequeña. Hikari lo besó en la mejilla, Maya iba tomada de la mano de Rin. En el festival, los niños gozaban un mundo con los fuegos artificiales y los dragones desfilando por la calle. Las gemelas de Inuyasha y la niña de Satoshi, se quedaban viendo fijamente los vistosos colores. Aunque con apenas 6 meses, tenían unos kimonos preciosísimos que Rin había hecho para ellas, cada uno con un diseño diferente. En un momento en que se vieron libres de niños, Sesshoumaru tomó la mano de Rin, ella lo vio sonriéndole.

-Viste?... Mi amor...

-Feliz año nuevo, preciosa...

-Feliz año nuevo, Sessh...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Al separarse, Sesshoumaru acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió, la abrazó desde atrás y sentía sus manos bajo sus mangas acariciando sus brazos, se entretuvieron viendo el desfile con sus hijos y nietos.

-Mi amor...

Rin sonrió al sentir un beso en la mejilla, permaneció recostada de su pecho, con el corazón rebosante de felicidad a sabiendas que toda su familia estaba reunida y en armonía y que seguiría así en los muchos años venideros.

_**FIN**_

**N/A: Hola!! Cómo están? Espero que estén bien y que hayan disfrutado de este fic tanto como yo al hacerlo. No os preocupeis, aunque parece que me estoy quedando sin fics, por ahi viene uno nuevo. Lo que pasa es que ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes. Pero no las abandonaré... aún no... jejeje**

**Espero que me acompañen en las próximas historias.**

**Besos**

**Mizuho**


End file.
